La Otra Realidad
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Así es, podía ver a los muertos. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero desde que tenía memoria podía ver a los espíritus, fantasmas, muertos, almas errantes… como lo quisieran llamar los demás. Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**Dedicado a Takaita Hiwatari.**

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Hola, soy Takao Kinomiya. A mis 20 años, las personas que me conocen me definen con una sola palabra… "chico rarito".

La verdad es que la vida no ha sido muy grata conmigo y encima me paso de ingenuidad y de sinceridad… dos factores que no son precisamente los mejores, dadas mis "raras condiciones".

No es que sea un chico antisocial ni nada por el estilo, es solo que los que llegan a conocerme sin antes reírse de mí, terminan alejándose. Así que en ocasiones soy un tanto tajante. Os preguntáis el porqué, ¿verdad? Pues ésta es mi historia.

Japón…

El joven protagonista de nuestra historia se encontraba haciendo unas fotocopias. Desde hacía unos días había comenzado a trabajar como secretario en una empresa de abogados. El era alto, sus cabellos peliazules estaban recogidos en una coleta, sus ojos de color rojo zafiro estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol. Su piel era algo morena y vestía completamente de forma sencilla, ya que en esa empresa, solo los abogados eran los que estaban obligados totalmente a vestir de etiqueta.

Mientras recogía los folios que la fotocopiadora iba sacando, sus compañeros lo observaban con cierto chismorreo.

Su nuevo compañero de nombre Takao Kinomiya, era un tanto extraño, ya que hasta para escribir a ordenador, no solía quitarse las gafas oscuras y cuando lo hacía, a los pocos minutos volvía a ponérselas. Y no solo eso, sino que en ocasiones se comportaba de forma extraña.

Un chico interrumpió en la habitación en la que se encontraban sus seis compañeros, cinco sentados en una mesa y uno de pie.

─Kinomiya, el jefe dice que necesita ahora mismo las fotocopias de los contratos ─le avisó acercándose a pasos apresurados hasta su escritorio.

─Ya voy ─contestó, cogiendo el último papel para ponerlo sobre los otros–. Esto ya está ─se susurró a sí mismo, llevándose los papeles en las manos. Fue a caminar unos pasos, pero se detuvo en seco, siendo el centro de atención de sus compañeros.

─Ya empieza ─susurró una compañera de trabajo a otra, sin dejar de mirar al joven Takao.

El peliazul retrocedió un paso. Llevó su pierna izquierda hacia la izquierda, siendo seguida por su pierna derecha que tomó la misma dirección–. Buen chico, buen chico ─susurraba nervioso de tal manera que solo él mismo pudiese escucharse.

─¿Por qué siempre hará eso? Fijaos, es como si quisiese rodear algo ─susurraba otro chico a sus compañeros.

Finalmente se detuvo y aligeró el paso hacia delante, desapareciendo de la vista de sus compañeros.

─Serán manías, parece un poco maniático. Como cuando le da por limpiar su mesa una y otra vez con un pañuelo ─explicaba un chico

─Bueno ¿y qué? Es buena persona, es muy simpático ─contestó otra quitándole importancia a lo de Takao.

─Cuidado, ahí viene ─avisó otra chica.

Todos fingieron estar ocupados en sus cosas. El peliazul caminó entre las mesas. Había tres mesas a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, dejando en el centro una especie de pasillo. Al final de la habitación estaba la fotocopiadora. Al lado de ella, la puerta que llevaba al despacho de su jefe. Y finalmente, al principio de la amplia habitación la puerta para salir y entrar a la misma.

El moreno de piel se sentó unos segundos frente a su ordenador, solo para apagarlo.

─Oye, Takao, tu turno ya ha terminado. ¿Qué tal si esta noche vienes con nosotros a dar una vuelta por ahí?

─¿Esta noche? ─puso cara de sorpresa, la verdad es que el día de hoy había salido de casa, sin pensar en ninguna excusa para decirle un no, a sus compañeros.

─No nos dirás otra vez que estas ocupado ¿verdad? ─preguntó su compañero.

─Lo cierto es que esta noche tengo un compromiso al cual no puedo faltar ─se puso de pie–. Bueno, yo ya me voy, hasta mañana ─les despidió apresuradamente, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Así que lo hizo a pasos agigantados.

─Hasta mañana ─contestaron casi al unísono los demás.

Antes de salir de ese edificio, el cual por cierto era bastante antiguo y grande, decidió ir al servicio. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. A la izquierda estaban los lavabos, justo encima de ellos, los espejos. Frente a la puerta de entrada, una ventana pequeña y a la derecha de la habitación, estaban los inodoros, separados respectivamente unos de los otros.

Se puso frente a uno de los espejos y se quitó las gafas oscuras, dejándolas sobre el lavabo y abrió el grifo. Rápidamente se aclaró la cara varias veces, dejando que las gotas de agua escurriesen unos segundos por su piel. Cerró el grifo y se limpió con el papel higiénico que estaba colgado a un lado del espejo. Se secó la cara dándose varios toques y finalmente se miró durante unos segundos en el espejo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, tenía que acostumbrarse de una vez por todas a esa sensación incómoda.

Un tic en el ojo izquierdo empezó a hacerse presente─ ¡Oh, no! ─antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra más, pudo ver reflejado en el espejo a un hombre detrás de él. Parecía estar entrado en años, su mirada era fría al igual que sus facciones eran duras. Vestía de etiqueta, pero no de esa época, ya que el monóculo que llevaba en el ojo, el sombrero de copa y el bastón de oro, junto con los zapatos a juego de color blanco y negro no le hacían pensar otra cosa.

─He de darme prisa, no hay que hacer esperar a las damas─ fue todo lo que aquel hombre dijo.

"Actúa con naturalidad, Takao", pensaba esquivando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el lavabo. Se llevó su dedo índice hacia su mentón, como si se buscase algún grano. "Vamos, ¿por qué no se va de una vez? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo he visto? Será mejor que me ponga las gafas y salga de aquí cuanto antes.", dejó de hacer eso y se puso las gafas, ahora dedicando su atención al espejo, mientras con las manos fingía arreglarse el cuello de la camisa.

Solo entonces, el espectro caminó hasta la puerta de salida, la cual traspasó sin problemas.

─Uff ─suspiró más aliviado─. Por los pelos ─se quitó las gafas con rapidez─. A estado cerca ─confesaba mirando hacia la puerta con un toque de preocupación.

No era la primera vez que esto le sucedía, de hecho…

_Flash Back_

─Ya voy ─contestó, cogiendo el último papel para ponerlo sobre los otros–. Esto ya está ─se susurró a sí mismo, llevándose los papeles en las manos. Fue a caminar unos pasos, pero se detuvo en seco.

Delante de él había un perro bastante furioso. Gruñía y ladraba, mientras con sus patas delanteras arañaba el aire, intentando darle alcance al peliazul, pero no podía hacerlo. Esta atado a una cadena. Aún así, el peliazul no podía evitar dar más de un respingo por el susto cada vez que lo veía. No podría decir con exactitud de que raza se trataba, solo que era de color negro y de gran tamaño, pero parecía algo descuidado, como no, estaba muerto después de todo. Pero el verlo así, quería decir que ese perro mantenía así su aspecto en vida.

Con cuidado intentó rodearlo, para evitar que el perro le fuese a morder de alguna forma. –Buen chico, buen chico ─susurraba nervioso, para el mismo. Finalmente se detuvo y aligeró el paso hacia delante, desapareciendo de la vista de sus compañeros.

_Fin Flash Back_

Así es, podía ver a los muertos. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero desde que tenía memoria podía ver a los espíritus, fantasmas, muertos, almas errantes… como lo quisieran llamar los demás. Era algo que ni el mismo creería que existiera de no ser porque los veía en todos sitios, a todas horas. Era algo realmente preocupante y alarmante para él.

Abrió la puerta del servicio para salir de ahí, dando paso al inmenso pasillo de ese edificio. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó con la cabeza algo agachada. Algunos limpiadores barrían y fregaban el pasillo. No podía saber con certeza cuando era un fantasma o cuando una persona de carne y hueso, hasta que veía con sus propios ojos, como la gente viva los traspasaba sin darse cuenta cuando iban caminando.

No se explicaba el porqué, pero algunos fantasmas lo miraban varias veces, antes de seguir con sus labores, como si supiesen que él tenía ese maldito don para poder verlos. Otros se atravesaban varias veces en su camino, quizá intentando probar suerte para ver si alguien podía verlos. Aprendió hace mucho tiempo a guardar la compostura en esos casos, es decir, a mirar al suelo para nunca encararles, hacer como si ellos realmente no existieran. Pero en algunas ocasiones, un tic en su ojo se apoderaba de él, haciendo que supiera de ante mano que algún fantasma que permanecía de forma invisible, se le iba a aparecer de un momento a otro. Por eso, había aprendido a ocultarse los ojos con unas gafas oscuras. Y también a intentar evitar que la gente se riese de él por hablar "incoherencias".

Pronto salió completamente del edificio. Se dirigía a su casa, su santuario sagrado en el que no había ni un solo fantasma, al parecer en el edificio que vivía no era tan viejo. No estaba construido sobre un cementerio, ni tampoco había muerto nadie. Así que por ahora era más que perfecto para él.

El camino hasta su casa había sido un largo paseo. Abrió la puerta con ayuda de la llave y pronto entró. La verdad es que el apartamento era pequeño, pero a su manera acogedor. No había separación entre la pequeña cocina que solo constaba de una nevera, lavadora, hornilla, fregadero y mesa. Y el comedor, que además de mesa y sillas, tenía un mueble, tele y sofá. Una puerta daba al dormitorio. Era pequeño, con solo una mesita de noche, una cama de matrimonio, armario y un tocador con espejo. Y otra puerta daba al cuarto de baño con lo imprescindible, bañera, inodoro, lavabo y espejo.

Lo primero que vio nada más entrar, fue un ramo de rosas sobre la mesa. Lo había comprado esa mañana y ni se acordaba de que las había dejado ahí. Al verlas recordó que efectivamente tenía una cita esa tarde, y ya se había olvidado de ella. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las ocho de la tarde. Si no se daba prisa, pronto oscurecería, y entonces sería terrible, tendría que esperar a otro día. La noche desde luego era su peor enemiga y más si tenía en cuenta al sitio al que debía de ir.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, cogió el ramo de rosas y salió por la puerta, echándola con llave tras de sí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Por suerte había conseguido coger un taxi. Cuando llegó a su destino, pagó al taxista y le ordenó que esperase ahí. Bajó del coche y lo primero que vio, fue una puerta de grandes dimensiones de color negro, la cual estaba totalmente abierta. En ella grabada en letras de color dorado había una inscripción: Cementerio.

Tragó con dureza al saber lo que le esperaba ahí dentro, pero tenía que ser fuerte y entrar. Empezó a avanzar, cruzando así por la puerta y como era de esperarse, no había solo tumbas, nichos, panteones y árboles… sino que también estaban ellos. Por todas partes, en todas direcciones… sentados, caminando, de pie, charlando, jugando en el caso de los niños… de todas las épocas que se pudieran imaginar.

Sentía un frío terrible en el cuerpo al estar ahí. A pesar de lo visto, siguió caminando, siendo el punto de mira de muchos de los invisibles presentes. Miró alrededor para ver si había alguien como él, que estuviera vivo y para su suerte, así era.

"Bueno, al menos será un consuelo para mí de alguna manera", pensó para reconfortarse mientras seguía caminando.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a una tumba de considerable tamaño. En ella decía: Tatsuya Kinomiya, Yoshie de Kinomiya, Ryunosuke Kinomiya, Hitoshi Kinomiya… vuestro hijo, hermano y nieto jamás os olvidará.

Dejó el ramo de rosas sobre la tumba–. Papá, mamá, hermano, abuelo. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. El tiempo va que vuela, ¿eh? ─decía con palabras sedosas y llenas de tristeza. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien que decir y más aún cuando sabía que algunos de los fantasmas que rondaban podían estar escuchándole.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Sentado sobre una tumba, se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos azules. Vestía con un pijama del hospital, y miraba con interés un amorío entre fantasmas de la época de la edad media, que aunque no se habían conocido en vida, se habían conocido en esas circunstancias. A su lado había otro chico que lo observaba con aburrimiento. Su cabello era bicolor, gris en la parte frontal y en el resto negro. Sus ojos carmesíes. Vestía con un traje de cuero negro.

─Dime, Max. ¿No te aburres de estar siempre aquí? ─le preguntó, desviando su mirada ahora hacia la pareja, el hombre aun seguía intentando cortejar a la dama que tapaba su boca con un gran abanico–. Y sobre todo, ¿de ver siempre lo mismo?

─Jajaja, claro que no, motero. Esto se pone más interesante cada día que sale el sol.

─Tengo un nombre. Me llamo Kai ─le recordó con molestia.

─Sí, ya lo sé ─le restó importancia con la mano–. No me interrumpas.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te ponían telenovelas en el hospital, viejo?─ le siseó. El rubio lo miró un poco serio─ ¿Qué? Pasaste a este lado con 80 años, no sé porqué te empeñas en adoptar esa apariencia juvenil.

Miró hacia otro lado recuperando su sonrisa–. Me gusta recordar mis años mozos ─le respondió–. Ah, ya ha venido.

─¿Quién? ─preguntó mirando en la misma dirección que el rubio, aunque no supo con certeza a quien miraba hasta que este le sacó de dudas.

─El chico.

─El chico ─repitió tajante─ ¿El de las rosas? ─preguntó a lo que el rubio asintió─ ¿Y? ─preguntó esperando una respuesta.

─Eso significa que ya ha pasado un año más.

─¿Y qué celebras? ¿Qué permaneces un año más en esta jaula?

─Tú no lo entiendes, me gusta saber cuando pasan los años y los puedo contar gracias a él. Ese chico no ha tenido mucha suerte en su vida, pero yo le oí… ─fue interrumpido por el otro espíritu y por ello frunció el ceño.

─Ah ─bostezó de forma sonora y estiró los brazos para luego mirarle con evidencia–. Fíjate, de seguir con vida, ahora mismo me echaría a dormir.

─Ese chico es especial. Se dice por ahí, que puede vernos.

El bicolor enmudeció durante unos segundos para después echar una sonora carcajada–. Jajaja, eso es absurdo, nadie en este mundo puede ver a los muertos.

─También se dice que los fantasmas no existimos, y mira donde estamos ─le aclaró a lo que Kai no pudo decir nada.

─Has dicho que le oíste decir algo. ¿Qué escuchaste exactamente? ─preguntó mirando al peliazul.

─Verás, estaba aquí mismo. Sentado, observando cada detalle, cada entierro… ─comentó excitado.

─Al grano ─dijo cortante.

─Bueno, el día que enterraron a su familia, él y un hombre mayor que seguramente sería su abuelo, se encontraban frente a esa misma tumba. Sus padres y hermano estaban de pie frente a ellos, les hablaban, pero ellos como todos los mortales solo lloraban. Es lo natural, nosotros nos despedimos como podemos de ellos, pero no nos pueden escuchar, ni ver. Al menos eso creía hasta que de pronto lo escuche.

─¿Qué dijo? ─preguntó volviendo su vista a Max.

─Te lo prometo ─silenció unos segundos─. Eso no es lo curioso, lo curioso es que ante mis ojos, hizo algo que ningún mortal haya hecho jamás. Abrazó a su madre y ella le correspondió el abrazo.

El bicolor miró por unos segundos a ese joven que ahora depositaba las rosas sobre la tumba–. Así que crees que puede vernos ─lo miró fijamente─. Interesante ─tras decir eso, como en un flash, desapareció. El rubio sonrió, por fin podría ver en que terminaba ese romance sin que lo interrumpieran.

Takao estaba diciendo sus últimas palabras–. Espero que allí donde estéis todos este la verdadera paz y… que no os haya defraudado mucho. Os echo de menos y os quiero. Algún día nos veremos. ─Silenció unos segundos y no movió ni un solo músculo. Su ojo empezó a avisarle de que había alguien cerca. Alguien que no se mostraba ante él. No quería arriesgarse a meter la pata, así que lo mejor era irse de ahí–. Hasta el año que viene ─pasó sus dedos por la superficie de la tumba y se dio media vuelta. Como sospechaba, no había nadie que él pudiera ver, excepto los demás fantasmas. Empezó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Por alguna razón el tic de su ojo no se iba, lo que significaba que quien fuese lo estaba siguiendo.

"Genial, menuda suerte", pensaba. Así no podría marcharse tranquilo hasta su casa, tenía que librarse de esa presencia, aún poniéndose en riesgo. Miró hacia la derecha, allí había unos pinos, en ese lugar no se veía a nadie, ahí intentaría tranquilizarse.

Se puso bajo la sombra de los árboles y justo en ese momento, desapareció el tic. Ya se había marchado. Se quitó las gafas, más confiado, y empezó darse la media vuelta lentamente, como si estuviese disfrutando de la vista que le ofrecían los pinos, pero a decir verdad, miraba con atención que estuviese completamente solo.

Suspiró y miró hacia delante–. Bien ─confirmó mirando el tronco de un árbol. En ese momento, el bicolor salió de detrás del árbol, mostrándose, con la mirada fijamente puesta en Takao.

Takao no pudo evitar dar un respingo e inmediatamente miró hacia el suelo con disimulo, como si lo encontrase interesante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose por ese error, solo esperaba que fuese quien fuese ese, no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

Kai se cogió las manos tras la espalda y empezó a rodear al peliazul–. Vaya, realmente puedes vernos. Es asombroso ─decía a su paso

De alguna forma sentía que debía de improvisar. Así que se estiró–. Vaya, hace un día precioso. Caray, estos árboles parecen viejos ─se acercó al tronco que había estado mirando antes, y cerrando el puño, le dio unos cuantos toques–. Están tan huecos… ─decía, cuando vio como la cabeza del fantasma salía ahora de ese tronco.

─No creas que me vas a engañar. He visto tu reacción ─le decía, viendo como el peliazul ahora se alejaba de ahí–. Así que por eso huías aquel día.

_Flash back_

Kai estaba acompañando al cementerio a un amigo. El era pelirrojo, un poco más alto que él y sus ojos eran azules. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores.

─Vaya, me sorprende que vengas hasta aquí ─decía el pelirrojo.

─¿Y qué iba a hacer? Después de todo te lo había prometido. Aunque este sitio no sea de mi agrado.

─Oh, ya entiendo ─sonrió con malicia–. Así que después de todo el gran Hiwatari se ha tragado su estúpido orgullo por mí.

Frunció el ceño, molesto–. Yuriy, como vuelvas a burlarte de mí, será la última vez que te acompañe a ningún sitio ─sentenció deteniendo su caminar.

─Era una broma ─le aclaró deteniéndose el también─. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado─.

─Más te vale, porque sino… ─no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho, tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio─ ¡Ah! ─se quejó, mirando con rapidez contra que había chocado. No era una cosa, sino una persona, un chico peliazul había chocado contra él.

El peliazul se tocó la nariz y dejó su mano puesta en ella. Había chocado contra un chico más alto que el─. Lo, lo siento ─se disculpó tan rápido como pudo, miró hacia atrás y echó a correr de nuevo.

─Será imbécil ─observó como el chico se iba alejando sin dejar de correr─ ¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil! ─le gritó.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó el pelirrojo, dejando de ver al peliazul para concentrar su atención en Kai.

─Eso creo ─dijo sacudiéndose la ropa─ ¿Por qué demonios echa a correr en un sitio así? ¿Qué ha visto? ¿Un fantasma?

─Venga, no te burles, habrá recordado algo, y simplemente no te ha visto. Además se ha disculpado contigo ─empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por el bicolor.

_Fin Flash Back_

─Aquel día que chocaste conmigo, nunca me imaginé que huías por algo como esto.

"¿De qué está hablando? ¿Acaso me conoce? No recuerdo haberle visto antes".

Observó al peliazul, éste parecía hacer oídos sordos a lo que le estaba diciendo–. Ahora verás ─no se lo pensó dos veces. Se metió en el cuerpo de Takao, aprovechando que éste le estaba dando la espalda.

Por su parte el peliazul abrió los ojos a más no poder. De repente sintió un enorme escalofrío en su cuerpo y eso solo significaba una cosa. Ese maldito fantasma se había metido en su cuerpo.

─¡Ah! ─se quejó─ ¡Sal de mi cuerpo! ─empezó a sacudirse, a saltar… pero eso no funcionaba, así que optó por hacerle salir por otro medio más doloroso─ ¡Que salgas de mi cuerpo! ─le gritó tomando carrerilla, para finalmente chocar su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol─ ¡Ah! ─se quejó cayendo al suelo por el golpe. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver al espectro frente a él.

─Lo sabía ─confirmó

─¿¡Qué es lo que quieres! ¡Déjame en paz! ─le dijo poniéndose en pie.

─Necesito que me ayudes.

─No trato con fantasmas ─se sacudió la ropa y se dio media vuelta para empezar a andar.

Kai se puso delante–. Necesito ayuda ─repitió

─Y yo que me dejéis en paz ─le aclaró encarándole–. Si necesitas ayuda, búscate a un médium o arréglatelas tu solito. Pero a mí, olvídame ─se puso las gafas y empezó a caminar con decisión, alejándose de Kai. Cuando se creyó lo suficientemente alejado, giró la cabeza para ver que efectivamente, ese fantasma seguía allí parado. Volvió la vista al frente, y salió del cementerio, montándose de nuevo en el taxi que aún le seguía esperando.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Por fin podía dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Realmente hoy había sido un día especialmente duro. No sólo porque hoy era el día en el que recordaba una vez más que estaba totalmente solo en este mundo, sino que también había pasado por experiencias bastantes desagradables para él. Solo de pensar en cómo ese fantasma había entrado en su cuerpo como si nada… cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. ¿Por qué de todos los seres humanos que pisaban la tierra precisamente él era el que tenía esa maldición?

Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Seguidamente fue hasta el mueble, más concretamente a la parte de la estantería y de ahí cogió un libro con una tapa de color rojo. Lo abrió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Buscaba una página en concreto.

─Aquí está ─se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta─ ¿Por qué unos espíritus se quedan atados a la tierra mientras otros pasan la luz? ─leyó el titulo en un susurro.

Se acomodó aún más en el sofá y empezó a leer. La verdad es que el odiaba encontrarse con ellos, pero eso no quitaba que le picara la curiosidad del porqué sobre las cosas.

Por ello iba a la biblioteca cada vez que podía y se llevaba algunos que trataran sobre estos temas... Psicofonías, asuntos paranormales, fantasmas, almas errantes, ánimas. Le atraían con fuerza esos temas, pero por otro lado, le asustaba. Era algo totalmente contradictorio, ni el mismo podía entenderlo.

Estaba totalmente concentrado en su lectura, hasta que su nervio óptico empezó a actuar. Intentó no hacerle caso, pero era molesto cuando ese pálpito se pronunciaba así en su ojo. Así que con mirada decidida, cerró el libro de un solo golpe y miró a su alrededor. En ese momento, desapareció esa extraña sensación. Sabía que no había sido cosa de su imaginación, pero parecía ser, que lo que hubiese sido se había marchado. Lo mejor en cualquier caso, sería irse a la cama. Ya no quería más sorpresas en el día de hoy, mañana sería otro día.

Se puso de pie y dejó el libro en su sitio. Apagó la luz del comedor y abrió la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola tras de sí. Se acercó a la cama y retiró las sábanas hacia atrás. Se desnudó prácticamente quedando solo en bóxer. Se metió en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas y apretó el interruptor de la luz para poder apagarla, ya que esta estaba justo al lado del cabecero de la cama.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En el cementerio, Kai pudo ver como el peliazul se alejaba con decisión. Cuando hubo andado una distancia considerable, lo miró por unos segundos, para después seguir por su camino. Seguramente lo había hecho para asegurarse de que no sería seguido.

─Si piensas eso, es que no me conoces ─sonrió con malicia–. Ahora vas a saber quién es Kai Hiwatari ─desapareció de allí, para aparecer en la puerta del cementerio, donde vio al peliazul montarse en el taxi. Volvió a hacerse invisible y apareció sobre el techo del taxi. El coche comenzó a circular, y así lo hizo el también. Otros fantasmas le miraban con curiosidad durante el recorrido de la ciudad, preguntándose, que hacia uno de los suyos, sobre el techo de un taxi. Pero a él poco le importaba la opinión de los demás. El taxi se detuvo justo al lado de unos edificios. Antes de que ese peliazul lo detectase por su presencia, optó por esconderse detrás de uno de los coches aparcados tras el taxi.

Así vio al peliazul bajarse del taxi y caminar hacia ese edificio, entrando en el interior. Le siguió sin hacerse invisible, después de todo, la gente de ese edificio no podría verlo. Eso sí, guardaba las distancias con el otro chico, y permaneció escondido, hasta que lo vio entrar en una puerta, seguramente sería ahí donde vivía.

Decidió esperar unos segundos fuera y ahora sí, era el momento de hacerse invisible. Traspasó la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a un peliazul sentado en el sofá mientras leía un libro. Echó una ojeada rápida al lugar, la verdad es que parecía pequeño. Miró de nuevo al peliazul ¿Qué estaría leyendo tan interesado? Fue en ese momento cuando le vio cerrar el libro de un solo golpe. Seguro que se había percatado de su presencia, así que se colocó tras el sofá y se hizo visible. Escondido ahí, seguramente el peliazul no le vería. Se asomó con cautela por el lateral del sofá, viendo como ahora el chico apagaba la luz del comedor y como entraba en otra habitación.

Se puso en pie y caminó tranquilamente hacia esa puerta. ¿Hacia dónde conduciría? Miró hacia la pared y decidió asomar su cabeza por ella. La vista que recibió desde luego no se la hubiese esperado. El chico ahora se estaba quitando la camisa y la estaba soltando en el suelo. Éste claro, le daba la espalda así que no se percataba de su presencia. Lo siguiente que se quitó fue el pantalón, dejando ver a Kai unos bóxers color negro y un trasero algo redondeado, a lo que no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en señal de aprobación. Después le vio quitarse los calcetines.

Lo siguiente que haría seguramente sería apagar la luz, así que si ese peliazul se daba la vuelta, le descubriría, sería mejor cambiar de sitio. Apareció en el techo y efectivamente tal y como pensó, el peliazul se tapó con las sábanas y apagó la luz.

Espero pacientemente a que el chico se durmiera y cuando lo creyó conveniente fue descendiendo del techo lentamente, sin apartar la vista del que dormía plácidamente.

"Ya es hora de empezar", sonrió de forma perversa. Retiró las sábanas hacia atrás sin tocarla. Takao inconscientemente la agarró con la mano cuando ésta estaba siendo arrastrada con cautela. Fue ahí donde el otro dio un fuerte tirón de las sábanas, haciendo que el peliazul abriera un poco los ojos. Curiosamente ahora sentía que las sábanas estaban a la altura de las rodillas. Se restregó uno de los ojos y se incorporó un poco en la cama. Estiró su mano para coger la sábana y justo cuando iba a cogerla, ésta pareció retroceder. Enarcó una ceja, ¿lo habría imaginado?

Se incorporó más en la cama y volvió a estirar el brazo un poco más y le sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Frunció el ceño y saltó un poco hacia delante para conseguir su objetivo, pero esta vez las sábanas volaron hasta la pared como si alguien las hubiese tirado hasta allí. Miró hacia el frente y solo pudo distinguir unos ojos realmente rojizos frente a él. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y a continuación notó como con una rapidez impresionante, estaba flotando y segundos después estaba pegado a la pared con los brazos en cruz, encima del cabecero de su cama.

─¡Ay! ─se quejó por el golpe. Frunció el ceño molesto─ ¿¡Quién eres! Muéstrate ─exigió mirando hacia todos los puntos de la habitación. La lámpara de la habitación empezó a hacer cosas extrañas. A pesar de estar apagada por el interruptor, la luz empezó a encenderse y a apagarse, tan seguido que parecía que la bombilla explotaría de un momento a otro─ ¡Que te muestres! ─gritó enfadado.

Finalmente el bicolor apareció frente a él, en la misma altura─ ¡Buu! ─fue lo único que le dijo.

─¿¡Tú otra vez! ¡Me has seguido! ¿¡Cómo te atreves! ─intentaba de alguna manera moverse, pero parecía que sus brazos y su cuerpo estuviesen atados a la pared– ¡No estaba de broma en el cementerio! ¡Yo no puedo ayudarte!

─Claro que puedes hacerlo. Es solo que no quieres.

─¡Ni sé cómo va todo este rollo ni me importa, solo puedo ver a los muertos y punto!

─¡Kai Hiwatari no acepta un "no" por respuesta!

─¡Pues a Takao Kinomiya no le gusta que la gente como tú lo aten a esta pared y mucho menos que se metan como si nada en su casa!

Silenció unos segundos para intentar tranquilizarse─. Lleguemos a un acuerdo. Tú me ayudas en lo que quiero y yo te dejaré en paz para siempre.

─Yo no hago tratos con fantasmas.

─Pues más vale que empieces a hacerlo, o de lo contrario, haré saber a todos mis camaradas que tú existes y créeme, no solo te visitará un fantasma pidiéndote ayuda ─le amenazó

─No serías capaz ─le retó.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró– ¿Que te apuestas a que sí? ─lo hizo con una voz tan ronca que a Takao se le erizó el vello–. Tienes hasta mañana, o de lo contrario, atente a las consecuencias ─chasqueó los dedos, liberando así al peliazul de la condición en la que se encontraba cayendo este sobre la cama.

─¡Ah!

─Hasta mañana ─fue lo último que dijo, antes de que Takao pudiera verle desaparecer.

─¡Espera! ─le dijo, pero al parecer ya era tarde─ ¡Maldita sea! ─se quejó dando un puñetazo al colchón. Esa sin duda sería una noche muy larga.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente…

Takao acababa de regresar del trabajo. No pudo dormir muy bien esa noche, después de lo sucedido con ese Kai Hiwatari. Y ni que decir, las vueltas que le había dado a la propuesta de si aceptaba o no ayudarle.

Se plantó en el comedor y con decisión miró hacia el frente– ¡Hiwatari! ¡Sal! ¡Sé que estás por aquí, así que da la cara!

Apareció frente al peliazul, cruzado de brazos─ ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?

Asintió–. No puedo ayudarte, lo siento. Tengo mis propios problemas que resolver.

Se encogió de brazos–. Muy bien ─miró hacia la puerta y chasqueó los dedos–. Ya podéis pasar ─el peliazul miró hacia atrás y lo que vio, no le gustó nada. Tres fantasmas atravesaron una puerta, entre ellos una mujer. Apretó los puños al ver esa escena, después de todo, pensaba que lo de Kai era un farol–. Mirad, aquí hay algo más interesante de lo que os hubieseis imaginado nunca. Él… ─señaló a Takao–. Puede vernos.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó un pelinegro de rasgos y ropa china.

─Entonces, puede ayudarnos ─comentó esperanzada la chica de mismos rasgos que el anterior, pero con el pelo rosa.

Uno de ellos se puso frente al peliazul como si nada–. Yo primero ─se pidió el turno un chico peliazul de ojos azules.

Takao frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado para poder ver al bicolor– ¡Te mato! ─le susurró con coraje.

─Lástima, ya estoy muerto ─sonrió al ver como el peliazul perdía los papeles.

─Por favor ─fue la voz femenina la que ahora habló y el peliazul al escuchar esa frase, se dio media vuelta para poder mirarla–. Necesitamos tu ayuda para poder cruzar al otro lado. Te lo suplico, me pondré de rodillas si es necesario ─se arrodilló frente a Takao y los demás presentes. Su cara reflejaba angustia.

─No, levántate ─le pidió nervioso–. No es necesario que te arrodilles ─miró a los otros dos, los cuales iban a tomar el ejemplo de su compañera–. Ninguno, no es necesario ─silenció unos segundos–. Yo… ─apretó los puños, al saber que quizá no sería capaz de serles de mucha ayuda–. Está bien. Lo intentaré ─dijo derrotado, ese Kai había ganado.

El bicolor por su parte, abrió un poco los ojos a modo de sorpresa al escuchar como el peliazul había aceptado ayudarles, antes de lo que él pensaba. Después, cerró los ojos y acentuó su sonrisa. Bueno, después de todo se había salido con la suya, que era lo que ahora importaba.

─Pero solo os pongo una condición. No corráis la voz sobre esto, ¿entendido? ─les miró seriamente, viendo como los tres fantasmas asentían, dando así su palabra–. Y eso también va por ti, espantapájaros ─le dijo sin tan siquiera cambiar de postura.

El bicolor abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja─ ¿Espantapájaros? ─susurró. ¿A que se suponía que venía eso?

─Bueno, antes de continuar, quisiera saber cómo os llamáis y que es lo que buscáis. Lo que os angustia.

─Me llamo Kane Yamashita, estoy hospitalizado. Estaba en coma, de hecho sigo estándolo para mi familia y ya creo que es hora de que me desenchufen de ese trasto─. Takao miró a la mujer, indicándole que ahora era su turno.

─Mao Won, he sido asesinada y necesito que encuentren mi cuerpo o de lo contrario, mi familia nunca descansará tranquila.

─Ahora tu ─le dijo al chino.

─Rei Kon, fui envenenado por mi madrastra. Necesito que mi padre sepa qué clase de persona es esa mujer.

Takao asintió, todos querían que se comunicase con sus familiares. No sería fácil, ya que lo tomarían por loco, pero después de todo, no pudo decir que no, al ver la desesperación en los ojos que le pedían su ayuda–. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible ─fue todo lo que pudo decir en su defensa. "Bien, ahora ¿Por qué caso he de empezar sin desprestigiar el de los otros?", pensaba, mirándoles con atención–. Chicos, creo que analizándolo con tranquilidad, el caso de Mao debería de ser el primero. Me explico ─dijo antes de que ninguno el pudiese reprochar nada, aunque no lo hicieron.

–Kane, para tu familia todavía estas en coma, ósea que duermes profundamente. Así que para ellos aun cabe la posibilidad de que sigas vivo, de hecho lo creen. ─Miró a Rei─. Rei, tu familia sabe que estás muerto, aunque desconocen la causa. Pero los padres de Mao, seguramente han de estar buscándola desesperadamente y preguntándose cada día que ha sido de ella. No digo que el sufrimiento de vuestras familias sea menor que el de ella… pero, tienen la incertidumbre de no saber que si está viva o muerta. La tuya Kane, cree que sigues vivo, así que tienen esa esperanza y la tuya Rei, saben que estás muerto─ volvió a repetir para que les quedase claro.

Ambos fantasmas se miraron y asintieron–. No hay problema ─contestó Kane

─Lo entiendo ─dijo Rei.

─Vale, por consiguiente, creo que Kane irá después y por último Rei, eso si logro ayudar a Mao. No va a ser sencillo que vuestras familias me escuchen, sin antes pensar que estoy loco o que intento sacar algún provecho de vuestra situación…

Kai observaba al peliazul. No se hubiese imaginado que se tomaría tan bien las cosas, después de todo, no parecía que no quisiese trato con los difuntos, sino que más bien aparentaba haber hecho esto mismo otras veces.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una semana había pasado. Los tres fantasmas, por fin descansaban en paz. Habían sido unos casos un tanto difíciles. Como era de esperarse, los familiares de cada uno de ellos, no le creyeron a la primera. Pero por lo menos recordaba ahora con felicidad, la sonrisa sincera de los tres al poder despedirse como debían de sus familiares y ese "gracias" que le hacía sentirse útil de alguna forma.

Se metió en la cama, se tapó con las sábanas y permaneciendo sentado. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que el bicolor apareciese, como cada noche lo hacía.

─¿Te va bien salir ahora? ¿O te va más el rollo de asustarme a las tantas de la noche?

Se dejó ver–. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no me ibas a echar de menos.

─No seas creído, ¿quieres? ─Kai se puso a la altura del peliazul y lo primero que pudo ver es que llevaba puesto un pijama, desde que el pasaba las noches ahí, Takao se lo había puesto─ ¿Qué estas mirando?

─Más bien estoy esperando a que me ayudes a mí ─intentó disimular.

Takao miró hacia ambos lados, esperando que nadie más los fuese a ver. Estiró su brazo con el puño cerrado y le indicó con el dedo índice que se acercase a él–. Ven ─Kai así lo hizo, se acercó lo suficiente a él, para escucharle de cerca─ ¡No! ─fue tan rotundo que el bicolor se molestó por la broma.

─¡Hmf! Exijo saber el porqué. Ellos eran tres, yo solo uno. Además, mi caso no es tan complicado con los suyos.

─Porque tú no lo has dicho.

─Te lo llevo pidiendo desde que te vi.

─¡No me refería a eso! ¡Ellos tenían algo que creo que tú ni en vida hayas tenido!

─¿¡El qué!

─¡Amabilidad y comprensión!

─Explícate─ más bien fue como una orden.

─¿¡Lo ves! ¡Ese es el problema que tienes! ¡Desde que has estado aquí, solo sabes dar órdenes! ¡Si digo que no puedo ayudarte, tú me chantajeas! ¡Así no funcionan las cosas, ¿sabes!

─¿¡Cómo entonces!

Silenció unos segundos, para tranquilizarse─. Nunca lo entenderías ─decidió tumbarse en la cama, para mirar hacia otro lado.

Esas palabras parecieron resonar en la cabeza de Hiwatari.

_Flash back_

─¡A todos les das órdenes! ─se quejaba Yuriy– ¡Tienes la costumbre de hacer todo a la fuerza y así no funcionan las cosas!

─¿¡Cómo entonces! ─preguntaba el bicolor enfadado

─¡Nunca lo entenderías! ¡Porque tú, el gran Kai Hiwatari, no eres capaz de retractarte de tus errores o de tan siquiera suplicar, pedir perdón o pedir las cosas por favor! ─miró con seriedad al bicolor–. Me voy ─se dio media vuelta para poder irse, pero su mano fue agarrada y eso le impidió que siguiera adelante. Giró su cabeza lentamente para ver qué era lo que pretendía ahora el ojicarmesi. Para su sorpresa, Kai estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza mirando hacia el mismo.

─Perdona por no ser perfecto. Soy orgulloso, supongo que me paso de listo, soy algo arrogante y no creas que es fácil para mí estar en esta situación. Esta es la primera vez que me arrodillo por alguien, así que considérate especial. Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil. ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme, a mí, al gran Kai Hiwatari? Por favor.

Yuriy al escuchar esas palabras, se arrodilló frente a Kai y en ningún momento le soltó de la mano. –Ya lo he hecho ─le dijo, viendo como el otro ahora levantaba la vista del suelo y lo miraba. Fue así que se acercó, juntó su frente con la del ojicarmesí y cerró los ojos–. Cabezota ─le susurró con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Kai sonrió y cerró también los ojos, dejándose llevar así por ese momento tan agradable.

_Fin Flash Back_

Mirándolo bien, Takao también le daba un aire en ese aspecto a Yuriy.

Takao sintió que poco a poco las sábanas se fueron deslizando hacia abajo, así que levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada, para ver que estaba sucediendo. En un pestañeo, se quedó sin sábanas y Kai se puso sobre el colchón, arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada. El peliazul al ver eso, se sentó en la cama.

─Se que no he empezado con buen pie contigo. Te pido perdón por los problemas que hasta ahora te he causado. Yo solo… quiero despedirme de él. He intentado encontrarle, he ido a los sitios a los que solíamos ir, pero nunca está allí. Ni siquiera está en su casa. Por favor, te lo pido de rodillas, ayúdame a encontrarle, porque si tú no lo haces… creo que nadie más podrá hacerlo.

Takao se rascaba la nuca preguntándose que debía de hacer, después de todo, Kai se lo había pedido amablemente y a eso no se podía negar–. Está bien. Te ayudaré, pero con una condición.

─Si lo que vas a pedirme es que no corra la voz, tranquilo, no lo haré ─le prometió alejándose de la cama.

─Bien. Mañana empezaré.

─¿Mañana? Pero…

─Necesito descansar ─le contestó con evidencia–. Además, haber si esta noche consigo dormir de un tirón para variar ─dijo acomodándose la almohada–. Por cierto, no tienes porqué quedarte aquí todas las noches ─cerró los ojos.

─Me siento cómodo aquí ─le contestó levitando hacia una esquina.

─Haz lo que quieras… ─bostezó.

El bicolor una vez más permaneció en silencio, viendo dormir al menor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un niño de seis años de edad estaba siendo atado por su madre en una silla dentro del coche. Su hermano algo más mayor que él estaba sentado a su lado, con el cinturón puesto. Su padre estaba arrancando el coche.

─¿Está Takao bien atado? ─preguntó el señor.

─Sí ─contestó su esposa, cerrando la puerta del coche. Abrió la puerta que daba paso al lugar del copiloto. Se sentó en su asiento, cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón.

─¿Todos listos? ─preguntó el cabeza de familia.

─¡Sí! ─contestaron con emoción los dos niños. La mujer sonrió mirando a su esposo.

─Entonces, vamos allá ─indicó metiendo la marcha y quitando el freno de mano.

Llevaban una hora de viaje. El conductor miró por el retrovisor interior para echarles una ojeada a los niños.

─Hitoshi, ¿vas bien? ─preguntó preocupado.

─Sí, papá─ le contestó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

─¿Y tú Takao?

─Brrrrr… ─jugaba con un coche, haciéndolo volar–. Estoy bien ─le contestó al padre, siguiendo con su juego.

La escena cambió drásticamente. Un coche ardía detrás de él. El pequeño sujetaba por una de sus orejas a su conejito de peluche, el cual estaba arrastrado por el suelo, mientras lloraba arrodillado sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

─Shhh, no llores, cariño…─levantó su mano hasta la mejilla del peliazul para darle una caricia─…todo va a salir bien. ─Las sirenas de la ambulancia se escuchaban de fondo, cada vez más cerca. Su hermano Hitoshi, no se movía y su padre…

─Mamá, tengo miedo ─confesó agarrando la mano de su madre que aún permanecía tocando su mejilla─ ¿Mamá? ─preguntó mirándola fijamente─ ¡Ah! ─gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

─¡Ah! ─gritó abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada rojiza, a escasos centímetros de distancia de su cara.

Se sentó en la cama con rapidez y se tapó los ojos con las manos─ ¿Qué hacías ahí? ─preguntó con voz ronca.

El bicolor lo miró seriamente–. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Gritabas, así que me acerque para ver que te sucedía. Lloras ─fue lo último que dijo.

─No lloro ─respondió, apartando las manos de su cara. Miró por unos segundos al bicolor y este no parecía apartar la mirada de él–. Necesito un vaso de agua ─aclaró, poniéndose nerviosamente de pie en la cama, sin importarle que traspasó a Kai en su trayecto. Salió de la habitación y el bicolor se quedó algo sorprendido.

Realmente esa pesadilla había tenido que ser terrible, tanto para que el peliazul lo traspasase como si nada. Aún recordaba aquel día en el que se metió en el cuerpo de Takao y lo que éste hacia para intentar sacarlo. Se apartó de la cama y fue hacia la esquina de la habitación. Al rato, el peliazul entró algo más desahogado.

─Tienes muchas pesadillas, ¿verdad? ─más que una pregunta, era una evidencia.

─Es lo que tiene ver a los espíritus ─comentó metiéndose en la cama.

─¿Quieres qué hablemos de ello? ─le preguntó, analizando los gestos de Takao con la mirada.

─No, gracias. Buenas noches ─cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que le costaría trabajo volver a dormirse, como siempre, pero sería la única manera de que Kai no le preguntase sobre el tema.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Bueno aquí esta otro de mis fics. Hermanita, solo espero que te haya gustado. Feliz cumpleaños. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Continuación…

Al día siguiente el peliazul se puso manos a la obra. Estaba en el comedor junto con el fantasma.

─Bien, según me dijiste anoche, no le has encontrado en su casa. Así que es posible que haya cambiado de dirección ─abrió el cajón del mueble del comedor y sacó una guía de teléfono─ ¿Cómo se apellida?

─Ivanov, Yuriy Ivanov ─le contestó.

El menor abrió la guía por la letra I, y empezó a buscar–. Aquí está, Yuriy Ivanov. ¿Reconoces está dirección?

Kai la miró por unos segundos–. Sí, es donde vive. Pero allí no está.

─Vamos a hacer otra cosa ─cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar un número de cuatro cifras.

─¿Qué haces? ─le preguntó con curiosidad Kai.

─Llamo a información ─decía al tiempo que escuchaba como el teléfono daba la llamada.

─Información, dígame─ contestó un chico al otro lado del teléfono.

─Buenas tardes, llamaba para saber si un familiar sigue viviendo en la misma dirección. Es que no puedo localizarlo. Su nombre es Yuriy Ivanov.

─¿Cuál es su antigua dirección?

─C/ Parque Reika s/n ─leyó en la guía.

Takao podía escuchar el sonido de las teclas siendo golpeadas, seguramente estaría mirando en el ordenador–. Aquí nos consta que el señor Yuriy Ivanov sigue viviendo ahí.

─¿De verdad? Bueno quizás se haya ido de vacaciones sin avisarme. Perdone por las molestias. Gracias.

─No hay de qué. Adiós.

─Adiós─ colgó el teléfono y miró a Kai–. Para ellos sigue constando que vive ahí, si ellos no saben dónde está, quizá algún vecino sepa donde se encuentra ahora ─dejó la guía en sus sitio─. Cogeremos un taxi para ahorrar tiempo. Vamos ─caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Al no ser seguido por nadie, miró hacia atrás. Kai parecía muy pensativo─ ¿Qué sucede?

─¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo?

─No te preocupes. Seguro que estará bien en alguna parte, si no lo has visto en tu mundo, es porque sigue vivo ─dijo para animarle. "O que ha cruzado la luz", pensó. Pero esas palabras parecieron de algún modo animar al espíritu.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Salieron del apartamento y fueron a la parada de los taxis. Takao dio la dirección y el taxista lo llevó hacia allí. Kai esta vez se sentó junto al peliazul en los asientos de atrás del taxi. Ambos bajaron del coche después de que el peliazul le pagara al taxista. Al parecer, ese tal Yuriy vivía muy cerca de una urbanización.

─Es ahí ─le dijo Kai, señalando un edificio más pequeño que los otros. Takao echó una ojeada. El edificio era de ladrillos según podía ver en ciertas partes descubiertas de la fachada del edificio, y tampoco podía decirse que la hubieran pintando hace poco. Había una sola puerta y unas escaleras que conducían a ella. Y al lado derecho de la fachada había unas hileras hacia arriba de dos pares de ventanas. No parecía que ahí viviese gente de clase media, más bien baja o al menos era lo que podía deducir por lo que estaba viendo.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal y tocó la puerta. Una mujer bastante mayor le abrió de inmediato.

─¿Sí? ─preguntó mirando a Takao de arriba abajo.

─Hola, estoy buscando a un familiar. Se llama Yuriy Ivanov.

─¿El pelirrojo? ─preguntó la mujer

─Sí ─contestó Kai para ayudarle al peliazul

─Sí ─contestó Takao

─Pues no está ─dijo con simpleza

─¿Y dónde está? ─pensaba que quizá había salido a comprar o algo.

─Pues la última vez que lo vi, fue ingresado en un hospital.

─¿En un hospital? ¿Por qué? ─preguntó el bicolor algo sorprendido

─¿Cuánto hace de eso? ─preguntó Takao

─Más o menos hace ya un año ─dijo la mujer como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

─¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedió? ─preguntó Kai poniéndose frente a la mujer.

─¿Y no ha regresado ni una sola vez después de tanto tiempo? ─preguntó el peliazul un poco extrañado.

La mujer negó con la cabeza–. Pero sigue pagándome el alquiler de modo que no puedo tener queja con él.

─¡Oye, vieja, di porqué! ─decía Kai desesperado poniéndose a un lado de ella.

─¿Sabe en qué hospital fue ingresado? ─preguntó el menor, esperando que la mujer le diese más datos y así de paso intentar que Kai se calmase.

─No sé el nombre, pero está en aquella dirección ─señaló hacia la izquierda traspasando sin darse cuenta el pecho de Kai–. A unos veinte minutos de aquí, si vas andando.

─Oh, pues seguiré buscando. Gracias ─se alejó unos pasos y Kai dejó a la mujer en paz.

─¡Si lo ves, no olvides decirle que su casera le echa de menos y que no estaría mal que se pasase por aquí de vez en cuando! ─le gritó la mujer en la distancia.

─¡Así lo haré! ─le sonrió el peliazul– ¡Adiós!

─¡Adiós! ─cerró la puerta.

─¿Qué haría Yuriy en el hospital? Tenías que habérselo preguntado. ¿¡Por qué no lo has hecho cuando te lo dije! ─el peliazul sonrió a un anciano que se cruzó con él– ¡No me ignores!

─No lo hago, te escuchó ─le susurró entre dientes, disimulando.

─¡Pues haberle preguntado! ¿¡Qué te costaba!

Se detuvo en su caminar─ ¿¡Quieres tranquilizarte! ¡Vamos a ir al hospital, averiguaré que le sucedió y donde está ahora! ¿¡Vale! Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que lo mejor es que yo vaya al hospital y tú me esperes en el apartamento.

─Yo voy contigo ─contestó rotundo cruzándose delante de él.

─Como quieras. Pero, tranquilízate ─le pidió, ya que él también estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

─No puedo ─le contestó alargando la frase y a continuación desapareció.

─Genial, ahora me deja solo ─se cruzó de brazos con molestia─. Creo que me lo va a poner más difícil que los demás.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tras una larga caminata por fin llegó al hospital. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, dándole paso.

─No está ─apareció sin previo aviso frente a él, y fue lo primero que le dijo el bicolor nada más verlo entrar, con lo cual, tuvo que pararse para escucharle–. No está en ninguna habitación, ni siquiera en la morgue ─le explicaba al tiempo que Takao se acercaba al mostrador de información.

─Perdone, señorita ─le llamó la atención.

─¿Sí, joven? ─preguntó la enfermera, dejando de mirar unos papeles.

─Quisiera saber si un amigo está ingresado aquí.

─¿Cuál es su nombre? ─puso las manos en el teclado del ordenador.

─Yuriy Ivanov.

La mujer tecleó con los dedos, mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador–. No nos consta que haya nadie con ese nombre en este hospital. ¿Está seguro de que está en este hospital? ─le miró, esperando su contestación.

─Bueno lo cierto es que lo último que se acerca de mi amigo, es que ingreso hace un año aquí ─le explicó Takao.

─¿Hace un año? Eso es mucho tiempo.

─Pues claro que sí. ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ─decía el bicolor al tiempo que aparecía detrás de la chica, para mirar en el ordenador–. Aquí pone que no hay datos recientes. Pero sí que hay datos de un Yuriy Ivanov. ¿¡Será mentirosa! ─le informaba al peliazul

─Señorita, quizás usted podría ser tan amable de mirar en los archivos, para saber si realmente mi amigo estuvo aquí ingresado o no, es muy importante para mi encontrarlo.

─Lo siento, pero eso va contra las normas del hospital.

─Por favor ─le volvió a rogar.

─No puedo ─le repitió.

El bicolor miró hacia otro lado indignado. Todo parecía estar en su contra. Al hacerlo, vio una jarra de cristal llena de agua junto a unos vasos del mismo material, encima de una mesa. Un pequeño bidón de agua estaba bocabajo en la esquina de la habitación. Con solo apretar unos botones, el agua salía fría o caliente. Era una de esas extrañas máquinas de agua. Se quedó mirando ambas cosas y entonces frunció el ceño.

─Pero es que me caso la semana que viene y no sé dónde puedo encontrarle después de tantos años sin verle ─se inventaba el peliazul, ya no sabía que excusa ponerle para convencerla.

─Ya le he dicho que… ─escuchó un enorme ruido detrás de ella─… ¡Ah! ─gritó por el susto al igual que dio un gran respingo, e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver qué había sucedido. Los vasos de cristal y la jarra habían explotado–. Oh, vaya, espere un momento aquí ─se puso de pie y se agachó para recoger los cristales del suelo uno por uno–. No tardo nada ─le informó.

Kai se acercó al ordenador–. Yo creo que sí ─dijo antes de hacer explotar la boquilla del bidón de agua.

─¿Pero qué sucede aquí? ─preguntó la chica soltando los cristales que estaba recogiendo en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y puso las manos sobre los botones de la máquina, apretándolos para así poder cortar el agua, pero no surtía efecto–. Necesito ayuda─ se decía a sí misma en voz alta poniéndose de pie con nerviosismo y saliendo por una puerta.

Takao estaba boquiabierto–. Podías haberme avisado, tampoco yo me lo esperaba ─le reprochaba, viendo como Kai tecleaba en el ordenador– ¿Desde cuándo podéis escribir a ordenador los fantasmas?

─Te sorprendería de lo que somos capaces de hacer, con un toque de mala leche─ Takao miró a su alrededor, esperaba que nadie fuese a preguntar nada a información y que tampoco la chica entrase de nuevo por la puerta–. Aquí está.

─Imprímelo ─le pidió nervioso.

─Estoy en ello ─ambos escucharon voces que parecían acercarse, así que miraron hacia esa puerta por la que la chica había salido minutos antes. Kai levantó el brazo hasta la altura de su pecho y la puerta se cerró de un solo golpe.

Takao escuchó de momento como la impresora se ponía en marcha.

─La puerta se ha atascado también ─se quejaba al otro lado la chica, moviendo una y otra vez el pomo de la puerta.

─Entra como puedas y saca el papel de la impresora ─le pidió el bicolor al peliazul, concentrándose en lo que hacía.

El peliazul estiró un poco el cuerpo y se dejó caer prácticamente sobre el mostrador. Alargó la mano y cogió el folio, una vez la impresora lo sacó. Lo dobló en cuatro partes y se lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta–. Lo tengo ─le avisó.

Kai desapareció de su punto de vista y apareció tras su espalda–. Bien, podemos irnos ─

La puerta se abrió de inmediato de un portazo por la fuerza que había ejercido la mujer unos minutos antes sobre ella al intentar abrirla sin éxito.

─Señorita, la veo muy atareada, así que otro día volveré. Gracias por la ayuda ─le dijo Takao, desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.

Una vez fuera del hospital, Takao sacó el papel, aún doblado.

─Déjame verlo ─pidió el fantasma.

─Antes quiero saber cómo lo has hecho ─exigió, metiéndose la mano dentro de la chaqueta para ocultar el contenido de la hoja.

─¿Hacer qué? ─no sabía a qué se refería.

─Escribir en ese ordenador.

─¿Es muy importante eso ahora? ─le preguntaba desesperado

─A mi me interesa, porque si te puedes manejar solito, tu podías haber buscado sus datos por teléfono.

─No es tan sencillo. Es algo psíquico. Canalizo mi rabia en los puntos que creo necesario y solo tengo que pensar en algo. En el caso del ordenador, solo he tenido que pensar en las letras que quería pulsar y he canalizado esa rabia en mis dedos, aunque realmente no he tocado el teclado.

─O sea, que puedes hacer lo mismo con lo que quieras, incluso con el teléfono─ sacó el papel de la chaqueta.

─Pero nadie me escucharía al otro lado. ¿Ahora puedo verlo? ─le pidió impaciente.

─Claro ─abrió el papel y leyó los datos–. Aquí aparecen sus datos. ¿Reconoces la calle o algo? ─le preguntó leyéndolos.

Miró unos segundos las señas─. No ─contestó apartando la mirada hacia el frente.

Ese comportamiento le pareció extraño al peliazul. Casi le había matado del susto solo por saber donde se encontraba ese tal Yuriy y lo que había sucedido con él y sin embargo ahora parecía no importarle. Devolvió la vista al folio intentando restarle importancia a lo que él creía una tontería de las suyas y siguió leyendo para sí mismo el papel. Escritos estaban los motivos por los que Yuriy fue ingresado hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Sería por eso por lo que Kai había reaccionado de una forma tan fría?

Cerró el folio y se lo metió en el bolsillo de nuevo. Al verle tan callado decidió romper el hielo de alguna forma– Oye, ¡que sea la última vez que me dejas hablando solo! ─le regañó.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los edificios ahí eran nuevos. Eso se notaba por que las fachadas eran muy modernas. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el segundo piso.

─Segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda ─se recordó a si mismo Takao–. Es aquí ─dijo una vez delante de la puerta. Tocó el timbre un par de veces. En unos minutos escucharon pasos acercase desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Voy ─escucharon. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico pelirrojo con unos ojos de color azul y bastante alto.

─Yuriy ─le nombró Kai esbozando una sonrisa.

─¿Sí? ¿Que desea? ─preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

─Buscaba a Yuriy Ivanov ─dijo el peliazul, como si no hubiese escuchado a Kai.

─Ese soy yo. ¿Nos conocemos? ─preguntó levantando una ceja.

─Es un alivio saber que te encuentras bien ─decía Kai más contento y más tranquilo.

─Pues no, personalmente. Me llamo Takao Kinomiya y he venido hasta aquí para decirte algo… ─no puedo continuar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por alguien.

─Yuriy. ¿Quién es? ─preguntaba desde el interior de la casa un chico de gran altura que se estaba poniendo la camiseta en el pasillo, mientras caminaba hacia Yuriy.

─¿Ese quién es? ─preguntó Kai enarcando una ceja.

El pelirrojo miró hacia atrás y sonrió de forma cómplice al recién llegado–. Ah, Boris ─miró hacia Takao–. Este es Takao Kinomiya. Dice que quiere decirme algo ─sintió como el peliplatino le abrazó por detrás, dejando ambas manos sobre la cintura del ojiazul. Si a Takao le había parecido que Yuriy era alto, más lo era ese tal Boris.

Kai frunció el ceño en señal de molestia─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién es él?

─Ah, pues pasa ─le invitó Boris.

─Gracias ─entró al apartamento siguiendo a Boris hasta un comedor. Yuriy cerró la puerta y entró al comedor, seguido sin saberlo por Kai quien estaba muy pendiente de sus movimientos.

─Por favor, siéntate ─le pidió amablemente Boris a Takao.

Takao se sentó en un sofá, mirando con sorpresa lo grande que parecía ser ese apartamento por dentro. Una mesita estaba en medio de dos sofás. Largas estanterías rodeaban las paredes. Una televisión con video y DVD. Una mesa con seis sillas colocadas correctamente. Una puerta corredera de cristal y unas cuantas ventanas junto con unas cortinas que la adornaban…

Yuriy tomó asiento junto con Boris en el sofá de enfrente. Kai se puso por detrás de Takao, no dejándose de preguntar, quien era ese.

─Bueno Takao, tú dirás ─le dijo Yuriy llamándole la atención.

─Vale, se que va a resultar difícil de creer pero… tengo un mensaje que darte.

─¿De parte de quien? ─le preguntó curioso.

Silenció unos segundos─. De parte de Kai Hiwatari.

Los dos chicos frente a él, enmudecieron–. Eso no es posible, Kai murió hace un año contestó Yuriy algo afligido. Tras decir esto, agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

El peliplatino miró al pelirrojo para después mirar al peliazul─. Si es una broma, no tiene gracia─ habló con seriedad Boris.

─No es una broma. Puedo ver a los espíritus. Sé que es algo extraño, pero es así. Tengo un don─ intentaba explicarse–. Por alguna razón, Kai no pudo cruzar la luz cuando murió…

Los ojos de Boris permanecieron pendientes al ojiazul y vio claramente como este cerraba los ojos, estaba sufriendo─. Ya he escuchado suficiente ─dijo Boris poniéndose en pie–. Márchate ─le pidió en un tono severo.

Takao se puso de pie y miró al cabizbajo Yuriy. Su cara reflejaba nostalgia, tristeza–. No es ninguna broma ─volvió a repetir derrotado… desilusionado–. Si cambiáis de opinión sobre esto, aquí está mi teléfono ─sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un trozo de papel con su número de teléfono. Sabía que no lo cogerían, así que lo dejó sobre la mesita.

─Por favor, vete ─pidió Boris de nuevo, antes de ver empeorar a Yuriy.

─Ya voy ─respondió mirando por última vez a Yuriy, para finalmente salir del comedor. Unos segundos después, Boris escuchó como la puerta que daba a la calle se cerraba con un suave golpe.

─Yuriy ─puso su mano con delicadeza sobre la espalda del ojiazul, este no tardó en abrazar a Boris de forma desesperada–. Tranquilo ─le correspondió el abrazo–. Yo estoy contigo ─le susurró de forma calmada.

Kai estaba frente a ellos, mirando la escena. Su mirada se volvió fría y severa.

–Kai ─era la voz lejana de Takao, le estaba llamando, así que debía de acudir. Sentía que si seguía un minuto más allí, haría estallar las cosas. Desapareció, dejando a esos dos para aparecer en la calle, debajo de los edificios, donde encontró al peliazul mirando hacia todos lados, buscándole.

─Aquí estoy ─le avisó

Miró hacia él–. Lo siento, no me han creído, pero si lo que quieres es que siga intentándolo, lo haré ─le contestó con un deje de tristeza.

Miró hacia el suelo–. En estos momentos, necesito estar solo.

Asintió con la cabeza–. Lo entiendo ─le dijo comprensivamente, después de todo, no tenía que ser nada fácil para Kai asimilar lo que estaba pasando, ni lo que había pasado hace unos minutos–. Yo regresaré a mi apartamento, ya está oscureciendo.

El bicolor asintió, desapareciendo de su vista.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao había hecho un pedido de comida china por teléfono. Sus piernas estaban recogidas sobre el sofá, mientras miraba la televisión de vez en cuando con el pijama puesto. Capturaba con los palillos esos fideos tan escurridizos. ¿Pero esa era la razón de que se sintiese tan raro? No, ahí había otra razón.

Todos estos días había salido de su rutina. Todo desde que fue ese día al cementerio y conoció a Kai.

"¿Qué me sucede? Necesitaba tener algo de tranquilidad, y por fin la estoy teniendo, aunque sea por unas horas", pensaba, metiéndose la pasta en la boca, saboreándola. Su mirada permanecía de forma fija en el fondo del envase donde estaban metidos esos fideos. "Creo que está tardando. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?", se detuvo a meditar sobre su último pensamiento. "¿Pero qué digo? Si está muerto", reaccionó "Aún así, esto es muy raro, después de todo desde que se instaló aquí, nunca ha dejado este apartamento. Creo que ese chico pelirrojo era muy importante para él cuando estaba vivo. Y por la reacción de Yuriy, el afecto debía de ser mutuo". Metió los palillos dentro del envase, y los dejó sobre la mesa, así tiraría ambas cosas a la basura después. "Creo que después de todo me he acostumbrado a su presencia y ahora notó más la soledad que nunca".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El fantasma se encontraba en la que antes era su casa. Miraba con nostalgia los trofeos que había sobre una estantería de su habitación. Aquellas fotos que le hacían recordar quien había sido. Una de esas fotos era la que más había apreciado hasta ahora. En ella salía el bicolor sujetando en alto un trofeo junto con el pelirrojo. Ambos sonreían al no poder contener por más tiempo la felicidad de ese día tan importante.

Ese sitio y esos tiempos ya carecían de valor sentimental. Estaban totalmente vacíos, como él. Se reprochaba ahora mentalmente por querer una vez más llevar la razón, aunque sabía que no era así. Ahora que había visto que otro sujeto acompañaba al pelirrojo… se sentía furioso con el mismo. ¿Tan pronto se había olvidado Yuriy de él? ¿Acaso el bicolor nunca significó nada realmente para el pelirrojo? Las dudas lo atormentaban. Solo de pensar que quizá había sido utilizado por Yuriy. Que cuando dio por primera vez su corazón a alguien, este había sido pisoteado… no podía seguir así. Desde que había visto a ese Boris estaba perdiendo los nervios.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un pelirrojo por fin había conseguido quedarse dormido. Boris lo abrazaba de forma protectora por detrás, quedando una de sus manos entrelazadas perfectamente sobre la del ojiazul.

La escena que estaba presenciando Kai en esos momentos no le gustaba para nada. ¿Desde cuándo era Yuriy así? Ni siquiera con él llegó tan lejos. Ese bastardo de Boris se estaba aprovechando del pobre Yuriy. Dormían juntos y al parecer también vivían juntos, como una pareja lo haría.

─La función va a comenzar ─susurró, mirando al sereno rostro de Boris. Poco a poco la cama empezó a temblar, lo que hizo que el peliplatino abriese los ojos.

Se incorporó en la cama para ver que estaba sucediendo─ ¿Qué demonios? ─se preguntó a sí mismo.

─¿Qué sucede Boris? ─preguntó Yuriy incorporándose sobre la cama también. Se había despertado, pensando que Boris lo estaba zarandeando, pero ahora veía que no era así.

─La cama se mueve, pero no te preocupes, esto debe de ser por algún terremoto.

─¿Entonces por qué no se mueve la lámpara ni los cuadros? ─preguntó observando ambas cosas. De repente se escuchó el estallido de cuando algo se rompía. Más concretamente, parecían de cristales, aunque no estaban seguros─ ¿Y eso que es? Viene del comedor.

─No lo sé ─dijo destapándose–. Pero voy a averiguarlo ─puso los pies en el suelo–. Tu quédate aquí ─le advirtió antes de salir de la habitación, escuchando más ruidos mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Yuriy lo vio salir de la habitación. De inmediato los temblores de la cama fueron calmándose, hasta pararse totalmente.

─Ya no se mueve ─se dijo a sí mismo. Se destapó y se puso de pie. Salió de la habitación para empezar a caminar por el pasillo, para darle la nueva noticia a Boris–. Oye, Boris. La cama ya ha dejado de movers… ─no pudo terminar la frase ya que lo que vio en el comedor lo dejó sin palabras, al igual que a Boris, que aun permanecía con la boca abierta. Todos los libros que estaban sobre las estanterías de madera, volaban hacia todas las direcciones, rompiendo todos los objetos que encontraba a su paso─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─preguntó desconcertado el recién llegado.

─No lo sé ─respondió el otro perplejo.

Las luces de las lámparas empezaron también a parpadear una y otra vez. Ahora un sofá se movía hacia la izquierda, mientras el otro lo hacía hacia la derecha. Aquellos pequeños juguetes de cuerda que guardaban en otra habitación empezaron a funcionar solos, siendo guiados hasta Yuriy, el cual miró hacia abajo sorprendido al sentir en su pie como un coche de juguete que no paraba de chocarle una y otra vez.

─Boris ─lo llamó algo nervioso─ ¿¡Qué es lo que me has dado! ─preguntó asustado.

─Créeme, esto es real, yo también lo veo. No es ninguna alucinación ─lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta el cuarto de baño con rapidez. Fuese lo que fuese aquello que estaba allí ellos no lo investigarían. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí–. Intentemos pensar un momento ─Yuriy asintió nervioso.

Fue en ese momento cuando creyeron escuchar un ruido extraño a sus espaldas proveniente de las llaves del grifo del lavabo. Los dos miraron lentamente hacia allí. Efectivamente, la llave del agua caliente del lavabo estaba empezando a girar y el agua comenzando a salir.

─¡Hasta el agua! ─comentó Yuriy asustado.

Boris se adelantó y agarró la llave del agua– ¡Está atascada, no puedo cerrarla! ─decía intentando cerrar la llave. El vapor salió de inmediato en el baño, empañando el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo de vaho.

─Esto es demasiado para mí ─decía Yuriy abrazándose a sí mismo. Los dos vieron como el grifo ahora se cerraba solo. A continuación contemplaron estupefactos como unas letras iban apareciendo en el espejo. Como si alguien las fuese escribiendo lentamente. Era un mensaje, ¿pero de quien? ¿Y por qué?

─Takao… Kinomiya ─leyó Boris conforme las letras iban apareciendo.

─Es el chico que ha estado aquí esta tarde─ contestó el pelirrojo no dando crédito a los hechos.

─Nos dejó su número ─recordó─. Voy a llamarle ahora mismo ─dijo con decisión Boris, abriendo la puerta, encaminándose hacia el comedor, seguido por Yuriy. Cogió el teléfono y la tarjeta de la mesita, que era lo único que estaba quieto en esos momentos, por suerte. Empezó a marcar, y como si fuera por casualidad, todo cayó de un solo golpe al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo.

Yuriy miraba la escena perplejo─ ¿Ya ha parado? ─se arrodilló en el suelo al sentir que le flaqueaban las fuerzas–. Porque sea lo que sea, necesito que acabe ya ─pidió.

─¡Mierda! ─se quejó el más alto al ver que no había línea–. Lo tiene apagado ─miró el reloj de pulsera–. Y con razón, ya es muy tarde ─miró a Yuriy–. Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo buscaré su dirección en la guía telefónica ─miró el desorden que había ocasionado ese fenómeno paranormal. Montañas de libros en el suelo, juguetes esparcidos por toda la habitación, cristales rotos…–. Cuando la encuentre ─finalizó estupefacto.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven de cabellos azules dormía desde hacía horas en la cama. Estaba boca arriba, una de sus manos permanecía oculta por las sabanas de la cama, mientras que la otra estaba a la altura de su mejilla. Su boca estaba entreabierta y su respiración era tranquila y pausada.

Traspasó la ventana de la habitación y se fue a su rincón. La luz estaba apagada, y con razón. El peliazul debía de estar ya dormido. Ni miró siquiera hacia la cama, tan solo se miró la palma de su mano, poniéndola a la altura de su pecho. Frunció levemente el ceño. Todo lo había tenido en la vida. ¡Todo! Y no había sido capaz de aprovecharlo, todo por una idiotez. Cerró los ojos con frustración, al igual que su mano. Giró la cara hacia un lado y golpeó la pared con esa mano, la misma que no tardó en traspasar la pared.

Escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la cama. Se acercó a la cama y miró con atención al peliazul. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero no por rabia, sino por la tristeza.

Observó eso con atención y agachó su cuerpo para estar más cerca del menor–. Shhhh… ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? ─llevó su mano invisible hasta la mejilla del menor, tocándola superficial y aparentemente─ ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? ─aún sentía sus leves quejas–. Shhh… yo estoy aquí para protegerte ─le susurraba sedosamente, ahora sí, traspasando un poco su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos–. Ojala que mis manos no fueran tan frías… ojala que pudieran transmitirte mi calor. Shhhh, yo velaré por ti Takao, no te voy a dejar solo ─contempló como el peliazul ahora inconscientemente sonrió. Así lo hizo el también. Por algún motivo, no le gustaba ver al peliazul sufrir y solo esta noche había podido disfrutar de una sonrisa tan sincera como esa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Por primera vez en su vida, había conseguido dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Sin pesadillas. Se estiró en la cama mientras bostezaba. Echó un vistazo rápido con la mirada a su habitación. No había ni rastro del bicolor.

─Qué raro ─se confesó a sí mismo. Puso ambas manos sobre el colchón y se incorporó sobre la cama. Fue en ese momento cuando creyó escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Retiró las sábanas hacia un lado para sentarse en la cama y dejar los pies sobre el suelo. Escuchó ahora el sonido del timbre.

─Voy ─avisó, saliendo de la habitación. Pero quien estuviese al otro lado de la puerta parecía no escucharle por que tocó el timbre con más insistencia─ ¡Que voy! ─el sonido del timbre no cesaba, así que frunció el ceño, tomando la manecilla de la puerta con su mano─ ¿¡Es que está sordo! ─preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta– ¡He dicho que ya...! Voy ─enmudeció casi al ver de quien se trataba– Boris ¿Qué…?

─Necesito que vengas conmigo ─dicho esto, agarró al peliazul del brazo, para intentar sacarlo del apartamento.

─¡Un momento! ─replicó, soltándose del agarre del más alto–. Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas que es lo quieres de mi.

─Tú no lo entiendes ─se rascó la nuca con desesperación─. Llevo toda la santa noche intentando dar contigo. En mi casa…

─Boris ─enarcó una ceja─ ¿Qué pasa con la casa?

─Están sucediendo cosas raras. Los sofás se mueven, las cosas vuelan, los grifos de agua se cierran y se abren… ─le explicaba nervioso.

De seguir así, el ojiverde montaría un espectáculo del que todo el bloque de pisos se enteraría– Pasa. ─le dijo al tiempo que lo agarraba de la camisa por el brazo. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta–. Tranquilízate ─le pidió

Negó con la cabeza varias veces–. No puedo, lo que quiera que sea que está en mi casa, no nos deja en paz.

─¿Y por qué has recurrido a mi? ─se cruzó de brazos con interés–. Pensaba que no me creíais.

─Tu nombre.

─¿Qué?

─En uno de los espejos… ¡algo escribió tu nombre! ─le contestó desesperado.

─Pero eso no tiene ningún sentí… ─enmudeció al pensar en el posible sospechoso–. Escucha ahora no puedo ir, tengo que trabajar y… ─le sabía mal, pero era la verdad.

─No, por favor. Te lo pido por Yuriy, yo lo he pasado mal, no lo negaré, pero el… ─entrelazó sus manos–. Por favor. No creo que Yuriy pueda aguantar mucho más.

Silenció frente a esa petición. Lo miró un par de segundos. La verdad es que parecía bastante desesperado–. Está bien. Supongo que por faltar un día en el trabajo no pasara nada. Me cambió enseguida. Puedes sentarte si quieres. No tardo ─dijo esto último entrando en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Empezó a dar vueltas con desesperación. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al peliazul. La verdad es que si su casa estaba poseída por algo demoniaco… Ni quería llegar a pensarlo. Se maldecía por ese pensamiento, él le tenía mucho respeto a ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera desde niño había hecho la locura o la imprudencia de participar en una güija.

─Ya estoy listo ─le avisó apareciendo junto a él, ya por fin vestido y con las llaves de su casa en la mano–. Vamos, por el camino puedes ir contándomelo todo ─decía mientras abría la puerta, esperando a que el más alto saliese primero.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Yuriy se balanceaba una y otra vez hacia delante y hacia atrás en un sofá. Sus pies estaban recogidos en el mismo y sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas. Su mirada estaba clavada en esa montaña de libros que por mucho que se habían empeñado en recoger, habían caído de nuevo al suelo. Escuchó como unas llaves se introducían en la cerradura de la puerta. Poco caso le hizo. El siguió moviéndose igual que hasta ahora, solo así conseguía tranquilizarse.

─Yuriy. Pensaba que estarías en la cama ─decía Boris al tiempo que se arrodillaba en el suelo para buscarle la mirada.

─No podía dormir –confesó.

Boris miró hacia el peliazul, el cual estaba ahí parado, mirando el desastre ocasionado de la noche anterior.

─He traído a Takao para que nos ayude ─le informaba al pelirrojo.

Asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. Boris miró a Takao–. Lleva así desde anoche.

─Comprendo ─contestó acercándose hasta el pelirrojo. Tomó asiento junto a él y le miró con comprensión–. Yuriy. Puedes estar tranquilo. No siento ninguna presencia de nadie aquí.

─¿Seguro? ─le preguntó ahora mirándole.

Sonrió levemente, intentando darle tranquilidad–. Estoy seguro. Ahora mismo no hay nada.

─¿Eres vidente?

─Algo así ─contestó.

─Mencionaste que Kai era un espíritu. ¿Crees… crees que ha sido… Kai?

─Eso no puedo contestártelo con seguridad, pero es posible ─miró hacia esa montaña de libros─ ¿Puedo? ─preguntó refiriéndose a si podía coger alguno.

─Claro ─respondió Boris, sentándose ahora junto al pelirrojo en el sofá.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia esa montaña de libros que estaba aun en el suelo. Se agachó lentamente y cogió uno de ellos.─ ¿Qué sucedía si intentabais poner los libros en su sitio? ─preguntó mientras cogía otro más.

─Salían disparados. Mas bien, parecían querer atacar a Boris ─explicaba Yuriy al tiempo que veía como el menor colocaba ambos libros en una de las estanterías.

─¿Le atacaban dices? ─le miró enarcando una ceja.

─Bueno, es lo que a mí me parecía. Algunas cosas volaban hasta él… era como si los libros se los lanzase alguien.

─¿A ti te ocurría lo mismo?

─No.

─A él no le atacó nada ─respondió Boris–. Solo los juguetes se acercaron a él. Eso es todo.

Se agachó un momento para volver a coger otro libro, pero se detuvo al notar un tic en su ojo. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos chicos─ ¿Quién está ahí? ─preguntó mirando hacia un punto en concreto–. Muéstrate ─le pidió.

─¿Puedes ver a alguien? ─le preguntó Boris, pero pronto el peliazul le silenció alzando su mano.

–Kai, sal de una vez, se que eres tu ─dijo cruzándose de brazos.

─¿Cómo sabías que era yo? ─preguntó apareciendo frente a él.

─No lo sabía, tu acabas de confirmármelo ─vio como al recibir esa respuesta el ojicarmesi se reprendió por no haberse dado cuenta de su truco─. Kai. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

─¿Tu qué crees? ─preguntó con obviedad.

─Sé que estás enfadado, pero no es culpa de ellos.

─Me trae sin cuidado ─contestó fríamente.

─Kai, mírales ─les señaló─. Están asustados ¿a ti te parece eso bien?

─Soy un fantasma. Se supone que he de asustar ─respondió con desgano.

─Oye, no te entiendo. Quieres que te ayude, pero me lo estas poniendo muy difícil.

Por su parte Yuriy y Boris miraban la escena. El peliazul discutía, eso estaba claro. Pero… miraban ese hueco vacío con el que Takao hablaba. ¿Se suponía que ahí estaba Kai?

─No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas de una vez que fue lo que te pasó ─decía el peliazul.

El pelirrojo al escuchar al peliazul, recordó ese día que se había empeñado tanto en olvidar. Así que cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba mirando hacia el suelo.

─Yuriy, ¿te encuentras bien?─ le preguntó el ojiverde, pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro.

El bicolor dejó de escuchar al peliazul y miró hacia su derecha, donde ambos chicos estaban sentados en ese sofá, el mismo que la noche antes había arrojado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Takao dejó de hablarle ya que vio que el bicolor tenía la atención puesta en otra parte. Al hacerlo, pudo ver claramente como ese traje de cuero negro que el fantasma llevaba puesto parecía estarse oscureciendo, sobre todo en la parte del estomago. Era como si… Le pareció ver en ese instante como algo se atravesaba en su campo de visión, algo diminuto que caía hacia el suelo. Miró hacia él y pudo comprobar lo que realmente se temía ¡Era sangre! Por reflejo miró hacia el rostro del bicolor. Su mejilla también estaba sangrando. Pronto pudo escuchar un ruido, pero ¿de qué? Miró hacia atrás, ese sonido era… igual que cuando una pista de hielo se partía en diminutos trozos… ¡los cristales de las ventanas!

─¡Boris, no toques a Yuriy! ─le advirtió al darse cuenta de lo que el bicolor no paraba de mirar– ¡Agachaos! ─les pidió, tirándose el mismo al suelo, sintiendo como ahora los cristales estallaban. Los restos cayeron cerca de él, rebotando en el suelo por el impacto.

Cuando terminó el estruendo, el peliazul miró hacia ellos. Los dos habían conseguido tirarse al suelo, cubriéndose sus cabezas con las manos.

─¿Estáis bien? ─les preguntó poniéndose en pie. Miró hacia el resto de la habitación. No había ni rastro de Kai. Las ventanas por su parte, ya estaban totalmente sin cristales, Kai se había encargado de destrozarlo todo a conciencia. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, cuando vieron como Takao lo había hecho.

─¡Ay! ─se quejó levemente el ojiverde.

─Estás herido ─reparó Yuriy viéndole sangrar el brazo. Takao se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia él, viendo como en su trayecto, Boris se levantaba la manga de la camisa.

─Tranquilo, no es muy profunda, solo es un rasguño. Iré a curármelo ─salió de la habitación, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

─Takao, ese no es el Kai que yo conocí. El no… ─era incapaz de terminar la frase.

─Yuriy. Necesito que hagas por mis dos cosas. Una es que me cuentes que es lo que le sucedió a Kai. Como murió. Y la otra es… no puedes dejar que Boris se acerque a ti, por ahora. Sé que en tu estado, es pedir demasiado, pero… por el bien de los dos, necesito que lo hagas.

Miró hacia las ventanas, o al menos lo que quedaba de ellas. El suelo lleno de cristales, libros, juguetes… todo estaba desordenado–. Esto nunca acabara si no lo hago, ¿verdad? ─preguntó mirando todo aquel desastre.

─Ahora está realmente atormentado y… cuando un espíritu está enfadado, es realmente peligroso.

─No sé cómo se lo diré a Boris. Vivo con él, somos pareja. Yo no puedo regresar a mi antigua casa, me trae muchos recuerdos y no puedo pedirle a Boris que se marche de la suya.

─Pues tendréis que dormir separados. ─respiró hondo mirando hacia el suelo─. Lo importante es que no vea que Boris tiene algún tipo de contacto contigo. Esta vez ha sido un arañazo, pero quien sabe lo que puede llegar a hacerle ─le advirtió aunque sabía que sus palabras eran dolorosas.

Negó con la cabeza–. No sé Takao, no quiero que le pase nada a Boris pero… separarme de él...

─Estaremos bien ─respondió Boris. Los dos chicos miraron hacia la misma dirección, y vieron como éste está apoyado en el marco de la puerta–. No me preocupa lo que él pueda hacerme a mí, sino lo que pueda hacerte a ti ─miró a Takao–. Tu le has visto, y si crees que esto es lo mejor, así deberemos de hacerlo ─miró ahora al pelirrojo–. Tengo que irme al hospital.

─Está bien ─respondió acercándose al ojiverde. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Tenían por costumbre besarse cuando se despedían ¿pero y si al hacerlo se desataba de nuevo el caos? Se tomaron discretamente de la mano unos segundos.

─Ten mucho cuidado, Yuriy.

─Tú también ─le respondió soltándose muy a su pesar de la mano del más alto.

Boris miró a Takao–. Adiós ─le despidió antes de salir por la puerta.

─Adiós ─respondió el, viendo como Boris salía por la puerta. Pudo observar como Yuriy se abrazó a sí mismo y como no dejaba de mirar esa puerta, como si el que se acababa de marchar, siguiese ahí parado. Se acercó con pasos tranquilos hacia él─ ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta? No sé, hay un parque cerca de aquí. Ahí estaremos más tranquilos ─le aseguró

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Caminaban hacia ese parque. No había mucha conversación entre ellos por el camino. Tampoco se conocían de toda la vida como para iniciar una buena conversación. Takao intentaba no hablarle por ahora de Kai hasta que no llegasen al parque. No quería que Yuriy se derrumbase emocionalmente en mitad de la calle.

Frente a ellos ya estaba el parque y pronto entraron en el.

─Vaya, es un parque muy bonito ─anunció el peliazul echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

─Sí. A veces vengo aquí, para aclarar mis ideas ─respondió Yuriy.

─Allí hay un banco libre. ¿Nos sentamos?

─Claro.

Siguieron caminando hasta ese banco y se sentaron en el. El pelirrojo sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo abrió para sacar algo de dentro. El peliazul mientras tanto veía a los niños jugar.

─Este era Kai ─le dijo llamándole la atención, poniéndole una foto en la mano, la cual cogió. Takao se detuvo a mirarla fijamente. En ella estaban tanto el pelirrojo como el bicolor mostrando un trofeo–. Kai era piloto de motos ─sonrió–. Era el mejor. Nadie tenía su destreza en el circuito. Daba igual los rivales que tuviera o lo peligroso que fuese el circuito, el siempre salía vencedor ─se miró a sí mismo en la foto. Se veía sonreír, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía–. Yo, era su mecánico, ese era mi trabajo. Dejar las motos a punto y revisarlas después de cada circuito… de cada carrera. Ese fue el último premio que pudo conseguir ─respiró hondo.

Takao no paraba de mirar la foto mientras Yuriy le explicaba su pasado. La verdad es que el bicolor era bastante apuesto.

─Kai era muy orgulloso, algo creído según los demás, presumido, arrogante y algo cabezota. Le costaba mucho dar su brazo a torcer. Yo, por aquel entonces estaba muy seguro de mi mismo, de mis pensamientos. Parecíamos el perro y el gato. Casi nunca estábamos de acuerdo en nada ─sonrió con melancolía–. Te parecerá extraño, pero… ─seguía relatando mientras su vista estaba puesta en la copa de unos árboles–. Empezamos a salir… como pareja. Aunque discutíamos en ocasiones, no podíamos estar tampoco separados. Era un noviazgo un poco raro. Pero nos queríamos. Las apariencias engañaban en él.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─le preguntó mirándole

─Él era muy cariñoso, aunque su carácter era fuerte. Pero tenía un gran corazón ─suspiró al recordar aquellos momentos.

Takao reflexionó unos segundos. La ropa que llevaba en la foto, era la misma que llevaba Kai. Así que imaginó como murió, pero no el por qué.

─A él le apasionaba los campeonatos. Es por eso que cuando anunciaron que se iba a celebrar el más grande de todos aquí, en esta ciudad, se apunto sin dudarlo. Si lo ganaba, podría conseguir ser reconocido como el piloto mundial de motos, además de obtener un trofeo y una medalla de oro. El respeto en nuestro gremio así estaría garantizado.

─Pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad? ─le miró comprensivamente

Yuriy negó con la cabeza–. Ese día se desató una tormenta en mitad de la competición. La mitad de los pilotos abandonaron la competición por su seguridad, pero el…snif… quería regalarme el trofeo y la medalla así que… snif… no se detuvo a pesar de que en el campo apenas había visibilidad… a pesar de que le dije que abandonara.

Takao al ver como las mejillas de Yuriy estaban llenas de lágrimas, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y poniéndole su otra mano en la espalda le entregó el pañuelo, siendo cogido por Yuriy.

─No sé lo que sucedió, solo sé que se escuchó un enorme ruido… snif… y vi una explosión. Salí corriendo hacia allí, pedía una y otra vez al cielo que no le hubiese sucedido nada malo a Kai ─se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Takao le había dado–. La moto quedó totalmente destrozada, así que la policía no pudo ver si se trataba de algún error por las piezas nuevas que le había puesto esa misma mañana. Según el equipo forense, Kai murió en el acto ─agachó la cabeza y se tapó los ojos con las manos. –Ni siquiera pude asistir a su entierro ─se reprochó.

─Yuriy, caíste en un estado de shock y después en depresión. Es normal que no pudieses asistir. Era imposible.

─Pero me siento terriblemente mal por aquello. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. Debe de estar enfadado conmigo por todo eso. Y ni siquiera ahora he sido capaz de ir a dejarle ni unas simples flores.

─Tranquilo, no te castigues mas por ello, Yuriy ─le dijo dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda–. Todavía hay algo que yo puedo hacer y no me rendiré hasta ayudaros. Si no puedo conseguir que el cruce al más allá, intentaré hacerle entrar en razón, para que no os moleste nunca más.

─A raíz de todo aquello ─levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el frente–. Me ingresaron en el hospital después del accidente de Kai. Me asignaron un enfermero el cual tendría que estar pendiente de mí y de mis medicamentos. Fue así como poco a poco empecé a conocer a Boris y los dos nos enamoramos. Para su mayor tranquilidad, decidimos vivir juntos en su casa. Y aunque nunca pude olvidarme de Kai ni un solo día, Boris me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo ─le explicaba al peliazul el cual estaba muy atento al relato–. Me costó mucho empezar una nueva relación con alguien ─se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo–. Más de lo que nadie se pueda imaginar. Pero con el tiempo vi claramente que Kai estaba muerto y nunca iba a regresar, a si que, creía que tenía derecho a rehacer mi vida, eso es todo. Y si me enamoré de Boris, no vi ningún mal en ello ─le explicaba, desahogándose también como no lo había hecho nunca.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura de la puerta. Le dio un par de vueltas a la llave y la metió de nuevo en su lugar. Empujó la puerta y entró al interior del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó hasta la cocina, ya que claramente no sintió la presencia de nadie en la casa. Kai seguramente estaría por ahí. Le tenía muy preocupado el hecho de haberle visto con esa apariencia. Se puso el delantal y se lavó las manos. Abrió la nevera y sacó del interior carne picada, un pimiento verde, tomate, y una cebolla. Fueron minutos los que tardó en picar los alimentos y en hacer el sofrito junto con la carne. Hoy haría lasaña.

Encendió el horno a baja temperatura, solo para que estuviese caliente cuando tuviese que meter la lasaña dentro. Cogió un trozo de queso de la nevera y un rallador del cajón, junto con un plato. Enseguida comenzó a rayar el queso en el plato. Pero tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que esa porción de queso estaba casi totalmente consumida, con lo cual pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre los filos metálicos del objeto.

─¡Ay! ─dijo más por el susto, que por el dolor

─¿Te has hecho daño? ─preguntaron detrás de él.

─¿Importa eso? ─preguntó sin darse la vuelta, sabía por la voz que se trataba de Kai.

─Te has enfadado.

─No, que va. ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? ─preguntó con sarcasmo. Ante el silencio del bicolor, decidió encararlo─ ¡Por supuesto que estoy enfado! ¿¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo! ¡Me pides ayuda en un tema que te negué unas cien veces y ahora que te brindo mi ayuda! ¡Tú, tu… lo vuelas todo por los aires, intentas matar a una persona y de paso ponerme de los nervios! ¿¡Es que estás loco! ¡Si esto es algún truco, te advierto que yo no participaré! Así que búscate a otra persona y a mi déjame en paz ─dijo casi sin aliento.

─Les guié hasta a ti ─contestó en su defensa con tranquilidad.

─Bonita forma de hacerlo, para eso no tenías porqué destrozar su casa ─cogió la sartén del sofrito y una cuchara. Fue echando cucharadas en una pasta cuadrada que ya estaba cocinada y puesta dentro de un recipiente cuadrado para el horno.

─Tú no lo entiendes…

─Claro que sí. Lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso. Y tus celos casi acaban conmigo ─le explicaba exaltado pero sin llegar a gritarle.

Se cruzó de brazos–. No es verdad, yo no estoy celoso, ¿de qué tendría que estarlo? ─desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

Takao lo miró con evidencia–. No voy a contestar a eso.

─Lo siento ─contestó tras unos minutos en silencio.

─No es a mí a quien debes decírselo, Kai ─le explicó en un tono más calmado.

─Yo… creo que he hecho mal al aferrarme a los recuerdos que tenía. No puedo aceptar la realidad que han visto mis ojos. Pero es que, nos iba tan bien, y ahora… ─cerró los ojos con fuerza.

─Y ahora estás muerto ─le habló con un tono sedoso–. Mira Kai ─dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se puso frente a él–. Sé que no ha de ser nada fácil el ver como ahora la persona que considerabas especial para ti, esté con otro. Supongo que ha de ser algo así como que te den una puñalada en el corazón. Duele. Pero Yuriy también ha sufrido mucho y no estaría mal que le escuchases también. Mira ─se cruzó de brazos–. La diferencia que existe entre los dos, es que el aun sigue vivo. No intentes enterrarle en vida a él también. No sería justo ¿no lo crees? ─silenció unos segundos─. Por un momento, ponte en su lugar ─dicho esto regreso a su quehacer.

Kai lo observaba mientras meditaba esas palabras. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero sabía que en el fondo, Takao llevaba razón.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** bueno Takai, pues aquí el capi, espero que te haya gustado y si, como tú dices, con el paso de los capis se resolverán tus dudas. Como te lo diga ahora, se rompe el encanto del fic, jajaja.

**Hiika:** tengo una duda contigo, ¿acaso es que me dejaste un primer comentario y ffnet no te lo público? La página es que a veces hace eso, como que se traba. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Anker:** pues me alegra que te guste la historia, aunque no sé si os gustará el rumbo que tome.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya:** pues muchas gracias y espero que no te hayas cansado de esperar. La verdad es que he tardado mucho en subir este capi.

Siento el retraso y perdonad por los posibles fallos. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Continuación…

Sus ojos paseaban de un lado a otro, viendo los sucesos que estaban frente a él.

─Sí señor, tengo la mejor vista de todo el cementerio ─se decía a sí mismo el rubio. Aparentemente sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, podía ver aquel espectáculo, que como siempre esos dos amantes de amor incomprendido le ofrecían todos los días.

─Tengo que hablar contigo.

─¿No puede ser un poco más tarde? Esto está a punto de acabar ─contestó el ojiazul sin mirar hacia esa persona al saber de quién se trataba.

─¿Cuánto le falta? ─preguntó el bicolor mirando a ese par de tórtolos trágicos.

─Un rato ─contestó con simpleza.

─Eso no me dice mucho. Explícate ─le exigió.

─Pues… ella le dirá que su amor está prohibido y a de casarse con un joven rico al que no ama y el decidirá luchar por su amor, aunque eso le cueste la vida. El joven rico sospecha algo, así que le pondrá a su prometida una trampa y tras muchas adversidades, los dos jóvenes se batirán en duelo…

─¡Max!─ le interrumpió de forma brusca –Si sabes lo que va a pasar. ¿Por qué sigues ahí sentado?─

─Porque para mí es como ir a la ópera o al teatro ─le contestó sin perder detalle, viendo como los dos jóvenes se acercaban ya sin poder evitar por más tiempo lo que sentían el uno por el otro–. Ahora llega la parte del beso ─se mordió los labios ansioso–. Tened cuidado, el otro puede andar cerca.

Kai rulo la vista–. Por favor. Como si no supieras que va a suceder ya ─se puso frente a Max, tapándole la visión de la escena por completo.

─¡Eh! ─se quejó─ ¡Hazte a un lado ¿quieres? ─le pedía mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados, buscando algún hueco por el que poder ver, pero el bicolor no paraba de cruzar las piernas en su visión. Por fin se decidió a mirarle─ ¿Es tan urgente que tienes que estar aquí molestándome?

─Puede ser ─le dijo cruzándose de brazos, esperando la respuesta que el rubio le daría.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por el ojicarmesi─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ─le preguntó el rubio esperando que fuese de verdad algo importante y no lo hubiese interrumpido para nada.

─Tú llevas más tiempo muerto que yo o al menos es lo que creo.

─Es lo que dice mi lápida ─le contestó con obviedad─ ¿Y?

─¿Es normal sentirse extraño?

─Define extraño.

─Un fantasma puede sentirse confundido en ciertas ocasiones, ¿no?

─Claro, dependiendo del amor o rencor que guardases en tu interior antes de tu muerte.

─Verás, he visto a alguien muy especial para mí, después de tanto tiempo, cuando creía verle muerto o desaparecido.

─Eso está bien. ¿No?

─Eso creo ─respondió con inseguridad.

─No pareces muy seguro ─le dijo parando su caminar para mirarle a los ojos.

─Digamos que no esperaba verle acompañado. Y casi hago explotar la casa entera con todos dentro.

Silbó ante la sorpresa–. Vaya, tienes genio.

─En ese momento no podía detenerme, era como si algo me controlase, una furia inmensa ─le explicaba moviendo sus manos.

─Tú lo que estás es celoso ─respondió con claridad.

─¿Celoso? ─preguntó enarcando una ceja.

─Claro, así se llama. ¿Qué fue lo que viste en ese momento que te puso en ese estado?

─Varias cosas, pero en ese momento, creo que se cogieron de la mano.

─Pues no ha dudas, tienes unos celos de caballo. Ya sea de esa persona especial para ti o de la otra que consideras como tu enemigo.

─Hablas igual que Takao ─habló pensativo.

─¿Quién es ese? ─le preguntó interesado.

─El que puede vernos ─le aclaró.

─¿¡El chico! ─preguntó emocionado─ ¿¡Cómo reaccionó al verte!¿¡Has hablado con él! ¿¡Qué hizo!

─Sí, he hablado con él y aunque intentó ayudarme, yo casi lo mato ─se llevó la mano a la frente con culpabilidad.

─Oye, eso no ha sonado muy bien ─habló un poco serio–. No le encuentro la lógica, así que vas a tener que explicarme la historia desde el principio.

─Es larga ─le avisó.

─Para eso tenemos toda la eternidad así que no te preocupes.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Hacía horas que se había hecho de noche, aunque a él no le constaba el tiempo, así que se acercó hasta el reloj de la mesita. Las agujas marcaban las cuatro de la mañana. Miró al peliazul, que al parecer estaba dormido profundamente. Se sentó en la cama y lo contempló. De nuevo sus ojos parecían estar apretándose, como si viese algo en su sueño que no desease.

─No sufras más ─le susurró acercando su mano hasta la mejilla.

*─Snif… papá… mamá… ─sus cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo. El sonido de una ambulancia acercarse, parecía perforarle el oído–. Tengo miedo ─decía con su temblorosa voz.

–Ven con nosotros ─le pidió un hombre, mientras él sujetaba su peluche en las manos.

Al darse la vuelta para ir con ese hombre, vio un escenario totalmente diferente. Podía ver a su alrededor mucha gente sentada en unas gradas. ¿Estaba acaso en un estadio de fútbol?

Miró al suelo y no había césped, más bien había un circuito de tierra y ahora empezaba a llover. Parecían escucharse truenos sobre él.

─¡Ven aquí o pillarás una pulmonía! ─le gritaban bajo el techado de uno de los talleres que se le había asignado.

¿Acaso esas palabras iban dirigidas a él? Miró hacia esa dirección por la que provenía la voz. Se sorprendió al ver que Yuriy estaba agitándole la mano de un sitio a otro.

"¿Yuriy? ¿Qué hacia el vestido con un mono azul en su sueño?", pensaba, mientras lo observaba.

El pelirrojo sonreía– ¡Ya casi la tengo apunto, ven a verla! ─le animó– ¡Venga Kai!

"¿Kai? ¿Cómo que Kai?", miró a su espalda, no había nadie. ¿Eso quería decir…? se miró las manos. No eran el color de siempre, eran de un color más pajizo─. Ya voy ─respondió con una voz distinta a la suya. Echó a correr aunque no era lo que deseaba. No había duda, estaba teniendo un sueño en el que solo estaba de espectador. *

Takao abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre la cama. El bicolor antes de recibir una recriminación por parte del menor, decidió disculparse por la cercanía.

─Perdona, pero parecías intranquilo así que… ─decidió bajar su tono de voz al ver como Takao se ponía de pie en el suelo, caminaba hacia la puerta y como se daba un pequeño golpe en la frente con la misma–. Da la luz, así no veras el pomo de la puerta ─decía viendo como con manos torpes el menor buscaba el pomo de la puerta hasta dar con ella y abrir la puerta. Decidió seguirlo–. Oye, si estás enfadado conmigo por lo de antes, lo siento, no quería matarte ni mucho menos, es solo que se me ha ido la mano, no tengo poder suficiente para controlarme ─le explicaba y se disculpaba por lo sucedido en la casa de Yuriy, viendo como éste caminaba hacia la puerta de salida. Al igual que antes, se dio un golpe en la frente, como si no viese lo que tenía delante. Y de la misma forma, buscaba ahora el pomo de la puerta–. Es muy tarde, ¿A dónde vas? ─empezaba a molestarse porque Takao no le respondía.

No obtuvo respuesta y solo vio como abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta. Apareció frente a él– ¡Cuando una persona te habla, lo más correcto es contestar! ─exclamó, viendo como el peliazul se quedó mirando las escaleras nada más salir por la puerta, deteniéndose frente a ellas─ ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ─se fijó en los ojos de Takao. No parecían ser sus ojos de siempre. Su mirada era distinta. No estaba tan llena de vida, parecía estar ausente.

*Entró en el taller, tras la cegadora luz de un relámpago y el sonido grotesco de un trueno─ ¿Ya esta lista? ─preguntó nada más entrar.

─Claro ─le respondió el ojiazul agachado, mirando que nada faltase en la moto. Se puso de pie y le dio al gas. El motor rugía como nunca–. El gas va bien y el motor está como nuevo.

Las piernas le llevaron hasta el pelirrojo y sus manos se aferraron solas a la cintura del mismo. El ojiazul se dio la vuelta para mirar esos ojos carmesí–. Pues ya lo tienes, aunque creo que con esta tormenta no vais a correr ─le explicaba Yuriy a Kai.

─Eso ya se verá. Yo por mi parte pienso ganar y cuando lo haga voy a regalarte el trofeo y la medalla.

Sonrió–. Sabes que no es necesario.

─Es una promesa y yo nunca rompo una promesa.

─Yo solo quiero que tengas cuidado ─le aclaró con sinceridad.

─No te preocupes ─le puso una mano en la mejilla–. Esta competición será pan comido como las demás, y cuando haya terminado, cenaremos en ese restaurante del que hablábamos el otro día para celebrar el triunfo. ¿Vale? ─sonrió

─Está bien ─le correspondió la sonrisa.

Una fuerte sirena se escuchó. Kai miró hacia atrás y sonrió–. Parece que han decidido que vamos a correr.

─¿Habrá parado de llover? ─se separó de Kai y fue a mirar a la calle–. Ya no llueve –confirmó.

─¿Lo ves? No había nada de lo que preocuparse ─le decía mientras se sentaba en la moto y la arrancaba.

"Oye, Kai, espera. No continúes", decía Takao aunque parecía ser ignorado. Después de todo, solo estaba en el cuerpo de Kai como un alma atrapada.

─Tu casco ─se lo puso frente a los ojos y éste lo acepto–. Mucha suerte ─le deseó el ojiazul.

─Gracias ─dijo poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza–. Esta noche te diré una cosa.

─Dímela ahora ─le pidió.

─No, ahora no es el momento. Solo espera a mi regreso, como siempre haces.

Se quedó algo desconcertado, pero aun así, sonrió–. Te estaré animando.

Asintió con la cabeza y tras darle al gas salió de la cochera*.

─Si esto es un chiste no tiene ninguna gracia ─le decía pasándole la mano por delante, pero parecía estar hablando con una estatua. Miró escaleras arriba–. No estarás pensando en subirlas, ¿verdad? ─le preguntó el fantasma.

*─Una vuelta de ocho ─se decía a sí mismo el bicolor mientras seguía adelantando a sus oponentes. Miró hacia un lado unos segundos. Sabía que el pelirrojo estaba ahí tras ese muro, podía verle, animándolo, eso le daba confianza en sí mismo. Le pareció ver como algo brillante se cruzaba en su camino y no pudo lograr verlo con claridad hasta que no chocó contra el cristal de su casco. Una gota de agua, estaba empezando a llover de nuevo.

"¿Llueve?", se preguntaba mientras veía ahora como claramente se desataba la lluvia y la luz de los relámpagos. "Estoy en medio de una tormenta", pensaba Takao

─Dos de ocho ─seguía contando el bicolor.

El pelirrojo veía claramente como algunos de los participantes estaban buscando la salida de la carrera. El abandono de participantes aumentaba al igual que el tiempo transcurrido y la fuerza de la tormenta. Se cruzó de brazos nervioso, mientras empezaba a dar vueltas, viendo a un lado a los participantes quitarse los cascos o abandonando sus motos mientras que al otro lado, solo estaba el circuito con algo de neblina por la lluvia.

─¿En qué estás pensando? Déjalo ya, Kai. Esto no tiene gracia. Vuelve ─se decía a sí mismo, esperando a que la moto de Kai apareciese en cualquier momento.

"Ya no veo a nadie. ¿Dónde están todos? La niebla es cada vez más espesa y con la lluvia no puedo ver bien", se decía Takao.

─Cinco de ocho ─seguía contando el bicolor─. Esto es lo más lejos que he podido llegar por ti, Yuriy ─buscaba la salida del circuito pero no podía verla, estaba en medio de una niebla muy espesa. Frenó un poco pero algo se había quedado enganchado en el mando del gas.

Takao miró rápidamente. "Quítate el guante", le pidió nervioso al ver como el guante estaba enganchado y eso hacía que la moto corriese más.

─¡Mierda, no puedo! ─se quejaba, dando pequeños tirones de la mano. Miró al frente. Una luz cegadora se puso en su camino debido a los relámpagos. Le pareció ver una enorme sombra, sería un obstáculo, tenía que esquivarlo. Giró el manillar de la moto todo lo que pudo. La moto derrapó, todo sucedía muy rápido, solo pudo ver con claridad un muro.

"¡Ah!", gritó Takao.

─¡Ah! ─gritó Kai.

Todos le miraban preocupados, no hacían más que verle dar vueltas desde hacía rato mientras que miraba a la pista, esperando a su piloto.

─Vamos Kai, no me hagas esto ─se repetía nervioso hasta que de repente escuchó un fuerte sonido. Detuvo su caminar y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la pista. Eso que podía ver, ¿era humo?–. Oh, dios mío ─salió a correr hacia esa dirección sin importarle nada, solo rogaba una y otra vez en su mente que ese mal presentimiento que había tenido desde hacía rato, no se hubiese cumplido. Varios pilotos salieron a correr tras él. Todos querían saber que estaba sucediendo.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Se incorporó de lo más normal–. Por los pelos, he logrado saltar a tiempo de la moto ─se decía aliviado.

─¡Kai! ─escuchó que le llamaba la inconfundible voz del pelirrojo a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta para buscarle─. Yuriy ─sonrió al verle correr hacia él–. Estoy bien ─abrió los brazos, esperando la llegada del pelirrojo. Ya lo tenía tan cerca, lo habría tenido muy preocupado.

─¡Kai! ─lo volvió a llamar, sin dejar de correr, tanto fue así que incluso Kai se preparó para recibir un gran abrazo, pero… el pelirrojo lo había traspasado. Se quedó un poco perplejo al ver eso. Poco a poco decidió darse la vuelta. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

─¿Yuriy? ─avanzó unos pasos y pudo ver al pelirrojo de pie, dándole la espalda, totalmente inmóvil mientras sollozaba–. Yuriy. ¿Por qué lloras? ─el pelirrojo se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Las pupilas del bicolor se dilataron y la mandíbula se desencajó al ver la escena que tenía enfrente.*

─¿Takao? ─le preguntó al ver como las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

*Su cuerpo estaba totalmente ensangrentado, su traje roto por varios sitios y su moto estaba totalmente calcinada por las llamas que aun seguían devorándola.

─Esto es peligroso, llevaros a este chico de aquí ─pidió un médico. Dos chicos cogieron a Yuriy en peso y lo retiraron del lugar todo lo deprisa que pudieron.

─Esto no es real ─se decía a sí mismo, viendo la escena–. Esto no puede estar pasándome ─negaba mientras se miraba las manos, unas manos limpias─ ¡No! ─gritó─ ¡No estoy muerto! ─echó a correr.*

Sin que lo esperase el peliazul echó a correr escaleras arriba–. Espera. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Para ─le ordenaba, poniéndose una y otra vez en su camino, pero Takao parecía no escucharle de ninguna forma. Parecía dirigirse a la terraza de ese edificio─ ¿Qué hace esa puerta abierta? No, espera, no la cruces ─le advirtió, pero era demasiado tarde. No entendía porqué Takao estaba haciendo todo eso, pero parecía poseído por algo.

Finalmente detuvo sus pasos frente a un pequeño muro que daría al vacío–. Takao. No hagas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir, será mejor que entres y vuelvas a la cama. Por favor ─le pidió sin perderle de vista. Estaba asustado. Aunque Takao parecía no enterarse de nada.

*Corría escaleras arriba, solo había una manera de demostrar que no estaba muerto y esa manera era subir a la primera grada y dejarse caer─ ¡Eh, miradme! ─decía con lágrimas en los ojos–. No estoy muerto ─puso un pie sobre el pequeño escalón del muro y se subió totalmente a él. Extendiendo los brazos*

Puso un pie sobre el escalón y a continuación el otro–. Takao ─lo llamó flotando frente a él. Miró hacia el suelo, algún que otro coche pasaba por la carretera. Le miró con seriedad–. No lo hagas ─le ordenó viendo como el menor no dejaba de llorar y como estaba empezando a extender los brazos.

*Dejó que uno de sus pies tomase la iniciativa para saltar al vacío*

Levantó su pie para dar ese primer paso al vacío. Como si hubiese tomado carrerilla, Kai empujó a Takao hacia atrás con su cuerpo, quedándose dentro de él, lo suficiente para hacerle retroceder y hacer que cayese de espaldas en el suelo.

─¡Ah! ─se quejó el menor por el impacto al caer al suelo. Y como si el fantasma hubiese rebotado en el suelo, salió de su cuerpo.

Tan pronto como abrió sus ojos, estos enfocaron a Kai, sentado junto a él─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─preguntó al verse tumbado en el suelo─ ¿Qué hago aquí? ─preguntaba sobándose la cabeza–. Mi cabeza ─se quejó, cayendo en la cuenta del sueño que había tenido.

Suspiró aliviado–. Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación.

Agachó la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie. Aún recordaba todas esas emociones mezcladas como si fuesen las suyas propias–. Claro ya voy, pero déjame solo, ¿vale? ─le pidió dándose media vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia la misma puerta por la que había entrado antes.

Una vez en su habitación, se sentó en la cama bajo la atenta mirada del fantasma–. Por favor, Kai, necesito estar solo ─le pidió sin tan siquiera mirarle.

─Estaré al otro lado de la puerta por si me necesitas ─cuando le vio asentir, esperó tras la puerta. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le había pasado a Takao, parecía haberle afectado en demasía y aunque no se fiaba de dejarle solo tras lo ocurrido, sentía que ahora era lo mejor. No tardó en escucharle sollozar y pronto, romper a llorar con fuerza. Se sintió afligido pero no sería él quien lo interrumpiese. Algunas veces era mejor dejar las cosas salir antes que tenerlas dentro.

Sus manos permanecían en sus ojos, las sentía húmedas y no podía detener su llanto aunque lo intentase. Todo ese sufrimiento… ahora sabía cómo se sentía Kai antes y después de su muerte. Sus últimos pensamientos, sus últimas palabras.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación del peliazul. Ya podía ver el sol entrar por la ventana del comedor. El peliazul aun no salía de su habitación y eso le preocupaba. Pero el no sería quien entrase a la habitación y lo interrumpiría.

Escuchó como la manecilla de la puerta se giraba. Se apartó un poco para dejarle salir. Parecía que ya se había calmado. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados. Le siguió sin pronunciar palabra. De alguna forma él quería que Takao articulase palabra. Se le hacía extraño verle tan decaído. ¿Pero qué palabras serían las indicadas? Él nunca había sido bueno al expresarse con palabras y no quería hacer enfadar al menor al decirle alguna tontería.

Takao estaba sirviéndose un vaso de leche mientras pensaba en si debía decirle a Kai acerca de los sucedido. Pero por otra parte, no sabía muy bien como había terminado en la terraza del edificio, así que tendría que preguntarle. Le dio un trago al vaso.

─Oye, Takao ─se atrevió a articular.

─¿Anoche me tocaste? ─le interrumpió, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó. Esa pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

─Te pregunto si anoche me tocaste mientras dormía ─le miró de una forma que jamás le había mirado hasta ahora, con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

─Puede… creo que un poco. Sí ─terminó diciendo–. Estabas teniendo un mal sueño, solo me acerqué para ver que te sucedía y accidentalmente mi mano se metió en tu mejilla. Sucedió cuando te moviste. Pero fueron solo segundos ─especificó un tanto nervioso.

Takao enarcó una ceja ─¿Tu mano en mi mejilla? ¿¡Qué hacía tu mano en mi mejilla!─ preguntó un poco alterado.

─Eso no tiene importancia –contestó.

─¡Para mí la tiene! ─golpeó la mesa con su puño, esquivándole la mirada a Kai. Intentó tranquilizarse─ ¿Fuiste tú quien me llevó a la terraza?

─No, fuiste tú. No sé qué te sucedió anoche, pero parecías sonámbulo. Subiste por tu propio pie las escaleras del edificio, aunque te advertí que no lo hicieras pero parecías no escucharme.

─Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tumbado en el suelo ¿Que hacía así? ─preguntó, manteniendo su vista en un punto.

─Intentaste saltar del edificio. Sé que no te gusta, pero tuve que meterme en tu cuerpo para poder tirarte al suelo y así impedir que te matases.

A medida que el espíritu iba hablándole, Takao lo miró sorprendido, pero pronto empezó a atar los cabos en su cabeza. Cogió el vaso y se bebió todo el contenido de un solo golpe, dejando el vaso de cristal ahora vacío, dentro del fregadero–. Tengo que ir a trabajar ─dijo antes de pasar de largo a Kai.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El bicolor estaba sentado sobre su lápida, con la vista puesta en el suelo y los brazos cruzados.

─Algo raro pasa aquí ─decía el rubio, al ver como Kai parecía estar un buen rato reflexionando sobre algo y no se había preocupado aun de ir a molestarle.

─Lo extraño es que tú no estés viendo tu "teatro".

El rubio sonrió y se sentó al lado del bicolor–. Es más extraño saber que no me has interrumpido, y "el teatro" ya estaba bastante avanzado. ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa? ─le pidió amablemente.

El bicolor no despegaba su vista del suelo, como si encontrase algo interesante en el. –Estoy muy confundido. Anoche Takao intentó quitarse la vida mientras dormía. Yo… ─descruzó los brazos y se miró las palmas de las manos─… menos mal que estaba allí y pude evitarlo. Pero solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que no hubiese sido así ─silenció unos segundos, pensando en la gran importancia del asunto–. Ahora estaría aquí con nosotros.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto– ¡Mientras dormía! ─solo pudo decir asombrado.

─Sí, parecía estar sonámbulo y sus ojos estaban totalmente opacos, sin brillo. Era como si alguien lo estuviese controlando ─le explicaba tranquilamente, pero con preocupación.

─Ese chico ha de tener una gran carga sobre él –reflexionó.

─Una carga ─susurró.

─Piénsalo, el ve dos mundos. El nuestro y el suyo. Si alguien realmente puede vernos además de él, creo que se puede contar con los dedos. Aun así es increíble que pueda conllevarlo. No creo que el vernos sea lo mejor para los que están vivos. Imagino que ha de sentirse un poco… ─no encontraba las palabras para describirlo–. Solo y deprimido ─le decía mientras veía a un chico caminar hacia la dirección de sus tumbas–. Oye, Kai ─le llamó–. Creo que tienes visita ─le advirtió sin dejar de mirar hacia esa persona.

─No te burles, yo nunca he tenido visita ─le contestó sin tan siquiera mirarle.

─Pues ya me dirás entonces quien es este, porque de mi familia no es ─le explicaba viendo a la persona que ahora estaba frente a la tumba del bicolor.

Levantó la vista para cerciorarse de si era verdad o no que tuviese una visita. Y así era. Con estupefacción contempló a la persona que estaba frente a él con un ramo de rosas–. Yuriy ─pudo articular atónito.

─¿Es amigo tuyo? ─le preguntó el rubio para salir de dudas.

─Es esa persona especial de la que te hablé ─le decía estupefacto.

El pelirrojo miraba el nombre y las fechas de la lápida. Aun le parecía mentira el estar ahí, pero ya que se había armado de valor para llegar hasta ahí, no iba a echarse hacia atrás–. Hola, Kai ─apretó el ramo de rosas. Solo el decir su nombre le había traído recuerdos muy dolorosos–. No sé si puedes oírme, puede que ni siquiera estés aquí. Quizás hablo solo. Me ha costado mucho entrar al cementerio. No puedo dar crédito a lo que pasó ─silenció unos segundos–. Te he traído unas flores ─las depositó en la tumba, traspasando el cuerpo del bicolor–. Aun no puedo superar tu perdida, para mi es demasiado doloroso pensar que no estás.

─Se le ve bastante afligido ─susurró Max, viendo como Kai no apartaba la vista del pelirrojo.

─Si tan solo pudiese echar marcha atrás ─cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo, por no haberte visitado antes, pero es que simplemente no tenía fuerzas para soportar esto. Incluso ahora, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportar el ver tu nombre en una lápida, sabiendo que no vas a volver. Has dejado un gran vacío en mi interior, que solo tú pudiste llenar en vida y que nadie más podrá hacerlo. Porque todo lo que vivimos juntos lo guardo en mi corazón como un gran tesoro que nadie podrá robar jamás.

─Yuriy ─susurró el fantasma analizando sus palabras.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras sus ojos empezaban a nublarse débilmente por las lágrimas reprimidas–. Lo siento ─se disculpó en un quebrado hilo de voz–. Siento no haber podido estar contigo cuando más me necesitabas ─se pasó su mano por los ojos para así limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas–. Tengo que irme, adiós ─fue lo que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la misma dirección por la que había venido minutos antes.

Sus ojos permanecieron con una mirada triste sobre la espalda del pelirrojo que fue desapareciendo de su vista poco a poco.

─Veo que el también te consideraba alguien especial, Kai ─habló Max para romper el hielo.

─Para mí, era parte de mi vida ─le dijo con un deje de tristeza.

─Si eso es cierto, no creo que se merezca este sufrimiento por tu parte, ¿no lo crees? Será mejor que lo dejes marchar ─le habló con palabras sedosas.

Sabía que Max se refería al sufrimiento que le tuvo que hacer pasar al pelirrojo cuando destrozo prácticamente su casa–. Puede que tengas razón, puede que sea hora de que deje este mundo de una vez. Pero creo que alguien me necesita y hasta que no le brinde mi ayuda no podré marcharme tranquilo.

─¿Tu ayuda? Un momento. ¿No estarás pensando? ─enarcó una ceja–. Eso no puede ser. Es decir ─silenció un momento para poner en orden sus ideas sin que las palabras le saliesen atropelladamente de la boca–. Kai, cuando uno muere es normal sentir rabia consigo mismo o con la persona que crees que te traicionó de alguna forma. Sentir nostalgia, ya sabes, esa mezcla de sentimientos que guarda tu mente con los últimos recuerdos que te quedan antes de morir y las últimas sensaciones. Pero tú ─le señaló con el dedo–. No puedes despertar emociones distintas hacia otra persona con la que en vida no tuviste contacto, es decir, ¡estás muerto! ─le dijo con obviedad y nerviosismo– ¡No sentimos dolor, no tenemos esos sentimientos que se deberían, no tenemos nada!

─¿Y si empieza a ser así? ─le preguntó preocupado.

─Eso sería algo que escaparía completamente a cualquier mente de un ser humano ya sea vivo o muerto. Serías el primero en experimentar tan rara experiencia. Sentir emociones, cuando no deberías ─le decía con seriedad.

─Pues creo que es tarde para el consejo, por que cuando estoy cerca de Takao siento cosas.

─¿Qué tipo de cosas? ─le preguntó, a pesar de temer la respuesta.

─Ganas de protegerlo, de ayudarle, de estar junto a él, poder acariciarle la mejilla mientras duerme…

─¡No sigas! ─le hizo callar silenciándolo con el dedo índice sobre la boca– ¡Tienes un grave problema y Takao también! ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?─

─No lo sé, pero ya encontraré la forma ─le respondió pensativo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro cuando de repente le pareció escuchar el teléfono. Se desconcentró totalmente de lo que estaba leyendo y miró hacia el teléfono. Quizá había sido cosa de su imaginación. Escuchó una segunda llamada, se puso de pie y soltó el libro sobre el sofá. Tranquilamente caminó hasta el teléfono, después de todo no era la primera vez que se equivocaban, seguramente sería otro error.

Descolgó el teléfono y contestó─ ¿Diga? ─preguntó al tiempo que veía como frente a él aparecía Kai–. Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es? ─preguntó al no reconocer la voz del otro lado–. Oh, sí, me acuerdo, como olvidarlo ─dijo entre dientes–. Cuanto tiempo.

Kai lo estudiaba en silencio, fijándose en los detalles del menor. Parecía un tanto nervioso.

─¿Cenar? ¿Esta noche? Mmm… creo que no puedo, el trabajo ya sabes, jeje ─se excusaba jugando con el cable del teléfono─. Imposible trabajo. Sí, jeje, creo que no va a poder ser. ¿En mi casa? Amm, no suelo estar ─se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kai.

Este inmediatamente se puso de nuevo frente a él para observarle. Realmente ahora el peliazul parecía estar con cara de querer encontrar una respuesta más evidente. Lo veía agobiado, aunque notaba que no se lo quería hacer notar al que estuviese al otro lado del teléfono.

Takao se llevó la mano a la frente y se la golpeó varias veces. Se reprendía mentalmente por haber cogido el teléfono– ¡No, espera! ─dijo con rapidez. Cerró los ojos–. Creo que para mañana por la noche podré hacer un hueco en mi apretada agenda, jeje ─abrió los ojos esperando haber sido más convincente–. Sí, lo conozco. Está bien ─el bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a moverse–. Me están llamando, tengo que colgar. Sí, yo también no veo la hora, jeje. Adiós ─se apresuró en colgar con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón─ ¿Diga? Sí, claro que puedo. Tardaré un poco en llegar ─miró al bicolor–. Vale. Adiós ─se despidió antes de colgar. Suspiró cansado.

─¿Quién era? ─preguntó curioso.

─Era Yuriy. Quiere hablar conmigo ─caminó hasta el sofá. Cogió el libro y lo cerró dejándolo de nuevo en la estantería del mueble. No sabía porqué tenía una extraña sensación sobre eso y se giró rápidamente para buscar al bicolor–. No habrás hecho nada malo esta vez, ¿verdad?

─No, tranquilo ─le respondió. Pensó en las palabras que Max le había dicho. Tenía que contarle a Takao cuanto antes lo que le estaba sucediendo─. Oye, Takao… ─fue interrumpido por el menor.

─Menos mal, porque lo último que quiero son más problemas ─decía mientras comprobaba que las llaves de su apartamento las tenía en el bolsillo─ ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Miró hacia otro lado, ahora no era el momento de contarle nada–. No era nada.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Abrió la puerta, tras haber escuchado el timbre.

─Hola ─le sonrió–. Pasa, por favor ─le invitó haciéndose a un lado

─Hola ─respondió el peliazul dando unos pasos hacia el interior del apartamento. Se detuvo para esperar a que Yuriy le guiase.

─Gracias por venir. Seguro que debías de estar ocupado ─afirmaba entrando al comedor, seguido del menor y sin saberlo, del fantasma.

─No, tranquilo ─le sonrió.

─Por favor. Toma asiento ─le indicó. Takao así lo hizo en el sofá. Yuriy se sentó junto a él. Sobre la mesita había una tetera, una taza con una infusión y otras dos tazas vacías. Takao la miró por unos segundos.

─Es valeriana, me ayuda a relajarme. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

─Con el día que he llevado hoy, me vendría bien tomar una también.

─Un día difícil, ¿eh? ─decía mientras le servía la valeriana en una de las tazas.

─Bueno, a veces no es nada fácil ─carraspeó, bajo la atenta mirada del fantasma–. Gracias ─le dijo al pelirrojo al ver que le extendía la taza de valeriana. Probó un poco de la infusión.

─Veras, hoy he estado en el cementerio ─le comentó.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa–. Has tenido mucho valor─ afirmó al saber lo que eso suponía en el estado del pelirrojo.

─Bueno, Boris no lo sabe. No he querido decirle nada. No quiero que se preocupe.

─Es normal.

─Estuve frente a su tumba, deje un ramo de flores y bueno dije lo mucho que sentía no haber podido estar a su lado.

─Has hecho bien ─le animó.

─No sé si él podrá perdonarme, a lo mejor ni siquiera estaba allí.

─Sí que estaba. Sentado en la tumba ─confirmó Kai.

─¿Y cómo es que no me lo habías dicho? ─le preguntó al bicolor. Yuriy se quedó mirando hacia la misma dirección que Takao. Pero no veía nada, salvo sus propios muebles.

Cayó en la cuenta de que iba a meter la pata, así que miró a Yuriy–. Kai, estaba allí, escuchó todo lo que le dijiste. Acaba de decírmelo. Está aquí ahora.

─Kai ─buscaba con la mirada algo que estaba seguro que no vería–. Mis palabras en el cementerio eran sinceras y todos los días no hago más que pensar en que si hubiese revisado por segunda vez la moto aquel día, aun seguirías vivo.

─Tú eras el mejor mecánico de todos ─decía Kai poniéndose a una corta distancia de él.

─Dice que eras el mejor mecánico de todos ─repetía Takao. Cogió a Yuriy de la mano–. Escucha Yuriy. Anoche mientras dormía tuve una visión.

─¿Una visión? ─preguntó sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Takao.

─Sí, no sé. Quizás fue por tocar la foto que me diste de Kai, o que Kai me tocase mientras dormía o simplemente porque tenía que suceder. Realmente no lo sé. Pero en esa visión, yo era los ojos Kai. Podía sentir sus emociones, lo que sentía hacia ti. Pude verlo todo ─miró hacia Kai para luego regresar la vista hacia Yuriy–. Quizás Kai no lo recuerde. O simplemente se haya esforzado en olvidarlo. Pero el accidente no tuvo nada que ver con algún fallo mecánico de la moto. El pretendía ganar esos premios para ti. Pero estaba dispuesto a abandonar la competición, es más, lo estaba haciendo. Pero su guante se quedó enredado en el manillar del freno. Aunque quiso, no pudo frenar. La moto chocó contra el muro.

Negó con la cabeza–. Pero eso es… yo siempre había pensado que… ─intentó aclarar sus ideas–. Debió de sufrir muchísimo ─dijo con dolor

─Su muerte no fue dolorosa. Fue tan rápida que incluso pasó a ser un espíritu antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba muerto ─le contó con voz sedosa, ante la estupefacción del fantasma.

─Ahora lo recuerdo ─dijo Kai cayendo en la cuenta de sus recuerdos.

─Vio como te llevaban. El estaba muy confundido. Nadie podía verle, ni siquiera tu. Él, subió las escaleras del estadio y se lanzó al vacío. Queriendo así demostrar que le dolía tirarse desde esa altura, que seguía vivo. Kai nunca ha estado enfadado contigo Yuriy. Él ha estado enfadado consigo mismo porque no pudo darte aquello que te prometió.

─Pero yo no quería ningún premio de competición, ningún trofeo. Yo solo quería estar con él ─le contestó afligido.

─Nunca fui una persona que tuviese el don de poder llevarse bien con la gente. Quería demostrarle a Yuriy cuanto me importaba─ le confesaba Kai al peliazul con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

─Pero no salió bien ─respondió Takao con suavidad al saber cómo había acabado todo aquello–. Yuriy, Kai pensaba que si ganaba esos premios, podría ser merecedor de tu cariño. No quería que salieses con un fracasado como él, al menos es como se sentía.

─Pero eso es absurdo. A mí me gustaba el interior de Kai, no los trofeos que pudiese ganar en las competiciones. Para mi Kai lo era todo ─le contaba mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo.

─Ahora lo veo claro, fui un estúpido ─se reprendió el fantasma–. Nunca debí de haber montado en la moto. Lo entendí en el momento que sabía que le había perdido a él. Pero no quería aceptarlo. Me daba miedo aceptar que por culpa de mi egocentrismo y arrogancia hubiese perdido lo que más me importaba. No hay día que no me arrepienta de eso. ¡Je! Día. Solo veo cuando sale el sol o cuando se oculta, pero no el tiempo que transcurre.

─¿Se ha ido? ─preguntó el pelirrojo ya que Takao no decía nada y solo permanecía mirando hacía el mismo punto que antes.

─No, sigue aquí ─le respondió, justo en el momento en que Boris entró en el comedor.

─Hola, Takao ─le saludó.

─Hola ─respondió.

─No te hemos escuchado llegar ─confesó limpiándose la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

Takao miró al cabizbajo bicolor. Éste dio un largo suspiro y miró a Boris–. Qué remedio ─en un flash se acercó a Boris.

─Supongo que interrumpo, así que mejor me voy a… ─dejó de hablar al ver como su camiseta se estiraba a la altura del pecho. Lo que fuese estaba tirando de su camiseta.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó Yuriy preocupado al ver como la camiseta se estiraba.

─Tranquilos. Kai solo lo está guiando ─les contó al ver como Kai le cogía de la camiseta y tiraba de Boris para guiarle.

─¿Kai estaba aquí? ─recordó como ese fantasma había puesto su casa patas arriba y se preguntaba si no sería peligroso de alguna forma el dejarse llevar─ ¿De verdad quiere guiarme? ─preguntaba Boris, con algo de temor.

─Es su forma de comunicarse contigo ─le explicaba Takao.

─Quiero que se siente junto a Yuriy ─le decía a Takao, soltando al peliplatino de la camiseta.

─Boris, siéntate junto a Yuriy. Creo que quiere deciros algo.

Así lo hizo aunque no muy convencido. Kai se puso frente a ellos–. Yuriy, seguramente recordaras que te prometí que esa noche celebraríamos con una cena por todo lo alto mi triunfo, y que en ella te diría algo importante ─miró a Takao, esperando a que se lo hiciera saber.

─Yuriy, ¿recuerdas que Kai te prometió una cena cuando ganara la competición? ¿Recuerdas que una vez allí te diría algo importante?

─Sí, lo recuerdo.

─Pensaba que teniendo ambos premios en mi poder, no me costaría tanto declararme. Más bien, no sería rechazado por ti, porque podría ofrecértelo todo.

─Él pensaba que si ganaba los premios, no le costaría tanto declararse. Pensaba que si ganaba, no sería rechazado por ti y podría ofrecértelo todo ─le explicaba el peliazul

─Lo que esa noche quería decirte es.

─Lo que esa noche él quería decirte era.

Miró al peliazul─. Te quiero.

─Te quiero ─repitió de forma sedosa al pelirrojo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y sonrió–. Ya lo sabía ─susurró–. Lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y que no encontrabas el valor suficiente para decírmelo. Pero aun así yo esperaba a que esas palabras saliesen de tus labios ─las lágrimas ya no podían ser retenidas por más tiempo y salieron con rapidez de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas.

Kai sonrió–. Siempre fuiste más hábil que yo con mis propios sentimientos ─miró a Boris, éste tenía un rostro bastante decaído. Cogió la mano de Yuriy y la de Boris. Los dos se sorprendieron al notar una sensación extrema de frío en sus manos y al ver como las mismas se acercaban sin que ellos tuvieran control sobre sus propias manos. Finalmente la mano de Boris cayó sobre la de Yuriy.

─Te dejo libre Yuriy. Boris, cuida bien de él.

─Yuriy, eres libre. Boris, quiere que cuides bien de Yuriy ─repitió Takao de forma sedosa

─¿Eso significa que acepta lo nuestro? ─le preguntó Boris al peliazul. Takao asintió, mirando ahora al bicolor–. Pues, puede estar tranquilo. Así lo haré ─contestó al fantasma aunque no sabía muy bien por donde andaba.

─Yuriy ─bajó la cabeza unos segundos, para luego volver a mirarle–. Quiero que recuerdes las cosas buenas que nos pasaron. Pero no quiero que te quedes hay detenido en el tiempo, como yo. Quiero que avances, que sepas olvidar. Lo que ya no está, no volverá. Boris es un buen tío, y seguramente te irá mejor con él de lo que jamás te hubiese podido ir conmigo.

Takao lo miró con comprensión. Seguramente a Kai le estaba costado mucho trabajo decir esas palabras, pero era el momento de ser sinceros─. Yuriy. Kai quiere que recuerdes las cosas buenas que os pasaron, pero que no te quedes detenido en el tiempo como él. Quiere que sigas adelante, que sepas olvidar. Lo que ya no está, no volverá. Piensa que Boris es un buen chico y que seguramente te ira mejor con él, de lo que jamás te hubiese podido ir con él.

─Nunca te podré olvidar, Kai. Siempre tendrás un hueco en mi interior ─le confesó buscándole con la mirada.

Sonrió–. Pues no lo hagas, pero sigue adelante. Lucha por seguir vivo. No muerto en vida.

─Dice que, entonces no lo hagas, pero que sigas adelante. Que luches por seguir vivo y no muerto en vida.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y asintió–. Así lo haré ─dijo con una sonrisa más aliviada, abriendo los ojos.

El fantasma se acercó a él y depositó un beso en la frente–. Sé fuerte ─le susurró. Por su parte el ojiazul sintió el mismo frío de antes en la frente y con su mano libre, se la tocó.

─Te ha dado un beso en la frente y te ha susurrado que seas fuerte ─dijo mordiéndose los labios tras sus palabras.

─Adiós, Yuriy ─se despidió sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo–. Después nos veremos. Takao.

¿Cómo que después se verían? Bueno, lo primero era lo primero y eso era, contarle a Yuriy lo que Kai le estaba diciendo─. Se está despidiendo de ti, Yuriy. Te ha dicho adiós.

─Hasta pronto ─le respondió con una sonrisa, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Kai sonrió durante unos segundos. Cuando solían despedirse, el pelirrojo siempre lo hacía con un hasta pronto, porque para él un adiós era algo definitivo, una despedida final y sin embargo un hasta pronto siempre indicaba que volvería a verle.

─Hasta pronto –susurró.

Antes de que el peliazul pudiese preguntarle nada al bicolor, éste desapareció–. Kai ha desaparecido. No volverá a molestaros nunca más ─les informó a los dos chicos poniéndose en pie–. Tengo que irme.

─Claro. Lo entendemos ─contestó Boris poniéndose también en pie–. Si alguna vez quieres visitarnos, ya sabes dónde estamos.

Sonrió ante el ofrecimiento–. Por supuesto.

Yuriy se puso de pie también y abrazó al peliazul, sorprendiéndolo–. Muchas gracias por todo. Ahora los dos podremos estar en paz.

─No ha sido nada ─le respondió dándole unas cuantas palmadas suaves en la espalda. Cuando se separó les sonrió a los dos–. Bueno. Adiós ─les dijo, antes de ser acompañado por Boris hasta la puerta, donde una vez allí, salió fuera.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Entró lo más rápido que pudo a su apartamento– ¿Kai? ─le llamó aunque no sabía si se encontraba allí–. Kai, ¿estás aquí?

Tenía ciertas dudas acerca de lo sucedido. ¿Por qué esa luz que se llevaba a todos los fantasmas al más allá no se lo había llevado a él también? ¿Acaso le quedaba algo más por hacer en la tierra? ¿Tenía más asuntos que resolver? ¿Quería despedirse de él a solas?

─Kai ─no lo comprendía, por más que lo llamaba, este no aparecía. ¿Y si había ido hacía la luz sin despedirse de él? ¿Habría sido capaz de eso? Por alguna razón sentía una soledad inmensa sin él. Quizás el problema es que se había acostumbrado a que su presencia estuviera por todos lados y ahora que no estaba ahí, se sentía extraño. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y permaneció unos segundos mirando esa esquina en la que solía ponerse el fantasma.

─Estoy aquí ─dijo una voz sobresaltándolo.

El peliazul se dio la vuelta con su mano puesta en el pecho–. Me has asustado. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estaba llamando.

─Ya lo sé ─le respondió–. Estaba por ahí. Dando una vuelta.

Se acercó al bicolor, escuchando sus palabras–. Lo de hoy ─dijo alargando la frase–. Has sido muy valiente, Kai─

─Ya lo sé. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

─Bueno, ahora si estás listo para partir ─dijo un poco decepcionado.

─Respecto a eso, creo que aún me quedan un par de cosas por hacer.

─¿Cómo que un par de cosas? Yo pensaba que lo único que te ataba aquí era tu lazo con Yuriy ─se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

─Eso creía yo también, aunque ha resultado no ser así.

─Oh ─silenció unos segundos─ ¿Qué más te ata? ¿Algún recuerdo? ¿Algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo? ¿Buscas a alguien más? ─le preguntó interesado

─Es posible. Ahora tengo que irme, pero volveré.

─¿Esta noche?

─No lo creo ─le informó antes de desaparecer.

El peliazul sonrió. Con solo saber que el fantasma no desaparecería para siempre, se sintió más aliviado.

Estaba por sentarse en el sofá cuando una imagen pareció azotarle la cabeza. Una mano buscaba la suya sobre una mesa de mantel blanco. Podía escuchar la melodía de un violín y también murmullo de personas. Miró hacia delante, para ver quien le buscaba la mano, pero solo podía ver una silueta algo borrosa que no podía distinguir del todo. Intentó retirar la mano y a continuación la mesa volcó hacia uno de los lados, cayendo al suelo.

─¿Estás bien? ─fue lo que escuchó antes de volver a la realidad, proveniente de una voz también desconocida.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se sentía mareado, era la misma sensación que cuando tuvo esa visión dentro del sueño, pero esto parecía más bien una premonición. Algo que aun no había ocurrido. Se sentó en el sofá, para intentar serenarse y que pronto le desaparecieran esos mareos.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Bueno solo por si no se ha entendido, lo que está entre asteriscos es el sueño o visión que está teniendo Takao mientras duerme y lo que está fuera de asteriscos es lo que sucede mientras Takao duerme o esta sonámbulo. De todas formas si tenéis alguna duda, preguntádmelo que yo os responderé sobre esto.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Vampireprincessmiyu:** bueno vampire, espero que recibieras el mensaje privado que hace tiempo te mande, poniendo los pasos que tenias que hacer para subir una historia. Si no te llegó nada pues me lo dices y mando de nuevo, ¿vale? Y bueno, que bien que te esté gustando la historia, espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** hermanita, he aquí el tercer capi que seguro que te dejó con unas cuantas incógnitas, jajaja. Pero que algunas estoy segura se resolverán el próximo capi.

**Maritessa Pérez Cortes:** me alegra saber que el anterior capi te gustó mucho, espero que este también te haya gustado. Al menos ya sabéis como murió Kai realmente y los cambios que está sufriendo Kai.

**Hiika:** hola hiika, pues la verdad es que yo este fic no lo tengo en amor─yaoi, solo lo tengo subido aquí en ffnet. Lo que me hace pensar en dos cosas. O que alguien me está copiando el fic y lo está subiendo a esa pagina o bien me dejaste aquí un review en esta página y la página por lo que sea, no guardo tu review aquí que a veces pasa y por eso no lo vi. En cualquier caso, espero te haya gustado este capi tanto como el anterior.

**Miru:** Bueno Kai tenía sus motivos para estar enfadado con todo y con todos, aunque realmente estuviese enfadado consigo mismo y celoso de Boris, pero aquí queda demostrado que al final lo comprende todo.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya:** bueno pues aquí queda especificado como murió realmente Kai. Lo que sintió antes y después de su muerte. Espero que te guste este capi tanto como los anteriores.

**Momo23:** Pues gracias por tu ánimos, aquí ya está el siguiente, así que espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Lo de Yuriy ya está arreglado ¿pero se enterará Takao de lo que realmente está empezando a sentir Kai por él?

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** si, se a lo que te refieres, a mi a veces me ha pasado al leer algunos fics, jajaja. Y como tú dices, eso es porque realmente te metes de lleno en la historia, lo cual es muy bueno.

**Felicia Lazareva:** Max ha vuelto a salir en este capi, digamos que es algo así como el consejero de Kai, el que le escucha cuando tiene problemas o dudas. Takao ya empieza a tener premoniciones, aunque ésta última no sabe qué quiere decir. El pobre tiene ciertas dudas sobre lo que ocurrió tras la despedida de Yuriy, y Kai no hace mucho para explicar las razones por las cual la luz no se lo llevó aun.

**Shiori Kinomiya:** bueno Shiori, he aquí como Kai se despidió de Yuriy. ¿Lo hará también de Takao? ¿O realmente aun no puede hacerlo? Aun hay algunos misterios sin resolver, jajaja.

**Aishiteru****sama:** pues aquí está el capi, que espero haya estado interesante y te haya revelado muchas cosas.

**Gatupucca18:** bueno, por fin el capi esta aquí, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Aun así lo voy haciendo poco a poco.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente…

Ya se había duchado, peinado y vestido. Aun así se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño sin estar contento del todo. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? No era que la ropa que se estaba quitando una y otra vez le quedase mal. Es solo que tenía que aparentar estar tranquilo y no podía. El no tener noticias de Kai desde anoche le ponía nervioso, y el saber que tenía que ir dentro de una hora a una estúpida cena en la que seguramente sería estudiado, le desquiciaba los nervios.

─No me gusta ─se dijo a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta. Caminó hasta su cuarto y tiró la camiseta sobre la cama, junto con otro montón de ropa. Abrió de nuevo el armario con desesperación─ ¿Qué puedo ponerme? ─cogió una percha en cada mano. En una mano tenía una camisa amarilla y en la otra una blanca─ ¿¡Cuál será la mejor! ─se preguntaba indeciso.

El bicolor llevaba un buen rato observándolo. Apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa por ver al peliazul tan nervioso e indeciso–. Creo que el blanco te favorece más ─anunció. Takao dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa voz, así que se daba la vuelta.

─¿Dónde te habías metido tú? Llevo esperándote todo el día.

Sonrió─ ¿De verdad?

Apretó los ojos–. No, quiero decir ─esquivó la mirada con vergüenza y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía la cama llena de ropa–. Quiero decir, ¿blanco? ¿Seguro que el blanco me quedará bien? ─le preguntó mostrándole la prenda.

El bicolor asintió, observando con el peliazul colgaba la otra prenda en el armario y como se probaba la camisa blanca.

Éste se apresuró a abrocharse los botones de la camisa. Se dio la vuelta para que el bicolor le diese su opinión─ ¿Está bien así? ─preguntó con inseguridad.

El fantasma abrió la boca por la sorpresa–. Estás ─carraspeó y pestañeó un par de veces, no dando crédito a la persona que tenía delante.

─Vamos, dime lo que sea─ decía nervioso–. No me queda bien ─tras estas palabras cogió el primer botón, dispuesto a desabotonarlo pero las palabras de Kai se lo impidieron.

─No, espera. Estás impresionante. Te queda genial. Todo –especificó.

─Esto es muy importante. Así que no me mientas, ¿vale?

Negó con la cabeza–. No lo hago.

Sonrió más aliviado y se miró entonces el reloj de pulsera. –Vaya, como no salga ahora, no llegaré a tiempo.

─¿Por qué tan arreglado? ¿A dónde vas?

─Es largo de explicar, pero necesito que me hagas un favor ─decía cerrando las puertas del armario.

─¿Qué favor? ─preguntó curioso.

─Necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que yo regrese. Que esta vez no me sigas.

─Nunca te sigo ─se excusó.

Takao lo miró con evidencia–. Te recuerdo que detecto las presencias. Y sé que a veces me espías en el trabajo.

─Ni sé donde trabajas ─vio que el peliazul enarcó una ceja, como si le dijese, por favor, es más que obvio─. Además, ¿por qué no te puedo acompañar esta vez? ¿Es por el tic que te da en el ojo?

─Es una de las razones ─miró de nuevo su reloj– ¡Llegaré tarde! ─casi gritó. Empezó a correr hacia el comedor para coger las llaves de su apartamento.

─¿Llegarás muy tarde? ─quiso saber

─No lo sé. Pero espérame aquí y después hablaremos ¿vale? ─cogió una chaqueta que había dejado encima del sofá y se la puso al tiempo que andaba hacia la puerta. La abrió en el momento en el que se puso la chaqueta–. Adiós ─dijo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kai se preguntaba, porqué tanto misterio. Para él era cierto que no transcurrían las horas, pero si podía ver cómo iba oscureciendo. Takao se había portado muy bien con él hasta el momento y eso que eran completos desconocidos. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? La noche podía ser algo peligrosa. Además, vio al peliazul tan nervioso. Empezaba a preguntarse si no estaría en algún tipo de problema. ¿Takao en problemas? Sabía que Takao se enfadaría con él por lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero después de todo, él solo quería protegerlo. Así que tras este último pensamiento desapareció para seguir la pista del peliazul.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras escuchaba lo que el camarero le decía.

─Mientras espera a su acompañante. ¿Le apetece beber algo? ─le preguntó el camarero─ ¿Vino quizás? Tenemos unos excelentes.

─No, gracias. Beberé agua mientras espero.

─Como quiera ─dijo el camarero antes de retirarse para ir a por el agua.

Takao miraba a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de Kai y tampoco de su acompañante, aunque a éste no estaba seguro de reconocerle después de tantos años sin verle. Por otro lado, al parecer se había adelantado un poco a la cita. Menos mal que la otra persona había hecho la reserva de la mesa el día antes, por que todo estaba lleno de gente.

Un hombre tocaba el violín melancólicamente cerca de unas mesas. El lugar era muy grande y por lo que podía ver en la carta de vinos que estaba sobre la mesa, también era caro. Las mesas estaban bien decoradas. Manteles blancos, un pequeño jarrón con una rosa roja para adornar. Cubertería impecable, servilletas bordadas, panecillos redondos. Camareros refinados, techos muy altos con grandes lámparas de lágrimas… miró hacia la puerta de los servicios. No podía verlos por dentro, pero seguramente serían también de lujo. A decir verdad, estaba en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad y nunca pensó que entraría ahí.

Una copa llena de agua fue depositada frente a sus ojos, junto una botella de cristal–. Si quiere algo más, solo tiene que decirlo.

─Gracias ─dijo tomando el vaso de agua para darle un trago. Mientras lo hacía pudo ver por el culo de la copa como la figura borrosa de una persona se detenía frente a la mesa.

─¿Takao? ─preguntó el desconocido no muy seguro.

Esa voz le sonaba de algo. Dejó de beber, para centrar su atención en quien le llamaba. Frente a él había un chico alto con gafas, cabello de color castaño que vestía de una forma elegante.

─Sí. ¿Tú eres? ─preguntó al no reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente.

─ ¡Kenny! ─pronunció su propio nombre con alegría, esperando a que el peliazul le reconociese.

─¡Oh! ─se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, que fue estrechada de inmediato─ ¿Cómo estás?

─Bien, y por lo que veo, tu también ─dijo tomando asiento al igual que Takao. El camarero rápidamente se acercó y trajo las cartas con los menús, retirándose para darles tiempo así a que eligieran tranquilamente.

─Me sorprendió mucho tu llamada ─confesó Takao–. Pensaba que seguirías viviendo en… allí ─no quería ni decir el nombre de la ciudad.

─Oh y así es. Pero bueno he tenido que venir aquí para resolver algunas cosas. Negocios, ya sabes ─le explicó, echándole su mejor sonrisa.

─¡Jeje! ya veo ─dijo sonriendo de lado, cogió la carta e intentó no pensar en esa sonrisa que durante tantos años le había dado escalofríos. Ese chico realmente no había cambiado. Todavía ese flequillo lo tenía tan largo que ni los ojos se le podían ver ¿Cómo podría ver por donde pisaba?

─Bueno, Takao. Cuéntame cosas de ti. ¿Qué has hecho en estos años? ─le preguntó interesado, sin ni siquiera tomar la carta en sus manos para ver que platos tendría ese restaurante.

─Pues…he hecho algunas cosas ─le contestó, no muy seguro de que clase de respuesta tranquilizaría al otro.

Kai apareció detrás de Takao. Se había mantenido flotando en el techo, prácticamente desde que el camarero acompañase a Takao hasta su mesa. Pero desde ahí ni podía ni ver ni escuchar bien. Y ahora que Takao estaba acompañado por alguien que dudaba que tuviese ojos, se sentía más curioso por saber si no sería aquello una cita.

─Dime. ¿En que trabajas? ─le preguntó interesado.

─Pues soy secretario. Trabajo en un buffet de abogados ─decía mirando la carta aunque sin leer nada, solo no quería mirar a Kenny a la cara. Este por su parte se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba al peliazul.

─Ahí seguro que pagan bien ─siguió la conversación.

─No puedo quejarme.

Al fantasma por su parte no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Dudaba que ese hombre estuviese escuchando a Takao. Más bien parecía, desearle.

─Vaya, estas realmente excepcional, Takao. Los años te han vuelto más atractivo aun de lo que ya eras.

Miró por encima de la carta un poco fuera de sí–. Ya, bueno ─pudo articular alargadamente─ ¿Y que ha sido de ti? ─preguntó intentando cambiar el tema

─Oh, pues como esperaban todos, he sucedido a mi padre en su cargo y ahora soy yo el director. Te acuerdas de él, ¿verdad?

─Como olvidarlo ─masculló con pesadez.

─Estoy seguro de que le hubiese gustado verte una vez más. Pero claro, alguien debía de quedarse para poner orden.

El peliazul sabía muy bien a qué se refería su acompañante con eso de poner orden, solo de pensarlo, se le ponía el vello de punta. Carraspeó─ ¿Qué vas a comer? Aquí todo parece tener buena pinta ─decía volviendo a mirar con más ganas la carta. Unos dedos se apresuraron a bajar la carta, con lo cual Takao vio de nuevo esa sonrisa que le hacía ponerse en alerta.

─Cuéntame. ¿Estás casado?

Tanto Takao como Kai abrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa–. Bueno, veras… ─no sabía que debía de contestarle.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa─ ¿Ya han elegido algo?

─Sí, yo tomaré… ─miró con rapidez por encima lo que tenía el menú–. Esto de aquí ─se apresuró a decir, apuntando con el dedo índice sobre el menú.

─Buena elección señor ¿y usted señor? ─le preguntó a Kenny.

─Tomaré lo mismo que él.

─De acuerdo ─dijo retirando los menús. Fue a retirar el jarrón pero el pelicastaño se lo impidió, poniéndole la mano sobre el brazo.

─Déjela ahí. No nos molesta ─le hizo saber haciendo el mismo hacia un lado la rosa para que no se la llevase el camarero.

─Como quiera, señor ─se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia antes de irse.

"Que ese cretino no vaya a hacer lo que estoy pensando", pensaba Kai mientras observaba a ese pelicastaño detrás de Takao.

Kenny por su parte cogió la rosa y se la alargó a Takao–. Toma, antes te gustaban ─le decía al tiempo que esperaba que el peliazul la aceptase.

─¡Por favor! ─bramó Kai enfurecido por la escena.

El peliazul al escuchar esa voz se alarmó, pero aun así intentó comportarse con naturalidad–. Gracias, es preciosa ─la aceptó y la dejó sobre la mesa. "Esa ha sido la clara voz de Kai. ¿Pero donde esta? Delante no." ¿Has visto que lámparas más bonitas tienen aquí? ─preguntó mirando hacia arriba "Ahí tampoco está".

─Oh pues ahora que lo dices, no me había dado cuenta ─decía al tiempo que el peliazul aprovechaba para mirar bajo la mesa.

"Aquí tampoco está", pensaba, volviéndose a sentar con normalidad. "Entonces eso quiere decir que estará a mi espalda", se dio media vuelta, pero ahí no había nada, salvo la gente que ya estaba cenando tranquilamente.

─Takao, ¿buscas a alguien? ─le preguntó con curiosidad el pelicastaño

"Quizás ha sido cosa de mi imaginación", pensaba dándose la vuelta–. No es solo que… ─el bicolor estaba junto al pelicastaño, lo miraba de bien cerca–. Había escuchado un ruido, la cocina seguramente ─decidió terminar la frase de alguna forma.

─Jajaja, tu como siempre tan curioso, Takao.

─No es eso idiota, me buscaba a mi ─decía Kai, estudiando a ese joven─ ¿Tiene ojos?

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─le preguntó el peliazul confuso.

─Ya te lo he dicho antes, he venido por asuntos de trabajo ─repitió Kenny.

─Oh ¡jeje! Se me había olvidado que ya lo habías mencionado ─se disculpó, esperando la explicación del fantasma, mientras jugaba con la servilleta sin dejar de mirarla.

─No podía dejarte solo. Los lunáticos como estos suelen ser peligrosos. ¿Quién es?

─Eso no importa ─susurró de forma imperceptible.

─Pues éste está intentando algo contigo y es muy directo, no se corta ni un pelo.

─Kenny, ahora vuelvo. Tengo que ir al servicio ─se excusó poniéndose en pie.

─Aquí te espero ─mencionó con gracia.

Empezó a caminar hacia las puertas correderas del servicio, abriéndolas a su paso. Allí había un pasillo bastante ancho, dos puertas frente a él, una para el servicio de los hombres y la otra para el de las mujeres. Y a su izquierda unas escaleras. Ahora mismo donde se encontraba parecía no haber nadie, así que se limitó a empezar a hablar.

─Kai, tienes que irte ─le pidió al tiempo que este aparecía frente a él.

─No me iré hasta que no me expliques quien es ese.

─Es como una especie de amigo del pasado.

─¿Y qué haces cenando con él?

─Eso no te incumbe.

Silenció unos segundos–. Mph. Puede que tú lo veas como un amigo de la infancia, pero él no te ve así. Y no me refiero con eso a que no tenga ojos por ese flequillo tan vasto que tiene.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Oh, vamos. Es demasiado evidente. No se te ha tirado al cuello ya, porque hay mucha gente aquí. Toma la rosa. ¿Estás casado? Los años te han vuelto más atractivo de lo que eras… intenta ligar contigo. ¿No lo ves? ─le explicó con evidencia, tras haberle imitado de forma graciosa.

─¿Estás celoso? ─se atrevió a preguntar.

─¿Eh?─ esa pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

─Tranquilo, no te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas solito. Así que vuelve a casa.

Se cruzó de brazos–. Ni hablar.

─Kai, no me lo pongas más difícil.

─Como intente pasarse de la raya…

─No se te ocurra hacer nada ─fue lo último que dijo antes de verlo desaparecer–. Kai ─le llamó pero no volvió a aparecer– ¡Mierda! ─masculló

Abrió las puertas y salió de nuevo a ese inmenso comedor, donde le esperaba un ansioso Kenny y un bicolor que no le quitaba la vista a este.

─Que no vaya a peor ─susurró esperanzado, antes de sentarse en la silla, ofreciéndole una sonrisa al de pelo castaño–. Siento haberte hecho esperar─ se disculpó tomando asiento frente a él.

─No importa ─le restó importancia–. El camarero ha tenido la gentileza de poner sobre la mesa este vino. Chateau del 45 ─leyó tomando la botella en la mano.

─Los camareros no tienen gentileza. Si tú le pides el vino, te lo dan ─decía Kai intentando contener su rabia.

─¿Te sirvo un poco? ─preguntó Kenny acercando el cuello de la botella a la copa del peliazul para servirle.

─No bebo vino ─dijo retirándole la copa para que no le sirviera.

─Oh. ¿Es por la medicación?

─Él no toma ninguna medicación ─afirmaba el bicolor acercando su cara a la mejilla derecha de ese extraño para él.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de contestar Takao? Hacía mucho tiempo, años. Que no tomaba ninguna pastilla. Pero ¿sería adecuado hacérselo saber a su acompañante?

─Sí, es por eso, además, no me gusta el vino. Prefiero el agua.

─Oh, ya veo ─decía a la vez que se servía el mismo en su copa.

─¿Y ahora qué? Tu plan se ha ido a la cuneta ─decía el fantasma orgulloso, viendo beber a su enemigo un poco de vino.

Takao lo miraba de vez en cuando. No comprendía porque el fantasma estaba comportándose así.

El camarero llegó con los platos y los dejó en sus respectivos sitios. El peliazul cogió ambos cubiertos y se dispuso a pinchar sobre la carne. Tenía una pinta excelente. Procedió a hacerle el primer corte, cuando escuchó la risa del que tenía enfrente.

─¿De qué te ríes? ─le preguntó el peliazul echándose ese trozo de carne a la boca.

─No puedo creerlo, aun siguen teniendo ese tic en el ojo. Jajaja.

El menor soltó el tenedor de golpe sobre la mesa para llevarse la mano a la cara, cerca del ojo, he intentar ocultarlo de alguna forma.

Kai miró a Takao. Este parecía sentirse avergonzado por su tic y el otro se estaba riendo de ello en su propia cara. Takao apartó la mirada hacia otras mesas para ver si alguien más se había dado cuenta de ello, mientras el de pelo castaño seguía riéndose sin parar.

Kai frunció el ceño─ ¡Te vas a enterar!

Un camarero llevaba un plato de sopa caliente en una bandeja. Aprovechando que pasaba bastante cerca de ese individuo, le tiró el plato de sopa encima de la cabeza.

Takao vio como claramente la bandeja se volcaba hacia abajo, cayendo en la cabeza del pelicastaño.

Por su parte, Kenny gritó cuando vio como algo liquido y caliente le caía por la cabeza, empapándolo completamente. Como si en la silla hubiese tenido una chincheta, se puso de pie─ ¡Quema! ¡Quema! ─se quejó mientras se intentaba separar en vano la ropa del cuerpo para evitar que así le siguiese quemando la piel.

El camarero rápidamente dejó caer la bandeja al suelo y cogió de su cintura un paño que llevaba amarrado–. Deje que le seque ─dijo al tiempo que intentaba secarle con el paño la camisa.

─¡No haga eso! ¡Me quema más! ─gritaba al tiempo que intentaba quitarle al camarero el paño. Algunas personas miraban intrigadas la escena, otras intentaban aguantarse las risas─ ¡No me toque más! ─se quejó el joven quitándole por fin el paño al camarero.

─Lo siento, señor. No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir. Le traeré de nuevo su plato ─se disculpaba cogiendo el plato que hacía unos minutos le había servido el otro camarero y el cual ahora estaba mojado por la sopa. Recogió también del suelo el plato ahora roto en tres trozos y lo puso encima de la bandeja. Se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Takao estaba boquiabierto. No esperaba que el fantasma fuese a hacer algo así─ ¿Estás bien, Kenny? ─le preguntó

─¿Y ahora quien es el que se ríe? ─decía Kai con una sonrisa desafiante sin dejar de ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo el joven desconocido.

Kenny se sacudió la ropa y miró a su alrededor. La gente cuchicheaba mientras le miraban–. Voy a secarme un poco, ahora vengo ─dijo con cara de pocos amigos dirigiéndose al servicio.

El peliazul miró al fantasma. Se llevó la servilleta a la boca con discreción–. Te has pasado.

─Él era el que se estaba pasando contigo. Yo solo le he dado parte de lo que se merecía─ se cruzó de brazos, seguro de sus palabras.

─¿Parte? Kai, te lo pido por favor. No vuelvas a hacer nada más. Quiero cenar tranquilamente. Sin llamar la atención. Además, es muy importante que todo salga bien con él.

─Mph –bufó.

─Por favor ─le volvió a pedir.

─Sólo si se comporta. Y ahora cena o si no se te va a enfriar como tengas que esperar a que ese idiota regrese.

El moreno de piel le hizo caso a Kai. Tenía hambre después de todo. Y la verdad es que con Kenny enfrente no podía comportarse con naturalidad aunque lo intentase. Agradecía en el fondo lo que el fantasma había hecho por él. Pero con Kenny no se podía permitir ciertas cosas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Su plato estaba casi acabado y el otro joven aun no había vuelto del servicio. Un profundo olor a sopa le despertó los sentidos. Alguien pasó por su lado con rapidez y no se equivocó al pensar que se trataba de Kenny.

─Lamento la tardanza ─se disculpó tomando asiento un poco más tranquilo.

─Tranquilo ─le disculpó.

Kai miró al chico sin ojos. Levantó su mano a la altura de la nariz para empezar a moverla de izquierda a derecha─. Parece que alguien apesta a sopa ─se burló–. Ha debido de secarse la cabeza y la camisa en el seca manos del servicio.

Al tomar asiento, miró su plato de comida. Empezó a comer sin perder más tiempo. Takao miró la parte positiva de todo eso. Al menos mientras comía, este no estaría hablando.

─Mastica como un cerdo ─decía el fantasma observándolo detenidamente.

El peliazul bebió un poco de agua de su copa y después se limpió con la servilleta los labios. Miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía ser como antes. Las personas iban a lo suyo y ya no les miraban.

Kenny miraba a Takao. El modo en el que el peliazul bebía agua era tan sumamente cuidadoso. "Espero no haber hecho mucho el ridículo delante de él. Estúpido camarero, por su culpa he tenido que meter la cabeza bajo el grifo y secármela bajo el seca manos, al igual que mi camisa. Menos mal que siempre llevo en mi billetera un peine para estas ocasiones. Si no ahora tendría los cabellos totalmente despeinados. He perdido un tiempo valiosísimo en el cuarto de baño. Pero al menos he podido descubrir algunas cosas sobre Takao. Esta noche presiento que va a ser especial. Mi plan de pretender emborracharlo con vino no ha funcionado. Así que tendré que ver cómo me las ingenio para intentar convencerle de que si se queda conmigo, no le defraudaré". Pensaba mientras seguía cenando. Podía ver como el camarero asignado a su mesa le retiraba el plato vacío al moreno de piel y le dejaba sobre la mesa el segundo plato de la noche–. Puede llevarse también el mío ─finalizó limpiándose con su servilleta la boca. El camarero asintió y dejó el segundo plato de Kenny en la mesa para retirar el primero.

─Me encantan los ravioles ─comentó el peliazul más animado.

─¿En serio? ─preguntó el otro interesado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La velada estaba siendo ya más tranquila. Estaban esperando el postre desde hacía un rato.

─Dime Takao. ¿Sigues escuchando esas voces? ─preguntó sin rodeos.

─No ─contestó tajante, aunque no se esperaba esa pregunta tras unas conversaciones normales ¿Es que iban a hablar toda la noche acerca de su pasado?– Kenny. No me gusta hablar de mi pasado. Mejor dime qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme y que no podía ser por teléfono. Por tu insistencia, debía de ser algo muy importante.

─Verás ─dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa, apoyando los codos en la mesa–. Nunca he podido olvidarte. Me he sentido algo solo sin ti, en el centro ─llevó su mano relajadamente hasta su mentón para apoyar la cabeza en la mano–. No pasaba ni un solo día sin que me preguntase que había pasado contigo. Dónde estabas, que era de ti.

─Pues ya ves que me encuentro perfectamente. Soy una persona normal.

─No lo pongo en duda. Siempre me has parecido un chico de lo más normal. De hecho me hubiese encantado jugar contigo. Pero mi padre no me lo permitía entonces.

─¿Te permite ahora acercarte a mí?

─Ya soy mayor de edad. Por lo tanto no tengo que obedecer órdenes de nadie. Hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero. Si en esa época hubiese sido igual que ahora, no hubiese dudado en estar contigo.

─Supongo que es bueno saberlo ─sonrió–. Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad? ─preguntaba bajo la atenta mirada del fantasma.

─Pues lo cierto es que antes que nada tengo ciertas dudas sobre ti. Como por ejemplo. ¿Cómo no estás casado? ¿No tienes pareja?

─No. Me gusta estar solo ─contestó tajante.

─¿De verdad? Me cuesta creerlo. Y más me cuesta creer que ningún chico/a se haya acercado a ti en todos estos años.

─Pues, no es que no lo hayan hecho, pero a mí me gusta mi libertad. Así que ya sabes, he ido rechazando a las chicas. Al final uno nunca tiene tiempo para sí mismo─ ¿Qué podía decir? Que no se atrevía a salir con nadie ¿por miedo al rechazo? ¿Qué con toda persona que había intentado hacerse su amigo pensaban que era un friki?

─ Eres realmente enigmático ─decía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

─¿Y qué hay de ti? ─se atrevió a darle la vuelta a la conversación.

─Pues en todos estos años solo he tenido ojos para una persona. Cuando era pequeño le separaron de mi lado y por azares del destino le he vuelto a encontrar.

─¿Ah, sí? Qué bien.

─Sí. No ha sido fácil encontrarle. Pero no tengo nada que perder así que me atreveré a confesarle mis sentimientos.

─Entonces has tenido suerte.

─Sí. El seguramente tampoco me ha podido olvidar. Estábamos unidos. Es un chico muy atractivo y especial.

Kai lo miraba a medida que iban hablando. Le estaba tirando los tejos a Takao y este no se daba ni cuenta. Solo por la promesa que le había hecho al peliazul de no interferir más, dejaría que todo transcurriese con normalidad. Solo hasta que no viese algo que le hiciese enfurecer. Ahí entonces tendría que dejar claras un par de cosas.

─¿Especial? Vaya, no todo el mundo puede describirse con esas palabras.

─Especial en el buen sentido de la palabra. El siempre ha estado solo, aun recuerdo como hacía votar su pelota contra la pared, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre tenía una imaginación desbordante y paseaba por el patio hablando con su amigo imaginario ─vio que la mano del menor estaba sobre la mesa. Era el momento de aprovechar esa oportunidad. Dejó una de sus manos también sobre la mesa a la vez que seguía hablando y fue arrastrándola hacia delante, buscando así la mano de Takao con disimulo. Kai se puso en alerta cuando veía lo que ese desgraciado intentaba hacer.

─Quizás él me dé una oportunidad─ puso su mano con suavidad sobre la del peliazul–. Esta noche –finalizó.

─¿Esta noche? ─le preguntó poniéndose nervioso. Sabía que Kenny siempre había sido un pesado pero jamás imaginaba que todo eso era porque estaba enamorado de él. Con razón todo lo que iba contándole le estaba recordando a su infancia. ¡Es que estaba hablando de él!

─Takao, te he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora que por fin te he encontrado, no me gustaría perderte otra vez ─confesó─ ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ─le preguntó interesado, pero con palabras sedosas.

─Yo… retiró la mano poco a poco, dejándola libre totalmente. Miró el mantel blanco de la mesa, mientras silenciaba unos segundos. Podía escuchar el sonido del violín. Fue en ese momento cuando la mesa como si hubiese sido empujada por alguien, volcó hacia un lado. Recapacitó unos segundos tras el susto. Había sido igual que en su visión. Las personas que cenaban tranquilamente, dejaron de nuevo de hacerlo para centrar de nuevo toda su atención a la mesa de antes.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó Kenny poniéndose en pie.

─Sí ─miró a Kai unos segundos para comprobar que este efectivamente estaba enfadado. Regresó su vista al pelicastaño–. Estoy bien.

─No me explico que ha podido pasar─ decía el pelicastaño viendo las copas y la botella de cristal totalmente rotas, el suelo mojado por el vino y el agua, las servilletas mojadas y los cubiertos tirados por el suelo.

─Yo sí ─respiró hondo, mientras se ponía en pie–. Un fuerte calambre en mi pierna. Lo siento. Suele sucederme. Es como un tic que no puedo controlar. Aparece cuando menos me lo espero.

─Entiendo. No tiene importancia ─le sonrió.

─Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

─Pero si aún nos queda el postre ─le recordó.

─Escucha Kenny. Nunca me has gustado. Nunca me he planteado ser algo más que un siempre "amigo" para ti. Me gusta estar solo y no pretendo que eso cambie. ¿Vale? Si lo que pretendías era conquistarme. No deberías seguir con ello porque no lo conseguirás ─le aclaró de forma pausada y tranquila.

─¿Me estás rechazando?

─Me temo que sí. Adiós Kenny ─fue lo último que le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

El pelicastaño vio al otro salir por la puerta del local, sus piernas simplemente se dejaron caer hacia la silla en la que antes estaba sentado, pero no espero que ésta se echase hacia atrás y cayera al suelo.

Algunas carcajadas se escucharon y varios camareros se acercaron hasta la mesa para poder ponerla en pie. Ahora se sentía totalmente abochornado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao caminaba todo lo deprisa que podía por la calle. No quería escuchar a nadie, necesitaba estar solo.

─¿Por qué tanta prisa? ─preguntó el bicolor siguiéndole por detrás. El peliazul solo permanecía cabizbajo y decidió meterse en un callejón que hacía esquina.

─¡Estarás contento! ¡Lo has arruinado todo! ─le anunció mirando al suelo con una notable voz mezcla de tristeza y algo de seriedad.

─No ha sido para tanto ─le restó importancia.

Le miró de lo más serio─ ¿¡Qué no ha sido para tanto! ¡Me has hecho quedar en ridículo delante de mucha gente! ¡Todos me miraban! ¿¡Por qué has tenido que tirar la mesa!

─Porque ese no tenía buenas intenciones ─le especificó.

─Siento ser algo lento de reflejos para estas cosas ─se echó una mano a la cabeza–. Ahora las cosas irán a peor.

─No creo que ese Kenny sea tan importante.

─Que sabrás tú de mi vida.

─Pues no creo que sea tan mala.

─No lo crees. ¡Je! Eso es porque no sabes nada de mí. Solo él cree que me conoce.

─¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? ─le pidió.

─Me voy a casa ─dijo traspasándole.

El bicolor se dio media vuelta, viendo como el peliazul caminaba con pasos firmes–. No puede ser tan malo.

Takao se detuvo de repente al escuchar esas palabras. Apretó los puños para intentar contener su rabia al pensar en su vida. Para sorpresa del bicolor se encaró a él con una mirada indescriptible.

─Tienes razón. Perdí a mis padres y a mi hermano en un accidente de coche cuando era pequeño. Mi abuelo se quedó conmigo. Meses más tarde murió mi abuelo de un ataque al corazón. Pase a ser un niño en adopción. Diez familias intentaron hacerse cargo de mí, pero nadie aceptaba a un niño rarito que asustaba a los demás con cosas que podía ver. Los siguientes años de mi vida estuve encerrado en un sanatorio mental para poder "curarme de mi enfermedad". El único amigo que pude hacer allí era un fantasma. No podían verme hablar solo porque "escuchaba voces en mi cabeza". Me tomaron por loco. Todos, incluso Kenny lo creía. Me observaba detenidamente para seguir estudiándome, tal y como hacía su padre. Me encerraban en cuartos oscuros, me ataban a la camilla cuando no quería aceptar la medicación que me daban ─sintió como una lágrima caliente corrió por su mejilla, pero eso poco le importó–. Cuando por fin me declararon una persona cuerda, huí de ahí tan lejos como pude. Me fue casi imposible encontrar un sitio en el cual poder vivir sin que se encontrase dentro un maldito fantasma que me recordase lo infeliz que soy cada día que paso. Toda la gente se ríe al ver pasar a un friki como yo, alguien que no puede evitar limpiar la sangre de su escritorio en el trabajo. ¡Sangre que ellos jamás podrán ver! Me veo obligado a llevar gafas oscuras al trabajo, y aunque este anocheciendo para evitar que se fijen en mi tic, lo cual para los demás es algo extraño. ─Ya no podía controlar más la rabia que guardaba dentro─ ¡Siempre me he preguntado! ¿¡Por qué yo! ¿¡Por qué yo puedo ver algo que los demás no!... Snif… ¿¡Por qué no puedo deshacerme de esta maldición que me persigue desde ese accidente! ¡Si pudiese cambiar mi pasado, mi vida y lo que soy por alguna sola de esas personas, lo haría sin pensármelo! ─suspiró más desahogado. Le señaló con el dedo–. Así que no vuelvas a decirme que mi vida no puede ser tan mala. Porque no tienes ni idea –sentenció.

El bicolor permaneció con la boca abierta, tanto como con los ojos abiertos. Estaba claro que la vida de Takao había sido mucho más difícil de lo que él jamás habría pensado.

─Yo… ─intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero tenía claro que debía disculparse con él.

Se dio media vuelta para intentar huir de allí–. Dejadme todos en paz ─pidió en un tono cansado. Estaba por salir de la esquina del callejón cuando se cruzó de frente con Kenny.

─Takao, menos mal que te he encontrado ─decía respirando agitadamente.

─Creía que aun estarías en el restaurante.

─He pagado la cena y he salido a buscarte ─sonrió, aunque con falta de aire─ ¿Te ha molestado algo que te dijera en el restaurante? Si es así, lo siento, no volverá a repetirse.

─Kenny. Creo que te he dejado bastante claro en el restaurante que yo no…

─Pero podríamos intentarlo. Solo para probar y luego ya veremos. Con el tiempo ya verás cómo me aceptas.

─No es sólo por eso.

─¿Y entonces por qué es?

─Nunca me creíste.

─¿A qué te refieres? ¿A lo de las voces?

─No eran voces. Eran… fantasmas.

─¿Otra vez con eso? Dime. ¿Cuánto hace que no te tomas la medicación?

─¿Lo ves? Nunca me has creído, y nunca lo harás.

Kai se puso al lado de Takao─ ¿Qué te apuestas a que ahora lo hace?

─Pero eso es… ¡ah! ─gritó al ver a una persona pálida al lado de Takao. Vio como este claramente estiraba la mano y a continuación sintió como su cuerpo salió despedido hacia la pared, dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Por algún motivo no se podía mover.

─Kai, déjale ─le pidió mirándole.

─Aún no ─dijo antes de empezar a levitar hacia Kenny. Se puso frente a este.

Kenny miró hacia el suelo, estaba a una altura considerable del suelo. Sus manos y sus piernas estaban abiertas en cruz, no podía moverse de ahí– ¡No me hagas daño! ─pidió echándose a llorar.

─¡Kai, bájale! Te lo ruego ─pedía el peliazul angustiado.

─Ahora tú también puedes verme. Escúchame bien porque solo te diré esto una vez. Olvídate de Takao. Vuelve a tu casa y no le cuentes esto jamás a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu padre ¿lo has entendido? ─vio que asintió con nerviosismo–. Bien. Ahora corre tan rápido como puedas, por que como te de alcance… ─llevó su dedo índice al cuello y se lo paso por debajo de la barbilla de izquierda a derecha.

En un flash apareció junto a Takao. Empezó a bajar al otro lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

─Siempre nos dijiste la verdad. Que equivocados estábamos contigo. Lo siento ─se disculpó Kenny totalmente asustado, pero reconociendo la verdad ante sus ojos.

─El daño ya está hecho ─contestó Kai–. Ahora esfúmate, antes de que cambie de opinión.

El pelicastaño se dispuso a andar pero la voz de Takao le detuvo.

─Kenny, gracias por disculparte y por favor, no cuentes esto a nadie.

El joven asintió y empezó a correr para alejarse de ahí, tal y como el fantasma le había pedido.

─No volverá a molestarte ─dijo mirándole con inseguridad ante la mirada de dureza que el otro le enviaba.

─Volvamos a casa ─fue lo único que dijo antes de echar a andar, seguido por el fantasma.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai observaba en silencio al menor. No se atrevía a hablarle desde anoche. Hoy no había ido a trabajar. No sabía el porqué. Pero seguramente se sentía muy mal por lo de anoche.

Ahora veía claramente como su amigo Max llevaba razón en lo que le dijo acerca del peliazul. Se notaba que tenía más experiencia en todo que él. Sus palabras siempre eran certeras.

Sí. Max no se equivocó al decir que Takao seguramente se sentiría solo, angustiado por tener la vida que llevaba. Él en ese momento no le dio tanta importancia a esas palabras. Pero después de lo de anoche, después de saber cosas de su pasado, se sentía fatal consigo mismo.

Veía como Takao pasaba un trapo por la tele. Llevaba toda la mañana limpiando la casa, pero en silencio, como si nadie estuviese con él.

─Takao ─se decidió a llamarle–. No me hables si no quieres. Pero escúchame. ─No sabía muy bien como debía de continuar, pero estaba claro que desde ayer por la noche, tras ese incidente, le quería pedir perdón─. Siento lo que te dije anoche. Aunque finalmente lo hice, no era mi intención herirte. Yo solo quería protegerte. Aunque siempre que intento proteger a alguien, todo me sale al revés. Supongo que es como una especie de castigo. Así que si me lo pides. Me iré de que aquí y te dejaré en paz para siempre.

El menor al escuchar esas palabras soltó el trapo sobre la tele y se dio la vuelta, ya que antes le estaba dando la espalda─ ¿Has terminado ya? ─vio que el mayor asintió–. Está bien. Lo he estado pensando. Fuiste un irresponsable, no te importó el hecho de que pudiesen descubrirme. Te pedí que te quedaras aquí y no lo hiciste ─se detuvo unos segundos para después continuar–. Por otro lado. Yo debí de haberte contado la verdad. Creo que así me hubiese ahorrado todo ese desastre. No es que pretendiese ocultarlo. Bueno puede que sí ─reconoció–. Pero mi pasado es algo muy doloroso, me hace daño el recordarlo y no es algo que deba de pregonar por ahí.

─Lo entiendo ─pudo decir antes de ver como Takao le pedía que se callase al estirar su brazo, abriendo la palma de su mano.

─No he terminado. Por otro lado. Dejarte mostrar ante cualquier otra persona, solo para demostrar que no mentía… eso fue muy valiente por tu parte. Creo que pocos fantasmas se atreven a hacer eso. Gracias.

─Tú no eres ningún mentiroso. Solo quería dejárselo claro y si hiciese falta hacerlo frente a más personas, no me importaría.

─No será necesario ─advirtió–. Pero, gracias.

─Takao. El hecho de que puedas vernos, sé que es algo duro. Pero, si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela. Puedes contarme todo aquello que te angustie. Puedes llorar cuando lo necesites, no me reiré.

─Lo único que te pido es que no me tengas compasión por mi pasado. Eso no lo soportaría ─contestó, abrazándose a sí mismo.

─No lo hago, ni lo haré.

─Bien ─medio sonrió.

─Takao. Tengo que decirte algo más.

─¿De qué se trata? ─preguntó curioso.

─Será mejor que te sientes en el sofá ─le pidió amablemente.

Takao caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en él como Kai le había pedido─ ¿Tan importante es?

Asintió–. No sé cómo te lo vas a tomar. Pero tarde o temprano te vas a enterar ─podía ver la impaciencia del otro reflejado en sus ojos, así que no daría más rodeos–. Tú me gustas. Es algo más que eso, es… te quiero.

El peliazul se quedó boquiabierto tras esas palabras, se dejó caer hacia atrás, chocando con el respaldo del sofá.

─Sé lo que estás pensando, que probablemente esté confundido, pero no es así.

─Pero, es algo imposible. Kai, se supone que no tenéis sentimientos tras la muerte, excepto los últimos sentimientos que guardasteis en vida.

─Eso mismo es lo que me dijo Max. Pero si alguien se acerca a ti, me siento celoso. Constantemente tengo ganas de protegerte y me gusta verte enfadado, verte reír, verte dormir…

─No me digas que la razón por la que no cruzaste la luz, ¿era por mí?

─Así es –confesó.

─Pero desde un principio, tú estabas aquí por Yuriy, no por mí.

─Lo sé, pero poco a poco mis sentimientos fueron cambiando, no sé ni cómo. Es difícil de explicar.

─Kai ─silenció unos segundos–. Estás muerto ─le recordó con palabras suaves–. Yo… ─se llevó las manos a la cara para taparse los ojos. Tras unos segundos, se las quitó para poder hablar–. No me puedes hacer esto. No puedes enamorarte de mí. Somos de mundos diferentes y aunque nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, lo nuestro no podría funcionar ─le decía afligido–. Yo no puedo llevar una vida normal.

─Pero yo conozco tu mundo, mi mundo. ¿Quién mejor que yo para comprenderte? ─le preguntó el bicolor guardando una esperanza.

─Kai, apenas nos conocemos. No sabemos nada el uno del otro y… ¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a hacer todas esas cosas que los demás pueden hacer? Ni siquiera puedo tocarte sin sentir un escalofrío. Sin… ─no quería decirlo para no herir más los sentimientos de Kai, pero al parecer este lo entendió en el momento.

─Traspasarme ─finalizó la frase que Takao no pudo. El fantasma se puso cabizbajo al escuchar todas esas palabras–. La realidad es que tú estás vivo y yo estoy muerto.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó, quizás sus palabras le habían hecho más daño del que se imaginaba.

─No te disculpes por decir la verdad ─dicho esto desapareció.

─Kai ─le llamó, pero este no apareció– ¡Kai, espera, vuelve! ─le pidió en vano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué sus propias palabras le causaban dolor a él mismo? ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba con él de esa manera? ¿Acaso su destino era el siempre estar solo?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Abrió la puerta de su piso y la cerró tras de sí. Se dejó caer en el sofá tras un día agotador en el trabajo. Llevaba días sin saber de Kai y eso le estaba preocupando. Realmente Kai debía de estar dolido por aquellas palabras. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? El era ahora un mortal y Kai un fantasma, no había manera de tener ningún tipo de relación con él que no fuera la de amistad.

"Quizás si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias…", pensaba mirando al techo de la habitación. "Esto es de locos, desde que Kai se me declaró he sentido como si yo también sintiese lo mismo por él. Pero es que es algo que está completamente fuera de mi alcance y del suyo. Además, ni siquiera tendría que estar pensando en él en estos momentos." Sonrió. "¿A quién pretendo engañar? Le echo de menos y sé que nada malo puedo ocurrirle porque es un fantasma, pero aun así no puedo evitar el preocuparme por él. No sé donde está y al cementerio no me atrevo a ir. Pero es la única solución que se me ocurre, quizás esté allí. Buscaré su tumba y miraré los alrededores. Será una forma de asegurarme", con decisión se puso de pie y salió de su casa para irse al cementerio.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Miraba los nombres de las tumbas, lápida por lápida. Claro está que primero visitó la de su familia. Le entristecía estar ahí, pero es que era la única forma de que ese desasosiego que sentía se calmase. Los fantasmas estaban por todos lados, algunos sentados en sus tumbas y otros paseando. Los niños jugaban. Como siempre, el cementerio era un sitio activo. Por fin, encontró lo que andaba buscando.

─Es aquí ─susurró al ver el nombre y los apellidos de Kai. Miró a su alrededor y bajó la cabeza. Él no estaba ahí. Por inercia miró el nombre que estaba grabada en la lápida de al lado–. Max Mizuhara. Max ─se repitió así mismo. Recordó que Kai alguna vez había nombrado a un tal Max, quizás el sabía dónde estaba Kai. ¿Pero cómo saber quién era? Se le ocurrió una idea, quizás funcionase aunque no le gustaría la sensación que sentiría después, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Llevó su mano hasta las letras grabadas y la paseó por encima de las letras, como si diese una suave caricia sobre la inscripción. Finalmente dejó la palma de la mano caer sobre ella.

Una imagen le azotó la cabeza. Vio como una mujer con un vestido de época se acercaba a un hombre con la vestimenta del mismo estilo. Los dos se juraban amor eterno. A un lado había un chico rubio de ojos azules bastante joven que vestía un pijama de hospital y que los observaba con detenimiento, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. La imagen desapareció de su cabeza, dejándole algo aturdido. Apoyó también la otra mano en la lápida para poder sujetarse. Cuando sintió que se le pasó el mareo se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos. Vio a esos tres fantasmas en su visión, ¿pero dónde estaban?

Cerró los ojos para intentar recordar la imagen. Había árboles, un muro de piedra al fondo y hierba. Abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar. No estaba muy seguro, pero si lo que pensaba era cierto, Max no estaría muy lejos de ahí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

─Mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre, mi amada ─decía el hombre abrazando a la mujer.

─Y ahora márchate por favor, él vendrá en cualquier momento ─le rogaba la mujer mirándole a los ojos.

Max sonreía, esa escena le encantaba.

Takao apareció de entre los árboles, y vio la escena que tan claramente había visto en su visión. Se fijó en el chico rubio, ese seguramente debía de ser Max. ¿Pero cómo llamarle la atención sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta?

Max sintió unos pasos acercarse hasta él. No le sorprendió, ya que siempre los vivos caminaban por ahí de vez en cuando. Pero alguien concretamente parecía ponerse delante de él para impedir que viera la escena de esos amantes. Miró hacia arriba para ver quien le molestaba.

─Vaya, este roble ha de ser muy viejo ─dijo Takao tocando la madera del árbol una y otra vez.

─El chico ─pronunció el rubio sonriente.

─Anda. Y sus pies parecen ser fuertes ─dijo agachándose a la altura del otro fantasma─ ¿Max? ─le preguntó susurrándole

─Caray, sabes mi nombre. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Nos conocíamos de antes? ─le preguntó en el mismo tono.

─No, pero necesito que vengas conmigo, a un lugar en el que estemos totalmente solos.

Asintió–. Sígueme, conozco el lugar perfecto ─le indicó poniéndose en pie.

Takao siguió discretamente a Max, como si estuviese dando un paseo. Éste le condujo hasta la parte trasera del cementerio, donde había algún que otro árbol.

─Aquí estará bien ─indicó Max─ ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme? ¿Y cómo sabías que era yo?

─No lo sabía con certeza. Digamos que ha sido un golpe de suerte. Bueno, conoces a Kai Hiwatari, ¿no?

─Claro, es mi compañero de tumba.

─Ya ─le pareció rara esa expresión, pero imaginó que lo decía porque sus tumbas estaban pegadas–. Bueno, me preguntaba si no le has visto estos días por aquí.

─No, si estaba contigo –sonrió.

─¿Sabes mi secreto?

─Claro, él me lo contó, es más, yo le di la información a él de que tu podías vernos a nosotros. Además, de no haber sabido que podías vernos, ahora mismo te hubieses delatado –concluyó.

El peliazul cayó en la cuenta de que ese fantasma tenía razón. Pero recapacitó en esas palabras─ ¿Se lo has dicho a más fantasmas?

─No. Sólo lo sabemos Kai y yo. Puedes estar tranquilo ─le indicó.

─¿Tienes idea de adonde puede haber ido Kai? No sé, algún lugar favorito o algún lugar que te haya nombrado alguna vez, me sería de ayuda.

─No, nunca me dijo nada. Él es un poco solitario. ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre vosotros? ¿Os habéis peleado?

─Bueno, no exactamente ─desvió la mirada.

─Oh, ya lo entiendo. Él te confesó sus sentimientos.

Regresó la vista al fantasma─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Sabías que Kai…?

─Sí, me pidió consejo.

─¿Y qué le dijiste? ─preguntó nervioso.

─Le dije que cuanto antes te lo dijese, mejor.

─Ah ─contestó mirando al suelo. Ya que por su culpa, Kai había desaparecido.

─No te preocupes. Él volverá a tu lado ─le animó al ver como el chico esta cabizbajo, seguramente por su situación con Kai.

─¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Llevó varios días sin saber nada de él. Y me tiene preocupado ─confesó cabizbajo.

─Confía en mí, el amor no tiene fronteras, y si dice que te quiere realmente, lo hará. Solo es que necesitará tiempo para pensar, eso es todo. Alguna vez a todos nos ha pasado. Yo veo dos posibles soluciones. Que vuelva para quedarse, o para irse definitivamente. Aunque esta última opción puede cambiar solo si tú quieres.

─Entiendo ─levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos–. Intentaré estar preparado. Gracias por todo y por favor, si vuelve aquí, avísame de alguna forma.

─Yo no dejo el cementerio ─le hizo saber.

─Entonces solo tendrás que aparecer en mis sueños.

─¿Eso te parecería bien?

─Sueño con fantasmas todas las noches. Porque uno más aparezca dándome buenas noticias para variar, no pasará nada.

─Comprendo ─sonrió.

─Bien. Adiós ─fue a caminar pero la voz del rubio le detuvo.

─Soportas más carga de la que parece. Eres realmente increíble, de una fortaleza indescriptible. Eres admirable, Takao. Cuando Kai regrese, me gustaría tener una visita de vuestra parte.

Le sonrió–. Gracias. Por todo. Adiós ─dijo siguiendo su camino.

─Adiós ─le despidió con la mano aunque el peliazul no podría verle, ya que le daba la espalda, pero a él le había hecho ilusión hablar con el joven que podía verle. De alguna forma, ahora se sentía más feliz, por poder hablar con un vivo después de tanto tiempo.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Vampire Princess Miyu:** Bueno, pues espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y te agregaré pronto. Siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero me surgieron imprevistos. Ya tendrás noticias mías.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** hermanita, como has podido ver, se trataba de Kenny, que en vano intenta conquistar a Takao. Ya me contarás si este capi te pareció aburrido o por el contrario te gustó.

**Hiika:** ¿en serio te recordó a una película? Qué cosas, jajaja. Aquí ya se ha podido saber algo más del pasado de Takaito, aunque no será lo último que averiguareis, muajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capi también.

**Miru:** bueno Miru, te explico. Cuando Kai tocó a Takao mientras dormía en el capi anterior, al parecer Takao adsorbió algún tipo de recuerdo del fantasma. Por eso tuvo esa visión. Si, ahí arriba dice que esta historia tiene lemon. Es algo que todos veréis en su momento y que en el siguiente capi seguramente comprenderéis.

**Felicia Lazareva:** Si, siento haceros esperar tanto, la verdad antes solía subir mis capis en menos tiempo, pero ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes. Pero bueno, subiré poquito a poquito n.n Espero este capi te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

**Sol Uzumaki:** ya veo sol. Bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado y perdón por el retraso y tenerte tanto en suspense.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tras llegar del cementerio se tumbó en el sofá para descansar y reflexionar sobre lo que había sido capaz de hacer, solo por tener una pista del fantasma. Ya estaba tan en duda consigo mismo que no sabía si hacía bien en seguir pensando en él o no. Quizá el espíritu había comprendido lo difícil que era la situación y a lo mejor, había pensado que lo mejor era guardar las distancias con él.

Escuchó como tocaron la puerta. Ahora no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Así que no dejó mirar el techo. Volvieron a tocar. Recordó que probablemente sería el casero ya que esta semana era elegida como día de cobro. Se levantó pesadamente del sofá.

─¡Ya voy! ¡Un momento! ─avisó. Caminó sin mucho ánimo hacia su cuarto y de un cajón sacó un sobre, que en su interior, guardaba el dinero para pagar el alquiler– ¡En seguida abro! ─anunció. Llegó hasta la puerta y giró la manecilla de ésta para abrirla. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba del casero. Sino de un joven más alto que él. Bastante atractivo, pero…

El peliazul estaba realmente sorprendido por ver a ese joven al otro lado de su puerta. Las palabras directamente no le salían.

─Hola, Takao ─le saludó pausadamente el recién llegado–. Posiblemente no sepas quien soy, pero… ─fue interrumpido por el menor.

─Kai ─pronunció, no dando crédito a lo que veía.

─Un momento. ¿Me reconoces? Sonrió– ¿A pesar de este aspecto?

─Pasa ─le indicó cogiéndole de la mano, para que entrase con rapidez en el apartamento. El otro no puso objeción. Cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella, mirando de arriba abajo al bicolor– ¡Estás vivo! ─dijo totalmente estupefacto.

─¡Sí! ─sonrió con alegría, dándose una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo para que Takao lo pudiese ver mejor.

Sonrió por unos segundos, aunque luego borró su sonrisa–. Necesito que me lo cuentes todo. Antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, prefiero que me cuentes la verdad ─señaló al sofá–. Por favor. Siéntate.

Así lo hizo–. Tu también será mejor que te sientes ─le advirtió.

Este le hizo caso–. Primero, quiero saber, donde estabas metido. Me tenías preocupado, no tengo noticias tuyas desde hace días y ahora apareces, metido en el cuerpo de otra persona.

─¿En serio han pasado días? ─le preguntó curioso, viendo como el otro asentía–. Vaya. No tenía ni idea. ¿Te ha preocupado mucho mi ausencia?

─Ese no es el tema ─intentó evadir la pregunta–. Tan solo dime como tú ─cerró los ojos con fuerza–. No es que no me alegre de que estés vivo de nuevo, pero no está bien hacer ese tipo de posesiones. Le estás quitando cosas a esta persona. Su familia, amistades, todos se preguntaran donde está.

─No lo harán ─confirmó con seguridad y algo de seriedad.

─Eso no lo sabes ─dijo afligido.

─Claro que lo sé. Murieron ante mis ojos.

_Flash Back_

Vagaba por las calles sin rumbo. Realmente le dolía el hecho de saber que nunca tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle a Takao cuando estaba significando para él. Sabía que él tenía razón. Él era un fantasma y Takao estaba vivo. Takao tenía derecho de hacer su vida con quien quisiera. Y él si permanecía a su lado, tendría que conformarse solo con eso. Podría protegerlo de cualquier peligro que lo acechase, pero por otro lado, los celos le matarían. Sería como un castigo, tras su muerte. Y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar algo así.

Simplemente Takao lo estaba siendo todo para él. No solo porque le podía ver, cosa que dudaba que pudieran hacer más personas. Sino por el hecho de que aunque él intentó obligarle al principio a que le ayudase a la fuerza, el peliazul terminó haciéndolo por propia voluntad. Cuando vio que no subió a la luz, inmediatamente se preocupó por si tenía algún otro problema para intentar ayudarle. Para que su alma pudiese descansar por fin en paz.

El moreno de piel no sólo era especial por esas cosas. Era simpático, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, tenía un genio increíble pero siempre llevaba razón en todo lo que decía. A pesar de su situación, intentaba seguir adelante. Aunque los demás se burlasen de él, aunque los demás no le creyeran, aunque le considerasen un bicho raro por sus manías. Él siempre salía adelante y como bien decía su amigo Max, soportaba más carga de la que podía, lo cual era de admirar. Y más aun ahora que había hecho mención de su duro pasado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito desgarrador. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Era humo negro lo que estaba viendo? Se acercó hasta ese humo en un abrir y pestañear de ojos. Parecía que provenía de una casa que estaba ardiendo. Los bomberos intentaban apagar el fuego con las mangueras de agua, pero parecía que les costaba controlarlo. Algunos intentaban echar abajo la puerta a base de golpes con un gran artilugio que nunca antes había visto. Los gritos de dolor estaban aumentando. Seguramente sería por las quemaduras que estarían sufriendo las personas del interior de la casa.

Dos bomberos se encargaban de desalojar a las personas de las casas de alrededor de ésta por seguridad.

─¿Por qué no consiguen abrir la puerta?─ se preguntó el fantasma. Volvió a ver como varios hombres luchaban por abrirla sin resultado, mientras los otros seguían apuntando con manguera al fuego. Abrió la palma de su mano, levantando el brazo hasta la altura del pecho, apuntando hacia la puerta. Después la movió con rapidez hacia la izquierda, como si hubiese arrojado algo.

Sorpresivamente para los bomberos, la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que ellos volvieran a dar otro golpe sobre ella. Se sintieron aliviados, ahora podrían pasar. El sonido de la ambulancia indicando que ya estaba llegando, alertó al fantasma. Así que centró su atención en ella, mientras era traspasado una y otra vez por la gente que intentaba salvar las vidas de los que se encontraban dentro de la casa.

Ésta aparcó cerca del coche de los bomberos. Para bien o para mal, enfermeros salieron de la parte trasera de la furgoneta y empezaron a sacar camillas.

Miró hacia la izquierda, dos bomberos, salían cargando el cuerpo de un hombre. Este no parecía estar quemado. Solo lleno de hollín por el humo. Se acercó a estos bomberos, siguiéndoles de cerca. Dejaron al joven sobre la camilla e inmediatamente los enfermeros comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Dejó eso de lado y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta de la entrada. Varios hombres con mangueras entraron en el interior. Poco a poco vio como las llamas iban desapareciendo, hasta finalmente solo quedar un rastro de humo. Uno de los bomberos salió e indicó que quería unas camillas y unas bolsas.

No sabía cuánto rato había pasado. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta. Las camillas que habían solicitado los bomberos, salían ahora con unas bolsas. Seguramente los cuerpos calcinados de una familia. Vio como unos hombres hablaban. Se puso delante de ellos para escuchar lo que decían.

─Sí. Al parecer se trata de un escape de gas. La mujer no giró del todo la rueda para apagar la hornilla. Un cortocircuito de la luz hizo el resto.

─¿Alguno ha logrado sobrevivir?

─Aún no lo sabemos con certeza. La madre y el padre fueron calcinados en el acto. La abuela estaba en el piso de arriba. Supongo que las llamas debieron de acorralarla.

─¿Y qué hay del joven? ─preguntó mirando a la camilla, donde intentaban reanimar al joven.

─Creemos que estaba fuera en el momento del accidente. Parecer ser que vio la columna de humo, ingreso en la casa por la puerta trasera de la casa, que daba a la cocina. Creemos que inhaló demasiado humo, ya que no sufre quemaduras.

─Seguramente intentaría salvarles.

─Sí, aunque solo pudo llegar unos pasos más allá de la entrada trasera, después cayó desplomado por la inhalación tóxica del humo.

Kai miró hacia la ambulancia. Observando al chico desde la distancia. Con una máquina intentaban hacer que respirase. Sintió nuevas presencias a su alrededor. Miró hacia la derecha. Los espíritus de los cuerpos calcinados salieron de sus bolsas. Pronto miraron confusos a su alrededor, buscando al último miembro de su familia.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de la máquina les hizo a todos ponerse en alerta. El chico estaba teniendo una parada cardiaca. Los médicos intentaban aplicarle descargas eléctricas mirando el monitor de la máquina.

Kai vio como claramente el espíritu del chico salía de su cuerpo. Éste miraba desorientado hacia todos lados. Por fin salió de una vez al ver como su familia le esperaba con una sonrisa. El chico caminó hacia ellos y desaparecieron.

El bicolor observó como los enfermeros negaban con la cabeza y apagaban la máquina. El chico ya estaba muerto.

Si a él tan solo se le hubiera brindado la oportunidad de regresar a su cuerpo, como tantas otras veces había pensado… pero se empeñó tanto en demostrarles a todos que no estaba muerto en ese momento, que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cuerpo ya no estaba para regresar a él. Quizás la vida le había enseñado una lección muy valiosa. O quizás ahora le brindaba una segunda oportunidad para que no la desaprovechase. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba confundido. En verdad quería intentarlo con Takao. ¿Pero y si este le rechazaba?

Era una posibilidad. Aunque no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer… Aunque fuese totalmente repugnante. Él quería averiguar la verdad e intentar ser feliz de nuevo. Así que sin pensárselo, se metió en el cuerpo del chico en el momento en el que el hombre desconectó la máquina. No estaba seguro de que eso fuese a funcionar, jamás lo había hecho antes.

Abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano al pecho algo temeroso. Su corazón volvía a latir. Podía notar sus pulsaciones, el bombeo de su corazón. ¡Había funcionado! ¡Estaba vivo de nuevo! Tosió. Al parecer, ese chico realmente había inhalado mucho humo. Sus ojos le pesaban. Una enfermera y un enfermero rápidamente cogieron sus utensilios para examinarlo.

─Esto es imposible. ¡Eh, chico! ¿¡Estás bien! ¿¡Estás mareado!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía como le tocaban, le podían ver, hablaban con él. –Estoy vivo ─dijo emocionado.

─Te pondrás bien ─intentó tranquilizarle una chica–. Ha sido muy duro para él ─le dijo a su compañero, refiriéndose a la muerte de sus familiares.

_Fin Flash Back_

─Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Fue casualidad o quizás el destino me lo tenía reservado. No lo sé. Lo que si se es que nadie reclamará este cuerpo por que aquellos que podían hacerlo están muertos. Y por lo que me pude enterar, acababan de mudarse ese mismo día. Así que nadie los conocía. Sus cuerpos desaparecieron.

Takao solo escuchaba el relato de Kai. Tan impresionado estaba que no sabía ni que decir.

─Te parecerá una locura y una asquerosidad lo que he hecho. Pero este cuerpo no tenía un alma cuando ese chico lo abandonó y yo era un alma que no pude regresar a mi cuerpo.

─¿En qué pensaste para hacer algo así? ─por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

─Solo pensé en una oportunidad para poder decirte lo mucho que significas para mí. Solo poder tocarte aunque sea la mejilla. Demostrarte que tanto vivo como muerto, te quiero proteger. Que solo con poder rozarte la mano ya tengo una posibilidad más que la que tenía sin poder hacerlo.

─Kai, yo no soy un chico normal. Lo que yo soy, no me lo permite. Podrás aguantar unas horas, unos días ─negó con la cabeza–. No toda una vida.

─Pues si es así, deja que yo me dé cuenta por mí mismo.

─No podrás soportar el hecho de que interrumpan en cada cosa que haga. Si me piden ayuda, no tendré más remedio que aceptarlo ─el ojicarmesi lo miraba fijamente. Más concretamente centró la mirada en los labios del menor─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó.

─Nada─ respondió poniéndose en pie–. Voy a la cocina a beber un poco de agua.

─Los vasos están en el armario ─le informó, aunque pensándolo mejor, Kai ya sabría donde estaban, porque siempre lo había estado observando.

El mayor se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un vaso de donde le había dicho Takao. Lo llenó de agua del grifo y comenzó a beber, pausadamente. Takao asomó la cabeza por encima del sofá. Lo vio beber agua tranquilamente. De pronto algunas dudas le asaltaron. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el bicolor. Este parecía preocupado por algo, su cara lo reflejaba.

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y miró a Takao─. Ya es de noche. Tengo que irme. Solo quería hacerte saber que estoy bien. Y se me ocurrió pasarme por aquí para hacerte una visita ─se metió las manos en los bolsillos, ya no sabía muy bien que seguir diciendo para quedarse junto a Takao.

Ahora que sabía que estaba bien ¿podría dejarle marchar de nuevo?─ Kai. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí que la tengo. Iba a pedir pizza para cenar. Si no tienes nada importante que hacer… ─alargó la frase, esperando la respuesta del bicolor, pero este no decía nada –Quizá te gustaría cenar una, conmigo.

Sonrió–. Me encantaría cenar contigo.

Sonrió aliviado–. Vale. ¿De que la quieres?

─Me gusta que lleve de todo.

─Pues pediré una, no tardará casi nada en llegar ─tras decir esto, fue al comedor para coger el teléfono y para pedir la pizza.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos estaban sentados, uno frente al otro. La caja de la pizza estaba en el centro de la mesa y las latas de coca cola estaba al lado derecho de cada joven. Las porciones venían bien partidas en partes iguales.

Los dos disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, aunque ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Preferían cenar sin hacer enfadar al otro.

El mayor le dio otro bocado a su segunda porción de pizza. Intentaba desesperadamente que ese queso mozzarella se partiese de una vez, mientras intentaba partir los hilillos de queso con los dientes, pero cuanto más mordía, mas parecía estirarse el queso.

Takao lo observaba desde hacía rato. Esa escena era bastante graciosa fue por ello por lo que no pudo evitar reírse estaba vez, aunque sin mala intención.

─Jajaja ─se tapó la boca. Llamó la atención de Kai, quien se le quedó mirando con un poco de vergüenza. Al darse cuenta de que le miraba, decidió disculparse–. Lo siento. No quería reírme, es solo que… bueno. Estabas algo gracioso ─le intentaba explicar, viendo como por fin empezaba a masticar el trozo de pizza que se había separado de la porción–. Bueno, ya se sabe, el queso mozzarella es difícil de separar de la pizza.

─Te has reído ─sonrió–. Nunca te había visto reír.

─Ya, bueno.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Kai sentía que había metido de nuevo la pata con Takao.

─Lo siento. No era para hacerte sentir mal, era solo una observación ─le explicó el bicolor arrepentido.

─No pasa nada ─le disculpó–. Tienes razón. No suelo reírme mucho. Tampoco tenía de que reírme, ni con quien hacerlo.

─Tienes una sonrisa mágica ─agregó.

─¿Mágica? ─preguntó sin comprender a que se refería con eso.

─Cuando tu sonríes, todo a mi alrededor parece iluminarse ─carraspeó–. Suena un poco cursi, ya lo sé. Pero tú has iluminado mis dos mundos. Es así como me siento.

Sonrió–. Vaya, creía que esas cursiladas no iban contigo. Por mucho menos, trataste a Kenny de cursi.

─Estaba muy celoso ─reconoció–. No le veía buenas intenciones contigo.

─Kai. ¿Estás seguro de que lo que sientes por mi es ese tipo de sentimientos y no es en realidad gratitud por haberte ayudado? ─desvió la mirada–. Al principio de conocernos, me estampaste contra la pared y ahora dices que te gusto. Es algo contradictorio.

─Cuando te lancé contra la pared estaba muy enfadado, no te conocía. Y con el paso del tiempo, aunque no se cuento realmente, he podido ver algunas de tus facetas. Y ya no solo en mi caso. Si no también en el de los otros fantasmas. Tienes un gran corazón ─silenció unos segundos para después continuar─. Te seré sincero. Esto que siento hacia ti es incluso un sentimiento mayor que el que sentí por Yuriy en mi otra vida ─Takao inmediatamente sintió su corazón acelerarse y un calor intenso en las mejillas–.No tengo claro cuáles sean tus sentimientos hacia mí. Pero de algo estoy seguro. Tampoco te desagrado del todo. Si no, no estaría aquí esta noche.

─No me apetecía cenar solo. Eso es todo ─se excusó.

Le miró a los ojos de una forma intensa–. Mientes. Pero tendrás tus razones para hacerlo. Así que lo dejaremos así ─se puso de pie–. Tengo que irme ya.

─¿Irte? ─preguntó poniéndose en pie–. Pero si apenas has comido. Come un poco más ─le ofreció desesperadamente otra porción de pizza.

─Si no me voy ahora, me quedare sin sitio.

─¿Sin sitio? Kai. ¿Dónde has estado durmiendo estos días? Incluso la ropa que llevas puesta está limpia.

─En uno de esos centros que ayudan a la gente de la calle. Ofrecen comida y cama. Solo que a veces vienen muchas personas de la calle. Y no pueden atenderlos a todos.

─Así que es eso.

─Es la única solución que se me ocurre para poder dormir bajo techo. No trabajo y no tengo dinero para poder pagar un hotel.

─¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo?

─¿Contigo?

─Bueno, tengo un sofá. A pensar de la apariencia que tiene, es cómodo.

─No quiero molestarte. De todas formas, gracias por el ofrecimiento ─se dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos hacia delante, pero se detuvo al sentir un pequeño tirón de la camisa proveniente de su espalda.

Miró hacia atrás para ver que efectivamente, Takao lo había detenido, sujetándole la camisa con una mano.

─No me he explicado bien. Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo ─su cabeza permanecía cabizbaja. No se atrevía a mirar al bicolor a los ojos. Su mirada era tan profunda que cuando le miraba, pensaba que podía leerle los pensamientos y eso en parte le asustaba. –Entiéndelo, estos días me he preocupado por tu ausencia. No quiero tener que preocuparme más ─añadió soltándole de la camisa.

El mayor se dio la vuelta, para encarar al menor. Vio que no estaba dispuesto a mirarle. Así que llevó su mano hasta el mentón del peliazul y lo levantó hacia arriba con el fin de que sus ojos le mirasen. Pero el peliazul desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

─Si así te quedas más tranquilo, supongo que estará bien ─respondió, percibiendo con su respuesta la pequeña sonrisa del menor.

Éste dejó de mirar hacia un lado para regresar su vista al blanquecino–. Bien. Entonces sigue comiendo mientras yo busco unas mantas ─le explicó al tiempo que retiró la mano del mayor de su barbilla.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Miraba hacia el oscuro techo de la habitación. Sus manos permanecían flexionadas tras su cabeza. Tumbado en el sofá con unas mantas encima, pensaba en el peliazul. Había sido muy amable al ofrecerle que se quedase con él. Pero ciertamente, había ocasiones en las que le había contrariado su forma de actuar.

Por sus experiencias anteriores con Yuriy, sabía que tarde o temprano metería la pata con Takao y no quería arriesgarse de esa forma con él. Su carácter era algo fuerte y eso no era compatible con el resto de personas en el mundo. No sabía porque, pero sentía que Takao quería darle una oportunidad, pero que algo le retenía a hacerlo. Seguramente el hecho de que podía ver fantasmas… pero ¿seguro que era eso? Tenía que haber algo más. Quizás con el tiempo lo descubriría.

Otra de sus preocupaciones era como encontrar un trabajo. Lo único que hizo en su vida anterior, fue ser piloto. No tenía ningún tipo de estudios. Con lo cual las probabilidades de conseguir un trabajo en el cual tener un buen sueldo, se reducía. Solo podía ver claro algunos tipos de trabajo, pero también era patoso con según qué cosas. Sino encontraba trabajo, no podría invitar al peliazul aunque fuese a tomar un refresco. Y si no tenía dinero, no podría valerse por sí mismo y siempre sería una carga para él.

Le pareció escuchar un ruido proveniente de la habitación del menor. Miró hacia la puerta sin cambiar su posición. Permaneció unos segundos así, en silencio. Pero ya no escuchaba nada y la puerta no se abría. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? No estaba muy seguro.

Unos minutos después salió de dudas al ver como la puerta de esa habitación se abría, dejando ver al joven. Caminó entre la oscuridad sin encender la luz hacia la cocina, no quería despertar al bicolor.

Por su parte, Kai ya sabía de qué se trataba. El menor se había levantado para beber agua. Como todas las noches que lo había observado, seguro que había tenido una pesadilla. Se retiró las sábanas hacia un lado y se sentó en el sofá. Takao nunca le hablaba de sus sueños. Pero eso no le evitaba el hecho de que se preocupase por él.

Escuchó el sonido del agua. Seguramente se estaría llenando un vaso. Finalmente se puso de pie y miró hacia la cocina. El menor dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se dio la vuelta para irse de nuevo a la habitación. Pero Kai ya estaba de pie, frente a él.

─Te he despertado. Lo siento ─se disculpó.

─No, ya estaba despierto. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a ciertas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó.

─Sí –sonrió.

─Has tenido una pesadilla ¿verdad? ─vio que el peliazul asintió─. Podemos hablar de ello si quieres.

─No hace falta. Ya me siento mejor. Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Mañana tengo que trabajar ─pasó por su lado y se detuvo– ¿No tienes frío así? ─le preguntó al haber visto con algo de dificultad por la oscuridad de la habitación el pecho descubierto del mayor.

Kai se miró. Solo llevaba los pantalones puestos, mientras que el peliazul llevaba un pijama–. Suelo dormir más ligero de ropa –puntualizó.

─Ya veo ─sonrió, desviando la mirada.

─Takao, si alguna vez necesitas hablar de algo, cualquier cosa. Yo estaré aquí para escucharte. ¿De acuerdo?

Le miró a los ojos y agrandó su sonrisa–. Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta. Buenas noches.

─Buenas noches ─tras decir esas palabras, vio como el menor se metió de nuevo en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Volvió de nuevo al sofá, esta vez, tumbándose de lado, para ver si conseguía por fin coger el sueño. Cerró los ojos, al menos teniéndolos cerrados, por aburrimiento ya se quedaría dormido, ¿no?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente…

El peliazul abrió la puerta del apartamento tras un día duro de trabajo. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar al bicolor con la mirada.

─¿Kai? ─preguntó al no verle. Caminó hasta la mesa mientras miraba a su alrededor. Fue a dejar en la mesa unos documentos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había un periódico y un boli sobre ésta─ ¿Qué es esto? ─se preguntó en voz alta, cambiando su postura y girando el periódico para leer lo que estaba subrayado con círculos.

El bicolor salió del cuarto de baño. ─¿Ya estás aquí? No te he oído llegar ─decía con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, mientras con otra se secaba la humedad del pelo sin mucho cuidado.

─Sí, ahora mismo acabo de llegar ─decía girando las hojas del periódico─ ¿Estás buscando trabajo? ─preguntó con la mirada puesta en el papel.

─Claro.

─¿Los que están tachados quieren decir que ya has llamado?

─No, quiere decir que ya he estado personalmente.

Takao miró hacia él. No se esperaba ver a Kai tan ligero de ropa–. Ah ─solo pudo articular con suavidad.

─¿Qué sucede? ─al ver que el peliazul no dejaba de mirarle, sintió que tenía que explicarse por estar así─. Bueno, he tenido que ducharme, espero que no te importe.

─No, no, claro que no. Puedes usar el baño cada vez que quieras, tranquilo ─le restó importancia con rapidez–. Aunque si sigues descalzo, puedes resfriarte.

─Tienes razón ─entró en el cuarto de baño y se puso las zapatillas.

Takao no pudo evitar reírse ante tal imagen─ ¿Dónde están tus calcetines? ─preguntó intentando aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

─Están en la azotea, junto a mi ropa.

─¿Qué hacen allí? ─preguntó curioso.

─La he tenido que lavar toda y tenderla en tu cuerda. Ya llevaba dos días sin hacerlo desde que dejé la casa de acogida. Ahora vengo, voy a ir a por ella.

─¿Con una toalla cubriéndote y el pelo mojado? De eso nada, ya voy yo a recogerla ─dijo echando una sonrisita antes de salir del apartamento.

Kai esperó unos minutos para que el peliazul entrase con su ropa ya seca–. Aquí la tienes ─le dijo entregándosela toda en mano.

─Gracias ─la aceptó y se metió en el cuarto de baño para poder vestirse.

Tras unos minutos de espera, el peliazul vio salir al bicolor ya vestido y peinado–. Así que ya has estado en estos lugares ─intentaba confirmar, sentado en el sofá.

─Sí. Preferí ir allí personalmente. Pero en todos pedían un mínimo de requisitos que yo no tengo ─suspiró–. Pero no me rendiré ─cogió de nuevo el periódico con el boli y se sentó en la silla en la que había estado sentado hacía unas horas–. Tiene que haber algo para mí. Por cierto, hoy no has venido a la hora de comer ─decía leyendo el periódico─ ¿Ha pasado algo?

─Que se me ha acumulado el trabajo, eso ha pasado. He tenido que comer fuera. A veces pasa. Y mañana no creo que pueda regresar tampoco a la hora de la comida.

─Tu trabajo parece quitarte muchas horas. Parece ser algo difícil ─dejó de mirar el periódico y se centró en él.

─Digamos que son muchas leyes, mucho papeleo y mucho soportar a los demás.

Sonrió–. Pero a ti parece gustarte, ¿no?

─Me gusta mi trabajo, tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por llegar a donde estoy. Pero es solo que a veces… me deja un poco fuera de sí.

─Ya veo ─dijo apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre su mano para ponerse más cómodo.

Takao seguía sentado en el sofá–. Créeme, no es nada fácil. A decir verdad, todo iba bien hasta que…

─¿Hasta qué? ─le animó a continuar

–Hasta que descubrí que en realidad no trabajaba en un tribunal, si no en un antiguo campo de esclavos que terminaron en la horca. Y eso solo en la sala principal. En la primera planta esta lo que se consideró una de las casas más prestigiosas en el siglo dieciocho. Celebraban una fiesta cuando por algún motivo, todos los presentes murieron allí. Y luego está mi planta que es la más normal, dadas las circunstancias, ya que los fantasmas que están ahí, se han quedado atrapados en el tiempo. Así que, antes de esos pequeños detalles, me gustaba mi trabajo.

─Vaya. ¿Has buscado el historial del tribunal o algo así?

─Se podría decir que he buscado información en los periódicos archivados de la biblioteca acerca de ese edificio.

─¿Y tú nunca has intentado ayudarles? ─le preguntó ya que habían sacado la conversación.

Negó con la cabeza─ ¿Cómo podría ayudar a más de cien personas a la vez? Además, no quiero que se corra la voz. Para mi es mejor intentar pasar desapercibidos ante todos. Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero es la mejor solución que he encontrado hasta ahora.

─¿Cobarde tu? No me hagas reír. ¿Cuántos años llevas trabajando allí?

─En ese edificio no hace mucho que empecé. No sé, cerca de un mes, supongo.

─Si yo fuese tú, antes de hacer la entrevista de trabajo ya me hubiese marchado sin mirar atrás. Te lo digo en serio. Además, personalmente sé que si un fantasma pide ayuda y la recibe, estará eternamente agradecido por esa ayuda─

─Sí. Pero no todos reaccionan igual ante la noticia de saber que realmente están muertos. Algunos no quieren recibir la ayuda, se niegan mientras que con otros es todo lo contrario ─se puso en pie–. Será mejor que haga la cena.

─Te ayudaré ─se puso de pie también.

─¿Sabes cocinar? ─preguntó curioso, caminando hacia la cocina.

─Claro. Aunque no creo que te gustase mucho mi forma de cocinar, es algo diferente.

─Diferente ─repitió enarcando una ceja.

─Bueno, no se cocinar ─reconoció–. Pero se cortar cosas, lechuga, tomates… lo que me digas. Te echaré una mano en eso ─dijo decidido.

─Como quieras.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente…

Takao entró a su apartamento. Había conseguido salir media hora antes de lo previsto, aunque se había entretenido en ver algunas tiendas en el camino.

Iba cargado de bolsas. Cerró la puerta dándole un empujón con el trasero.

─Kai ─le llamó. De nuevo como el día anterior, no vio a nadie a su alrededor. Así que pensó que estaría en el cuarto de baño de nuevo. Dejó las bolsas encima del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño–. Kai ─tocó un par de veces─ ¿Estás ahí? ─preguntó.

No recibió respuesta. Se decidió a abrir la puerta y como pensaba, no había nadie─ ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ─pensó en voz alta–. Quizás esté buscando trabajo ─cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el sofá, donde permaneció unos segundos de pie, mirando las bolsas–. Supongo que tendré que esperar.

Escuchó el ruido de la cerradura de su puerta. Seguramente era Kai que intentaba abrir la puerta con la copia de la llave que le había hecho. Efectivamente, en unos segundos más, vio al bicolor entrar por la puerta.

─Vaya, que sorpresa, pensaba que llegarías más tarde ─dijo sonriente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

─He conseguido salir un poco antes ─le explicó el menor.

─Qué bien ─caminó hacia él.

─He comprado esto para ti ─dijo señalando las bolsas.

Enarcó una ceja─ ¿Para mí? ─preguntó incrédulo.

─Sí ─decía al tiempo que Kai sacaba lo que había en el interior de la bolsa.

─Pantalones ─decía desconcertado.

─Y camisas ─le anunció el peliazul abriendo otra de las bolsas sacándolo todo fuera, para que el otro la pueda ver–. Son de distintas tallas, así que necesito que te las pruebes. La que no te sirva, tengo que devolverla antes de diez días.

─Pero no tengo con que pagar esto.

─No te preocupes por eso ─le restó importancia.

Kai le miró preocupado–. No lo puedo aceptar.

─No voy a dejar que vistas todos los días con la misma ropa. Al menos que tengas donde escoger. Además, te hace falta, no puedes negarlo. Si tu orgullo no te lo permite, está bien, cuando encuentres trabajo me lo pagarás ─le ofreció esa solución.

─Eso me parece mejor ─sonrió.

─Puedes usar mi cuarto si quieres para probártelo todo. Y deja en una de las bolsas lo que no te sirva.

─Vale ─cogió las bolsas y se metió en el cuarto del peliazul.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tras diez minutos de espera, Kai salió de la habitación, vestido con un nuevo conjunto.

─¿Cómo me ves?

Takao lo miró de arriba abajo desde el sofá–. Te queda muy bien. Creo que es tu talla.

─Sí, eso creo yo también. La otra la puedes devolver, me está grande la camisa y los pantalones algo estrechos.

─Vale ─respondió–. Las devolveré a la tienda entonces.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó al ver que tenía la mesa llena de carpetas.

─Intento poner al día algunos archivos.

─¿Y no es más rápido si lo haces a ordenador?

─Puede, pero aquí no tengo ordenador ─le sonrió–. Antes parecías muy contento. ¿Has encontrado algo que te interese?

─Aún no ─sonrió–. Pero… ─se tocó el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, pensando que llevaba el pantalón de siempre, por lo tanto lo que buscaba no estaba en ese pantalón, sino en el que había dejado sobre la cama de Takao–. Espera un momento ─fue a la habitación del menor y buscó en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón lo que andaba buscando y tan pronto lo tuvo en las manos, volvió al comedor.

─¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó el peliazul con curiosidad al ver como el otro tenía dos pequeños papeles en las manos.

Kai se sentó a su lado─. He ganado esto hoy por casualidad en uno de esos bingos de la calle ─se lo entregó al peliazul en mano–. Dos entradas para el parque de atracciones del centro.

─Vaya que suerte. Yo siempre gano pañuelos –reconoció.

─¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? ─se decidió a pedirle.

─ A un parque de atracciones ─repitió–. No sé si sea una buena idea.

─Ya veo ─desvió la mirada, acababa de fracasar en su primer intento de estar más tiempo con Takao.

─No es por ti ─reparó en seguida al ver la expresión de tristeza del otro─. Es que es donde más frecuentan los espíritus.

─Pero ellos están por todas partes. Si piensas en eso, jamás podrás disfrutar de la vida.

─Sé que llevas razón. Pero es difícil.

─Ya bueno, da igual ─se puso de pie.

─Puedes ir solo ─dijo viendo como el mayor se dirigía a la cocina.

─Ya no me apetece ─respondió con desgano.

─¿Qué vas a hacer?

─Si no vamos a ir, ¿para que las quiero? Una pena, es la primera vez que me tocaba algo así, y quería compartirlo contigo ─dijo tirándolas al cubo de la basura.

El peliazul empezó a sentirse mal por esas palabras. Quería ir al parque de atracciones con Kai, pero por otro lado, no sabía cómo hacer para sentirse a gusto en un sitio que estaba rodeado de fantasmas.

─¿Hasta cuándo eran validas? ─decidió preguntar el menor

─Eso ya no importa mucho ─contestó empezando a caminar hacia el sofá.

Se puso de pie al tiempo que Kai se sentaba en el sofá. Caminó hasta el cubo de basura y sacó las entradas, que por suerte, no se habían manchado. Las dejó sobre la mesa frente a los ojos de Kai.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó el bicolor al ver las entradas de nuevo.

─Sabes. Siempre he soñado con montarme en una noria. Y en esos carruseles de caballos. Comer algodón de azúcar. ─alargó la frase–. Creo que he cambiado de opinión. Me parece que iré. ¿Vendrás o tendré que ir yo solo? ─le invitó con una sonrisa.

Kai lo miró fuera de sí–. Sinceramente no te entiendo. Pero, no puedo dejar que vayas solo. Además, primero empecé a invitarte yo, así que… yo voy.

─Vale, pues podemos ir un día de estos.

─Mañana.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó al no entenderle.

─Mañana es el último día valido para las entradas –contestó.

─¿¡Qué! ─preguntó, mirando las entradas y buscando la fecha– ¡Es verdad! ─se llevó su mano libre a la cabeza– ¡Precisamente mañana! ─repitió con queja.

─¿Pasa algo con mañana? ─preguntó al ver la expresión del menor.

─Que mañana es cuando vendrán algunos miembros importantes a reunirse con mi jefe. Tengo que estar presente en las reuniones y…

─No puedes ─asintió para dejar escapar un suspiro─. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad ─dijo cruzándose de brazos.

─Lo siento. No pensaba que las entradas fuesen a caducar precisamente mañana.

─Bueno, son cosas que pasan. No te preocupes ─le sonrió. "Genial, solo para una cosa que podía ofrecerle… mira que tengo mala suerte", pensó mientras se ponía de pie–. Voy a meter la ropa que me he quitado en la lavadora ─le avisó caminando hacia su habitación.

Takao lo observaba. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Ya había faltado muchas veces al trabajo y no se podía permitir perder muchos más días. Pero por otro lado le apetecía estar más tiempo con Kai y al blanquecino de piel se le notaba que quería estar también con él. Tenía que buscar una solución antes de mañana y rápido.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tenía una expresión tan relajada mientras dormía, que incluso le daba pena despertarle. Lo zarandeó suavemente con las manos, esperando a que abriese los ojos. Pero al parecer, el bicolor estaba profundamente dormido.

─Kai, despierta ─le susurraba, pero este parecía no enterarse─ ¡Kai! ─levantó la voz al igual que hizo más fuerza al moverle.

Por fin abrió los ojos pesadamente y se sorprendió al ver al peliazul frente a él. Se incorporó un poco en el sofá ─¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? ─preguntó restregándose uno de sus ojos.

─No. No es eso. Ya es de día ─le comentó.

─¿De día dices? ─preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera–. Es verdad. Es muy temprano y algo tarde para ti. ¿No se supone que empiezas a trabajar dentro de diez minutos? Llegarás tarde ─le avisó.

─Ya, bueno ─se sentó en el sofá con él–. No voy a ir ─contestó mirando al suelo.

─Pero hoy tienes una de esas reuniones importantes, ¿no?

─Sí. Pero no voy a ir ─le contestó poniéndose en pie─ ¿Un café para desayunar? ─le preguntaba al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina–. Será mejor que te vistas y desayunes o llegaremos más tarde al parque de atracciones.

El bicolor se quedó pensativo unos minutos para después sonreír. Lo mejor sería darse una ducha rápida y desayunar cuanto antes. No quería hacer esperar al peliazul que ya estaba vestido.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kira minatoya:** gracias por tu review Kira, espero que en este capi me haya explicado más o menos bien, pero si algo no entiendes, me preguntas, ¿vale?

**Takaita Hiwatari:** bueno hermanita, ahora ya sabes dónde estaba metido Kai todo este tiempo. ¿Te imaginabas que pasaría algo así con el fantasma? ¿Kai tuvo un golpe de suerte o hizo algo repugnante? ¿Tú qué opinas?

**Maritessa perez cortes:** bueno, decirte que como ya te dije en otra ocasión, le di a mi hermana el mensaje de tu parte por unas tres veces. Y en cuanto a esta historia ¿crees que ahora el fantasma tiene más posibilidades con Takao que antes? ¿Cómo lo ves?

**Sol Uzumaki:** gracias por tu review. La verdad me animan mucho los comentarios que todas me dejáis. Me ayudan a continuar con la historia. Y bueno, aquí tienes el capi, espero que lo hayas entendido todo y te haya gustado.

**Miru:** jajaja. Pues efectivamente nadie se esperaba que el misterioso hombre en realidad se tratase de Kenny. Rei no podía ser escogido por que en los capítulos anteriores, junto con Kane y Mariah apareció como fantasma. ¿Recuerdas? Takao los ayudó a cruzar hacia la luz, aunque no se vio como, pero en uno de los capítulos si se hace referencia a ello. Aunque esta sorpresa que le dio el bicolor de estar de nuevo vivo, no será la última que tenga el peliazul.

**Hiika:** hola Hiika. Creo que con este capítulo, ya se aclaró ciertas dudas que tenías en el capi anterior, ¿no? Aunque aún quedan más cosas por resolver que se irán viendo en otros capítulos.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá nada más llegar al apartamento. Takao encendió la tele, para ver que habría en las noticias. Pero mucho caso no le estaban prestando, ya que no podían parar de hablar sobre lo mucho que se habían divertido hoy en las atracciones.

─Venga Kai, reconócelo. Estabas mareado. Incluso a mi me daba algo de vueltas la cabeza.

─No puedo reconocerlo porque no es verdad. Bueno, puede que te diera a entender eso cuando me lleve una mano a la cabeza, pero no era por que estuviese mareado. Solo me dolía un poco.

─Jajaja, ya. Eres un mentiroso.

Silenciaron un segundo y los dos miraron hacia la tele por reflejo.

Una reportera estaba saliendo en la tele. Tras ella había un paisaje bastante familiar y al parecer más a su derecha había una casa.

─Un sitio muy bonito. En mitad del campo ─decía Kai observando lo que había tras la reportera.

─¿No la ves?

─¿Ver qué? ─preguntó centrando su atención.

─Pues hay una pequeña fantasma detrás de la reportera, aunque mira hacia el suelo y… ─Takao se quedó mirando la tele fijamente como si hubiese visto algo peculiar en la pantalla.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó el bicolor al ver al peliazul enmudecido y reflejando en el rostro cierta inquietud.

─Esa casa, me resulta familiar ─respondió atónito con voz suave.

El espíritu de la niña miró hacia la cámara en un flash–. Takao ─susurró volviendo a mirar de nuevo al suelo.

─Acaba de decir mi nombre ─le informó con preocupación.

─¿Qué? ─atinó a preguntar–. Bueno quizás sea a otro Takao. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Se ha ido?

─Sigue ahí, pero… ─observó como la pequeña levantó el brazo y señaló hacia un punto en concreto, sin dejar de mirar el suelo–. Está señalando algo. A la casa ─decía con palabras pausadas mientras observaba a la pequeña.

En un flash, la niña apareció delante de la reportera─ ¡Takao! ─gritó de forma espeluznante y desafinada, antes de desaparecer, haciendo que el menor diese un gran respingo hacia atrás–. Ayúdame ─pidió sin dejarse ver.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─preguntó Kai preocupado al ver en ese estado tan nervioso a Takao.

─Yo conozco ese sitio ─miró a Kai─. Bueno no estoy seguro, es como si antes hubiese estado allí, pero no logró recordar nada.

─¿Qué? ─miró la pantalla de la tele─ ¿Y qué crees que hace ahí un fantasma?

─No lo sé ─silenció unos segundos para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la reportera.

─Se desconocen las causas de porqué esta casa lleva cerca de catorce años sin ser habitada. Los que han intentado quedarse a pasar la noche aquí, juran que suceden cosas extrañas. Es por eso que corren rumores de que la casa esta embrujada. Seguiremos al pendiente de posibles cambios. Eso es todo por hoy, les ha informado Emily York desde el lago Tone, en Koga, (Japón) ─a continuación salió un hombre, dándole las gracias a la reportera de antes.

─Eso está a unas cuantas horas de aquí ─dijo Kai─ ¿Qué vas a hacer?

─No lo sé. Estamos en Saitama y no me veo haciendo un viaje de más de 4 horas sin que mi jefe me despida. Además, quizá el espíritu solo dijo ese nombre al azar. Debe de haber más Takao en este mundo, digo yo.

Kai le miró unos segundos–. Pero tú mismo has dicho que esa casa te resultaba familiar. Quizás tiene algo que ver con tu pasado.

─No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado a raíz de mi accidente. Y lo poco que recuerdo desde ese día es realmente doloroso.

─¿Acaso no te da curiosidad? Quizás esa niña te haya dado una pista.

Lo miró incrédulo–. Tu quieres que vaya, ¿no es así? Es más, ya has dado por hecho que lo voy a hacer.

─Tampoco es eso.

─Kai, si voy estoy seguro de que perderé mi trabajo. Ya no puedo faltar más veces, no sé qué excusa podría poner si lo hago. Entiéndeme. Además, estoy seguro de que no se refería a mí.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─preguntó esperando una buena respuesta por parte del peliazul.

─Porque si hubiese sido así, me hubiese mandado más señales. Y hoy es la primera vez que escucho hablar de esa casa y la primera vez que también veo a esa niña.

─¿Cómo era la niña?

─¿Físicamente? Pues tiene el pelo azul oscuro, los ojos creo que verdes, no paraba de mirar al suelo. Y no sé, supongo que tendría unos 5 o 6 años cuando murió. Vestía de una forma un poco rara, como si tuviese un camisón blanco que le llega más o menos hasta las rodillas, pero con algunos adornos. Lazos del mismo color muy pequeños puntualizó. En ese momento el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar–. Un momento ─se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono para cogerlo. Lo descolgó─ ¿Diga? ─empezó a escuchar interferencias─ ¿Diga? ─volvió a preguntar, hasta que claramente pudo escuchar una voz.

─Takao ─tras unos segundos en silencio volvió a repetir–. Takao, ayúdame.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó poniendo atención a la contestación, ya que era la misma voz de la niña fantasma. Incluso las palabras eran las mismas. Podía escucharla sollozar.

─¡Takao! ─alargó el nombre en un fino grito.

El peliazul se separó un poco el auricular de la oreja, no sin antes sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cuando volvió a acercase el auricular a la oreja, éste le indicaba que habían colgado. Colgó el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada del bicolor–. Era ella ─confirmó no dando crédito a sus propias palabras. El teléfono volvió a sonar y no dudó en cogerlo─ ¿Diga? ─esta vez no era la fantasma como él pensaba. Al otro lado del teléfono estaba su jefe y parecía muy enfadado–. Ah, hola señor. Lo siento me ha surgido un imprevisto y no he podido asistir, ya se lo dije ayer y esta mañana avisé de que faltaría ─dejó que su jefe siguiese hablando–. Está bien. Lo entiendo ─dicho esto, colgó el teléfono.

─¿Ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado ─le preguntó el ojicarmesí.

─ Me acaban de despedir. Mi jefe quiere que mañana recoja mis cosas.

─Vaya, lo siento Takao. Eso ha sido por mi culpa.

─No importa, además, tarde o temprano lo hubiese acabado dejando. Demasiadas exigencias en el trabajo, demasiados espíritus en el edificio. Además ─silenció unos segundos para sonreír–. No cambiaría el día de hoy por nada.

Sonrió–. Bueno entonces, ¿a qué hora sales mañana?

─¿Salir a dónde? ─preguntó confuso.

─Es evidente. Querías una señal de esa niña y te la ha mandado. Ya no hay duda, debisteis de tener alguna especie de vínculo en el pasado. Así que supongo que tienes la excusa perfecta para averiguar porqué te pide ayuda. Ya no te retiene el trabajo, mirándolo de ese modo.

─¿Y tú que harás?

─Iré contigo por supuesto. Ya seguiré buscando trabajo a la vuelta. No te voy a dejar solo ante esto.

Sonrió–. Gracias. Pero no sé hasta qué punto eso será bueno.

─¿Por qué lo dices? ─preguntó enarcando una ceja.

─Porque no sé que pueda hacer esa niña. A pesar de su apariencia puede ser peligrosa. Bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que un espíritu puede hacer cuando quiere llamarte la atención para que lo ayudes. Y que conste que no era para hacerte recordar que has estado en el otro lado.

Kai recordó entonces la vez que en un ataque de ira, golpeó a Takao contra la pared, con el fin de conseguir su ayuda a como fuese lugar–. Aún así, pienso ir. Y con más motivo ahora. Es cierto que ya no puedo verlos, pero si puedo protegerte de alguna forma, lo haré. Cuenta con ello.

El peliazul se puso de pie–. Vale. Pues entonces, prepararé una maleta para el viaje y te lo advierto. Se te hará pesado ir en autobús ─lo miró con evidencia–. Yo no tengo el carnet de coche así que, qué remedio.

─Tranquilo no te preocupes por eso ─sonrió, por fin le sería de alguna utilidad a Takao.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tanto el mayor como el menor caminaban con una maleta en la mano. Habían metido lo imprescindible en ellas ya que no tenían pensado estar mucho tiempo en esa casa. Incluso no sabían si era arriesgado el ir o si caminaban en la dirección correcta. El conductor del autobús les había dejado en mitad de la carretera y les habían dicho que camino debían de tomar. Pero por más que caminaban, no veían ningún letrero que les indicase el lugar en el que estaban o la casa en sí.

Había pinos a su alrededor, flores, incluso la hierba crecía un poco por donde no pasaban las ruedas de los coches.

─Llevamos caminando un buen rato ─dijo Kai.

─Jajaja, ¿ya te estás quejando?

─No ─sonrió–. Solo que no se si a pesar de las indicaciones del conductor, iremos por buen camino.

─Bueno, el dijo que no estaba precisamente cerca si ibas a pie. Y que solo los coches podían meterse por este carril de tierra─ decía al tiempo que caminaba y miraba la copa de los pinos.

─Esto es muy raro. Es como si hubiese pasado antes por aquí. No sé, me suena este bosque. Quizás alguna vez estuve en algún sitio parecido, o puede que a lo mejor haya soñado con algo igual que este paisaje ─miró a lo lejos y pudo ver algo–. Parece que se ve una casa a lo lejos. Aunque no sé si será la que buscamos. El conductor del autobús dijo que este bosque está lleno de casas que están junto al lago ─le comunicó al bicolor.

─Pues esperemos que sea esa, de lo contrario, tendremos que seguir caminando.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Habían estado caminando durante una media hora más. Y ahora tenían una casa frente a sus ojos. Era de madera, pintada de color blanco y azul, de dos pisos y parecía ser enorme. En la parte delantera había un par de escaleras, que daban al rellano de la entrada, el cual estaba rodeado por un balcón hecho de madera que estaba pintado de blanco. Dos ventanas había en la fachada y en medio la puerta. El tejado era algo extraño. Era de color azul. Si desde la fachada subías la vista, había una pequeña ventana con un tejadito en la segunda planta, al igual que lo había a la izquierda, a la derecha y por detrás de la casa. Y sobre estas y situado en el centro, un tejado aun más alto que sobresalía bastante y este no constaba de ninguna ventana. Visto desde arriba el tejado sin duda tenía forma de cruz.

─¿Crees que es esta casa? ─preguntó Kai observándola.

─No lo sé, no veo nada extraño. Pero no parece estar habitada ─concluyó por el estado de la pintura de la madera. Subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta para tocar un par de veces. Los dos esperaron alguna respuesta pero no la recibieron.

─¿Y ahora cómo vamos a abrir la puerta? ─preguntó el bicolor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejándoles ver el interior de la casa. Takao miró al bicolor–. Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta ─dijo empezando a caminar hacia el interior, seguido del mayor─ ¿Hola? ─preguntó, viendo una polvorienta entrada. Era bastante grande y podía verse como daba entradas a otras puertas y a una escalera, situada en el centro.

─Parece que no hay nadie.

─Te equivocas, aquí hay alguien. Lo presiento ─dijo mirando a su alrededor.

─¿La niña fantasma?

─Posiblemente. Y seguro que nos está observando. Siento esa sensación desde hace un rato ─se fijó en que había varias sábanas y trapos grandes dispersos por la habitación. Seguramente debajo había muebles–. Parece que aquí no vive nadie desde hace mucho tiempo. Será mejor encontrar las habitaciones para dejar las maletas.

─Vale ─contestó el ojicarmesi. Fue a caminar hacia una de las puertas, la que estaba a la derecha.

─Espera ─lo detuvo–. Las habitaciones están en el piso de arriba, abajo solo están la cocina, un pequeño cuarto de baño, el comedor, el desván y la librería.

─¿Cómo sabes eso? ─le preguntó mirándole extrañado.

Takao se quedó boquiabierto–. No lo sé ─contestó sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

─Takao, acabamos de entrar ─le dijo de forma pausada.

─Ya lo sé ─contestó nervioso–. Pero seguro que estoy equivocado ─caminó con pasos ligeros hacía una de las habitaciones. La que estaba a su izquierda. Una cocina que contaba con una enorme mesa de encimera en el centro fue lo primero que vio. Salió de ahí y entró a otra, dando con el comedor. Estaba boquiabierto y se estaba empezando a asustar. ¿Cómo era posible que supiese exactamente las habitaciones que había en el piso de abajo y su exacta ubicación? Kai lo seguía de cerca, viendo que efectivamente, Takao tenía razón.

─No te asustes. La mayoría de las casas, son todas por dentro iguales ─le dijo para tranquilizarle.

─Claro. Tienes razón, mejor vamos al piso de arriba.

Subieron las escaleras lentamente dando paso a un largo pasillo con dos puertas a la izquierda, una a la derecha y otra al final. Kai se adelantó para abrir la de la derecha. Había una cama de matrimonio junto con otros muebles envueltos en sábanas y una ventana polvorientas por la que no entraba mucha luz.

Takao abrió la primera puerta de la izquierda. Había una pequeña habitación. Una pequeña cama, un armario enfrente de ésta junto a un escritorio con una silla. Necesitaba una gran limpieza al igual que toda esa casa. Salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Caminó hacia la habitación de al lado, y llevó su mano hasta el pomo de la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía miedo de abrirla ¿pero por qué?

─Vamos, Takao, solo es una habitación─ se dijo el mismo para animarse. Le echó valor y abrió la puerta lentamente. Esa habitación era igual que la otra, salvo por una ventana de un color tirando a negro. Y ésta en comparación de la otra, le era extrañamente familiar. Se abrazó a sí mismo para intentar calmarse. De repente sentía frio, así que miró hacia la cama y ahí estaba ella. Permanecía con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo mientras estaba sentada en la cama. Permaneció mirándola unos segundos en silencio antes de ver como ella levantaba la cabeza y le miraba con una sonrisa. Podía escuchar su risa aunque no movía los labios. Se puso de pie y se quedó mirando al menor.

─Hola ─sonrió, no muy seguro de sí mismo─ ¿Quién eres? ─la niña en ese momento desapareció y pudo escuchar su lamento hasta escuchar finalmente el silencio.

─¿Te pasa algo? ─preguntó el bicolor a su espalda al ver a Takao mirando hacia un punto fijo.

─¡Ah! ─se sobresaltó al no esperarse a Kai por detrás de él. Le miró con la mano en el pecho–. No te esperaba.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó preocupado, después de todo, no pretendía asustarlo.

─Sí. Acabo de verla ─le informó.

─¿Y has podido averiguar algo? ─preguntó interesado.

─Nada, solo he podido preguntarle quien era y se ha ido llorando.

─Vaya, supongo que no es un buen comienzo. Pero tranquilo, seguro que lo consigues ─dijo para animarle.

─Claro.

─¿Qué habitación escoges?

─No sé, supongo que ésta estará bien. Ha aparecido aquí, así que supongo que esta habitación le atrae de alguna forma. Quizá fuese la suya hace tiempo.

─Vale, entonces yo cojo la de al lado. Así estaré al lado por si necesitas algo.

─Bien ─confirmó dejando la maleta en el suelo. Retiró la sábana casi negra por la suciedad de la cama y la tiró al suelo. Como sospechaba estaba sin hacer. No tenía sábanas, así que tendría que hacerla, si es que encontraba alguna sábana limpia por ahí. –Habrá que hacer limpieza a lo grande ─se echó a reír por no llorar.

─Eso no estaba en mis planes ─dijo torciendo la boca en señal de falso disgusto.

─Todo tiene mala pinta, y cuanto antes empecemos a limpiar este sitio, mejor. Habrá que buscar unos trapos para limpiar, un cepillo y un recogedor, fregona… este va a ser un largo día y dudo que terminemos hoy. Así que empecemos por las camas, haber si encontramos unas sabanas en algunos de los armarios.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Empezaron a limpiar las habitaciones. Afortunadamente había varias sábanas dentro del armario de la habitación de matrimonio. Así que las metieron en la lavadora. Por suerte para ellos había algunos productos de limpieza para muebles y detergentes para la lavadora. La nevera estaba vacía, así que tendrían que comprar comida, aunque no sabían muy bien de donde. Tendieron las sábanas mojadas en la parte trasera de la casa, en un tendedero de varias cuerdas con algunas pinzas. Lo segundo que limpiaron tras hacer las habitaciones, fue el cuarto de baño de la planta de arriba, descendiendo por las escaleras y siguiendo por el comedor. Se repartían las tareas como podían, mientras uno barría el suelo el otro limpiaba con agua y jabón las oscuras ventana para finalmente secarla y limpiarla con limpia cristales. Después ambos se ponían a limpiar el polvo de los muebles y lámpara a conciencia. Hasta finalmente fregar los suelos. Era el mismo proceso que habían seguido con las otras habitaciones, y el que seguirían con el resto. Aunque estaban seguros de que sería imposible acabarlo todo en un solo día, ya que era una casa muy grande.

Tras terminar estas tareas se sentaron en las sillas del comedor.

─Me muero de hambre ─se quejó Kai.

─Debe de haber alguna tienda por aquí cerca. Lo malo es que no sabemos dónde se encuentra exactamente y este bosque parece grande.

─Podríamos explorar un poco por los alrededores.

─No sé yo, sin ayuda es posible que nos perdamos.

Kai pensó en lo que el peliazul le dijo–. Eso es verdad, pero si no lo intentamos nos moriremos aquí de hambre.

En eso el bicolor también llevaba razón–. Está bien ─contestó poniéndose en pie–. Por intentarlo que no quede ─le dijo a Kai, viendo como este se ponía en pie–. Aunque no tenemos la llave de esta casa.

─Podemos mirar dentro de los cajones. Algunas personas suelen meter las llaves ahí.

─Bueno, si no damos con ellas, podemos dejar la puerta medio abierta. O podemos salir por la puerta de atrás. Cerrándola, pero sin echar la llave, de esa forma podremos volver a entrar.

─Esa idea me gusta más que la de buscar una llave, que vete a saber donde estará.

─Entonces vamos. Cuando volvamos ya la buscaremos con más tranquilidad.

Salieron del comedor y cruzaron el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde estaba una de las puertas traseras. Salieron por ella, siguiendo la caminata en vía recta. Cuando apenas llevaban quince minutos caminando ya empezaban a preguntarse si irían bien por ese camino escogido al azar.

─Creo que no es por aquí ─dijo el bicolor.

─¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Solo llevamos unos cuantos minutos caminando. Quizá la tienda este un poco lejos.

─No me gusta reconocerlo, pero creo que necesitamos ayuda.

Sonrió–. Vaya, lo admites ─detuvo sus pasos al ver en un punto a la niña fantasma.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó el mayor al ver como se había detenido y miraba hacia un punto en concreto.

─Ella está aquí ─le anunció, viendo como la pequeña aparecía y desaparecía cada vez más lejos–. Creo que quiere que la sigamos.

─¿Estás seguro?

─Tengo esa sensación, quizás quiera enseñarme algo. Quizá la tienda que buscamos.

─Vale, pues entonces, habrá que seguirla ─dijo dejándose convencer–. Es mejor que estar aquí en mitad de un bosque ─finalizó la frase.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Estaban ante un descampado. Las montañas podían verse desde la lejanía. Frente a ellos había un muelle junto a un lago y algunas barcas de madera que estaban situadas a la orilla del muelle. Takao se quedó mirando a su alrededor, antes de regresar su atención de nuevo al fantasma. Todo estaba rodeado de la naturaleza.

─Este sitio es precioso.

─¿Por qué nos ha traído hasta aquí? ─preguntó el ojicarmesi.

─No lo sé, quizá tenga algún tipo de conexión con lo que le sucedió ─se acercó al espíritu lentamente– ¿Sabes donde hay por aquí alguna tienda de comestibles? ─la pequeña levantó el brazo y señaló con su dedo índice hacia una dirección. Takao siguió con la mirada esa misma dirección que señalaba la mano. Parecía haber unas cabañas cerca del lago a bastante distancia desde el punto en el que se encontraban─ ¿Ahí? ─le preguntó. La pequeña asintió muy lentamente─ ¿Te importaría guiarnos a la vuelta? ─la niña ante esa pregunta desapareció, dejando escuchar su risa.

Giró su cabeza para mirar al bicolor, que no se había movido de su sitio–. Vamos, creo que lo que buscamos esta en esas cabañas de ahí ─dijo señalando las cabañas con su dedo índice.

El mayor caminó hasta Takao y se detuvo frente a él, mirándole fijamente.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─le preguntó el menor.

─Nada, es solo que no tengo con que pagar ─miró hacia el suelo.

─No te preocupes por eso ahora.

─Sabes que te lo… ─fue interrumpido por el menor.

─Sí, que me lo devolverás todo cuando encuentres un trabajo. Como ya te dije ─dijo comenzando a andar, seguido por el mayor–. Eso no es necesario, pero hazlo si con eso te sientes mejor. Me pregunto si en esa tienda sabrán lo que les sucedió a la familia que vivía hace tiempo en esa casa.

─¿Crees que esa casa tiene algo que ver con esa niña? ¿Qué vivía ahí?

─Es casi seguro. Un fantasma está muy ligado a aquello que tuvo en vida. Solo ocupan casas o edificios si sienten que es parte de ellos.

─¿Y los que por ejemplo siguen en el cementerio?

─Eso puede ser por dos razones. O están esperando a un ser querido para irse hacia la luz juntos o están atrapados en el tiempo y no saben que están muertos.

─Sin que me malinterpretes, pareces saber mucho de esto.

─Bueno, algunas cosas las he leído en los libros, pero también he hecho mis propias conclusiones al ver el comportamiento de los fantasmas. Llámalo instinto o intuición. Y es una cosa contradictoria, porque siempre he intentado mantenerme lejos de ellos, pero sin embargo los he estudiado en silencio. No sé, me da un poco de miedo el conocer lo que les haya podido pasar en vida, como llegaron a morir. Si por causas naturales, asesinato… aunque algunos reflejan sus heridas en la piel y la sangre en sus ropas. Como lo fue tu caso─ se mordió el labio, quizá había hablado demasiado. No estaba bien hacerle recordar a Kai que hasta hace poco, el había estado muerto–. Lo siento.

─No te disculpes, estás diciendo la verdad.

─No te quería incomodar, de nuevo ─contestó, ya que era la segunda vez que le recordaba lo mismo.

─Oye, tenemos que hacer que mi muerte no sea un tema tabú para nosotros. Cuando hayas ayudado a esta fantasma, te contaré lo que sentía estando muerto. Mi punto de vista, quizás te ayude a resolver otros casos.

─¿Otros casos? No creo que vaya a haber más.

─¿Por qué no?

─No lo sé, sería extraño.

─Te sentiste bien cuando ayudaste a esos tres que te envié, ¿no? ─le preguntó, refiriéndose a la vez en que Takao se negaba a ayudarle y él para fastidiarle, le mandó a su casa tres fantasmas que pedían ayuda.

─Si─ contestó casi con duda de si haría bien diciéndole eso a Kai.

─¿Y cuando técnicamente me ayudaste a mí?

─También.

─Pienso que te sentirás igual cuando hayas ayudado a esa niña. Y tu bienestar se irá acrecentando a medida que vaya creciendo el número de fantasmas a los que ayudes –confirmó.

─Vaya, estoy sorprendido ─contestó esbozando una sonrisa tras la deducción de Kai.

─Hace tiempo, cuando aun no era un piloto conocido y estaba dando mis primeros pasos en ese mundo, un amigo me dijo. Tienes un don, solo hace falta saber utilizarlo ─suspiró al ver frente a sus ojos la cabaña con un cartel colgado encima de la puerta en el que ponía, tienda de comestibles–. Menos mal que ya hemos llegado. No podía caminar ni un minuto más.

Takao se echó a reír–. Eres un flojo ─tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

─No es verdad ─se quejó, intentando aguantar su propia risa. Al igual que hizo Takao, entró a la tienda.

La tienda en si no era muy grande pero contaba con todo aquello que era imprescindible, incluso con algunas garrafas pequeñas llenas de agua potable y gasolina. Todo estaba bien repartido en las estanterías que constaban de varios pasillos.

Cuando creyeron tener todo aquello que consideraban necesario en el carrito de compra, lo llevaron hasta el mostrador dejando las cosas sobre la cinta que iba funcionando. Un chico joven pasaba los productos por el láser con una mano mientras que con la otra los iba soltando, dejándolo todo a parte.

─Hola ─les saludó el chico. Era rubio, su pelo era de media melena y sus ojos eran azules–. Es la primera vez que os veo. No sois de por aquí, ¿verdad?

─Hola ─contestó Takao–. No. A decir verdad somos de Saitama.

─Entonces vosotros debéis de ser los que están viviendo en la casa de los Morgan.

─¿La casa de los Morgan? ─preguntó Kai.

─Claro, os estáis instalando en una casa que está abandonada ¿verdad?

─La verdad es que allí no hay nadie ─dijo Takao–. Pero no sé si hablamos de la misma casa, por aquí parece haber muchas casas.

─Es una casa que está en mitad del bosque, no vive nadie allí desde hace mucho tiempo. Es la única por aquí que sigue deshabitada. Y a juzgar por la compra que estáis haciendo, pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en ella ─observó.

─Bueno, es lo que pretendemos. Nos gusta la naturaleza.

─Eso fue lo que dijeron tres de los cinco matrimonios que han intentado instalarse en esa casa recientemente.

─¿Y qué ha pasado con esos matrimonios? Además, me ha sorprendido el hecho de que no había ningún casero en ella cuando hemos llegado.

─Bueno, según los rumores. Todos los que han pisado esa casa, solo han durado hasta la primera noche en ella, después se marchan. Se dicen que ahí pasan cosas extrañas. Se oyen voces, gritos, las camas se mueven, los muebles vuelan, grandes cortes de luz a pesar de que el automático esta encendido. No es por meteros miedo. Y no estoy seguro, pero me parece que esa casa dejó de estar en venta hace mucho tiempo. Nadie quería comprar una casa "embrujada".

─¿Y qué sabes acerca de esos Morgan? ─preguntó Takao.

─No mucho. Solo sé que el señor Morgan la construyó y que tras la muerte de los Morgan, nadie más pudo pisar esa casa.

─¿Cómo murieron? ─siguió preguntando interesado.

─Jajaja, realmente no se sabe. Han pasado ya cerca de doscientos cincuenta años de aquello. Yo no estaba vivo ─dijo con gracia.

─Oh, jajaja, claro ─contestó Takao siguiéndole el juego.

─No seréis uno de esos periodistas que hacen reportajes sobre la casa, ¿no? ─preguntó curioso el rubio.

─No, no lo somos─ respondió el peliazul–. Solo soy un sencillo escritor de… poesía y… soy muy aficionado a leer libros. ¿Hay por aquí cerca alguna biblioteca?

─La más cercana esta en un pueblecito de aquí, a unos cinco kilómetros en línea recta. Si sales a la carretera asfaltada hay una parada de bus, el te puede llevar hasta el pueblo desde ahí. Pasa uno cada dos horas, el primero desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las once de la noche ─le informó pasando el último producto por el láser.

─¿En serio? Vaya eso es genial –sonrió.

Kai carraspeó para hacerse de notar, ya que no había hablado nada hasta ahora. ¿No se estaba tomando ése muchas confianzas con Takao?

─Me llamo Michael. Esta tienda está abierta hasta las ocho de la noche, si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes venir cuando quieras ─le dijo al peliazul, dándole el ticket con la cantidad del dinero en el.

─Vale Michael, así lo haré ─dijo pagándole mientras le sonreía.

El bicolor cruzó por detrás de Takao y fue metiéndolo todo en bolsas–. Vale Michael, pero no creo que haga falta, después de todo solo vamos a durar aquí una noche ¿no es así? ─le habló con seriedad, cogiendo las bolsas en la mano, para salir por la puerta.

─Creo que tu amigo es un poco raro ─comentó Michael enarcando una ceja.

─Ha tenido un mal día ─respondió Takao con una media sonrisa–. Gracias por la información Michael, adiós.

─Adiós ─respondió atendiendo a otra cliente.

Tan pronto salió por la puerta, miró hacia ambos lados para saber donde se había metido Kai. Una vez localizado, salió a correr para darle alcance y poder ayudarle con las bolsas.

─Oye. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ─dijo arrebatándole una de las dos bolsas que llevaba en una sola mano.

─No ha pasado nada ─respondió con algo de seriedad y sin mirarle si quiera.

─Venga ya. Se te nota que estas enfadado. ¿Por qué? ─quiso saber.

─No me gustaba la forma en que… estaba siendo demasiado amable.

─Por su trabajo ─contestó, restándole importancia.

Le miró con evidencia–. Por favor ─torció la boca hacia un lado─. Jajaja, yo no estaba vivo ─miró hacia otro lado–. Pero que chiste tan malo. Me llamo Michael, esta tienda está abierta hasta las ocho de la noche, si necesitas algo, puedes venir cuando quieras ─frunció el ceño–. Nadie le ha preguntado su nombre.

─Jajaja ─empezó a reír con fuerza, ante la evidencia de los celos del bicolor.

─Eso, tu ríete.

─Es que pareces un niño pequeño. Estas celoso, y no tienes porqué. Mira, mientras tú te ponías celoso, yo he averiguado algunas cosas. Esa niña a de ser hija de los Morgan y para verificarlo, pienso ir mañana a la biblioteca del pueblo para recopilar información.

─¿Crees que ahí tendrán algo?

─Puede que tengan antiguos periódicos recopilados en un ordenador.

─¿De doscientos cincuenta años de antigüedad?

─Créeme, no es imposible, y más si murieron en alguna circunstancia extraña. En principio he de buscar al que construyó la casa, el señor Morgan e ir atando cabos. Además, en la casa, puede que sienta algo. Quizás tenga alguna visión ─miró al bicolor, ya parecía verle más tranquilo–. Oye, no es justo que tu vayas con tres bolsas y yo solo con una, dame una, así compartiremos el peso.

─No hace falta, puedo yo solo ─respondió con orgullo.

─Vale, como quieras ─negó con la cabeza–. Cabezota ─susurró. Miró hacia el frente, ahí estaba ella. Frente al lago, con la cabeza agachada–. Sigue en el mismo sitio que antes, no se ha movido ─comentó en voz baja–. Es curioso ─la chica desapareció y apareció un poco más alejada, en el camino con la cabeza alta–. Nos va a guiar de nuevo ─le hizo saber al mayor.

─Me parece bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Pronto cayó la noche. Los dos estaban en sus habitaciones. Dormían profundamente desde hacía horas. La pequeña apareció en la habitación de Takao. Miraba atentamente al menor. Su ceño parecía estar fruncido. Al parecer lo que estaba soñando no le estaba gustando.

─Takao ─le llamó en un largo susurro.

El peliazul solo cambió de posición en la cama. Dejó escapar un gemido en señal de disgusto.

─Takao ─le volvió a llamar, acercándose más a él, tanto hasta levitar encima de su cara.

─Mm, mamá… ─decía entre sueños mientras su expresión reflejaba dolor–. No me dejes ─fue en ese momento, cuando abrió los ojos y enfocó el rostro de la fantasma justo enfrente de él─ ¡Ah! ─gritó, tirándose al suelo. A los pocos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse.

─¡Takao! ─le llamó el mayor, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo─ ¿Estás bien?

─Eso creo ─respondió con lentitud, viendo que el fantasma había desaparecido, quizá se había asustado.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─le preguntó ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

─He tenido una pesadilla. Necesito beber agua.

─Claro, te acompaño a la cocina ─se ofreció.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Ahí fueron bajándolas lentamente.

─¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? ─le volvió a insistir Kai.

─Sí, tranquilo. No me he hecho tanto daño al caerme ─le intentó restar importancia.

─Es cosa mía ¿o la temperatura de esta casa a comenzado a bajar? ─le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, pero sin dejar de estar pendiente a Takao.

─Puede ser ─bajó el último escalón y miró al frente. Por nada del mundo esperaba que sus ojos pudiesen ver algo así. Su boca empezó a abrirse de forma temblorosa.

─¿Qué pasa? ─miró hacia la misma dirección que Takao y casi enmudeció. Una mujer vestía de blanco. Su cabello era ondulado y de color azul. Lo tenía tan largo que le llegaba casi por la cintura. Sus ojos eran de color marrón. Sonreía mientras miraba al peliazul ─¿Quién será ella? ─preguntó mirando de nuevo el estado en el que se encontraba Takao.

Éste dejó que la lágrima que había estado reteniendo antes, saliese sin control escurriéndose por su mejilla–. Es mi madre ─dijo con voz temblorosa.

─¿Tu madre? ─preguntó mirando hacia el espíritu.

─Takao─ pronunció la mujer de forma dulce y sedosa.

─¿Mamá? ─respondió echando un paso hacia delante.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa y abrió los brazos para recibirle–. Ven conmigo.

─Ya voy ─contestó, sintiendo en su mano la mano del bicolor que le retenía–. Déjame ir con ella.

─Takao, ¿estás seguro que es tu madre? ¿No me dijiste que subió hacia la luz junto a tu familia?

El bicolor tenía razón. Aquel día en el cementerio él se despidió de su madre. Así que era imposible que ella estuviera ahí, solo para buscarle a él. Pero es que era todo tan real. Aunque solo fuese una copia, no podía dejarla irse así.

─Oye, no sé quién eres y tampoco me importa, pero no juegues así con Takao. El no se lo merece.

Notó que algo cambio en el rostro del fantasma─. Kai, déjalo ─le advirtió.

La mujer le miró con un rostro serio. Levantó su brazo hacia arriba e hizo levitar al bicolor, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, había sido lanzado contra la pared.

─¡Ah! ─gritó al sentir el golpe.

─¡Kai! ─le llamó al verlo tirado en el suelo, junto a la pared. De inmediato acudió a él para ver en qué estado se encontraba–. Kai ¿estás bien? ─le preguntó nervioso, sin saber muy bien donde podría tocarle.

─Sí ─respondió intentando sentarse en el suelo.

─Kai tiene razón ─dijo encarando a la fantasma–. Mi madre sería incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Muestra tu verdadera forma ─dijo irritado.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos, volviendo así a su verdadera forma. La pequeña fantasma se cogió el vestido en señal de vergüenza.

─¿Es ella? ─preguntó el bicolor, sentándose por fin en el suelo.

─Sí –contestó.

Ante los ojos de ambos, la niña desapareció dejando escuchar su llanto.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó el peliazul, abalanzándose sobre él con un abrazo.

El bicolor aceptó el abrazo y lo correspondió con una sola mano mientras con la otra guardaba el equilibrio–. Quizá un poco mareado por el golpe.

─Me has asustado.

─Tú a mi también ─respondió sintiendo el aroma dulce del menor.

─Gracias. De no ser por ti, no sé que hubiese ocurrido ─dijo separándose del abrazo.

─Volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. Aunque ella me rompiese todos los huesos del cuerpo, si con ello puedo evitarte sufrimiento.

Sonrió ante esas palabras, sintiendo como el bicolor le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano─ ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

─El que quieras ─susurró mirándole fijamente.

─Bésame ─le susurró.

─Pero yo creía que… ─fue interrumpido por el menor.

─Que aquel día no te supiera corresponder el beso, no significa que no haya deseado que me besases de nuevo─ sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas ante tal declaración.

El mayor lo atrajo sobre él suavemente y no espero mucho tiempo antes de probar los labios de Takao. Ahora sentía como Takao intentaba corresponderle y sus mejillas cobraron un color sonrosado. Cuando sintieron que el aire les iba a faltar, rompieron el beso muy lentamente.

Sonrieron de forma cómplice al mirarse a los ojos–. Deja que te ayude a levantarte ─dijo el menor echándole una mano.

Cuando el bicolor se puso en pie miró hacia la pared─ ¿Sabes? No es tan divertido que te estampen contra la pared como yo pensaba ─decía ya que era el estando muerto lo había hecho con Takao.

─Será mejor que beba un poco de agua y me vaya a la cama ─anunció de forma pausada y algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer.

─Lo mismo pienso yo ─contestó Kai de igual forma–. Creo que esta será una noche larga─

─Sin que pienses mal. Creo que esta noche sería mejor pasarla los dos juntos. Dormir en la misma habitación ─se rascó la nuca–. No creo que pueda dormirme si pienso en que el espíritu vuelve a atacarte de nuevo. Al menos si estás conmigo, se que nada te puede suceder.

─Dormir en la misma cama ─anunció, viendo como el peliazul tímidamente le asentía–. Me parece bien ─sonrió–. Así yo también me quedaré más tranquilo.

Sonrió ante la contestación de Kai–. Entonces no se hable más.

─¿En qué habitación dormimos?

─Creo que en la tuya será mejor ─dijo empezando a caminar rumbo hacia la cocina, seguido de Kai, quien lentamente le fue agarrando la mano. El peliazul se la aceptó con gusto mientras sonreía tímidamente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos habían pasado la noche en una pequeña cama, con lo cual tuvieron que dormir algo juntos. El bicolor fue el que durmió en el lado que pegaba a la pared. Y Takao en el de fuera.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, encontrándose con otros ojos de color carmesí frente a los suyos.

─¿Llevas mucho rato observándome? ─le preguntó el menor al mayor.

─Un buen rato ─confesó con una sonrisa.

─¿Qué hora es? ─preguntó somnoliento.

─Las siete y media.

─¿Siete y media? Teníamos que haber salido ya para coger el primer autobús. Tardamos media hora en llegar desde la parada hasta la casa. ¿Cómo es que no me has despertado?

─Me gusta verte dormir ─confesó, haciendo que el peliazul se sonrojase–. Además, respecto a lo de los autobuses, siempre se retrasan, así que todavía nos da tiempo a llegar si es que quieres coger el primero. Solo tienes que soltarme.

─¿Soltarte? ─preguntó. En seguida se dio cuenta de que tenía su mano puesta en la cintura del bicolor. Con rapidez la apartó de ahí–. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta ─se sentó en la cama–. Será mejor que me dé una ducha y me vista ─le informó poniéndose en pie–. Quiero que me dé tiempo a todo y también a que te vea un médico.

─Estoy bien ─dijo sentándose en la cama.

─¿No te duele la espalda?

─Puede que un poco ─reconoció.

─Entonces todo está dicho. Cuando termines, te esperaré en la cocina ─le dijo saliendo por la puerta para irse a su habitación y coger la ropa.

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Sol Uzumaki:** bueno, respecto a lo del chiste, te explico un poco. La gente cuando piensa en fantasmas, piensa en unas sabanas con ojos y boca que van volando por ahí ¿no? Al menos en la mayoría de algunos dibujos los representan así. Entonces cuando Takao dice en el chiste: ¿Qué le dice un fantasma a otro en un día de colada? Recojamos las sabanas y volvamos al cementerio. Hace referencia a que los fantasmas se quitaron las sabanas de encima y las tendieron para que se secasen en un día de colada.

No sé si se entendió o te lié aun más. Pero bueno, más o menos es eso, por eso Kai no tuvo más remedio que reírse, por la estupidez tan grande y tan simple. Otra cosa, no me des por muerta tan rápido, jajaja, es solo que estoy muy atareada con el trabajo y no me da tiempo a escribir tan rápido como antes por falta de tiempo.

**Maritessa Perez Cortes:** me alegro que el anterior capi te haya gustado y espero que este no haya sido menos, aunque este capi este lleno de misterios que aún quedan por resolver ¿Qué conexión habrá entre la fantasma y el peliazul?

**Valery Hiwatarikinomiya:** bueno lo del mcdragon es una invención mía, por eso es que no hay en ningún lado. Y si en el anterior capi Kai se atrevió a besar al peliazul ahora es este el que le pide que le bese.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** si hermanita, eso eran viejos tiempos. Aun es un misterio esta niña y lo que le sucedió, pero poco a poco las dudas se irán despejando.

**Hiika:** bueno he aquí otro capi, espero que te haya gustado. Pero igual te habrás quedado con muchas dudas que poco a poco se irán resolviendo.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá nada más llegar al apartamento. Takao encendió la tele, para ver que habría en las noticias. Pero mucho caso no le estaban prestando, ya que no podían parar de hablar sobre lo mucho que se habían divertido hoy en las atracciones.

─Venga Kai, reconócelo. Estabas mareado. Incluso a mi me daba algo de vueltas la cabeza.

─No puedo reconocerlo porque no es verdad. Bueno, puede que te diera a entender eso cuando me lleve una mano a la cabeza, pero no era por que estuviese mareado. Solo me dolía un poco.

─Jajaja, ya. Eres un mentiroso.

Silenciaron un segundo y los dos miraron hacia la tele por reflejo.

Una reportera estaba saliendo en la tele. Tras ella había un paisaje bastante familiar y al parecer más a su derecha había una casa.

─Un sitio muy bonito. En mitad del campo ─decía Kai observando lo que había tras la reportera.

─¿No la ves?

─¿Ver qué? ─preguntó centrando su atención.

─Pues hay una pequeña fantasma detrás de la reportera, aunque mira hacia el suelo y… ─Takao se quedó mirando la tele fijamente como si hubiese visto algo peculiar en la pantalla.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó el bicolor al ver al peliazul enmudecido y reflejando en el rostro cierta inquietud.

─Esa casa, me resulta familiar ─respondió atónito con voz suave.

El espíritu de la niña miró hacia la cámara en un flash–. Takao ─susurró volviendo a mirar de nuevo al suelo.

─Acaba de decir mi nombre ─le informó con preocupación.

─¿Qué? ─atinó a preguntar–. Bueno quizás sea a otro Takao. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Se ha ido?

─Sigue ahí, pero… ─observó como la pequeña levantó el brazo y señaló hacia un punto en concreto, sin dejar de mirar el suelo–. Está señalando algo. A la casa ─decía con palabras pausadas mientras observaba a la pequeña.

En un flash, la niña apareció delante de la reportera─ ¡Takao! ─gritó de forma espeluznante y desafinada, antes de desaparecer, haciendo que el menor diese un gran respingo hacia atrás–. Ayúdame ─pidió sin dejarse ver.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─preguntó Kai preocupado al ver en ese estado tan nervioso a Takao.

─Yo conozco ese sitio ─miró a Kai─. Bueno no estoy seguro, es como si antes hubiese estado allí, pero no logró recordar nada.

─¿Qué? ─miró la pantalla de la tele─ ¿Y qué crees que hace ahí un fantasma?

─No lo sé ─silenció unos segundos para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la reportera.

─Se desconocen las causas de porqué esta casa lleva cerca de catorce años sin ser habitada. Los que han intentado quedarse a pasar la noche aquí, juran que suceden cosas extrañas. Es por eso que corren rumores de que la casa esta embrujada. Seguiremos al pendiente de posibles cambios. Eso es todo por hoy, les ha informado Emily York desde el lago Tone, en Koga, (Japón) ─a continuación salió un hombre, dándole las gracias a la reportera de antes.

─Eso está a unas cuantas horas de aquí ─dijo Kai─ ¿Qué vas a hacer?

─No lo sé. Estamos en Saitama y no me veo haciendo un viaje de más de 4 horas sin que mi jefe me despida. Además, quizá el espíritu solo dijo ese nombre al azar. Debe de haber más Takao en este mundo, digo yo.

Kai le miró unos segundos–. Pero tú mismo has dicho que esa casa te resultaba familiar. Quizás tiene algo que ver con tu pasado.

─No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado a raíz de mi accidente. Y lo poco que recuerdo desde ese día es realmente doloroso.

─¿Acaso no te da curiosidad? Quizás esa niña te haya dado una pista.

Lo miró incrédulo–. Tu quieres que vaya, ¿no es así? Es más, ya has dado por hecho que lo voy a hacer.

─Tampoco es eso.

─Kai, si voy estoy seguro de que perderé mi trabajo. Ya no puedo faltar más veces, no sé qué excusa podría poner si lo hago. Entiéndeme. Además, estoy seguro de que no se refería a mí.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─preguntó esperando una buena respuesta por parte del peliazul.

─Porque si hubiese sido así, me hubiese mandado más señales. Y hoy es la primera vez que escucho hablar de esa casa y la primera vez que también veo a esa niña.

─¿Cómo era la niña?

─¿Físicamente? Pues tiene el pelo azul oscuro, los ojos creo que verdes, no paraba de mirar al suelo. Y no sé, supongo que tendría unos 5 o 6 años cuando murió. Vestía de una forma un poco rara, como si tuviese un camisón blanco que le llega más o menos hasta las rodillas, pero con algunos adornos. Lazos del mismo color muy pequeños puntualizó. En ese momento el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar–. Un momento ─se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono para cogerlo. Lo descolgó─ ¿Diga? ─empezó a escuchar interferencias─ ¿Diga? ─volvió a preguntar, hasta que claramente pudo escuchar una voz.

─Takao ─tras unos segundos en silencio volvió a repetir–. Takao, ayúdame.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó poniendo atención a la contestación, ya que era la misma voz de la niña fantasma. Incluso las palabras eran las mismas. Podía escucharla sollozar.

─¡Takao! ─alargó el nombre en un fino grito.

El peliazul se separó un poco el auricular de la oreja, no sin antes sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cuando volvió a acercase el auricular a la oreja, éste le indicaba que habían colgado. Colgó el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada del bicolor–. Era ella ─confirmó no dando crédito a sus propias palabras. El teléfono volvió a sonar y no dudó en cogerlo─ ¿Diga? ─esta vez no era la fantasma como él pensaba. Al otro lado del teléfono estaba su jefe y parecía muy enfadado–. Ah, hola señor. Lo siento me ha surgido un imprevisto y no he podido asistir, ya se lo dije ayer y esta mañana avisé de que faltaría ─dejó que su jefe siguiese hablando–. Está bien. Lo entiendo ─dicho esto, colgó el teléfono.

─¿Ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado ─le preguntó el ojicarmesí.

─ Me acaban de despedir. Mi jefe quiere que mañana recoja mis cosas.

─Vaya, lo siento Takao. Eso ha sido por mi culpa.

─No importa, además, tarde o temprano lo hubiese acabado dejando. Demasiadas exigencias en el trabajo, demasiados espíritus en el edificio. Además ─silenció unos segundos para sonreír–. No cambiaría el día de hoy por nada.

Sonrió–. Bueno entonces, ¿a qué hora sales mañana?

─¿Salir a dónde? ─preguntó confuso.

─Es evidente. Querías una señal de esa niña y te la ha mandado. Ya no hay duda, debisteis de tener alguna especie de vínculo en el pasado. Así que supongo que tienes la excusa perfecta para averiguar porqué te pide ayuda. Ya no te retiene el trabajo, mirándolo de ese modo.

─¿Y tú que harás?

─Iré contigo por supuesto. Ya seguiré buscando trabajo a la vuelta. No te voy a dejar solo ante esto.

Sonrió–. Gracias. Pero no sé hasta qué punto eso será bueno.

─¿Por qué lo dices? ─preguntó enarcando una ceja.

─Porque no sé que pueda hacer esa niña. A pesar de su apariencia puede ser peligrosa. Bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que un espíritu puede hacer cuando quiere llamarte la atención para que lo ayudes. Y que conste que no era para hacerte recordar que has estado en el otro lado.

Kai recordó entonces la vez que en un ataque de ira, golpeó a Takao contra la pared, con el fin de conseguir su ayuda a como fuese lugar–. Aún así, pienso ir. Y con más motivo ahora. Es cierto que ya no puedo verlos, pero si puedo protegerte de alguna forma, lo haré. Cuenta con ello.

El peliazul se puso de pie–. Vale. Pues entonces, prepararé una maleta para el viaje y te lo advierto. Se te hará pesado ir en autobús ─lo miró con evidencia–. Yo no tengo el carnet de coche así que, qué remedio.

─Tranquilo no te preocupes por eso ─sonrió, por fin le sería de alguna utilidad a Takao.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tanto el mayor como el menor caminaban con una maleta en la mano. Habían metido lo imprescindible en ellas ya que no tenían pensado estar mucho tiempo en esa casa. Incluso no sabían si era arriesgado el ir o si caminaban en la dirección correcta. El conductor del autobús les había dejado en mitad de la carretera y les habían dicho que camino debían de tomar. Pero por más que caminaban, no veían ningún letrero que les indicase el lugar en el que estaban o la casa en sí.

Había pinos a su alrededor, flores, incluso la hierba crecía un poco por donde no pasaban las ruedas de los coches.

─Llevamos caminando un buen rato ─dijo Kai.

─Jajaja, ¿ya te estás quejando?

─No ─sonrió–. Solo que no se si a pesar de las indicaciones del conductor, iremos por buen camino.

─Bueno, el dijo que no estaba precisamente cerca si ibas a pie. Y que solo los coches podían meterse por este carril de tierra─ decía al tiempo que caminaba y miraba la copa de los pinos.

─Esto es muy raro. Es como si hubiese pasado antes por aquí. No sé, me suena este bosque. Quizás alguna vez estuve en algún sitio parecido, o puede que a lo mejor haya soñado con algo igual que este paisaje ─miró a lo lejos y pudo ver algo–. Parece que se ve una casa a lo lejos. Aunque no sé si será la que buscamos. El conductor del autobús dijo que este bosque está lleno de casas que están junto al lago ─le comunicó al bicolor.

─Pues esperemos que sea esa, de lo contrario, tendremos que seguir caminando.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Habían estado caminando durante una media hora más. Y ahora tenían una casa frente a sus ojos. Era de madera, pintada de color blanco y azul, de dos pisos y parecía ser enorme. En la parte delantera había un par de escaleras, que daban al rellano de la entrada, el cual estaba rodeado por un balcón hecho de madera que estaba pintado de blanco. Dos ventanas había en la fachada y en medio la puerta. El tejado era algo extraño. Era de color azul. Si desde la fachada subías la vista, había una pequeña ventana con un tejadito en la segunda planta, al igual que lo había a la izquierda, a la derecha y por detrás de la casa. Y sobre estas y situado en el centro, un tejado aun más alto que sobresalía bastante y este no constaba de ninguna ventana. Visto desde arriba el tejado sin duda tenía forma de cruz.

─¿Crees que es esta casa? ─preguntó Kai observándola.

─No lo sé, no veo nada extraño. Pero no parece estar habitada ─concluyó por el estado de la pintura de la madera. Subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta para tocar un par de veces. Los dos esperaron alguna respuesta pero no la recibieron.

─¿Y ahora cómo vamos a abrir la puerta? ─preguntó el bicolor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejándoles ver el interior de la casa. Takao miró al bicolor–. Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta ─dijo empezando a caminar hacia el interior, seguido del mayor─ ¿Hola? ─preguntó, viendo una polvorienta entrada. Era bastante grande y podía verse como daba entradas a otras puertas y a una escalera, situada en el centro.

─Parece que no hay nadie.

─Te equivocas, aquí hay alguien. Lo presiento ─dijo mirando a su alrededor.

─¿La niña fantasma?

─Posiblemente. Y seguro que nos está observando. Siento esa sensación desde hace un rato ─se fijó en que había varias sábanas y trapos grandes dispersos por la habitación. Seguramente debajo había muebles–. Parece que aquí no vive nadie desde hace mucho tiempo. Será mejor encontrar las habitaciones para dejar las maletas.

─Vale ─contestó el ojicarmesi. Fue a caminar hacia una de las puertas, la que estaba a la derecha.

─Espera ─lo detuvo–. Las habitaciones están en el piso de arriba, abajo solo están la cocina, un pequeño cuarto de baño, el comedor, el desván y la librería.

─¿Cómo sabes eso? ─le preguntó mirándole extrañado.

Takao se quedó boquiabierto–. No lo sé ─contestó sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

─Takao, acabamos de entrar ─le dijo de forma pausada.

─Ya lo sé ─contestó nervioso–. Pero seguro que estoy equivocado ─caminó con pasos ligeros hacía una de las habitaciones. La que estaba a su izquierda. Una cocina que contaba con una enorme mesa de encimera en el centro fue lo primero que vio. Salió de ahí y entró a otra, dando con el comedor. Estaba boquiabierto y se estaba empezando a asustar. ¿Cómo era posible que supiese exactamente las habitaciones que había en el piso de abajo y su exacta ubicación? Kai lo seguía de cerca, viendo que efectivamente, Takao tenía razón.

─No te asustes. La mayoría de las casas, son todas por dentro iguales ─le dijo para tranquilizarle.

─Claro. Tienes razón, mejor vamos al piso de arriba.

Subieron las escaleras lentamente dando paso a un largo pasillo con dos puertas a la izquierda, una a la derecha y otra al final. Kai se adelantó para abrir la de la derecha. Había una cama de matrimonio junto con otros muebles envueltos en sábanas y una ventana polvorientas por la que no entraba mucha luz.

Takao abrió la primera puerta de la izquierda. Había una pequeña habitación. Una pequeña cama, un armario enfrente de ésta junto a un escritorio con una silla. Necesitaba una gran limpieza al igual que toda esa casa. Salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Caminó hacia la habitación de al lado, y llevó su mano hasta el pomo de la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía miedo de abrirla ¿pero por qué?

─Vamos, Takao, solo es una habitación─ se dijo el mismo para animarse. Le echó valor y abrió la puerta lentamente. Esa habitación era igual que la otra, salvo por una ventana de un color tirando a negro. Y ésta en comparación de la otra, le era extrañamente familiar. Se abrazó a sí mismo para intentar calmarse. De repente sentía frio, así que miró hacia la cama y ahí estaba ella. Permanecía con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo mientras estaba sentada en la cama. Permaneció mirándola unos segundos en silencio antes de ver como ella levantaba la cabeza y le miraba con una sonrisa. Podía escuchar su risa aunque no movía los labios. Se puso de pie y se quedó mirando al menor.

─Hola ─sonrió, no muy seguro de sí mismo─ ¿Quién eres? ─la niña en ese momento desapareció y pudo escuchar su lamento hasta escuchar finalmente el silencio.

─¿Te pasa algo? ─preguntó el bicolor a su espalda al ver a Takao mirando hacia un punto fijo.

─¡Ah! ─se sobresaltó al no esperarse a Kai por detrás de él. Le miró con la mano en el pecho–. No te esperaba.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó preocupado, después de todo, no pretendía asustarlo.

─Sí. Acabo de verla ─le informó.

─¿Y has podido averiguar algo? ─preguntó interesado.

─Nada, solo he podido preguntarle quien era y se ha ido llorando.

─Vaya, supongo que no es un buen comienzo. Pero tranquilo, seguro que lo consigues ─dijo para animarle.

─Claro.

─¿Qué habitación escoges?

─No sé, supongo que ésta estará bien. Ha aparecido aquí, así que supongo que esta habitación le atrae de alguna forma. Quizá fuese la suya hace tiempo.

─Vale, entonces yo cojo la de al lado. Así estaré al lado por si necesitas algo.

─Bien ─confirmó dejando la maleta en el suelo. Retiró la sábana casi negra por la suciedad de la cama y la tiró al suelo. Como sospechaba estaba sin hacer. No tenía sábanas, así que tendría que hacerla, si es que encontraba alguna sábana limpia por ahí. –Habrá que hacer limpieza a lo grande ─se echó a reír por no llorar.

─Eso no estaba en mis planes ─dijo torciendo la boca en señal de falso disgusto.

─Todo tiene mala pinta, y cuanto antes empecemos a limpiar este sitio, mejor. Habrá que buscar unos trapos para limpiar, un cepillo y un recogedor, fregona… este va a ser un largo día y dudo que terminemos hoy. Así que empecemos por las camas, haber si encontramos unas sabanas en algunos de los armarios.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Empezaron a limpiar las habitaciones. Afortunadamente había varias sábanas dentro del armario de la habitación de matrimonio. Así que las metieron en la lavadora. Por suerte para ellos había algunos productos de limpieza para muebles y detergentes para la lavadora. La nevera estaba vacía, así que tendrían que comprar comida, aunque no sabían muy bien de donde. Tendieron las sábanas mojadas en la parte trasera de la casa, en un tendedero de varias cuerdas con algunas pinzas. Lo segundo que limpiaron tras hacer las habitaciones, fue el cuarto de baño de la planta de arriba, descendiendo por las escaleras y siguiendo por el comedor. Se repartían las tareas como podían, mientras uno barría el suelo el otro limpiaba con agua y jabón las oscuras ventana para finalmente secarla y limpiarla con limpia cristales. Después ambos se ponían a limpiar el polvo de los muebles y lámpara a conciencia. Hasta finalmente fregar los suelos. Era el mismo proceso que habían seguido con las otras habitaciones, y el que seguirían con el resto. Aunque estaban seguros de que sería imposible acabarlo todo en un solo día, ya que era una casa muy grande.

Tras terminar estas tareas se sentaron en las sillas del comedor.

─Me muero de hambre ─se quejó Kai.

─Debe de haber alguna tienda por aquí cerca. Lo malo es que no sabemos dónde se encuentra exactamente y este bosque parece grande.

─Podríamos explorar un poco por los alrededores.

─No sé yo, sin ayuda es posible que nos perdamos.

Kai pensó en lo que el peliazul le dijo–. Eso es verdad, pero si no lo intentamos nos moriremos aquí de hambre.

En eso el bicolor también llevaba razón–. Está bien ─contestó poniéndose en pie–. Por intentarlo que no quede ─le dijo a Kai, viendo como este se ponía en pie–. Aunque no tenemos la llave de esta casa.

─Podemos mirar dentro de los cajones. Algunas personas suelen meter las llaves ahí.

─Bueno, si no damos con ellas, podemos dejar la puerta medio abierta. O podemos salir por la puerta de atrás. Cerrándola, pero sin echar la llave, de esa forma podremos volver a entrar.

─Esa idea me gusta más que la de buscar una llave, que vete a saber donde estará.

─Entonces vamos. Cuando volvamos ya la buscaremos con más tranquilidad.

Salieron del comedor y cruzaron el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde estaba una de las puertas traseras. Salieron por ella, siguiendo la caminata en vía recta. Cuando apenas llevaban quince minutos caminando ya empezaban a preguntarse si irían bien por ese camino escogido al azar.

─Creo que no es por aquí ─dijo el bicolor.

─¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Solo llevamos unos cuantos minutos caminando. Quizá la tienda este un poco lejos.

─No me gusta reconocerlo, pero creo que necesitamos ayuda.

Sonrió–. Vaya, lo admites ─detuvo sus pasos al ver en un punto a la niña fantasma.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó el mayor al ver como se había detenido y miraba hacia un punto en concreto.

─Ella está aquí ─le anunció, viendo como la pequeña aparecía y desaparecía cada vez más lejos–. Creo que quiere que la sigamos.

─¿Estás seguro?

─Tengo esa sensación, quizás quiera enseñarme algo. Quizá la tienda que buscamos.

─Vale, pues entonces, habrá que seguirla ─dijo dejándose convencer–. Es mejor que estar aquí en mitad de un bosque ─finalizó la frase.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Estaban ante un descampado. Las montañas podían verse desde la lejanía. Frente a ellos había un muelle junto a un lago y algunas barcas de madera que estaban situadas a la orilla del muelle. Takao se quedó mirando a su alrededor, antes de regresar su atención de nuevo al fantasma. Todo estaba rodeado de la naturaleza.

─Este sitio es precioso.

─¿Por qué nos ha traído hasta aquí? ─preguntó el ojicarmesi.

─No lo sé, quizá tenga algún tipo de conexión con lo que le sucedió ─se acercó al espíritu lentamente– ¿Sabes donde hay por aquí alguna tienda de comestibles? ─la pequeña levantó el brazo y señaló con su dedo índice hacia una dirección. Takao siguió con la mirada esa misma dirección que señalaba la mano. Parecía haber unas cabañas cerca del lago a bastante distancia desde el punto en el que se encontraban─ ¿Ahí? ─le preguntó. La pequeña asintió muy lentamente─ ¿Te importaría guiarnos a la vuelta? ─la niña ante esa pregunta desapareció, dejando escuchar su risa.

Giró su cabeza para mirar al bicolor, que no se había movido de su sitio–. Vamos, creo que lo que buscamos esta en esas cabañas de ahí ─dijo señalando las cabañas con su dedo índice.

El mayor caminó hasta Takao y se detuvo frente a él, mirándole fijamente.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─le preguntó el menor.

─Nada, es solo que no tengo con que pagar ─miró hacia el suelo.

─No te preocupes por eso ahora.

─Sabes que te lo… ─fue interrumpido por el menor.

─Sí, que me lo devolverás todo cuando encuentres un trabajo. Como ya te dije ─dijo comenzando a andar, seguido por el mayor–. Eso no es necesario, pero hazlo si con eso te sientes mejor. Me pregunto si en esa tienda sabrán lo que les sucedió a la familia que vivía hace tiempo en esa casa.

─¿Crees que esa casa tiene algo que ver con esa niña? ¿Qué vivía ahí?

─Es casi seguro. Un fantasma está muy ligado a aquello que tuvo en vida. Solo ocupan casas o edificios si sienten que es parte de ellos.

─¿Y los que por ejemplo siguen en el cementerio?

─Eso puede ser por dos razones. O están esperando a un ser querido para irse hacia la luz juntos o están atrapados en el tiempo y no saben que están muertos.

─Sin que me malinterpretes, pareces saber mucho de esto.

─Bueno, algunas cosas las he leído en los libros, pero también he hecho mis propias conclusiones al ver el comportamiento de los fantasmas. Llámalo instinto o intuición. Y es una cosa contradictoria, porque siempre he intentado mantenerme lejos de ellos, pero sin embargo los he estudiado en silencio. No sé, me da un poco de miedo el conocer lo que les haya podido pasar en vida, como llegaron a morir. Si por causas naturales, asesinato… aunque algunos reflejan sus heridas en la piel y la sangre en sus ropas. Como lo fue tu caso─ se mordió el labio, quizá había hablado demasiado. No estaba bien hacerle recordar a Kai que hasta hace poco, el había estado muerto–. Lo siento.

─No te disculpes, estás diciendo la verdad.

─No te quería incomodar, de nuevo ─contestó, ya que era la segunda vez que le recordaba lo mismo.

─Oye, tenemos que hacer que mi muerte no sea un tema tabú para nosotros. Cuando hayas ayudado a esta fantasma, te contaré lo que sentía estando muerto. Mi punto de vista, quizás te ayude a resolver otros casos.

─¿Otros casos? No creo que vaya a haber más.

─¿Por qué no?

─No lo sé, sería extraño.

─Te sentiste bien cuando ayudaste a esos tres que te envié, ¿no? ─le preguntó, refiriéndose a la vez en que Takao se negaba a ayudarle y él para fastidiarle, le mandó a su casa tres fantasmas que pedían ayuda.

─Si─ contestó casi con duda de si haría bien diciéndole eso a Kai.

─¿Y cuando técnicamente me ayudaste a mí?

─También.

─Pienso que te sentirás igual cuando hayas ayudado a esa niña. Y tu bienestar se irá acrecentando a medida que vaya creciendo el número de fantasmas a los que ayudes –confirmó.

─Vaya, estoy sorprendido ─contestó esbozando una sonrisa tras la deducción de Kai.

─Hace tiempo, cuando aun no era un piloto conocido y estaba dando mis primeros pasos en ese mundo, un amigo me dijo. Tienes un don, solo hace falta saber utilizarlo ─suspiró al ver frente a sus ojos la cabaña con un cartel colgado encima de la puerta en el que ponía, tienda de comestibles–. Menos mal que ya hemos llegado. No podía caminar ni un minuto más.

Takao se echó a reír–. Eres un flojo ─tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

─No es verdad ─se quejó, intentando aguantar su propia risa. Al igual que hizo Takao, entró a la tienda.

La tienda en si no era muy grande pero contaba con todo aquello que era imprescindible, incluso con algunas garrafas pequeñas llenas de agua potable y gasolina. Todo estaba bien repartido en las estanterías que constaban de varios pasillos.

Cuando creyeron tener todo aquello que consideraban necesario en el carrito de compra, lo llevaron hasta el mostrador dejando las cosas sobre la cinta que iba funcionando. Un chico joven pasaba los productos por el láser con una mano mientras que con la otra los iba soltando, dejándolo todo a parte.

─Hola ─les saludó el chico. Era rubio, su pelo era de media melena y sus ojos eran azules–. Es la primera vez que os veo. No sois de por aquí, ¿verdad?

─Hola ─contestó Takao–. No. A decir verdad somos de Saitama.

─Entonces vosotros debéis de ser los que están viviendo en la casa de los Morgan.

─¿La casa de los Morgan? ─preguntó Kai.

─Claro, os estáis instalando en una casa que está abandonada ¿verdad?

─La verdad es que allí no hay nadie ─dijo Takao–. Pero no sé si hablamos de la misma casa, por aquí parece haber muchas casas.

─Es una casa que está en mitad del bosque, no vive nadie allí desde hace mucho tiempo. Es la única por aquí que sigue deshabitada. Y a juzgar por la compra que estáis haciendo, pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en ella ─observó.

─Bueno, es lo que pretendemos. Nos gusta la naturaleza.

─Eso fue lo que dijeron tres de los cinco matrimonios que han intentado instalarse en esa casa recientemente.

─¿Y qué ha pasado con esos matrimonios? Además, me ha sorprendido el hecho de que no había ningún casero en ella cuando hemos llegado.

─Bueno, según los rumores. Todos los que han pisado esa casa, solo han durado hasta la primera noche en ella, después se marchan. Se dicen que ahí pasan cosas extrañas. Se oyen voces, gritos, las camas se mueven, los muebles vuelan, grandes cortes de luz a pesar de que el automático esta encendido. No es por meteros miedo. Y no estoy seguro, pero me parece que esa casa dejó de estar en venta hace mucho tiempo. Nadie quería comprar una casa "embrujada".

─¿Y qué sabes acerca de esos Morgan? ─preguntó Takao.

─No mucho. Solo sé que el señor Morgan la construyó y que tras la muerte de los Morgan, nadie más pudo pisar esa casa.

─¿Cómo murieron? ─siguió preguntando interesado.

─Jajaja, realmente no se sabe. Han pasado ya cerca de doscientos cincuenta años de aquello. Yo no estaba vivo ─dijo con gracia.

─Oh, jajaja, claro ─contestó Takao siguiéndole el juego.

─No seréis uno de esos periodistas que hacen reportajes sobre la casa, ¿no? ─preguntó curioso el rubio.

─No, no lo somos─ respondió el peliazul–. Solo soy un sencillo escritor de… poesía y… soy muy aficionado a leer libros. ¿Hay por aquí cerca alguna biblioteca?

─La más cercana esta en un pueblecito de aquí, a unos cinco kilómetros en línea recta. Si sales a la carretera asfaltada hay una parada de bus, el te puede llevar hasta el pueblo desde ahí. Pasa uno cada dos horas, el primero desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las once de la noche ─le informó pasando el último producto por el láser.

─¿En serio? Vaya eso es genial –sonrió.

Kai carraspeó para hacerse de notar, ya que no había hablado nada hasta ahora. ¿No se estaba tomando ése muchas confianzas con Takao?

─Me llamo Michael. Esta tienda está abierta hasta las ocho de la noche, si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes venir cuando quieras ─le dijo al peliazul, dándole el ticket con la cantidad del dinero en el.

─Vale Michael, así lo haré ─dijo pagándole mientras le sonreía.

El bicolor cruzó por detrás de Takao y fue metiéndolo todo en bolsas–. Vale Michael, pero no creo que haga falta, después de todo solo vamos a durar aquí una noche ¿no es así? ─le habló con seriedad, cogiendo las bolsas en la mano, para salir por la puerta.

─Creo que tu amigo es un poco raro ─comentó Michael enarcando una ceja.

─Ha tenido un mal día ─respondió Takao con una media sonrisa–. Gracias por la información Michael, adiós.

─Adiós ─respondió atendiendo a otra cliente.

Tan pronto salió por la puerta, miró hacia ambos lados para saber donde se había metido Kai. Una vez localizado, salió a correr para darle alcance y poder ayudarle con las bolsas.

─Oye. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ─dijo arrebatándole una de las dos bolsas que llevaba en una sola mano.

─No ha pasado nada ─respondió con algo de seriedad y sin mirarle si quiera.

─Venga ya. Se te nota que estas enfadado. ¿Por qué? ─quiso saber.

─No me gustaba la forma en que… estaba siendo demasiado amable.

─Por su trabajo ─contestó, restándole importancia.

Le miró con evidencia–. Por favor ─torció la boca hacia un lado─. Jajaja, yo no estaba vivo ─miró hacia otro lado–. Pero que chiste tan malo. Me llamo Michael, esta tienda está abierta hasta las ocho de la noche, si necesitas algo, puedes venir cuando quieras ─frunció el ceño–. Nadie le ha preguntado su nombre.

─Jajaja ─empezó a reír con fuerza, ante la evidencia de los celos del bicolor.

─Eso, tu ríete.

─Es que pareces un niño pequeño. Estas celoso, y no tienes porqué. Mira, mientras tú te ponías celoso, yo he averiguado algunas cosas. Esa niña a de ser hija de los Morgan y para verificarlo, pienso ir mañana a la biblioteca del pueblo para recopilar información.

─¿Crees que ahí tendrán algo?

─Puede que tengan antiguos periódicos recopilados en un ordenador.

─¿De doscientos cincuenta años de antigüedad?

─Créeme, no es imposible, y más si murieron en alguna circunstancia extraña. En principio he de buscar al que construyó la casa, el señor Morgan e ir atando cabos. Además, en la casa, puede que sienta algo. Quizás tenga alguna visión ─miró al bicolor, ya parecía verle más tranquilo–. Oye, no es justo que tu vayas con tres bolsas y yo solo con una, dame una, así compartiremos el peso.

─No hace falta, puedo yo solo ─respondió con orgullo.

─Vale, como quieras ─negó con la cabeza–. Cabezota ─susurró. Miró hacia el frente, ahí estaba ella. Frente al lago, con la cabeza agachada–. Sigue en el mismo sitio que antes, no se ha movido ─comentó en voz baja–. Es curioso ─la chica desapareció y apareció un poco más alejada, en el camino con la cabeza alta–. Nos va a guiar de nuevo ─le hizo saber al mayor.

─Me parece bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Pronto cayó la noche. Los dos estaban en sus habitaciones. Dormían profundamente desde hacía horas. La pequeña apareció en la habitación de Takao. Miraba atentamente al menor. Su ceño parecía estar fruncido. Al parecer lo que estaba soñando no le estaba gustando.

─Takao ─le llamó en un largo susurro.

El peliazul solo cambió de posición en la cama. Dejó escapar un gemido en señal de disgusto.

─Takao ─le volvió a llamar, acercándose más a él, tanto hasta levitar encima de su cara.

─Mm, mamá… ─decía entre sueños mientras su expresión reflejaba dolor–. No me dejes ─fue en ese momento, cuando abrió los ojos y enfocó el rostro de la fantasma justo enfrente de él─ ¡Ah! ─gritó, tirándose al suelo. A los pocos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse.

─¡Takao! ─le llamó el mayor, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo─ ¿Estás bien?

─Eso creo ─respondió con lentitud, viendo que el fantasma había desaparecido, quizá se había asustado.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─le preguntó ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

─He tenido una pesadilla. Necesito beber agua.

─Claro, te acompaño a la cocina ─se ofreció.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Ahí fueron bajándolas lentamente.

─¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? ─le volvió a insistir Kai.

─Sí, tranquilo. No me he hecho tanto daño al caerme ─le intentó restar importancia.

─Es cosa mía ¿o la temperatura de esta casa a comenzado a bajar? ─le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, pero sin dejar de estar pendiente a Takao.

─Puede ser ─bajó el último escalón y miró al frente. Por nada del mundo esperaba que sus ojos pudiesen ver algo así. Su boca empezó a abrirse de forma temblorosa.

─¿Qué pasa? ─miró hacia la misma dirección que Takao y casi enmudeció. Una mujer vestía de blanco. Su cabello era ondulado y de color azul. Lo tenía tan largo que le llegaba casi por la cintura. Sus ojos eran de color marrón. Sonreía mientras miraba al peliazul ─¿Quién será ella? ─preguntó mirando de nuevo el estado en el que se encontraba Takao.

Éste dejó que la lágrima que había estado reteniendo antes, saliese sin control escurriéndose por su mejilla–. Es mi madre ─dijo con voz temblorosa.

─¿Tu madre? ─preguntó mirando hacia el espíritu.

─Takao─ pronunció la mujer de forma dulce y sedosa.

─¿Mamá? ─respondió echando un paso hacia delante.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa y abrió los brazos para recibirle–. Ven conmigo.

─Ya voy ─contestó, sintiendo en su mano la mano del bicolor que le retenía–. Déjame ir con ella.

─Takao, ¿estás seguro que es tu madre? ¿No me dijiste que subió hacia la luz junto a tu familia?

El bicolor tenía razón. Aquel día en el cementerio él se despidió de su madre. Así que era imposible que ella estuviera ahí, solo para buscarle a él. Pero es que era todo tan real. Aunque solo fuese una copia, no podía dejarla irse así.

─Oye, no sé quién eres y tampoco me importa, pero no juegues así con Takao. El no se lo merece.

Notó que algo cambio en el rostro del fantasma─. Kai, déjalo ─le advirtió.

La mujer le miró con un rostro serio. Levantó su brazo hacia arriba e hizo levitar al bicolor, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, había sido lanzado contra la pared.

─¡Ah! ─gritó al sentir el golpe.

─¡Kai! ─le llamó al verlo tirado en el suelo, junto a la pared. De inmediato acudió a él para ver en qué estado se encontraba–. Kai ¿estás bien? ─le preguntó nervioso, sin saber muy bien donde podría tocarle.

─Sí ─respondió intentando sentarse en el suelo.

─Kai tiene razón ─dijo encarando a la fantasma–. Mi madre sería incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Muestra tu verdadera forma ─dijo irritado.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos, volviendo así a su verdadera forma. La pequeña fantasma se cogió el vestido en señal de vergüenza.

─¿Es ella? ─preguntó el bicolor, sentándose por fin en el suelo.

─Sí –contestó.

Ante los ojos de ambos, la niña desapareció dejando escuchar su llanto.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó el peliazul, abalanzándose sobre él con un abrazo.

El bicolor aceptó el abrazo y lo correspondió con una sola mano mientras con la otra guardaba el equilibrio–. Quizá un poco mareado por el golpe.

─Me has asustado.

─Tú a mi también ─respondió sintiendo el aroma dulce del menor.

─Gracias. De no ser por ti, no sé que hubiese ocurrido ─dijo separándose del abrazo.

─Volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. Aunque ella me rompiese todos los huesos del cuerpo, si con ello puedo evitarte sufrimiento.

Sonrió ante esas palabras, sintiendo como el bicolor le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano─ ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

─El que quieras ─susurró mirándole fijamente.

─Bésame ─le susurró.

─Pero yo creía que… ─fue interrumpido por el menor.

─Que aquel día no te supiera corresponder el beso, no significa que no haya deseado que me besases de nuevo─ sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas ante tal declaración.

El mayor lo atrajo sobre él suavemente y no espero mucho tiempo antes de probar los labios de Takao. Ahora sentía como Takao intentaba corresponderle y sus mejillas cobraron un color sonrosado. Cuando sintieron que el aire les iba a faltar, rompieron el beso muy lentamente.

Sonrieron de forma cómplice al mirarse a los ojos–. Deja que te ayude a levantarte ─dijo el menor echándole una mano.

Cuando el bicolor se puso en pie miró hacia la pared─ ¿Sabes? No es tan divertido que te estampen contra la pared como yo pensaba ─decía ya que era el estando muerto lo había hecho con Takao.

─Será mejor que beba un poco de agua y me vaya a la cama ─anunció de forma pausada y algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer.

─Lo mismo pienso yo ─contestó Kai de igual forma–. Creo que esta será una noche larga─

─Sin que pienses mal. Creo que esta noche sería mejor pasarla los dos juntos. Dormir en la misma habitación ─se rascó la nuca–. No creo que pueda dormirme si pienso en que el espíritu vuelve a atacarte de nuevo. Al menos si estás conmigo, se que nada te puede suceder.

─Dormir en la misma cama ─anunció, viendo como el peliazul tímidamente le asentía–. Me parece bien ─sonrió–. Así yo también me quedaré más tranquilo.

Sonrió ante la contestación de Kai–. Entonces no se hable más.

─¿En qué habitación dormimos?

─Creo que en la tuya será mejor ─dijo empezando a caminar rumbo hacia la cocina, seguido de Kai, quien lentamente le fue agarrando la mano. El peliazul se la aceptó con gusto mientras sonreía tímidamente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos habían pasado la noche en una pequeña cama, con lo cual tuvieron que dormir algo juntos. El bicolor fue el que durmió en el lado que pegaba a la pared. Y Takao en el de fuera.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, encontrándose con otros ojos de color carmesí frente a los suyos.

─¿Llevas mucho rato observándome? ─le preguntó el menor al mayor.

─Un buen rato ─confesó con una sonrisa.

─¿Qué hora es? ─preguntó somnoliento.

─Las siete y media.

─¿Siete y media? Teníamos que haber salido ya para coger el primer autobús. Tardamos media hora en llegar desde la parada hasta la casa. ¿Cómo es que no me has despertado?

─Me gusta verte dormir ─confesó, haciendo que el peliazul se sonrojase–. Además, respecto a lo de los autobuses, siempre se retrasan, así que todavía nos da tiempo a llegar si es que quieres coger el primero. Solo tienes que soltarme.

─¿Soltarte? ─preguntó. En seguida se dio cuenta de que tenía su mano puesta en la cintura del bicolor. Con rapidez la apartó de ahí–. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta ─se sentó en la cama–. Será mejor que me dé una ducha y me vista ─le informó poniéndose en pie–. Quiero que me dé tiempo a todo y también a que te vea un médico.

─Estoy bien ─dijo sentándose en la cama.

─¿No te duele la espalda?

─Puede que un poco ─reconoció.

─Entonces todo está dicho. Cuando termines, te esperaré en la cocina ─le dijo saliendo por la puerta para irse a su habitación y coger la ropa.

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Sol Uzumaki:** bueno, respecto a lo del chiste, te explico un poco. La gente cuando piensa en fantasmas, piensa en unas sabanas con ojos y boca que van volando por ahí ¿no? Al menos en la mayoría de algunos dibujos los representan así. Entonces cuando Takao dice en el chiste: ¿Qué le dice un fantasma a otro en un día de colada? Recojamos las sabanas y volvamos al cementerio. Hace referencia a que los fantasmas se quitaron las sabanas de encima y las tendieron para que se secasen en un día de colada.

No sé si se entendió o te lié aun más. Pero bueno, más o menos es eso, por eso Kai no tuvo más remedio que reírse, por la estupidez tan grande y tan simple. Otra cosa, no me des por muerta tan rápido, jajaja, es solo que estoy muy atareada con el trabajo y no me da tiempo a escribir tan rápido como antes por falta de tiempo.

**Maritessa Perez Cortes:** me alegro que el anterior capi te haya gustado y espero que este no haya sido menos, aunque este capi este lleno de misterios que aún quedan por resolver ¿Qué conexión habrá entre la fantasma y el peliazul?

**Valery Hiwatarikinomiya:** bueno lo del mcdragon es una invención mía, por eso es que no hay en ningún lado. Y si en el anterior capi Kai se atrevió a besar al peliazul ahora es este el que le pide que le bese.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** si hermanita, eso eran viejos tiempos. Aun es un misterio esta niña y lo que le sucedió, pero poco a poco las dudas se irán despejando.

**Hiika:** bueno he aquí otro capi, espero que te haya gustado. Pero igual te habrás quedado con muchas dudas que poco a poco se irán resolviendo.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Entró a la biblioteca sin perder mucho tiempo. El autobús por suerte llegó con diez minutos de retraso y gracias a eso habían podido cogerlo. Esa biblioteca era bastante grande, según podía observar, tenía unas largas estanterías llenas de libros, también grandes mesas de estudio y otras que constaban de ordenadores. Era temprano y salvo los fantasmas de la sala no había mucha más gente que le pudiese molestar.

Caminó directo hasta las mesas que tenían ordenadores y se sentó frente a uno de ellos.

No sabía muy bien por donde comenzar. Morgan suponía que debía de ser el apellido, pero Michael no dijo el nombre del cabeza de familia. Así que primero tendría que averiguar algún dato referente a él.

Escribió en el ordenador, familia Morgan, lago Tone. Inmediatamente encontró varios periódicos que estaban ahí registrados.

"Año 1760. Enero.

El millonario señor Ralf Jurgen, compra el terreno del lago azul y las cercanías al señor Johnny McGregor legítimo dueño y señor de estas tierras."

Takao pudo apreciar la foto en blanco y negro de ambos hombres, uno a la izquierda del periódico, otro a la derecha. Decidió saltarse unas cuantas líneas del periódico.

"Para este gran encargo, Jurgen decide llamar al prestigioso arquitecto y constructor de obra estadounidense Eddie Morgan, cuyos trabajos en el extranjero son muy reconocidos."

─Así que te llamas Eddie ─metió en el ordenador el nombre del constructor, para que le apareciesen otros datos.

"Año 1770. Noviembre.

Muere hoy el señor Eddie Morgan."

Apareció una foto del hombre a la derecha del periódico.

"Otra víctima más de la fiebre amarilla nos deja hoy, dejando desamparadas a su mujer e hija."

Takao siguió leyendo todo aquello que creyó necesario.

"Tras la petición de el señor Jurgen, el señor Morgan había decidido asentarse aquí, en el Lago azul. Tras su segunda visita al lago, trajo a su esposa Judy Morgan con la cual tiempo después tendrían a su primogénita."

Una foto apareció a la izquierda del periódico en la que aparecían una mujer y una niña pequeña.

"Mañana la señora Morgan esparcirá sus cenizas en el bosque tras darle una misa digna en la iglesia. La ceremonia tendrá lugar a las doce del mediodía."

Abajo aparecía una esquela.

"Eddie Morgan, tu esposa, hija y amigos jamás te olvidarán".

─Vaya, informaban lo justo en aquellos tiempos. A ver que más sale de ellas ─tecleó esta vez Judy Morgan. No salió ningún otro periódico–. Qué raro ─miró a su alrededor. Si al menos pudiese preguntarle a uno de esos fantasmas sin que llamase mucho la atención…

Se levantó y caminó hasta las estanterías de libros. Estaría de suerte si alguno de esos fantasmas supiese algo de lo que sucedió en aquella época. Algunos vestían de la época actual, así que dudaba que esos supiesen algo.

Probablemente le darían la misma contestación que Michael. Así que buscaría a uno que vistiese con ropas más antiguas. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos de las estanterías. Allí había uno. Era un hombre, de unos treinta años de edad más o menos y miraba fijamente hacia un libro en concreto.

Se acercó a él con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie los miraba.

─Hola ─le dijo, pero aún así el fantasma no quitó su vista del libro–. Dime, ¿sabes tú algo de la familia Morgan?

─¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

─Me preguntaba que les ha sucedido a la mujer y a la hija del señor Morgan. ¿Por qué miras tanto ese libro? ─decidió preguntarle, ya que era el primer fantasma que parecía no importarle el hecho de que un mortal le estuviese viendo y hablando.

─No lo puedo coger ─habló un poco preocupado pero sin gesticular mucho mientras su mirada permanecía perdida en el libro.

─Espera ─dijo–. Es este, ¿no? ─preguntó cogiéndolo y extendiéndoselo–. Toma. Puedes cogerlo ─le aseguró Takao.

─Llevo intentando cogerlo desde ayer, pero no podía, estaba atascado. He querido leerlo siempre, ¿sabes? ─aceptó el libro–. El señor Morgan está muerto ─confirmó–. Pero la mujer y la niña, la gente no está segura de lo que ha pasado con ellas.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó confuso.

─La señora Morgan nunca ha encajado muy bien la muerte de su marido. Una vecina fue hace un par de días a llevarle tarta de frutas, a la niña le gusta bastante ─sonrió aunque de forma seca–. Pero no había nadie en la casa, han desaparecido. Al principio la gente pensó que se habían mudado de ciudad, ya que la señora Morgan es estadounidense. Pero las cosas están en la casa, sus ropas, los juguetes de la niña… la policía dice que incluso la puerta parecía no estar cerrada del todo. No sé, ha sido algo muy raro.

─¿Crees que alguien tendría motivos para hacerles daño?

─Oh, no, no, no ─negó rápidamente–. Esa familia es muy querida por la gente de este pueblo. Han sido muy amables haciendo esas casas en el lago azul para la gente. Ellos son una gente muy cercana con los demás. Incluso el señor Morgan hizo hace un año esta biblioteca para que los amantes de la poesía pudiesen deleitarse con el mundo de la lectura. No cobró por realizar su trabajo. Tampoco lo hizo con otros tantos proyectos.

─¿Sabes cómo se llamaba la niña?

─No. No conocía personalmente a la familia.

─Vale. Me has sido de mucha ayuda ─le sonrió.

Sonrió–. Tu a mi también, ahora puedo disfrutar de la lectura. Gracias ─dijo caminando hacia las mesas, seguramente para empezar a leerlo. Era extraño el hecho de que ese fantasma ni le había pedido algún favor. Quizá todo lo que necesitaba era leer ese libro y ya está. Bueno, de alguna forma ya le había ayudado y ahora él tenía algo de información acerca de los Morgan o al menos la que consideraba mejor. Ahora se dirigiría a el parque que estaba frente a la biblioteca, después de todo, ahí había quedado con Kai.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Bajaron del autobús cuando llegaron a la parada. Los dos caminaban por el carril de tierra, dirigiéndose a la casa. Habían hablado de todo en general, pero no del tema de la niña fantasma, no querían llamar la atención a nadie que pudiese escucharles.

─¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? ─preguntó el peliazul aprovechando que ahora por fin estaban solos.

─Que no tengo nada roto. Solo tengo algún moratón que otro, pero con una pomada, eso se me irá aliviando. Me preguntó cómo me había hecho algo así. Yo le dije que estaba pintando el techo, la escalera se resbaló hacia un lado y caí de espaldas al suelo. Solo me ha dicho que la próxima vez tenga más cuidado y que deje la pintura por unos días. ¿Y a ti como te ha ido? ¿Has podido averiguar algo?

─Todo lo que he podido averiguar es que Eddie Morgan era un prestigioso arquitecto y constructor estadounidense. Un hombre le compró por aquel entonces estas tierras a otro y éste mandó llamar al señor Morgan para que edificara aquí las casas en el lago. No fue lo único que hizo, la biblioteca y otros edificios del pueblo en el que acabamos de estar también fueron obras suyas. Estaba casado con una estadounidense de nombre Judy. Hizo su propia casa y vivieron aquí. Poco después tuvieron a la niña. Aún sigo sin saber su nombre, no he podido averiguarlo.

─Vaya, pensaba que en esa época la información sería algo escasa.

─Y así es. La mitad de la información que sé me la ha contado un fantasma de esa época, aunque al parecer no sabe que está muerto y está atrapado en el tiempo. Verás, el señor Morgan murió de fiebre amarilla, pero según el fantasma, algo raro pasó con su hija y su mujer. Dijo que hace dos días una vecina fue a la casa de los Morgan para darle una tarta a la niña pero que se encontró con que la casa estaba vacía, y que no parecía tratarse de una mudanza ya que todo estaba dentro.

─¿Hace dos días? ─preguntó confuso.

─En realidad hace casi doscientos cincuenta años de eso, pero el fantasma lo explicó como si hubiese pasado hace dos días. Debe de ser así para él ─dijo mirando hacia la lejanía.

─¿Y qué crees tú que les pudo pasar a ellas?

─No lo sé. La niña es evidente que está muerta, pero no he visto a su madre por aquí. Y eso solo puede significar dos cosas. O no está aquí en el lago, o se fue hacia la luz cuando murió. Lo importante es averiguar que pasó y para eso tengo que hablar con ella. Aunque cada vez que me acerco para hablarle, reacciona de una forma inesperada. Y aún hay cosas que no logro entender, como por ejemplo ¿cómo es posible que pudiera tomar la forma de mi madre? ¿Acaso la conoció? Eso se me hace muy raro.

─Algo está claro en todo esto. Quería que estuvieras con ella, aunque tomase la forma de tu madre y no le sentó muy bien el hecho de que la interrumpiera.

─No sé, es todo tan raro, es como querer hacer un puzzle sin piezas. Nada encaja y mis recuerdos parecen estar sellados. ¿Cómo es posible que algo te sea tan familiar y no puedas recordar nada?

─Quizá tu mente no quiera recordarlo por algo─ dedujo mirando el camino.

─Yo ya no sé qué pensar ─se detuvo en su caminar.

Kai lo observó deteniéndose también en su caminar. Le tomó de la mano con suavidad, llamando la atención del menor que de inmediato correspondió el agarre.

–Lo estás haciendo bien. Esa niña parece escucharte cada vez que le hablas, solo que quizás no digas lo que ella espera escuchar, pero no por ello debes de detenerte ¿verdad? ─sonrió–. Además, si te detienes ahora, estoy seguro que la próxima vez me tirará por las escaleras ─dijo con evidencia echándose a reír–. Y ya no podré decirle al médico que me he caído de las escaleras mientras pintaba.

Takao se echó a reír por la broma–. Te quedarás sin excusas para el médico ─dejó de reír lentamente y volvió a tornarse pensativo─. Kai, hay otra cosa que me desconcierta un poco. Según Michael, los Morgan fueron los primeros y los últimos en ocupar esa casa, pero sin embargo, la mayoría de los muebles que hay en la casa… la cocina, el cuarto de baño, los dormitorios… no encajan con unos muebles antiguos de hace doscientos cincuenta años, sino que parecen ser muebles más recientes. Todo está prácticamente nuevo. No sé, si se supone que nadie más entró a esa casa, ¿dónde están las pertenencias de los Morgan?

─No lo sé, quizá la gente lo tirara todo tras la muerte y desaparición de ellos.

─Pero aún así. La cocina está prácticamente nueva al igual que todo lo demás. Debe de haber vivido alguien ahí.

─Es una posibilidad, quizás a Michael se le olvidó mencionarlo.

Suspiró–. Puede ser ─dijo con una media sonrisa.

─¿Y si nos quedamos aquí el resto del día? ─preguntó cambiando de tema.

Miró a su alrededor─ ¿Aquí? ¿En mitad del bosque? Pero si no hay nada ─respondió incrédulo por la oferta del otro.

─Solo estamos tu y yo, y es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz ─se agachó un poco para acercarse a él, mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla del menor.

El menor cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la suavidad de los labios del mayor sobre sus labios. Inmediatamente buscó rodearle el cuello con sus manos, sintiendo como el mayor le abrazaba por la cintura con las suyas. Aunque se separaban por falta de aire, volvían a unirse. No querían separarse, es más les costaba hacerlo.

Permanecieron un rato así y después se cogieron de la mano para seguir su camino.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina, por donde mismo habían salido esa mañana.

─Podemos cambiar la cerradura de la casa, de esa forma tendríamos las llaves de esta casa─ decía Takao cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

─Sí, ¿pero qué haríamos con esas llaves después? Quiero decir, solo estamos aquí de paso. ¿No? ─le preguntó apoyando sus codos en la encimera de la cocina mientras le miraba.

─Sí, eso es verdad ─cayó en la cuenta de que el bicolor tenía razón–. Entonces haremos como si no hubiese dicho nada ─le restó importancia.

─Oye ─silenció unos segundos.

─¿Qué sucede? ─le preguntó al ver que estaba algo serio.

─Quiero volver a dormir contigo esta noche ─le miró fijamente.

Takao se sonrojó de sobremanera al oír esa confesión–. Vaya, si que eres directo ─confesó mirando hacia un lado─ ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte ella?

─No. Solo quiero estar contigo y respirar ese aroma tan agradable que desprende tu cabello.

El peliazul se cogió un poco de su cabello y se lo llevó a su nariz–. No huelo a nada. Debe de ser el champú que uso. De todas formas, de aquí a la noche ya se verá ─dijo nervioso.

─Jajaja. ¿Te has puesto nervioso?

─¿Yo? Jeje, que va. Mejor voy a… mi habitación a… lo que sea ─respondió, después de todo no se le ocurría nada. Kai iba a responder algo pero en ese momento se escuchó el llanto de la niña─ ¿Has oído eso?

─Sí ─dijo caminando hacia Takao.

El peliazul miró hacia el techo, como si pudiese ver a través de éste, buscando el sonido de ese llanto–. Creo que viene de por aquí ─le informó saliendo de la cocina para buscar la sala de las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a éstas siendo seguido de cerca por el mayor.

─¿Puedes verla? ─preguntó el mayor.

─No ─le contestó mirando hacia todos lados, girándose sobre sí mismo– Dime. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ─silenció unos segundos, pero la niña no paraba de llorar y aún no se aparecía frente a él y eso le ponía algo nervioso–. Mariam, no estoy enfadado contigo por lo que hiciste ayer. Puedo ayudarte, solo tienes que contarme porque lloras.

Kai lo miró sorprendido. Acababa de llamar a la fantasma por un nombre que él había estado buscando horas antes pero sin ningún éxito.

En ese momento, la niña apareció sentada en el primer escalón de las escaleras, mientras se restregaba los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas. Takao se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

─¿Por qué lloras? ─le preguntó con voz sedosa.

─Mamá no viene a casa ─contestó.

─¿Dónde ésta ella?

─Se fue contigo.

─¿Conmigo?─ preguntó confundido. ¿Cuándo? ─siguió con la pregunta ya que ningún fantasma se había ido con él.

─Hoy ─contestó, confundiendo aún más al peliazul. Se hizo hacia un lado para ver al bicolor─ ¿Ese quién es?

─Es mi amigo ─le respondió, fijándose en los movimientos de la niña.

─Qué raro es ─al igual que los demás espíritus, la pequeña podía ver un alma dentro de un cuerpo, aunque no lo comprendía. Silenció unos segundos para mirar de nuevo al peliazul─ ¿Te está cuidando? ¿Por qué tu familia no está aquí?

Ahora el que silenció unos minutos fue Takao. No sabía que responderle. La niña parecía que le conocía de toda la vida, incluso hablaba de su familia como si la hubiese visto.

–Eso es algo difícil de explicar.

─Yo echo de menos a mi mamá y tu a la tuya, ¿a que sí?

─Sí, la echo de menos ─reconoció con un deje de tristeza.

─Lloras por la noche por que la echas de menos. ─afirmó la niña.

─Tu madre. ¿No sabes a donde iba?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente–. Ella me dijo que no me moviera de aquí. Que traería de vuelta a Spyke.

─¿A Spyke?

─¿Por qué te lo llevabas? Spyke es mío, solo te lo estaba dejando.

─Siento habérmelo llevado ─contestó no muy seguro de que decir. No entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que la niña le decía.

─¿Por qué antes hacías como que no me conocías? No me gusta que hagas eso.

¿Que debía decirle? ¿Qué no la conocía? ¿Qué jamás la había visto antes? –. Era un juego. Pero no volveré a jugar a eso.

Sonrió–. Ahora no estoy sola. Tú estás aquí, ¿juegas conmigo?

─¿Jugar a qué?

─A la pelota ─respondió con naturalidad.

─Aquí no hay una pelota y soy un poco grande para ese juego ─se disculpó con algo de vergüenza.

─Jajaja, pero si eres un niño.

─¿Un niño? ─más que preguntárselo a ella se lo preguntaba a sí mismo. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Por qué le veía Mariam como un niño en lugar de cómo un adulto? ¿Y como había conseguido recordar el nombre del fantasma si ni siquiera lo sabía?–. Claro ─confirmó no muy seguro–. Estoy algo confundido por el viaje. ¿Te he dicho mi edad, verdad? ¿Qué edad tengo?

─Seis años ─le miró confusa–. Estás muy raro hoy. Voy a por la pelota ─dijo desapareciendo.

Takao miró rápidamente hacia Kai. Permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y en silencio–. Ha ido a por una pelota, quiere que juegue con ella.

─Ya veo, ¿has podido averiguar algo más?

─Algunas cosas, pero me tiene muy confundido, luego te lo explicaré, haber si mientras que jugamos consigo sacarle alguna información más.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Sentado bajo la sombra del árbol, miraba atentamente como el peliazul lanzaba la pelota hacia arriba sin hacer mucha fuerza, lanzándosela al espacio en el que se suponía que debía de estar la niña. Claro estaba que el balón flotaba de vez en cuando y otras veces botaba en el suelo. De no ser porque él mismo había sido un fantasma, ya se estaría preguntando muchas cosas. Podía ver como el menor movía la boca, seguramente le estaba haciendo preguntas a la menor y de no ser así, estaría intentando crear un vínculo de confianza con ella.

Su espalda permanecía apoyada en el tronco del árbol y sus brazos cruzados. La verdad es que estaba un poco aburrido y aunque Takao le había sugerido que hubiese cogido uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca de la casa para leer, él prefería mantenerse alerta por si algo llegaba a pasar. La verdad es que pensaba que le era de más ayuda a Takao como fantasma que estando vivo. Ahora no podía ver el mundo que Takao veía y en ciertas ocasiones aunque no decía nada, se sentía algo extraño. Más bien se sentía limitado. No poder escuchar lo que los muertos dicen, no poder verlos como antes. No dudaba de que era mejor estar con vida, eso después de todo, no lo cambiaría por nada… pero, en más de una ocasión, el tendría que estar al margen en cuanto a casos como estos.

Aún esperaba que Takao le contase lo que esa niña le había dicho cuando se arrodilló frente a la escalera. Tan pensativo estaba que ni cuenta se dio de que el peliazul ahora estaba frente a él, mirándole fijamente.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones mientras se sentaba a su lado.

─Sí ─le respondió mirándole─ ¿Ya se ha ido?

─Sí ─se recostó, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor–. Decía que tenía que vigilar la puerta de entrada por si su madre volvía.

─Ah. ¿Y de que habéis hablado? ¿Has sacado algo en claro?

─No mucho. Dice que su madre ha desaparecido hoy cuando se ha ido detrás de mí. Pero hoy no me ha seguido ningún fantasma. Y si ella está atrapada en el tiempo… yo no tengo cerca de doscientos cincuenta años y además me he dado cuenta de que por alguna razón me ve con apariencia de niño.

─¿Algún antepasado tuyo quizás?

─No sé, también lo he pensado, pero sería mucha casualidad y algo muy raro además. Que Mariam se encontrase con uno de mis antepasados en esta casa o su familia… es algo que me cuesta un poco imaginar. Y además, ¿un antepasado mío que se llamase también Takao? ─negó con la cabeza.

Kai silenció unos segundos─ ¿Viste el nombre de la niña en los periódicos?

─No.

─¿Y entonces como es posible que sepas su nombre? Piénsalo, la llamaste por su nombre en las escaleras y ahora lo estás volviendo a hacer. ¿No crees que eso también es raro? ─se detuvo a pensar en lo que el bicolor había dicho. Tenía razón, todo eso era bastante raro. Era como si algo le estuviese implantando información que él desconocía.

─¿Y si ella implanta recuerdos en mí sin que yo me dé cuenta?

─¿Pueden hacer eso los fantasmas? ─preguntó enarcando una ceja con la vista puesta en el frente.

─Puede ser. Algunas veces tengo premoniciones, otras veces puedo sentir sus sentimientos, es como si me los trasmitieran. Pero pocas veces me ha pasado eso ─reconoció con voz sedosa.

─Dime una cosa. Cuando tienes premoniciones. ¿Te duele?

─Es como estar en un sueño, mientras lo tienes, sientes el dolor, experimentas sensaciones y emociones, pero una vez que sales del trance, es igual que despertar de un sueño. No te duele, aunque queda grabado en tus recuerdos. Algunas premoniciones las vivo, mientras otras solo me azotan la cabeza rápidamente y desaparecen.

─¿Cómo es posible que puedas ver algo que pertenece a la vida de otra persona? Sus recuerdos, cosas que le han pasado…

─Porque ellos me lo mandan de alguna forma, según la fuerza que tenga su carácter en ese momento, si están tristes, alegres, o muy enfadados.

─¿Pero y las premoniciones en las que no sabes lo que va a suceder? Por ejemplo cuando tuviste aquella premonición en tu apartamento. El día que tuviste esa cena con Kenny. Me dijiste que viste claramente como la mesa caía al suelo. Y no es por destrozar tu teoría, pero ni yo sabía que eso lo iba a hacer ─le dijo pasándole el brazo por encima para poder abrazarlo.

─Supongo que ese es otro de los misterios que tendremos que resolver ─sonrió–. Pero primero me centraré en averiguar este misterio. Quien es esta niña, ¿me conoce realmente o me está confundiendo con un antepasado mío? Si tan solo pudiera tener más información. Saber quiénes fueron los últimos propietarios de esta casa después de los Morgan. ¿Crees que Michael sepa algo de esto?

─¿Por qué él? Podemos preguntar a las casas de alrededor ¿verdad? ─preguntó esquivando la mirada.

─Jajaja ─se echó a reír

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó confundido el bicolor.

─¿Por qué te pones tan celoso? ¿Siempre has sido así?

─Es posible ─reconoció–. Se te acerca mucha gente ─dijo en su defensa–. Pero quiero que sepas que si tuviese mi verdadero cuerpo, las chicas se volverían locas por mí.

─Uy, que creído ─respondió echándose a reír.

─Di lo que quieras, pero es cierto ─sonrió de forma confiada. Silenciaron unos segundos, admirando el paisaje─ ¿En qué piensas?

─En muchas cosas que me han pasado. Ahora parece ser que por fin tengo algo de suerte en la vida ─suspiró–. No sé si Mariam sabe realmente si está muerta o no y tampoco sé como decírselo. Es solo una niña y no estoy seguro de si entiende o recuerda lo que le haya pasado ─se levantó lentamente y miró hacia la casa. Pudo ver a la pequeña asomada por una de las ventanas del piso de arriba, mirando hacia la lejanía–. Mariam aún espera a su madre ─silenció unos segundos y cayó en la cuenta de algo–. Oye Kai, hay tres ventanas en el segundo piso de la casa, ¿verdad?

─Sí ─le contestó poniéndose de pie también.

─¿Entonces por qué se ven cuatro por fuera? ─le preguntó mirando hacia la ventana que estaba encima de la puerta de entrada.

─Pero estoy seguro de que solo son tres. La habitación donde tú duermes, la habitación de matrimonio y el cuarto de baño, que da a la parte trasera de la casa ─se puso a contar con los dedos–. La habitación donde duermo yo no tiene ventana.

─Y donde debería estar esa ventana, hay una pared, y luego están las escaleras ─sonrió–. Hay una habitación secreta.

─¿Y para que iba a ver una habitación secreta? ─preguntó desconcertado.

─No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo, vamos ─le invitó.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Llevaban cerca de quince minutos palpando la pared, esa donde se suponía que al otro lado debía de estar la ventana.

–Creo que aquí no hay nada ─suspiró cansado, Takao.

─¿Por qué no le preguntas a esa niña por donde se entra? Yo creo que debe de saberlo, después de todo, es su casa ─decía el bicolor sin dejar de tocar la pared.

─Bueno, quizá no haya nada importante allí. Al igual que el sótano que está cerrado con llave. Seguramente haya recuerdos de su familia.

─¿Y no es eso lo que estamos buscando? Alguna pista que nos diga que le pasó a esa niña o saber quien vivió después en esta casa ─sonrió con altanería–. No pensaba que te rendirías tan fácil.

Se rascó la cabeza–. Tampoco es eso, pero… ─miró su reloj de muñeca–. Será mejor que preparé algo de cenar. También cabe la posibilidad de que después de hacer una habitación, la tapasen con ladrillos ─se llevó la mano a la boca y bostezó–. En cualquier caso, todo esto son hipótesis. Y si no ceno algo, creo que me será imposible seguir pensando ─dicho esto se dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Escuchaba un ruido que no sabía definir. Abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez. Se dio media vuelta en la cama mientras se abrigaba más, pero a aquel que esperaba ver acostado a su lado, no estaba. Apoyó la mano sobre el colchón y se incorporó quedando sentando en el.

─¿Takao? ─le llamó, revisando con la mirada toda la habitación. Pero ahí no estaba y la puerta estaba totalmente abierta, cuando recordaba que la habían dejado cerrada.

Entonces esa especie de crujido que había escuchado antes… ¿podía ser emitido por la madera al ser pisada? ¿Entonces sería Takao saliendo de la habitación? No debería de darle importancia al asunto, quizás estaba en el servicio. Pero dado los antecedentes de las noches que había pasado con Takao, quizá algo pasaba.

Miró el reloj de pulsera. Aún no era la hora en la que Takao tenía sus pesadillas. Lo mejor sería comprobar que estaba en el servicio para su mayor tranquilidad.

Puso los pies en el suelo, saliendo de la habitación de matrimonio hasta llegar al pasillo donde una vez allí, bostezó y siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño para tocar un par de veces.

─Takao, ¿estás ahí? ─preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Enarcó una ceja y escuchó otra vez como la madera crujía, pero esta vez el sonido provenía de abajo.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la barandilla de las escaleras. Puso sus manos en la barandilla por precaución y miró hacia abajo. Ahí estaba Takao terminando de bajar las escaleras. Pero no estaba solo. Podía ver claramente a la niña. ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo tan tarde? Bajaría ahí, eso estaba claro, pero no interrumpiría a no ser que fuese necesario. No sabía si Mariam se enfadaría de nuevo. Era mejor no arriesgarse con ella.

Takao bajó el último escalón y miró hacia el techo, parecía estar buscando algo o eso le pareció al bicolor.

Kai empezó a descender por las escaleras lentamente, procurando no hacer mucho ruido al pisar a la vez que seguía los movimientos de Takao.

─No lo veo ─le decía el peliazul, mirando alrededor de la lámpara.

─Tiene que estar ahí. Mi padre siempre lo coge de ahí ─le respondió la pequeña.

─Mmm ─afiló la vista─. Espera creo que lo veo ─le pareció ver una muy fina cuerda bramante de color blanco descender del techo. Dio un pequeño salto, pareciendo ante los ojos de cualquiera que había atrapado algo, pero sin embargo, Kai no podía ver nada. No al menos hasta que no vio lo evidente.

Takao había tirado hacia abajo de la cuerda. Pronto un trozo de techo se dejó caer hacia abajo, dejando a su vez caer unas escaleras, quedándose a mitad del trayecto. Así que el moreno de piel agarró las escaleras y tiró un poco de ellas también hacia abajo, tocando éstas ya el suelo por fin.

─Vaya, así que había una trampilla aquí. Quien lo hubiera dicho ─dijo empezando a subir las escaleras para saber qué era lo que se escondía al otro lado. Tan pronto subió arriba seguido por la niña se quedó quieto por unos segundos–. No veo nada. ¿Dónde está la luz? ─casi no le había dado tiempo a terminar la frase cuando la niña encendió la luz. No iba a preguntarse cómo era posible que ella hubiese podido encender la luz, ya que los fantasmas tenían ese poder de hacer lo que quisieran con las cosas. Y en verdad, era algo increíble.

Vio montones de cajas cubiertas del polvo al igual que toda la habitación y ni que decir tenía que había muchas telarañas tirando a un color negro–. Parece un trastero ─un espejo, una cuna antigua, un maniquí de media figura… realmente todo era muy antiguo. Había algunos muebles y desde luego no eran de este siglo. Caminó un poco por la habitación para explorar–. Oye, Mariam. ¿Dónde está la llave de la que me hablaste?

─Está ahí ─señaló hacia una caja de tamaño mediano que estaba sin precintar con el dedo índice.

El menor se acercó hasta ella abriéndola con cuidado, después de todo había mucho polvo encima y tampoco quería ensuciarse mucho, ni levantar en el ambiente más polvo del que ya había en la habitación.

En el interior de la caja estaba la llave que tanto habían buscado Kai y él para poder abrir la puerta del desván. Era de un tamaño bastante grande, tanto como la palma de su mano. Parecía de bronce y tenía dos dientes abajo y uno arriba. Tenía un extraño dibujo al final de la llave haciendo varios círculos pequeños en la empuñadura.

La agarró con la mano izquierda, sonriente. Vio algo curioso en cuanto sacó la llave de la caja. Parecía un pequeño retrato polvoriento. No tenía marco, parecía un folio más bien, aunque por la espesura del polvo que había encima no podía ver nada. Pasó la mano por encima para quitarle la suciedad y descubrir que era aquello.

Como pensaba, era el retrato de una familia. Era de tres miembros, un hombre, una mujer y en medio de pie, una pequeña niña. No había duda de que ese era el señor Morgan, así que imaginó que la pequeña se trataría de Mariam cuando apenas podía sostenerse en pie, después de todo, no aparentaba mucha edad y esa mujer aunque lucía distinta de la foto del periódico, debía tratarse de la señora Morgan. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la foto, acariciando suavemente con la yema de los dedos la imagen de la mujer. Realmente era joven y guapa.

Como si alguien lo hubiese agarrado del cuello, abrió la boca, notando la falta de aire. Pronto las imágenes comenzaron a azotarle la cabeza de forma rápida. Todo era muy confuso y no podía ver las cosas con claridad, solo notaba claramente la falta de aire. Dejó caer tanto la llave como la imagen al suelo.

Una mujer cogía a su hija y la sentaba en el columpio para después balancearla. Ahora estaba arropando a su bebé en la cuna, deseándole las buenas noches. Bailaba alegremente con su marido un vals en el salón. Ayudaba a soplar las velas a su hija pequeña de dos años con una sonrisa… Solo la única imagen que pareció clara durante unos segundos fue una. Una mujer miraba hacia el suelo. Su pelo largo y ondulado impedía el poder verle la cara y parecía estar mojada. Ésta levantó repentinamente la cabeza para dejar ver su cara en un flash, tras dejar escapar un grito desgarrador.

Sintió que las fuerzas se le acababan al igual que el aire. Así que vio claramente como su cuerpo iba cayendo hacia atrás. Pero no cayó al suelo como se esperaba, sino que algo pareció detenerle ¿La pared quizás?

─Takao ¿estás bien? ─preguntó un nervioso Kai quien había conseguido sujetarle antes de que éste cayera al suelo. Podía escuchar como el menor empezaba a toser. Lo dejó caer lentamente al suelo para sentarlo y poder encararlo─ ¿Puedes respirar? ─le preguntó preocupado. El menor asintió rápidamente, aunque no contestó.

─Estoy algo mareado ─confesó casi sin voz

─Vale, agárrate a mi ─le dijo acercándose–. Te voy a coger en brazos.

Antes de que Takao rodeara el cuello de Kai, señaló primero la llave que estaba en el suelo, así que Kai entendió que debía de cogerla.

Acto seguido se acercó a Takao hasta sentir como el menor le rodeaba el cuello. Lo cargó en brazos y bajó como pudo por las escaleras.

Pisando por fin el suelo, lo llevó hasta el comedor, dejándolo en el sofá─ ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? ─le preguntó Kai–. Que pregunta más estúpida, está claro que lo necesitas ─declaró saliendo por la puerta.

Tras esperar unos segundos, el bicolor llegó con un vaso de agua, entregándoselo al peliazul.

─Gracias ─aceptó el vaso y empezó a beber, dejándolo totalmente vacío, devolviéndoselo al bicolor.

─¿Estás mejor? ─le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

─Sí.

─¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba? ─preguntó confundido.

─He tenido una visión o varias en una ─contestó esperando a que Kai lo entendiese.

─Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero qué hacías ahí arriba?─ esperaba una respuesta contundente.

─Cuando me estaba cepillando los dientes, Mariam apareció en el cuarto de baño. Se me ocurrió preguntarle donde estaba la llave del sótano y ella me dijo que estaba en la habitación de los juegos. También le pregunté por donde se entraba a la habitación oculta. Me dijo que esa era la habitación de los juegos y que me lo enseñaría todo una vez que tú estuvieras dormido.

Bufó en señal de disgusto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza–. Definitivamente me odia ─anunció enfadado─ ¿Por qué no me has contado nada?

─Ella no me hubiera enseñado nada si tú hubieses venido conmigo.

─No puedo creerlo ─contestó desviando la mirada, parecía que el menor no contaba con él para nada.

─Sé que estás enfadado, lo siento ─se disculpó.

─Ya ─respondió con desdén─ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no llego a cogerte justo cuando te estabas cayendo? Te podías haber golpeado la cabeza ─le reclamó encarándole.

─Pero no ha sido así ─repuso de inmediato.

Tiró la llave al sofá de mala gana–. Me voy a la cama ─caminó hacia la puerta del comedor y salió por ella tan rápido que a Takao no le había dado tiempo a decir nada.

─Espera Kai ─esperó unos segundos para ver si Kai volvía a entrar por el umbral de la puerta, pero al parecer estaba muy enfadado. Suspiró derrotado y miró lentamente hacia un lado, para ver como la llave había caído sobre el cojín.

Cogió la llave y la dejó sobre la palma de su mano. Estaba claro que había descubierto cosas nuevas esta noche, aunque no estaba seguro de que. Solo esperaba la felicitación de Kai y lo único que hizo fue hacerle enfadar. Quería saber porqué esa puerta, la del desván, era la única que estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Qué guardaba esa habitación dentro de ella? Pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si Kai no estaba a su lado. Lo mejor sería ir a la habitación y pedirle perdón por lo sucedido.

Se levantó lentamente del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Quedó sorprendido al ver al bicolor sentado en el primer escalón, con la cabeza agachada y las manos sobre su cabello.

─Pensaba que te ibas a dormir ─se atrevió a decir con voz sedosa.

─No hubiese podido hacerlo de todas formas.

─Sigues enfadado –confirmó.

─¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté? ─le preguntó sin tan siquiera mirarle.

El peliazul se sentó a su lado–. Kai, sabes que no puedo controlar las visiones.

El bicolor levantó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándolas en sus piernas. Le miró fijamente─ ¿Crees que es por eso que me he enfadado? No tiene que ver nada con las visiones o con el hecho de que si no llego a estar ahí te podías haber abierto la cabeza ─suspiró–. Lo que realmente me molesta es que no has contado conmigo para esto. Creía que estábamos juntos en esto. Que podía ayudarte. Pero no es así.

─Claro que me ayudas.

─No, no es verdad. Cuando te veo hablar con un espíritu, realmente solo permanezco en silencio, no puedo verlos como tú. Cuando tienes esas visiones, no puedo soportar ese dolor por ti. Llego a pensar que soy un completo inútil. Incluso muerto podía ayudarte mejor… ─no pudo seguir hablando ya que el menor lo silenció con un dedo.

─¿Qué no eres de ayuda dices? Tú no huyes de mi lado cuando me ves hablar con un espíritu, pensando… ¡Eh, ese chico está loco! Cuando tengo una visión siempre estás ahí para sujetarme y evitar que me haga daño. Cuando tengo esas pesadillas tú estás ahí para abrazarme. ¿Crees que estaría hoy aquí en ésta casa si no fuese por ti? ─negó con la cabeza–. Tu eres el que me da fuerzas cada día para seguir hacia delante. Me has ayudado a comprender que por muy duro que sea mi destino, puedo seguir hacia delante si lucho por ello. Pero no podría hacerlo si tu no estuvieras conmigo. Intento ser mejor persona de lo que soy cada día, solo porque tú estás ahí para animarme y si algo va mal, tú me ayudarás a recuperarme. Para mí el tenerte cerca es la mayor recompensa que he podido ganar con la vida que me ha tocado vivir. Porque tú eres el único que ha conseguido convertir mi maldición en un don ─retiró el dedo de los labios del mayor–. Así que no vuelvas a decir algo así ─carraspeó. Después de todo mientras había estado hablando, había estado relajado pero ahora que había dejado todos sus sentimientos salir, estaba nervioso por lo que diría el bicolor–. Esta noche no te he despertado por que cabía la posibilidad de que Mariam te hiciese daño. Y no quería que otra vez salieses herido ─se fijó en que el bicolor no decía nada─ ¿No dices nada? ─preguntó inquieto.

El bicolor se echó hacia delante y abrazó al peliazul, permaneciendo quieto–. Supongo que no se puede evitar. El que yo me preocupe por ti y tú por mí ─sintió como el menor le correspondía el abrazo lentamente–. Pero realmente empecé a asustarme cuando no te vi en la cama. Primero pensaba que podías estar en el servicio, pero cuando toque a la puerta y no hubo respuesta. No podía dejar de pensar que estabas en peligro.

El peliazul reparó en las palabras del bicolor. Ahora que lo abrazaba se daba cuenta de que el bicolor estaba sin camisa.

─Lo siento. No volveré a preocuparte así. De ahora en adelante te lo contaré todo ─anunció sonriendo

─Eso me hará muy feliz ─le dijo frotándole la espalda con delicadeza. Se separó un poco de él para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

─Vas a coger frío si sigues así, sin apenas ropa –especificó.

─Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama ─juntó su frente con la de Takao.

─Vale ─respondió. Se separó del bicolor, poniéndose en pie.

Kai se percató de que Takao aún llevaba en la mano la llave antigua. Se puso de pie y antes de que Takao comenzara a subir las escaleras, le detuvo al cogerle la mano que estaba cerrada por tener en su poder la llave.

─Siento haberla tirado de cualquier forma ─agarró la mano de Takao con ambas manos, como si en ella hubiese un tesoro, capturando la llave para mostrársela─ ¿Desvelamos el misterio? ─le preguntó en un tono juguetón.

Enarcó una ceja confundido–. Pero creía que nos íbamos a la cama.

Con la llave se dio pequeños toquecitos sobre la palma de su mano izquierda–. Y así era. Pero tú ya has desvelado un misterio esta noche ─se refería al hecho de que Takao había encontrado la habitación oculta–. Al menos déjame hacer los honores con el sótano.

El menor sonrió–. Está bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Se encontraban frente a la puerta del sótano. El bicolor metió la llave en la cerradura. Encajaba perfectamente, ahora solo faltaba ver si después de tanto tiempo, esa puerta podía abrirse finalmente. La giró dos veces mientras sujetaba el pomo.

─Parece girar ─le informaba Kai. Empujó el pomo hacia fuera, abriendo la puerta.

─También hay unas escaleras ─advirtió, por la poca luz que entraba en el sótano que procedía de la habitación en la que se encontraban ahora. Miró hacia la derecha de la pared, viendo la llave de la luz. Levantó el interruptor hacia arriba y la luz se encendió, haciendo unos bajones–. Parece que tiene la bombilla floja ─miró hacia Kai─ ¿No vas a bajar?

─Baja tú primero.

─Jajaja. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los sótanos? ─le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

─Nada de eso ─se rascó la nuca–. En cualquier caso, yo ya he hecho los honores abriendo la puerta.

─Pues haz los honores, siendo el primero en bajar ─le animó colocándole por delante de él–. Venga, baja.

El bicolor vio como había bastantes escaleras y enfrente la pared, pero estaba seguro de que a la derecha seguía el sótano.

─Bueno, puede que tenga un poquito de miedo ─hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole el tamaño del miedo que tenía con el dedo índice y el pulgar–. Pero solo un poco.

─Me lo imaginaba ─decía apartándolo hacia un lado.

─Es que en las casas antiguas… el sótano es el punto clave de la casa. En las películas siempre es igual ─se sonrojó.

─Monstruos que salen del suelo, un cementerio bajo la casa… ─zapateó en las escaleras de madera–. Fíjate, es la típica escalera de madera en la que alguien va descendiendo y un monstruo te coge del pie.

Desvió la mirada–. Búrlate si quieres, pero me quedó aquí.

Agarró con ambas manos las mejillas del mayor y giró la cara hacia él para que le mirase–. Vale ─le dijo poniéndose un poco de puntillas para poder darle un corto beso–. Ahora vengo ─le avisó soltándole, para empezar a bajar las escaleras.

─Ten cuidado ─le advirtió, perdiendo a Takao de vista. Se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio inferior. Después de todo estaba nervioso por si algo sucedía ahí abajo. ¿Y él era el que pretendía proteger a Takao de las cosas sobrenaturales? Que patético. En teoría no vería algo que no hubiera visto mientras había estado muerto. Estaba reflexionando en eso cuando de repente escuchó gritar a Takao.

─¡Ah!

─Takao ─le nombró antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, girándose hacia la derecha al final de ella, encontrándose con un peliazul que miraba a Kai con una mano puesta en el pecho mientras se reía. Eso hizo que el bicolor se detuviese─ ¿Estás bien?

─Claro, jajaja.

─¿Y entonces por qué has gritado? ─frunció el ceño al ver que Takao desviaba la mirada–. No habrás gritado solo para hacerme bajar ¿verdad?

─No, que va ─sonrió sin mirarle.

─Ya ─finalizó incrédulo.

─Pero ya que has bajado ─dijo Takao encarándole–. Mira cuantas cajas hay aquí ─señaló con el dedo índice hacia ellas, pero en vista de que el bicolor no se movía, decidió continuar–. Había una rata y me ha asustado, eso es todo.

─¿Una rata? ─preguntó no muy convencido.

─Sí. ¿Qué pasa? Tú le tienes miedo a los sótanos encantados, yo a las ratas –sentenció.

─¿Y hacia dónde ha ido? ─preguntó sin creerle, pero esperando una explicación a cambio.

─No estoy muy seguro ─sonrió–. Pero mira, las cajas de la habitación secreta estaban cubiertas por un polvo mucho más negro que el de estas. Y a diferencia de aquellas, estas tienen etiquetas de mudanza pegadas. Lo que significa que alguien estuvo viviendo en esta casa después de los Morgan.

─Eso respondería algunas de nuestras dudas ─se acercó a una de las cajas y se agachó para poder abrirlas–. Solo nos falta saber quiénes son y porqué no están aquí.

─Sí, tenemos que encontrar algo que nos sea de ayuda. Algo que los identifique ─imitó a Kai en sus movimientos–. Yo abriré esta caja, tú abre esa otra. Aunque creo que si no están aquí es porque Mariam los ha asustado. Pero sigue sin encajar, ya que restauraron los muebles enteros de la casa y aquí debe de haber otras pertenencias para la mudanza. Como si en un principio pensasen vivir aquí, pero luego por alguna razón decidieran marcharse ─intentaba despegar el friso con cuidado.

─Un fantasma rondando en la casa, en una buena razón para desaparecer.

─Sí, pero Mariam en particular ha sabido guardar muy bien la casa. Además, recuerda que no daba ni tiempo a que los nuevos inquilinos pasasen aquí ni veinticuatro horas. Es por eso que me extraña el hecho de que estos desconocidos pudieran durar mucho más de eso ─miró a Kai–. Ten cuidado de no romper la caja, puede que algún día reclamen esto y les sea devuelto.

─Vale, lo tendré ─le garantizó.

Takao abrió la caja encontrando ropa de niño–. Aquí hay ropa.

─Aquí hay algo ─dijo sacando un libro─. Es un libro. No. Creo que es más bien una especie de diario.

─¿De verdad? ─lo miró interesado.

─Sí, y aunque no debería de hacer esto, es una emergencia, así que… ─decía al tiempo que lo abría y miraba la primera página–. Pertenecía a un hombre.

─¿Ah, sí? Qué raro. Normalmente las mujeres son las que escriben diarios. Déjame verlo─ pidió, recibiéndolo en la mano. El peliazul enmudeció al ver el nombre que se reflejaba en el diario. Pero eso era imposible. Al fin y al cabo en todo el mundo habría miles de personas con el mismo nombre y apellido, ¿verdad?

─Takao, ¿sucede algo? ─le preguntó al mirarle. Su cara se estaba tornando pálida y no se movía prácticamente.

─Tiene el mismo nombre que alguien que conocí ─respondió sintiendo como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

─¿De verdad?

Asintió–. Busca alguna foto, solo para asegurarnos de que no es la persona que estoy pensando.

─Vale, voy a mirar en otra caja ─avisó el bicolor.

Takao dejó el diario en el suelo y abrió otra caja. En esa solo había más ropa. Abrió otra con más rapidez, viendo una foto enmarcada. La sacó lentamente de la caja, observando la foto con detalle. No pudo reprimir más su nerviosismo, dejando que sus sentimientos lo arrastrasen.

─Ya he encontrado una foto ─le avisó a Kai en un hilo de voz

─¿En serio? ─preguntó acercándose para ver la imagen─ ¿Los conoces? ¿Quiénes son?

─Mi familia ─finalizó dejando que una lágrima resbalase traviesamente por su mejilla. Sin soltar el cuadro abrazó al bicolor con desesperación, echándose a llorar con fuerza. Kai cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con intensidad.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Lamento el enorme atraso, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que voy escribiendo lo que puedo. Espero que los que seguían esta historia no hayan olvidado su contenido por la ausencia de subidas.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Valery H****iwatakinomiya:** Hola, pues como ves los misterios que entornan el su caso de la niña dan bastante que pensar. Algunos misterios han sido desvelados, otros lo irán haciendo a lo largo del fic.

**Maritessa ****Pérez Cortes:** bueno Maritessa, respondiendo a tu duda aunque sea ya tarde. En mi fic Siempre nos quedará Venecia, es un final abierto, no explico ciertas cosas para que así la gente deje volar su imaginación como quiera aunque no es mi estilo a la hora de escribir, ya que siempre intento despejar las dudas que pueda haber en un fic. Pero si tienes una duda acerca de ese fic pues me la preguntas y yo encantada te contestaré. ¿En serio te leíste dos veces el capi siete de este fic? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, supongo que debió de gustarte entonces.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Así que tú no te meterías en esa casa ni aunque te diesen un millón de euros por noche ¿no? Típico de ti, jajaja. Y creo que esta es una pregunta que se la hace la gente desde hace tiempo ¿existe un vinculo del pasado entre Mariam y Takao? ¿Cómo murió la familia Morgan? Exceptuando a Eddie Morgan, claro. ¿Quién es Spyke? ¿Cómo sabe Takao el nombre de la niña? ¿Por qué Mariam lo ve con apariencia de niño?

**Sol Yuki U****zumaki:** ¿en serio piensas escribir una historia Kai&Takao? ¿Y encima me la dedicarías? Pues te animo a que lo hagas, no solo porque me lo dedicarías, sino porque no hay mucha gente que escriba sobre esta pareja y me parece una lástima.

**Kiray Hiwatari:**gracias por tu apoyo y la escena de la despedida de Yuriy con Kai, yo creo que más de una persona lloró ahí y creo que con respecto al misterio que entorna la niña, a más de una persona se le hará un nudo en la garganta.

**Hiika:** pues siento haberte decepcionado con respecto a la actualización porque en serio que me he tardado más de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero es que el trabajo no me deja tiempo para mucho, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Espero que te haya gustado este capi al igual que los demás.

**Jery Hiwatari:** he aquí la continuación y lo cierto es que en lugar de resolver las cosas en este capi, creo que le di más misterio, jajaja, que se le va a hacer, ya se irán despejando vuestras dudas, pero aun así, espero que te haya gustado.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Sólo podía escuchar sollozar al menor. Se sentía mal. Quería reconfortarle de alguna forma, pero no sabía que decir.

─Takao, sé que es una pregunta estúpida. ¿Pero estás seguro de que es tu familia? Según me has contado, ellos murieron cuando tú eras muy pequeño ─cabía la posibilidad de que Takao estuviese confundido de algún modo, quizá no había mirado bien la foto.

─Estoy seguro. Los veo cada noche en mis pesadillas… snif… nunca he podido olvidarme de ellos porque siempre los estoy viendo. Sus caras, sus gestos… ─se separó un poco de Kai y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama–. No hay duda de que antes he estado aquí, por eso se me hacían tan familiares algunas cosas.

─Por eso sabías el nombre de Mariam y eso explica también el hecho de que sabías donde estaba cada habitación de la casa antes de verla por dentro ─le pasó la mano por la mejilla en un acto cariñoso para intentar tranquilizarle–. Takao, hoy han sido demasiadas emociones por un día. Vamos a dormir ─el peliazul negó con la cabeza–. Sé que esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para ti, pero deberías de intentar al menos descansar. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas dudas. Que tienes curiosidad por saber que hay en las cajas, lo que está escrito en el diario... Pero mañana tendrás todo el día para hacerlo y me tendrás aquí para lo que necesites ─le decía con voz sedosa.

Silenció un momento─. Vale ─aunque no estaba convencido, sabía que Kai no aceptaría el hecho de que él se quedase en el sótano, mandando al bicolor a la cama para que al menos él durmiera. Así que recogió la foto del suelo y el diario, poniéndose de pie. Abrazó ambas cosas, poniéndolas sobre su pecho. Había descubierto algo importante y no quería que bajo ningún concepto se le perdiese. El bicolor se puso de pie, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro del menor, guiándole hasta las escaleras.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, enfocando al peliazul, o más bien a su cadera cubierta por un pijama y las sábanas. Levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada y se dio cuenta de que Takao permanecía sentado en la cama, mirando hacia el frente con la mirada perdida. Sobre las sábanas estaba el diario que la noche anterior había encontrado y al igual que la noche anterior, se encontraba donde lo había dejado Takao. Su mano morena permanecía encima de éste.

─No has podido dormir, ¿verdad? ─preguntó el bicolor.

El peliazul pestañeó un par de veces al escuchar la voz de Kai. Giró la cabeza para poder mirarle–. Ni siquiera un poco –confesó.

─Me lo imaginaba. Aunque te comprendo.

─He estado toda la noche pensando en muchas cosas que me han sucedido. Intentando recordar otras.

─¿Has empezado a leer el diario? ─le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

─Me da miedo abrirlo, no sé que puede contener. Si me paro a pensar, no sé qué clase de familia tenía. ¿Quiénes eran mis padres y mi hermano? ¿Ellos me querían? ¿Me portaba mal con ellos? Si no hubieran muerto en el accidente, ¿hubieran soportado el hecho de que puedo ver otro mundo desde el accidente? ¿Me aceptarían ahora o me rechazarían? Sólo puedo recordar lo que veo en mis pesadillas. No el día a día. Pero por otro lado si no lo abro, jamás sabré lo que contiene.

─No tienes de qué tener miedo ─le rodeó con su brazo desnudo la espalda–. Estoy seguro de que te hubiesen aceptado tal y como eres. Solo hay que mirarte para saberlo.

─La mayoría de la gente me ha rechazado desde siempre ¿Por qué ellos no lo iban a hacer? ─preguntó pensando en su infancia.

─Porque a diferencia de los demás, ellos formaban parte de tu familia. Los demás solo se fijan en pequeños detalles y realmente no hacen por conocerte. Pero, no saben la gran persona que eres ─sonrió–. Yo pienso que deberías empezar a leerlo. Y si realmente no te gusta lo que lees, puedes dejar de hacerlo cuando quieras. Esa es tu decisión ─el peliazul miró el diario–. Voy al servicio ─le besó la mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

Takao sólo escuchó los pasos alejándose. Su mirada permanecía inmóvil sobre la tapa del diario. Suspiró para intentar relajarse y abrió el diario. Acarició con el dedo índice muy suavemente el nombre que estaba escrito en la primera hoja. Tatsuya Kinomiya. Recobrando un poco de valor, giró la primera página, comenzando a leer.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai miraba desde una silla a Takao. Éste permanecía sentado en el sofá del comedor. Sólo de vez en cuando giraba las hojas del diario. Suponía que realmente debía de ser interesante lo que guardaban esas hojas escritas por su padre. Así que ni se atrevía a interrumpirle o preguntarle que decía el diario. Aunque el dueño ahora no estaba, no significaba que cualquiera tuviese el derecho de leer esos pensamientos privados de los demás. Aunque en el caso de Takao, era diferente por ser su hijo.

En los casos en los que terminó implicando a Takao sólo para molestarlo cuando aún era un fantasma, se habían desarrollado algo lento debido a que los familiares de los fantasmas no siempre daban crédito a las palabras de los demás y mucho menos si ese alguien podían ver a sus seres queridos en el otro mundo. Pero este caso nada tenía que ver con los otros. El caso de una niña fantasma había conseguido arrastrar el pasado de Takao y ese diario podía ser decisivo si revelaba algún secreto.

Según anunciaron en las noticias, ninguna persona había podido estar más de veinticuatro horas en la casa, porque Mariam no les dejaba permanecer en ella. Esos muebles nuevos en la cocina, en los dormitorios y demás, ¿significaba acaso que permitió a la familia de Takao estar aquí por algún tiempo? En el caso de que fuese así, ¿por qué?

Claramente estaba el hecho de que iban a mudarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso los fantasmas se habían apoderado de la casa de nuevo cuando ellos ya se habían asentado en esta casa? No, demasiado raro. Él bien sabía cómo fantasma que había sido, que un fantasma siempre se aferraba a algo que cree apreciado y según Mariam le había contado a Takao, su madre le había dicho que esperase en la casa antes de desaparecer. Lo cual quizá podía significar, ¿que ellas ya estaban en la casa cuando la familia de Takao apareció en ella?

Todo eso eran conjeturas que llevaba haciéndose todo el día mientras que Takao leía el diario de su padre.

─Kai, escucha esto ─anunció poniéndose en pie sin quitar los ojos de las letras. El bicolor lo observó y no sabía cómo describir el rostro del peliazul, pero parecía haber encontrado algo importante–. Ellos de nuevo me persiguen. Da igual a donde vaya, siempre dan conmigo. No dejan de pedirme ayuda y yo no paro de rechazarles e ignorarles. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? Esta maldición que ha recaído durante generaciones en mi familia, parece que jamás será borrada ─miró a Kai–. Creo que acabo de descubrir algo importante.

─Yo diría que eso lo es, puede aclararte muchas de tus dudas ─comentó enarcando una ceja.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao seguía sumido en el diario de su padre.

"Hoy ha sido un día de tensión. Yoshie ha tenido un parto muy complicado. Mi segundo hijo ha estado al borde de la muerte. Esperaba que llorase desesperadamente para indicarme que estaba vivo pero no lo hacía. Mi mujer lloraba desconsolada y yo no podía hacer nada para salvar la vida de mi propio hijo. De pronto ante los masajes de los médicos, mi hijo pareció responder bien. Empezó a llorar con fuerza. Cuando vi como se lo entregaban en los brazos de mi esposa, no pude contener el echarme a llorar de felicidad. Mi pequeño se movía. Cuando la enfermera me preguntó cómo le llamaría, le contesté. Takao, que significa "Traído a la luz."

El peliazul dejó el trozo de cinta para marcar la página y cerró el diario. Estiró los brazos y bostezó. Miró a su alrededor buscando al bicolor. ¿Dónde estaba?

─¿Kai? ─preguntó esperando una contestación, pero no la recibió. Se puso de pie con el diario en mano y salió al recibidor, quedando junto al pie de la escalera–. Kai ─le volvió a llamar pero de nuevo nadie le contestó. Quizás el bicolor estuviese en la calle. Abrió la puerta principal gracias a que habían encontrado antes la llave que era la misma que la del sótano y salió fuera. A unos escasos metros se hallaba el mayor, dándole la espalda, sentado en el césped, mirando hacia el horizonte.

El ojicarmesí jugaba con la hierba que había arrancado hacía unos minutos y que ahora se pasaba de una mano a otra.

─Te veo preocupado ─fue lo que escuchó a sus espaldas.

─Nada de eso. Solo pensaba─ comentó sintiendo como el menor se sentaba a su lado─. Me gustan los atardeceres.

─Kai, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber lo que dice el diario? ─le preguntó al verle distraído.

─Claro que sí, pero no es algo que cualquiera pueda saber.

─A mi no me importa compartir contigo el contenido. Después de todo, necesito contarle esto a alguien y sé que tú eres la persona adecuada para esto.

El bicolor le miró y cambió su postura girándose hacia él para de esa forma quedar frente a frente–. Tú dirás.

─Como sospechaba tras leerte aquellos párrafos, mi padre podía ver fantasmas, al parecer es algo que pasa por generaciones. Cuando mi padre era más joven conoció a mi madre. Se enamoraron y aunque mi padre tuvo muchas dudas sobre si debía contarle la verdad a mi madre acerca de los fantasmas, finalmente se decidió un día. Mi madre aceptó el destino de mi padre y se casaron. Poco tiempo después nació mi hermano. Y cuatro años después mi madre me tuvo a mí, aunque parece ser que nací muerto en un principio. Pero me reanimaron y aquí estoy.

─Vaya ─anunció sorprendido─ ¿Y tu padre ayudaba a los fantasmas?

Negó con la cabeza–. Él tenía miedo de que los fantasmas atacasen de alguna forma a mi familia, así que intentaba pasar desapercibido. Aunque contaba con el apoyo de mi madre en caso de querer ayudarles.

─Realmente entonces te pareces mucho a él. No solo por tu don, sino porque hasta no hace mucho, huías de los fantasmas.

─Así es, pero algunas cosas me hicieron cambiar. No es lo mismo estar solo en esto, a que alguien te apoye. Creo que comprendo muy bien a mi padre. No es fácil tener que llevar esta carga.

─Entonces, ¿el que puedas ver fantasmas es algo que viene de familia y no por el accidente como pensabas?

─De eso no estoy seguro. Está claro que el poder ver a los espíritus viene de otras generaciones por parte de mi padre. Pero no todos tenían ese poder. Por lo que comenta mi padre en el diario hasta ahora, Hitoshi parece no tener ese poder. Incluso cuenta como varias veces un espíritu se ha puesto al lado de él, y mi hermano lo ha atravesado sin tan siquiera mirarlo o hacer un ápice de sorpresa. Así que no sé qué pensar ─silenció unos segundos para luego continuar ─Los psiquiatras siempre me dijeron que era normal que intentase buscar un amigo imaginario a raíz del accidente por sentirme solo. Que mi mente se había bloqueado en un punto para intentar protegerme de algo que había sido realmente doloroso. Y yo llegué a pensar que estaba viendo amigos imaginarios que en realidad con el paso de los años comprendí que eran fantasmas debido a mi dolor y soledad. Para mí era doloroso el estar jugando con una persona, que en realidad, estaba muerta.

_Flash Back_

A sus ocho años, Takao corría por el césped del psiquiátrico. Su risa era bastante sonora, mientras se escondía detrás en un árbol. De inmediato salía con el brazo estirado, intentando coger algo.

Uno de los médicos lo observaba con interés–. Takao ─lo llamó.

─Jajaja ─reía, echando ahora a correr hacia el lado contrario, mientras vigilaba de vez en cuando su espalda.

─Takao ─volvió a insistir el médico, pero viendo que el niño no le hacía caso, optó por ponerse delante de él, consiguiendo que el menor que seguía mirando a su espada, chocase contra el mayor, cayendo al suelo sentando.

─¡Ay! ─se quejó levemente con una sonrisa feliz–. Perdón ─se disculpó. Se puso de pie para seguir con su juego pero fue detenido por el mayor, quien lo sujetó de ambos hombros.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─preguntó viendo como el menor lo miraba, pero sin ponerle mucha atención.

─Juego al pilla pilla*.

─¿Tú solo? ─enarcó una ceja.

─No, juego con mi amiga.

─¿Qué amiga?

─Mi amiga Emily. Esa de ahí ─señaló hacia un punto concreto.

─Es tu amiga imaginaria ─concretó, quedándose algo más tranquilo.

─No, Emily es real, está ahí mismo ─le aseguró.

El hombre miró hacia la dirección que el niño había dicho─. Takao, ahí no hay nada.

─¿Cómo que no? Ella está ahí ─hacía hincapié en señalarle con el dedo esa dirección.

─Ya. ¿Y cómo es ella? ─preguntó incrédulo.

─Es un poco más alta que yo, tiene gafas, el pelo anaranjado y…

─Ya he oído suficiente, tienes mucha imaginación ─anunció.

─¡No es mi imaginación, Emily existe! ─le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del menor─. Emily es invención de tu cabeza ─le explicaba–. Ahí hay solo hierba y árboles.

─Emily está ahí, ¿por qué no la ves? ─miró a la chica y ésta solo permanecía quieta, mirando hacia ellos–. Emily, di algo. ¿Por qué te quedas callada? ─le preguntaba sin entender a su amiga.

─Suficiente Takao, es hora de tu medicina ─sentenció el hombre. Se levantó haciendo una señal a otro hombre que guardaba las distancias, mientras ahora cogía al menor.

El menor miró al hombre– ¡No, la medicina duele! ─intentaba liberarse del agarre del mayor, pero éste no estaba dispuesto a soltarle– ¡Suéltame! ─pedía forcejeando. Otro hombre llegó por detrás y cogió a Takao de las piernas y el médico lo cogió de las axilas para cargarlo– ¡No, no quiero medicina! ¡Emily, ayúdame! ─forcejeaba hasta el punto de que parecía que se partiría en dos.

─Con la medicina te sentirás mejor. Y no verás a tus amigos imaginarios ─le explicaba el médico–. Súbele la dosis de la inyección ─le susurró al compañero, mientras metían en el centro al menor–. Después metedlo en la habitación blanca, bajo vigilancia, ya daré la orden de cuando deba salir.

_Fin Flash back_

─No entendía porqué los demás no podían ver lo mismo que yo. Y cada vez empecé a asustarme más, llegando a pensar que en realidad estaba volviéndome loco. Y hasta que no llegué a cumplir la edad de doce años no me di cuenta de que lo que veía en realidad no eran personas vivas, sino muertas, y que eso era algo que solo yo podía ver.

El bicolor dejó caer su mano sobre la cabeza del menor–. Has pasado por mucho ─hizo una pausa─. Dime ─silenció unos segundos─ ¿Has tenido más visiones? ─preguntó algo interesado.

─Algunas ─contestó.

─¿Sobre qué? ─preguntó casi de repente.

─Sobre Mariam y su madre de cuando vivían en la casa, pero nada que tenga que ver con lo que les pasó.

─Bueno, seguro que llegarán. Tómatelo con calma ─retiró su mano para llevarla hasta la mejilla. El menor la aceptó, posando su mano sobre la del blanquecino con una sonrisa.

─Kai. ¿Estás seguro de que todo va bien? ─le volvió a preguntar ya que en la expresión del bicolor notaba cierta tristeza.

─Lo estoy. No te preocupes ─intentó quitarle importancia.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Entraron en la casa cogidos de la mano y los dos percibieron un extraño ruido.

─¿Qué es ese ruido? ─preguntó Kai.

─Parece que viene de la cocina ─dedujo caminando hacia ella, pasando por al lado de las escaleras de la trampilla que todavía no habían cerrado por decisión de Takao.

El peliazul pudo ver como la llave del grifo de la cocina estaba abierta así que lo cerró, girando la llave. El bicolor permaneció en el marco de la puerta y miró hacia las escaleras principales.

─Se escucha ruido también arriba. Iré a mirar ─echó a caminar mientras el peliazul miraba el grifo fijamente. Recordaba perfectamente que estaba cerrado cuando estuvo buscando a Kai por las habitaciones. Salió de allí para dirigirse a las escaleras principales donde se detuvo al notar que sus oídos se taponaban. Se tapó y destapó las orejas con las palmas de las manos como si con ello pudiera hacer que su audición regresase. Tuvo un presentimiento y miró hacia las escaleras de la trampilla

Un hilo fino de agua estaba descendiendo lentamente por ellas. Subió un poco las escaleras caminando por la parte seca y se agachó para tocar el suelo con una de las manos, intentando descubrir si aquello era realmente agua. Con la punta de los dedos palpó el líquido y se las llevó a la nariz. Efectivamente, no olía a nada, pero en el ambiente se olía a húmedo, aquello era agua, pero arriba no había ningún grifo. ¿De dónde salía el agua entonces? Con cuidado de no resbalarse subió las escaleras con un poco de inseguridad. Al llegar al final de éstas, dio la luz con la mano que no había tocado el agua y pudo ver el rastro que iba dejando el agua a su paso en el suelo y ésta provenía… de la foto que había dejado caer en el suelo cuando había tenido aquella visión al principio de descubrir esa habitación. Desde que tuvo esas visiones no se había atrevido a subir de nuevo a la trampilla así que todo estaba tal y como lo dejó antes de que Kai se lo llevase mareado de allí.

Se acercó a la foto y con duda la recogió, viendo que efectivamente ésta goteaba agua.

Miró a su alrededor, Mariam no estaba allí. Es más, juraría que no sentía su presencia desde que encontró esa foto por primera vez. Ahora que volvía a mirar la foto, ésta había cambiado. La mujer que aparecía ahora daba el aspecto de estar mojada, como si se hubiese metido en una piscina con su ropa. Dejó la foto encima de una caja y salió de la habitación. Viendo como al bajar las escaleras, ahora una gota de agua cruzaba frente a él. Miró hacia el techo. Había goteras a lo largo y ancho de la habitación.

─¿Pero qué? ─se preguntaba a si mismo

─A mi no me mires, ya estaba así cuando he llegado. Los grifos y el teléfono de la ducha estaban abiertos ─decía Kai al final de las escaleras principales cruzado de brazos mientras miraba lo mismo que Takao─ ¿Es obra de Mariam? ─le preguntó.

─No lo sé ─le contestó inseguro.

─¿Está por aquí? ─preguntó mirando ahora al peliazul.

─No ─al responder a Kai volvió a recuperar la audición normal.

─¿Y entonces dónde?

─No lo sé ─se detuvo a pensar. La foto que desprendía agua, el cambio de la imagen, el agua de los grifos, las goteras, los tapones en sus oídos–. Creo que sé dónde puedo encontrarla ─le comentó al caer en la cuenta de las relaciones de todas esas cosas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

─¿Estás seguro? Ya ha anochecido ─le preguntó el bicolor al peliazul mientras avanzaban con paso veloz hacia delante por mitad del bosque.

─Es la única conexión que le encuentro ─le explicaba esquiando los arbustos, caminando delante de Kai, llegando por fin al principio de un descampado, donde se detuvieron. Frente a ellos estaba la pequeña totalmente inmóvil, con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, agarrándose parte de su vestido con las manos. Detrás de ella estaba el lago–. Está aquí ─le avisó a Kai.

La pequeña levantó la mirada y el menor decidió acercase poco a poco, guardando un poco las distancias con ella–. Mariam. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquí? ─le preguntó con voz sedosa.

La pequeña levantó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y estiró sus manos, esperando a que Takao las cogiera. Takao imitó sus gestos, cogiendo las manos de la menor.

El bicolor miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, después de todo estaban cerca de la zona de las cabañas en las que la gente se acercaba para comprar cosas.

En el momento en el que las manos del moreno tocaron la del espíritu su mente empezó a ver las cosas con claridad.

Madre e hija caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque cogidas de las manos. La pequeña sujetaba una pequeña pelota con su mano libre, apoyándola en su pecho para que no se le cayera al suelo. Había estado jugando con ella en su casa, mientras su madre la observaba con un pañuelo en la mano y había decidido que mientras su madre compraba, ella jugaría frente la cabaña con su pelota.

─Ya falta poco ─dijo la pequeña mirando a su madre quien la miró desconcertada–. Mamá, no te pongas triste. Papá volverá pronto a casa.

La mujer sonrió armándose de valor–. Tienes razón, en unos años, volverá a casa ─eso era lo que le había contado a su hija para poder explicarle por que su padre ya no estaba con ella, aunque la realidad era bien distinta.

La señora Morgan vestía un traje marrón oscuro de encaje y manga corta. La pequeña vestía un traje blanco que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas.

Pronto llegaron a ver el descampado. La pequeña sintió como la pelota se resbaló de su mano. Ésta empezó a botar hacia delante ya que hacía pendiente. Mariam se soltó de la mano de su madre para ir en su busca.

─Se me ha resbalado. Ya voy yo ─avisó la pequeña echando a correr para darle alcance a la pelota juguetona, que siguió botando hasta el muelle que estaba justo enfrente, para caer finalmente al agua donde formó unas grandes ondas.

A la pequeña poco le importó que la pelota cayera al agua. Total, la pelota estaba casi cerca del muelle, así que seguro que podría darle alcance sin tener que meterse en el agua. Se arrodilló en la punta del muelle y estiró su mano hacia la pelota, pero no la alcanzaba.

La señora Morgan tan pronto vio eso se acercó a la pequeña y la levantó, retrocediendo unos pasos.

─No te acerques ahí, es peligroso, Mariam ─le advirtió sin regañarle.

─Pero la pelota… ─dijo señalando hacia ella, viendo como por muy poco no podía cogerla y parecía muy lentamente alejarse del muelle.

─No importa ─le restó importancia con nerviosismo–. Te compraré otra mejor ─decía cogiéndola de la mano, echándole un último vistazo a la pelota con temor.

─Pero a mí me gustaba esa ─le explicaba, siguiéndola no muy convencida–. Papá me la regaló antes de irse de viaje y tú siempre dices que las cosas que te regalan hay que cuidarlas ─se apartó el flequillo de los ojos para poder mirar mejor, ya que se estaba empezando a levantar aire.

─Papá no te va a regañar por esto y yo tampoco ─le refirió pasándose el pañuelo por los ojos, sintiendo como al caminar dejaba de pisar la madera del muelle y de nuevo pisaba tierra. Era difícil para ella nombrar a su marido sin derramar las lágrimas. Pero no quería que su hija se diera cuenta de esas cosas, por ello intentaba ocultarlas pasándose un pañuelo de seda por los ojos.

La pequeña suspiró y miró hacia atrás para ver por donde iría su pelota. Sonrió al ver como estaba regresando al muelle por el viento. Todavía podría cogerla.

Se soltó de la mano de su madre con una sonrisa enérgica. Tan pronto la madre reaccionó, se dio la vuelta y la vio alejarse.

─¿¡Mariam! ¿¡A dónde vas! ¡Vuelve aquí! ─le gritaba.

─¡Está regresando!─ gritó pisando el muelle, sin dejar de correr.

Tan rápido quiso salir corriendo, que sin querer se pisó el vestido y cayó al suelo de rodillas. De inmediato miró a su hija desde el suelo y la vio arrodillarse en el muelle mientras estiraba la mano hacia la pelota.

─¡Aléjate! ─le pidió poniéndose en pie mientras se recogía el vestido para no cometer el mismo error.

Mariam estiró la mano, ya podía acariciar con la punta de los dedos la pelota. Quizás sólo era cuestión de inclinarse más para poder cogerla. ¡Sí! Por fin la estaba tocando. La pelota rozó la palma de su mano mientras ésta giraba y se alejaba, cayendo la pequeña al agua.

─¡Mariam! ─gritó la madre, pisando los tablones de madera. Su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad y no veía el tiempo en el cual sacar a su pequeña del agua. La veía intentar salir a flote. Se puso de rodillas, sin importarle el dolor en esa zona por la caída anterior.

─¡Mamá! ─sus manitas intentaban agarrarse a algo, pero no había nada.

─¡Cógeme de la mano! ─le pidió intentando darle alcance, pero sus dedos por centímetros no se llevaban a tocar.

Desconsolada empezó a llorar. Vio como la niña ya no conseguía mantenerse a flote. No se lo pensó dos veces. Se lanzó al agua, saliendo a la superficie con algo de dificultad. Miraba a su alrededor como podía. ¿Dónde estaba su hija? Se dejó hundir y abrió los ojos bajo el agua esperando ver a Mariam.

Ahí la pudo ver. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados y no se movía. Intentó darle alcance torpemente y lo consiguió. La abrazó con una mano, apretándola contra su pecho, mientras con la otra mano y con el movimiento de sus piernas intentaba costosamente subir a la superficie.

Su cara salió a la superficie, pero no podía mantenerse por mucho tiempo a flote, estaba tragando agua al respirar por la boca y su mano por más que golpeaba la superficie del agua con fuerza, no era capaz de hacerla subir más alto de lo que estaba.

El vestido estaba comenzando a enredarse en sus piernas. Ya no podía más, incluso cuando ella lo estaba dando todo por salvar a su hija que ya no abría los ojos. Miró a su hija con la mayor de las tristezas y culpabilidad.

─¡Socorro! ─fue lo que pudo gritar antes de que su cuerpo bajase de nuevo al agua. Si ya no podía hacer nada por salvarla, si ya no quedaba esperanza para ellas, al menos no quería separarse de su hija. Sería doloroso, pero era lo menos que podía merecer por su delito. Con la otra mano abrazó a su pequeña como cuando era un bebé mientras cerraba los ojos. Sus fuerzas la abandonaron poco a poco hasta que ya no sintió nada.

Mariam estaba en el muelle, mirando hacia el agua. Se preguntaba dónde estaba su madre. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Volteó y sonrió feliz al ver que se trataba de su madre. Levantó sus brazos dándole a entender a su madre que la cogiera en brazos y así fue. Por alguna razón, su madre tenía el cabello mojado y su ropa también así lo parecía, pero no notaba ningún tipo de frío al tocarla. Por el contrario, ella estaba totalmente seca, como si nunca se hubiese caído al agua, pero no sentía ningún tipo de calor.

─Mamá, lo siento. Te he asustado ─decía adoptando una posición más cómoda, agarrándose con firmeza al cuello de la señora Morgan.

─No importa cariño. Ya no importa ─decía con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, pasando su mano por el cabello de Mariam, besándole la cabeza–. Volvamos a casa ─decía caminando de regreso a su hogar.

Takao estaba arrodillado en el suelo, todavía con las manos de Mariam cogidas en cierta forma. Por unos momentos le había costado respirar, tanto incluso que llegó a perder las fuerzas que tenía, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Es por eso que ahora se encontraba en esa postura. El bicolor se pasaba las manos por los cabellos desesperado, mientras caminaba a su alrededor preocupado. Sabía que no debía de interferir, mucho menos tocarle, pero el ver a Takao así le destrozaba el alma. No sabía que estaría viendo, pero debía de ser algo realmente duro, porque de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

Por fin sus manos se soltaron. Abrió los ojos que por inercia hacia la visión se habían cerrado, sintiendo como el bicolor lo abrazaba por su lado derecho.

─Mamá dice que ahora somos ángeles y que sólo la gente especial puede vernos. Pero aunque ahora tú estés aquí, yo me siento sola sin ella. Quiero que regrese. Me prometió que recuperaría a Spyke y que volvería. ¿Por qué no viene?

─Quizás no recuerda el camino. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, encontraré a tu madre ─contestó aturdido por la visión, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano–. Es solo que ayer, recibí un golpe en la cabeza y no puedo recordar ciertas cosas. Pero haré todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta ─dicho esto, la pequeña desapareció y Takao suspiró –Ya se ha ido ─le informó al bicolor, sintiendo un beso en la sien.

─Está bien. Descansa, no hay prisa─ anunció, sintiendo como el menor le ponía una mano en su nuca.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al llegar a la casa, todo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado. El suelo y el techo estaban totalmente secos. En cuanto cenaron se subieron a la habitación. El bicolor buscaba algo en la maleta de Takao. Y el peliazul estaba retirando las sábanas de la cama hacia atrás para así poder meterse dentro.

─¿Qué estás buscando? ─le preguntó arropándose.

El bicolor sacó de la maleta un conejo de peluche de color gris. Era un peluche tan simple que de no ser por sus orejas, jamás nadie hubiese adivinado que se trataba de un conejo. Ni siquiera tenía relieve en la nariz o sus patas eran definidas. Más bien su cara parecía estar dibujada con un rotulador y sus patas eran simplemente de forma recta y rellena de algodón.

─Ésta noche pareces un poco nervioso ─se acercó a la cama y se metió en ella, dándole el peluche a Takao–. Cuando te sientes solo o nervioso, siempre lo coges, así que quizá te ayude a dormir ésta noche.

─El señor conejo ─suspiró sosteniéndolo con ambas manos frente a él–. Es el único recuerdo que conservo de mis padres. O así ha sido hasta hace muy poco ─comentó al recordar todas las pertenencias del sótano─. Este peluche me ha dado serenidad en ciertas ocasiones ─se recostó en la cama, abrazando al peluche.

─Duerme con él, dormiremos los tres juntos ─le anunció el bicolor, apagando la luz. Tras eso, pasó su brazo por encima de las caderas del menor para abrazarlo.

El menor juntó su frente con la del blanquecino–. Gracias ─susurró cerrando los ojos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un niño de seis años de edad estaba siendo atado por su madre en una silla dentro del coche. Su hermano algo más mayor que él estaba sentado a su lado, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Su padre estaba arrancando el coche.

─¿Está Takao bien atado? ─preguntó el señor.

─Sí ─contestó su esposa, cerrando la puerta del coche. Abrió la puerta que daba paso al lugar del copiloto. Se sentó en su asiento, cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón.

─¿Todos listos?─ preguntó el cabeza de familia.

─¡Sí! ─contestaron con emoción los dos niños. La mujer sonrió mirando a su esposo.

─Entonces, vamos allá ─indicó metiendo la marcha y quitando el freno de mano.

Llevaban una hora de viaje. El conductor miró por el retrovisor interior para echarles una ojeada a los niños.

─Hitoshi, ¿vas bien? ─preguntó preocupado.

─Sí, papá ─le contestó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

─¿Y tú Takao?

─Brrrrr… ─jugaba con un coche de juguete, haciéndolo volar–. Estoy bien ─le contestó al padre, siguiendo con su juego.

La mujer miró al hombre y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo–. Tranquilo. Esta vez no ha funcionado, pero la próxima, seguro que lo hará.

─Nos vamos a vivir con mi padre. A un retiro espiritual, un templo ─finalizó un poco agobiado–. No es la primera vez que esto sucede Yoshie y ya estoy cansado. No es la primera vez que nos mudamos por el mismo tema –añadió.

─Bueno, han sido algunas veces, pero… ─intentaba restarle importancia.

El hombre la interrumpió–. Catorce, para ser exactos ─soltó una mano del volante y agarró la mano de su mujer que aun estaba sobre su hombro, mientras seguía mirando hacia delante por la autovía–. Sé que tu intención es buena y que siempre me apoyas cuando más te necesito. Pero el problema no sois vosotros, son ellos y no sé que puedo hacer para detener esto.

─Nosotros te queremos y te aceptamos tal y como eres. Y nos da igual si nos tenemos que mudar más de cien veces. Te seguiremos a donde vayas.

─Quizá lo mejor sea no salir de ese templo, al menos allí no pueden acceder. Vivir allí para siempre.

─Pues a nosotros no nos importa que así sea ─sonrió– ¿Tenéis ganas de ver al abuelo niños? ─les preguntó animadamente esperando sus respuestas.

─Claro, hace tiempo que no le vemos ─comentó Hitoshi sin despegar la mirada del paisaje.

─El abuelo siempre me da galletas ─comentó Takao alegre, dejando el coche de juguete a un lado en el asiento del coche. Metió la mano por un hueco, detrás de la sillita y sacó su preciado conejo. Sus padres le habían dicho que no se lo podían llevar de vacaciones a la casa de su abuelo. Pero si no se lo llevaba, luego no podría dormir por la noche. Así que cogiéndolo animadamente con las dos manos frente a él, empezó a balancearlo como si el muñeco estuviese bailando.

─¿Lo ves cariño? ─le decía la mujer a su marido.

─Sin ti, hace tiempo que estaría acabado ─le comentó llevando su mano de nuevo al volante, para con la otra cambiar de marcha ─había tantos espíritus por los alrededores, que hasta miedo le daba fijarse en los detalles.

La escena cambió drásticamente. Un coche ardía a sus espaldas. El pequeño sujetaba por una de sus orejas a su conejito de peluche, el cual estaba arrastrado por el suelo, mientras él lloraba arrodillado frente al cuerpo de su madre tirado en la autovía.

─Shhh, no llores, cariño… ─levantó su mano hasta la mejilla del peliazul para darle una caricia─… todo va a salir bien ─intentaba tranquilizarle a pesar de que le costaba respirar. Las sirenas de la ambulancia se escuchaban de fondo, cada vez más cerca. Su hermano Hitoshi, no se movía y su padre…

─Mamá, tengo miedo ─confesó agarrando la mano de su madre que aún permanecía tocando su mejilla─ ¿Mamá? ─preguntó mirándola fijamente─ ¡Ah! ─gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El espíritu de su madre salía de su cuerpo, mirándole dulcemente.

De sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas sin control. La mujer miró hacia su izquierda con cara de preocupación, su hijo Hitoshi y su padre lo miraban con compresión. Ya no sentían ningún dolor, salvo el hecho de ver que habían dejado a su hijo casi solo en el mundo.

Su padre se arrodilló frente a él–. No llores, estamos bien. No nos duele nada hijo ─decía para tranquilizarle, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Le destrozaba el alma de ver a su pequeño desamparado. Llorando sin consuelo frente a ellos.

─Nunca os volveré a ver ─decía el pequeño entre sollozos.

─Takao ─ahora la madre fue quien se arrodilló frente a él–. Recuerda esto, aunque llegue el momento en el que no nos puedas ver, siempre estaremos aquí ─estiró su brazo y le señaló el corazón con la palma de la mano sobre el pecho del menor.

─Quiero ir con vosotros ─pedía el menor entre sollozos.

─Lo harás a su tiempo. Pero aún no te toca. Tienes que ser fuerte, luchar contra todo y cuidar del abuelo ─decía su madre.

─¿Por qué Takao puede vernos mamá? ─preguntó su hijo Hitoshi sin comprenderlo. Después de todo, él no sabía nada acerca del secreto de su padre.

─¡Hay un niño por aquí! ─escuchó Takao a sus espaldas, aunque estaba muy concentrado en ver a su familia y no le prestó atención a quien ahora estaba a su lado–. Chico. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ─le preguntó el enfermero de la ambulancia. Pudo apreciar como el niño miraba hacia un punto. Como si viese algo, pero no le miraba en ningún momento a él–.Ven con nosotros, vamos a curarte ─le dijo tomándolo de la mano con suavidad. Takao negó entre lágrimas con la cabeza mientras miraba a su familia.

─Ve con ellos ─le dijo su madre–. Ellos te cuidarán.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia ellos, aceptó la mano del hombre y caminaron hacia la ambulancia. Escuchando el barullo de las sirenas y de la gente de la ambulancia hablar mientras corrían a socorrer a las víctimas que estaban tiradas en el suelo a distintas distancias.

Los tres espíritus se miraron entre sí, para después mirar a Takao. Lo tenían en la ambulancia, comprobando que no tenía ninguna herida. Acto seguido lo taparon con una manta para que no cogiera frío. El enfermero empezó a hacerle preguntas, pero él no sabía bien que responder.

─¿Tienes algún familiar al que podamos llamar? Un primo, un hermano mayor, un tío…─

Tatsuya se acercó en un pestañear de ojos a donde estaba la ambulancia–. Takao, dile esto. Tengo un abuelo.

─Tengo un abuelo –repitió.

─¿Sabes su número de teléfono o donde vive?

─Mi abuelo se llama Ryunosuke Kinomiya. Su nº de teléfono es… ─decía Tatsuya, viendo como su hijo lo repetía tal cual, mientras el hombre tomaba nota en una hoja.

─Vale, Takao. Vamos a llamar a tu abuelo ─le sonrió escuchando como uno de sus compañeros hablando con otros decía cosas como…

─Pobre niño, debe de ser realmente duro para él, ser el superviviente de un accidente así.

El hombre hizo señas con las manos a una mujer y ésta se acercó hasta la ambulancia─. Takao, ésta es una amiga mía, se quedará contigo mientras que yo no estoy ¿vale? ─dicho esto se fue para hacer la llamada dejando al menor solo con la psicóloga.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo como siempre sus mejillas húmedas. No se molestaría en mirar el reloj, ya sabía que era puntual para despertarse de las pesadillas.

Siempre tenía la misma pesadilla, pero algunas noches veía cosas que en las anteriores pesadillas no conseguía ver. Algunos detalles como en este caso era, cuando su padre le decía los datos de su abuelo para que él se los diera al hombre de la ambulancia… como la psicóloga empezaba a hablar con él. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, si hacía hincapié en la conversación de su madre y su padre durante el viaje podía decir claramente que hablaban de espíritus, más concretamente de abandonar la casa de la familia Morgan y lo atormentado y cansado que estaba su padre de tanto mudarse de un lado a otro. Nunca antes había pensado en eso, ni siquiera le daba importancia, pero desde que había leído el diario de su padre, ahora comprendía la conversación, cosa que después de tantos años después del accidente jamás había alcanzado a comprender. Y ahora que llevaba días viviendo en la casa de los Morgan, por fin podía entender que era la casa que en sus sueños aparecía. Ahora era cuando estaba despejando muchas de sus dudas, que estaban ahí desde hacía años, pero que dejó de buscarle explicación al no tener respuesta.

Se incorporó en la cama para sentarse. Miró al bicolor y como era lógico, éste aún dormía. Se restregó con ambas manos los ojos, fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía al peluche en las manos. Miró hacia ambos lados de la cama, sin levantarse, pero ahí no estaba. Notó que la temperatura de la habitación bajaba y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Miró hacia el frente, y como pensaba, ahí estaba ella. La pequeña permanecía inmóvil frente a él. Con sus brazos rodeaba un pequeño conejo de peluche, apretándolo sobre su pecho. Se balanceaba de una lado hacia suavemente, sin quitarle la vista de encima al conejo.

─Mariam ─le llamó el menor, viendo como lo más preciado que tenía desde que era pequeño, ahora lo tenía la fantasma─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─le preguntó con temor.

─Lo estoy durmiendo o le contestó sin apartar los ojos del muñeco.

─Creo que ya se ha dormido. ¿Me lo devuelves? ─le dijo extendiendo su mano desde la cama.

─No ─le contestó con tranquilidad pero sin vacilar.

El peliazul cogió aire–. Mariam ─le dijo en tono sereno para intentar ocultar su nerviosismo–. Ese peluche es muy importante para mí. Es lo único que me queda de mi padre y mi madre, por favor. Devuélvemelo –exigió.

La pequeña miró a Takao, frunciendo el ceño–. No, Spyke es mío. Yo solo te lo estaba dejando para jugar. Ahora me toca a mí.

─¿Spyke? ─preguntó confundido–. Mariam, te estás confundiendo, ese es el señor conejito… ─no le dejó terminar la frase ya que la menor le interrumpió.

─Es Spyke. Papá me lo regaló cuando era un bebé. Y tú te lo querías llevar, por eso mamá te siguió ayer, para recuperarlo –afirmó.

Takao se echó ambas manos sobre la cabeza. No entendía nada, solo quería recuperar lo que para él era preciado, pero tampoco le convenía que la pequeña se enfadase con él, ya que no sabía que sería capaz de hacer. Sintió movimiento en la cama y unas manos que le sujetaban con delicadeza los codos.

─¿Qué te pasa? ─preguntó el bicolor que había abierto los ojos, nada más escuchar al peliazul hablar.

─Mariam ha cogido el conejo y no me lo quiere devolver, dice que es Spyke ─le explicó poniendo ahora las manos sobre la cama para mirar a Kai.

─Intenta tranquilizarte ─miró hacia donde el peluche flotaba─ ¿Has pensado si eso es posible? De que se trate de Spyke, me refiero.

─No te entiendo ─preguntó confundido.

─Piénsalo. Imaginemos que se trata del peluche de ella. Esta casa es grande, quizá cuando eras pequeño, viste ese peluche, te gustó y decidiste quedártelo sin saber que era de ella.

─Pero lo recuerdos que yo tengo… yo veo como claramente mi madre me lo da para que juegue con él. Ella debió de regalármelo ─silenció unos segundos, pensando en lo que el bicolor le había dicho.

–Ese peluche no es de este siglo Takao, al menos no lo aparenta, ¿no crees?

El peliazul se quedó mirando el peluche. Era verdad. Si hasta su cara parecía estar pintada, cosa que ahora en los peluches de hoy en día, estaban perfeccionados en detalle. Se puso una mano en la sien y empezó a masajeársela en círculos─. Mariam ─intentaba ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

─Spyke es mío, por eso mamá se fue detrás de ti, para que me lo devolvieras ─repitió.

El peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si realmente se trataba del peluche de Mariam y no del suyo, eso quería decir que por eso la señora Morgan le había seguido según la pequeña decía. ¿Pero hasta donde? Él no recordaba que ningún fantasma en específico le hubiese estado rondando tras la muerte de su familia. Ni en el tiempo que estuvo después viviendo con su abuelo, ni en el tiempo que lo hizo estando en el psiquiátrico. ¿Entonces hasta donde le siguió? ¿Por qué no recordaba haberla visto salir tras él? Probablemente lo hubiera hecho sin ser vista y por eso, él no se dio cuenta de nada. Siendo así… ¿Dónde se encontraba ella?

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó el bicolor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

─Solo estoy intentando atar cabos sueltos en mi cabeza ─le respondió.

Los dos escucharon unas voces susurrantes, acompañadas de un sonido que no sabían reconocer. Los dos se miraron, con cara de ¿has oído eso? y la pequeña retrocedió unos pasos.

─¿Lo escuchas tú también? ─le preguntó el peliazul.

─Sí ─contestó el bicolor.

─Parece que viene del piso de abajo ─le explicó saliendo de la cama. Se fijó en el rostro de la niña. Estaba preocupada, lo podía sentir aunque su rostro no lo declarase y aunque su cabeza no se movía, sus ojos miraban con nerviosismo hacia todos lados, como si estuviese buscando una explicación a ese ruido–. Mariam, puedes quedarte con Spyke ─le hizo saber.

El bicolor salió de la cama–. Voy contigo, ¿crees que es cosa de ella? ─se refería a Mariam.

─No lo creo ─contestó, fijándose en los movimientos de ella–. Parece que a ella en cierta forma también está sorprendida. No. Esto es obra de otra persona ─tan pronto le quitó la vista al espíritu, salió de la habitación junto con el bicolor, bajando las escaleras.

El ruido ya se hacía más conocido a medida que avanzaban hacia la zona en cuestión y provenía del comedor. Entraron, y se encontraron con la tele encendida, y con el volumen bastante alto.

─Solo era la tele ─anunció relajado el bicolor, apretando el botón del aparato para apagarla. Tan pronto lo hizo y se dio la vuelta, la tele se volvió a encender sola, mostrando varias imágenes–. Vaya, hombre ─expresó Kai atónito por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tras unos minutos de observación y silencio el peliazul agregó─. Es un mensaje.

─¿Un mensaje? ─preguntó el mayor, viendo como aparecían varias imágenes de distintas grabaciones. En una de ellas aparecía un coche totalmente destrozado, que estaba chocado contra un puente de los que hay en la autovía. Otra imagen distinta, un camión había arrastrado hasta la cuneta de la carretera a dos motos y una furgoneta. Dos coches habían chocado entre si, en una carretera nevada, quedando en el lado derecho de la autopista… todas pasaban muy rápido. En todas ellas salían los reporteros dando la noticia, la policía haciendo su trabajo o las furgonetas de la ambulancia–. Si esto es un mensaje, es bastante raro ─decía Kai.

El menor permanecía pensativo–. Pensemos en la relación. ¿Qué tienen estás imágenes en común? ─silenció unos segundos y su expresión cambió–. Todos son accidentes, todas son autovías –se acercó a Kai─ ¿Tienes el mapa que compré para poder llegar hasta aquí?

─Sí, está en la maleta ─contestó sin comprender lo que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

─Vamos a por él ─se acercó a la tele y la apagó, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación a paso ligero. Kai arqueó una ceja al ver como la tele ya no se encendía, así que imitó al peliazul y salió de allí para ir tras Takao.

Cuando el mayor subió a la habitación, Takao ya estaba con el mapa sobre la mesita de noche y un lápiz en la mano. Se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a ver lo que pretendía el peliazul con eso.

─Aquí está el lago Tone ─señaló con un círculo la zona─. De aquí hemos venido nosotros ─hizo otro círculo–.Y por aquí hemos venido en autobús ─trazó el camino con el lápiz, desde su ciudad hasta el lago Tone–. Bien, según los recuerdos que me ha aportado esta noche mi pesadilla, nos dirigíamos desde aquí a casa de mi abuelo, que vive aquí ─señaló con otro círculo la ciudad de su abuelo─. Y en algunas ocasiones, unos números aparecen en mis sueños. El numero 413 ─observó el mapa con detalle–. Ayúdame a buscar ese nº por aquí, a ver si tiene alguna relación.

El ojicarmesí le hizo caso y se puso a mirar el mapa, sólo desde el trayecto de la casa del abuelo de Takao, hasta la de los Morgan–. Aquí ─señaló con el dedo índice sobre él.

─Bien ─contestó señalándolo–. Es la autovía ─trazó el camino y vio como perfectamente coincidían sobre el otro trazo ya antes marcado.

─Coincide ─dijo Kai–. Por aquí tuvimos que pasar para llegar aquí.

Takao lo miró con una cara que Kai no supo descifrar–. Creo que sé donde está la señora Morgan.

─¿Lo dices en serio? ─preguntó interesado y a la vez sorprendido.

─Sí. Pero, hasta mañana no podré ir a comprobarlo ─cerró el mapa–. Saldremos en el primer autobús de la mañana ─le anunció metiendo el mapa de nuevo en su sitio.

─Está bien. Será mejor dormir hasta entonces ─se metió en la cama, esperando al peliazul, que no tardó en acercarse y en imitarlo.

─Buenas noches ─le dijo recostándose en la cama–. Y no te preocupes, Mariam no está por aquí, así que puedes descansar tranquilo ─le informó cerrándolos ojos.

─Es bueno saberlo ─respondió apagando la luz. Se tumbó y abrazó al menor por la espalda–. Buenas noches.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Juego del pilla pilla* en este juego pueden jugar tantas personas como quieran. Es ese juego donde una persona tiene que atrapar a otra mientras corre. Puede elegir a la persona que quiera de entre todos los que participan, no importa. Y a la persona que atrape, esa es la que después tiene que atrapar al que quiera.

Aquí se le llama así al juego, no se por ahí, así que quise explicarlo por si alguien no sabía el significado de la palabra o le daba otro distinto.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Maritessa Perez Cortes: **Bueno pues con respecto a tu duda acerca de si Takao y Kai son novios o amantes. Pues yo creo que cada uno puede pensar lo que quiera. Hasta ahora no he especificado nada. Y bueno, con respecto a lo de llegar a la parte intima, tranquila, todo llegara y quizás antes de lo que imaginas, jajaja. Otra cosa, a mi hermana estoy harta de repetirle que continúe con sus fics de Beyblade, pero ella ahora le está dedicando tiempo a los de Naruto, pero tu mensaje ya se lo di.

**Hiika: **gracias por tus ánimos. Bueno ahora por fin sabemos que les sucedió a la señora Morgan y a su hija, pero aun queda saber ¿Dónde se encuentra la señora Morgan? Si Mariam no encendió la televisión para mandar un mensaje ¿Quién lo hizo? Misterios, misterios, jajaja.

**Sol Yuki Uzumaki: **oh, pues si te sirve de ayuda para escribir el fic Kai&Takao. No es que no me gusten los que están basados en la serie realmente, pero me gustan más lo de AU. Por lo demás, me da igual. Eres libre de escribir sobre lo que quieras, da igual el género. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y creo que al menos la duda de donde estaba Spyke y quien lo tenía ha sido aclarada, además de otras.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya: **Me alegra que me sigas apoyando tras todo este tiempo, pero me da pena por hacerlos esperar tanto porque no puedo actualizar tanto como quiero. Pero de que lo seguiré haciendo, lo seguiré haciendo. Y como tu sueles decir, KaixTakao 4ever.

**Danhk: **Danhk gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra leer como dices disfrutar cuando lees el fic, ya que es lo que pretendo. Bueno, me has hecho varias preguntas. Algunas de tus dudas se despejan más adelante así que no te las puedo contestar todas y de otras haré referencia en los siguientes capis, pero de todas formas te contestaré ésta por si a alguien más no le quedó claro o no lo expliqué en su momento.

_Se supone que Kai está en un cuerpo humano, el cual posee ojos verdes, así que ¿por qué cuando se despertó Takao junto a él vio sus ojos carmines primero?_ Bueno, si bien recuerdas en el capi donde están en el parque de atracciones, Kai está jugando a uno de los videojuegos de moto. La gente que está a su alrededor, lo ve con la apariencia de chico moreno y ojos verdes y Takao no. Esto sucede porque Takao ve el espíritu que hay dentro del cuerpo. Por eso le ve el cabello bicolor y los ojos carmesí, piel blanca…mientras que los demás, ven la apariencia del cuerpo en sí, y no del espíritu que hay dentro. Es por eso que en el capitulo en el que Kai hace la posesión del cuerpo y regresa al apartamento de Takao, éste lo reconoce al instante.

En el caso de Mariam, al ser espíritu, puede ver un cuerpo atrapado en otro, una posesión. Algo así como dos cuerpos en uno solo. Pero ella al ser una niña pequeña no lo comprende, y eso le parece algo extraño. ¿Recuerdas en el capítulo del parque de atracciones, cuando ambos estaban subidos en la noria como un espíritu se les quedó mirando fijamente? Ese espíritu vio claramente la posesión y no se asustó por ello, dado que los espíritus es lo que suelen hacer en determinadas ocasiones.

_¿Por el simple hecho de habitar en un cuerpo los fantasmas ya no pueden ver a los demás y al otro mundo? _Bueno, en mi fic yo lo reflejo de esta manera, aunque ciertamente no sé si sea así. Kai al poseer un cuerpo, es como si estuviera vivo. Puede comer, dormir, correr, moverse… Entonces al estar vivo de nuevo, no puede ver a los espíritus, porque técnicamente ahora mismo está en el lado de los vivos y no de los muertos.

De todas formas, creo que a medida que vayan avanzando los capítulos, nuevas dudas te asaltarán y a la vez te sorprenderás por cosas que sucederán.

Por cierto, quiero ponerme en contacto contigo, pero no veo en tu perfil la forma de dejarte un mensaje privado. Creo que no lo tienes activado. En cualquier caso, ¿Cómo puedo hablar contigo?

**Takaita Hiwatari: **jajaja, ya sé por dónde vas tú. Bueno Takai, en el siguiente capi se resolverá tu duda sobre porqué Mariam ve a Takao con apariencia de niño y no como el adulto que es. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.

**Kiray Himawari: **me alegra saber que te vaya gustando la historia. Y de verdad que ahora la que se retraso fui yo, con todo mi pesar. Unas de tus dudas se han respondido en este capi y las otras creo que lo harán en el siguiente.

**Hinamela: **gracias por tu review y me llegó que pusiste como favorita una de mis historias "El Zorro" espero que esa te haya gustado. Y bueno, con respecto a esta, pues ya hemos descubierto algunas cosas, pero faltan por descubrir algunas más.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaros mucho, xao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen ─ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

─Kaily Hiwatari─

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cuando el mayor subió a la habitación, Takao ya estaba con el mapa sobre la mesita de noche y un lápiz en la mano. Se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a ver lo que pretendía el peliazul con eso.

─Aquí está el lago Tone ─señaló con un círculo la zona─. De aquí hemos venido nosotros ─hizo otro círculo─. Y por aquí hemos venido en autobús ─trazó el camino con el lápiz, desde su ciudad hasta el lago Tone─. Bien, según los recuerdos que me ha aportado esta noche mi pesadilla, nos dirigíamos desde aquí a casa de mi abuelo, que vive aquí ─señaló con otro círculo la ciudad de su abuelo─. Y en algunas ocasiones, unos números aparecen en mis sueños. El número 413 ─observó el mapa con detalle─. Ayúdame a buscar ese nº por aquí, a ver si tiene alguna relación.

El ojicarmesí le hizo caso y se puso a mirar el mapa, sólo desde el trayecto de la casa del abuelo de Takao, hasta la de los Morgan─. Aquí ─señaló con el dedo índice sobre él.

─Bien ─contestó señalándolo─. Es la autovía ─trazó el camino y vio como perfectamente coincidían sobre el otro trazo ya antes marcado.

─Coincide ─dijo Kai─. Por aquí tuvimos que pasar para llegar aquí.

Takao lo miró con una cara que Kai no supo descifrar─. Creo que sé dónde está la señora Morgan.

─¿Lo dices en serio? ─preguntó interesado y a la vez sorprendido.

─Sí. Pero, hasta mañana no podré ir a comprobarlo ─cerró el mapa─. Saldremos en el primer autobús de la mañana ─le anunció metiendo el mapa de nuevo en su sitio.

─Está bien. Será mejor dormir hasta entonces ─se metió en la cama, esperando al peliazul, que no tardó en acercarse y en imitarlo.

─Buenas noches ─le dijo recostándose en la cama─. Y no te preocupes, Mariam no está por aquí, así que puedes descansar tranquilo ─le informó cerrándolos ojos.

─Es bueno saberlo ─respondió, apagando la luz. Se tumbó y abrazó al menor por la espalda─. Buenas noches.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El bicolor bostezaba sonoramente, mientras caminaban por el carril de tierra. El peliazul lo miró unos segundos, para luego mirar al frente.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó por lo temprano que se habían tenido que levantar.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó mirándole.

─Por todo, supongo ─anunció─. Si tuviese un coche, podríamos ir sin tener que coger el autobús. Y encima dudo que nos pueda dejar en mitad de la autovía, ya que interrumpiría el paso de los demás vehículos ─le comentaba al caer en la cuenta de eso.

─No te preocupes. Si hay que coger el bus, hay que cogerlo. Al menos es mejor que ir andando. ¿No crees? ─le comentaba con una sonrisa. Pasó su mano por encima del hombro del menor─. Además, ya le pondremos alguna excusa al conductor del autobús para que nos deje en el lugar indicado. No te preocupes ─le tranquilizó, sintiendo como Takao lo agarraba de la cintura, sin detener sus pasos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El peliazul iba sentado en el asiento que estaba al lado de la ventanilla. Miraba por ella sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Su cara reflejaba algo de angustia, tristeza y dolor. Veía de todo. Desde niños, hasta ancianos. Y no todos estaban con los cuerpos enteros.

El bicolor se fijaba en la expresión del peliazul. Seguramente veía cosas muy desagradables en esa carretera. No por nada, cuando se desplazaron por primera vez hasta la casa de los Morgan, habían cambiado sus posiciones y abierto la cortina de la ventana, para tener que evitar ver esas cosas. Pero ahora al estar buscando a un espíritu, era distinto.

─Takao. ¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó, aunque sabía de sobra que no era así.

─Sí. Aunque hay ciertas cosas que es mejor no ver ─le hizo saber sin dejar de mirar a través del cristal.

El bicolor notó como el autobús iba aminorando la velocidad. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, para mirar por el pasillo. Efectivamente, el vehículo de gran tamaño se apartó de la calzada, poniéndose en un anchuroso borde con la señalización de las luces de emergencia.

El hombre miró por el retrovisor interior del autobús, buscando a los dos jóvenes que le habían pedido que parase ante la señal del número 413.

─Takao, creo que hemos llegado ─comentó el bicolor quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y poniéndose en pie. El menor le imitó los gestos, siguiendo al bicolor a través del pasillo. Bajaron las escalerillas del pasillo y miraron al conductor.

─Gracias ─agradeció el menor.

─¿Estás seguro de que tu abuela vive por esta zona? Nunca he escuchado que haya una casa cruzando ese bosque. Y llevo muchos años de conductor ─aseguró el hombre, abriendo la puerta del autobús.

─Sí, estoy seguro. Ya he venido más de una vez, no se preocupe ─mintió el peliazul.

─En cualquier caso, tened cuidado y alejaros todo lo que podáis de la autovía. Es un sitio peligroso ─les advirtió

─Lo haremos ─le tranquilizó─. Adiós y gracias ─le despidió, bajando junto con Kai del vehículo.

Tan pronto pisaron la carretera, pasaron por encima del quitamiedos, para estar al otro lado de la carretera y estar seguros de que los coches no los arroyarían de algún modo. Vieron como el autobús se fue alejando de allí. Takao concentró ahora su atención en mirar a su alrededor para ver si reconocía el sitio en el que estaba.

─Uff ─se quejó.

─¿Hay muchos? ─preguntó Kai refiriéndose a los espíritus.

─Creo que más de los que podrías llegar a imaginar ─contestó. Miró hacia su derecha─. Ese túnel lo he visto antes. Me suena ─aseguró. Cogió a Kai de la mano y empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia delante para ver más de cerca ese túnel.

El bicolor miraba a su alrededor. El paisaje era precioso si se miraba con detenimiento. La autovía estaba rodeada de algunas montañas de piedra. Había pinos mezclados con cedros. También bastantes flores de diferentes colores según la zona a la que mirase. Lástima que el peliazul viese algo que era mitad bonito y mitad horroroso al ver seguramente a fantasmas despedazados paseándose por ese paisaje.

─¿Recuerdas algo más? ─le preguntó el bicolor.

Takao se detuvo unos segundos. Había observado que a varios metros del túnel, cerca del quitamiedos, había un pino, partido por la mitad a todo lo largo. Señaló el árbol─. Ese árbol. Anoche vi como claramente la ambulancia en la que me observaron, estaba aparcada en frente ─le contó. Tan pronto llegaron hasta allí, el peliazul se acercó tanto al árbol como al quitamiedos─. No hay duda. Fue aquí ─dijo tocando la barra del quitamiedos.

─Pero la señal del número 413 nos la hemos dejado atrás ─le comentó Kai sin comprender─ ¿No ves por aquí a la señora Morgan?

Negó con la cabeza─. Pero estoy seguro de que tiene que estar aquí ─decía mirando a su alrededor. Se encogió de hombros y se retiró aún más del quitamiedos bajo la atenta mirada de Kai─ .Sólo queda algo por hacer. Después de todo no dejan de susurrarme, así que no paso desapercibido para ellos─ silenció unos segundos─ ¡Atención espíritus! gritó, girando sobre sí mismo, comprobando que efectivamente ya estaba rodeado por la mayoría de ellos. El menor escuchaba claramente como de forma distinta los espíritus se preguntaban cómo era posible que pudieran verlos. Él es especial. Puede vernos. Ayúdame, decían entre otras muchas cosas─ ¡Busco entre vosotros a Judy Morgan! ─anunció deteniéndose.

Varios fantasmas se miraron entre ellos y otros fueron abriendo paso para permitir a una de los espíritus pasar.

La fantasma caminaba con pasos tranquilos hacia delante, viendo como sus compañeros fantasmas le abrían paso hasta un chico peliazul. Se detuvo frente a él. ─Yo soy Judy Morgan─ aclaró la mujer con voz sedosa.

Tanto Kai, como los fantasmas, estaban pendientes del menor. El ojicarmesí había notado enormemente con la temperatura de alrededor había bajado considerablemente, así que presentía que estaban demasiado bien acompañados.

─¡Ayúdanos! ─pidieron varios de ellos a la vez.

─Haré lo que pueda por vosotros después ─indicó ya que no le quedaba más remedio─. Pero ahora me gustaría poder hablar con ella a solas ─aclaró con voz sedosa─. Os prometo que todos tendréis vuestra oportunidad ─tan pronto dijo eso, desaparecieron en un santiamén.

La mujer estiró su brazo hacia Takao y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de éste. Sonrió de forma dulce─. Cómo has crecido. Me alegra saber que estás bien ─decía al tiempo que retiraba su mano.

─¿Sabes quién soy? ─preguntó el peliazul enarcando una ceja.

─Eres Takao ─contestó con tranquilidad.

─¿Entonces sabes por qué estoy aquí?

─Porque mi niña me necesita ─respondió, viendo como el menor asentía─. Rezaba para que mis mensajes te llegaran y pudieras dar conmigo.

─¿Mensajes? ─preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta de algo─. Mis sueños, mis visiones. Eras tú todo éste tiempo ─dedujo impactado─. Mis pesadillas sobre el accidente… ─silenció unos segundos al ver como ahora todo tenía una posible explicación.

─No sé dónde me encuentro. Sigo perdida. Así que intentaba por todos los medios comunicarme contigo mediante el sueño. Pero es difícil. Sólo conseguía poner pequeñas pistas sobre mi paradero ─miró hacia el suelo y jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente. Su cabello suelto, mojado y ondulado le impedía a Takao ver su rostro.

─Por mi accidente, no tengo apenas recuerdos de mi infancia. Recuerdo cómo salía de casa, el viaje. Pero mi mente me lleva directamente a la escena en que mi familia pasa a tu mundo. ¿Tú viste lo que sucedió?

La señora Morgan levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Su mirada reflejaba algo de angustia. Judy estiró la mano, esperando a que el peliazul se la cogiese─. Será doloroso ─advirtió.

─Estoy preparado ─advirtió cogiendo la mano de la mujer y respirando hondo.

Varios de sus recuerdos le azotaban la mente con rapidez, deteniéndose en un punto en concreto.

El menor estaba sentado en la sillita del coche, mientras jugaba con su conejito. Judy estaba sentada a su lado, viendo como el menor jugaba tranquilamente. Se estaba ocultando ante los ojos del niño y del padre para así no llamar la atención de ambos. Si ese hombre había decidido marcharse de la casa, aunque ella le había pedido ayuda una y otra vez, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Pero tenía que conseguir a Spyke a como diese lugar o de lo contrario su hija estaría muy triste por no tener el recuerdo de su padre con ella. Lo malo es que le estaba resultando difícil, al ver como Takao jugaba con el peluche del conejito tan cuidadosa y tiernamente.

¿Qué debía de hacer? Escuchaba como el hombre se quejaba de lo mal que lo pasaba al ver a los espíritus y las veces que se habían tenido que cambiar de casa. Estiró la mano invisible hasta el conejo para cogerlo. El pequeño con un tic nervioso en su ojo, abrazó el peluche con ahínco mientras susurraba.

─Te quiero mucho señor conejo ─le dio un beso en la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

La mujer se entristeció en ese momento. No era capaz de romperle así el corazón a un niño. Seguramente ese pobre niño, en un futuro lo pasaría tan mal como su padre. No sería ella quién rompiera su felicidad de niño. Después de todo, había sido amigo de su hija y había jugado con ella, sin salir corriendo o sin decirle cosas horribles. Retiró la mano del muñeco y sonrió con nostalgia.

Se acercó hasta su oído para que el menor la pudiera escuchar─. Te deseo toda la felicidad de este mundo ─le susurró. Depositándole un suave beso en la sien.

En un pestañeo, apareció en el cielo. Estaba segura de que esa familia no regresaría jamás a la casa. Contemplaba como el coche circulaba por la autovía tranquilamente. Le diría a Mariam que no había podido encontrar a Spyke.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse hacia su casa, cuando escuchó un ruido que le llamó la atención. Miró hacia la izquierda. Un camión cisterna que contenía gasóleo estaba volcado en la carretera del carril contrario. La cabina del conductor estaba atravesando parte de los dos carriles. Mientras que la cisterna, había roto los quitamiedos y había atravesado hasta uno de los carriles de la carretera que iba en sentido contrario. Se fijó en como ese camión, derramaba algo a grandes cantidades. Se acercó hasta allí, viendo la enorme abertura que se había hecho en el camión y como salía el líquido sin control a grandes cantidades.

─¡Aléjense! ─escuchó que gritaba un hombre vestido con un traje algo singular y una gorra. Agitaba sus manos con muchas rapidez, y se dirigía corriendo hacía unos coches que iban frenando mientras ponían la luz de emergencia. Tan pronto el coche se detuvo, bajaron la ventanilla para ver lo que aquel hombre tenía que decir─ ¡Es un vertido peligroso! ¡Es gasóleo! ¡Los coches pueden explotar si hacen un mal contacto!─ les explicaba el hombre con nerviosismo.

La mujer al escuchar eso, se detuvo a pensar unos segundos. Si eso era peligroso, estaba siendo derramado por toda la carretera. Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al recordar que la familia de ese niño tendría que pasar por allí, siguiendo el curso de la carretera. Subió al cielo para tener una mejor vista. Por ahí venía el coche. Si quería evitar una catástrofe, tendría que avisarles y cuanto antes mejor.

Tatsuya conducía sin dejar de desviar su mirada de vez en cuando hacia los lados. Había cosas desagradables y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría soportar el ver esas escenas. Regresó su vista al frente para centrar su atención en la curva que venía, rodeando prácticamente parte de una montaña. Respiró profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse. De pronto una mujer estaba frente a la carretera con ambas manos estiradas hacia delante.

─¡Detente! ─pidió Judy.

En el momento que Tatsuya la vio aparecer, gritó, pisando por error el pedal del acelerador en lugar del freno. No tardó en traspasar al espíritu, que desapareció en cuanto vio que no había tenido éxito en su cometido. Pero aún así, lo seguiría intentando.

Yoshie le puso una mano en el hombro─ ¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó al escuchar como su marido había gritado.

─¡Esa mujer nos ha seguido! ¡Está aquí! ─advirtió, aún jadeante por el susto.

─Intenta tranquilizarte ─le pedía al ver a su marido más alterado que de costumbre.

─¡Ah! ─volvió a gritar al ver como de nuevo, la mujer aparecía frente a él.

─¡No sigas! ─advirtió el espíritu.

Ésta vez, el hombre dio un volantazo para esquivarla y piso el freno. Lo que no había previsto, es que el asfalto estaba impregnado de gasóleo. Lo que provocó que el coche se resbalase y empezase a girar sin control.

Tan pronto Yoshie vio como su marido había perdido el control del coche, lo único que le vino a la mente, fue proteger a sus pequeños. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez y como pudo, saltó hacia atrás por medio de los asientos de piloto y copiloto, para rodear con ambos brazos a sus pequeños como podía. El coche comenzó a dar vueltas de campanas al chocar contra el quitamiedos.

El espíritu, abrazó a Takao en cuanto vio a Yoshie actuar. Sabía lo que pretendía esa madre con sus hijos y ella como pudiese, intentaría ayudarla. Al menos intentaría proteger al más pequeño de ellos, porque no podía protegerlos a todos.

La escena que ahora contemplaba era deplorable. El coche estaba realmente destrozado. Los cuerpos habían salido despedidos del coche por distintas direcciones. El pequeño que permanecía en sus brazos, se había quedado desamparado. Fue lo que pensó al soltar al menor al lado del quitamiedos y mirar a los heridos uno por uno. Del cuerpo del hombre, vio salir su espíritu. Para él, ya no había marcha atrás. Miró hacía el mayor de los niños. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil. El espíritu del chico salió de su cuerpo, no dando crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Asustada, miró hacia el menor de los Kinomiya. ¿¡Qué había hecho! Decidió desaparecer de su vista y guardar las distancias por miedo.

El menor miraba a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba su familia? Sin soltar su conejito, el cual tenía sujetado por los orejas y arrastraba el cuerpo por el suelo, caminó inseguro hacia delante, para buscarles.

─¿Mamá? ─la llamaba inseguro al ver como su coche estaba irreconocible.

─Takao ─escuchó en un susurro.

Rápidamente, siguió la voz que había escuchado. Ahí estaba. Tumbada en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Un hilillo de sangre le salía de la boca y del oído izquierdo─. Mamá ─la llamó asustado, dejando que su conejito arrastrase aún más por el suelo.

─Menos mal que estás bien ─decía aliviada─ ¿Dónde está Hitoshi? ─preguntó con dificultad, sintiendo como se ahogaba por falta de aire.

Miró hacia su derecha─. Vienen por allí ─avisó sintiéndose mal, señalando hacia un punto en concreto.

La mujer como pudo, intentó mover su cuello para mirar hacia el lado. Ahí no había nada. Cerró los ojos con pesar─. Comprendo ─añadió. Sabía que si ella no podía verlos y su hijo sí, sólo podía significar que habían muerto. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo como se les nublaban por culpa de las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas desde hacía rato y que no quería derramar frente a su hijo. Por lo menos, había conseguido salvar a uno de sus hijos.

El menor se agachó para estar a su altura, derramando una lágrima─ ¿Te duele? ─le preguntó preocupado.

Su madre le sonrió suavemente─. No ─respondió para tranquilizarle, aunque la verdad era bien distinta. Empezó a escuchar el sollozo de su pequeño─. Shhh, no llores, cariño… levantó su mano hasta la mejilla del peliazul para darle una caricia─… Todo va a salir bien ─intentaba tranquilizarle a pesar de que le costaba respirar. Las sirenas de la ambulancia se escuchaban de fondo, cada vez más cerca.

─Mamá, tengo miedo ─confesó agarrando la mano de su madre que aún permanecía tocando su mejilla─ ¿Mamá? ─preguntó mirándola fijamente─ ¡Ah! ─gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El espíritu de su madre salía de su cuerpo, mirándole dulcemente.

De los ojos del menor brotaban las lágrimas sin control. La mujer miró hacia su izquierda con cara de preocupación a su hijo Hitoshi y su marido, mientras Tatsuya miraba a Takao con compresión. Ya no sentían ningún dolor, salvo el hecho de ver que habían dejado a su hijo casi solo en el mundo.

Su padre se arrodilló frente a él─. No llores, estamos bien. No nos duele nada, hijo ─decía para tranquilizarle, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Le destrozaba el alma de ver a su pequeño desamparado. Llorando sin consuelo frente a ellos.

─Nunca os volveré a ver ─decía el pequeño entre sollozos.

─Takao ─ahora la madre fue quien se arrodilló frente a él─. Recuerda esto, aunque llegue el momento en el que no nos puedas ver, siempre estaremos aquí ─estiró su brazo y le señaló el corazón con la palma de la mano sobre el pecho del menor.

─Quiero ir con vosotros ─pedía el menor entre sollozos.

─Lo harás a su tiempo. Pero aún no te toca. Tienes que ser fuerte, luchar contra todo y cuidar del abuelo ─decía su madre.

─¿Por qué Takao puede vernos mamá? ─preguntó su hijo Hitoshi sin comprenderlo. Después de todo, él no sabía nada acerca del secreto de su padre.

─¡Hay un niño por aquí! ─escuchó Takao a sus espaldas, aunque estaba muy concentrado en ver a su familia y no le prestó atención a quien ahora estaba a su lado─. Chico. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ─le preguntó el enfermero de la ambulancia. Pudo apreciar como el niño miraba hacia un punto. Como si viese algo, pero no le miraba en ningún momento a él─. Ven con nosotros, vamos a curarte─ le dijo tomándolo de la mano con suavidad. Takao negó entre lágrimas con la cabeza mientras miraba a su familia.

─Ve con ellos ─le dijo su madre─. Ellos te cuidarán.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia ellos, aceptó la mano del hombre y caminaron hacia la ambulancia. Escuchando el barullo de las sirenas y de la gente de la ambulancia hablar mientras corrían a socorrer a las víctimas que estaban tiradas en el suelo a distintas distancias.

Takao abrió los ojos confundido. La señora Morgan le había soltado la mano y ya no podía ver más. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas─. Ahora lo recuerdo todo ─decía sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que le impedía casi hablar.

─Lo siento. Yo no pretendía causar ese desastre ─se llevó las manos al rostro, mostrando su arrepentimiento─. Yo no quería que terminase así. Yo sólo pretendía avisar a tu padre ─advirtió.

El menor sollozaba, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y hacer a un lado su dolor. Veía como el pelo de la mujer parecía de alguna forma estar más mojado que antes o esa sensación le daba. Kai en ese momento, vio como una mujer aparecía frente al peliazul─. Mentiría si te dijese que tú no tuviste nada que ver en la muerte de mis padres y hermano ─decía dolido─. Pero en parte es culpa mía por haberme llevado a Spyke. Culpa de ese camión que derramó el gasóleo en nuestro camino ─silenció unos segundos─. Yo ya he aprendido a perdonarme con el tiempo. Así que si yo he podido hacerlo. ¿Por qué tu no?

─¿Tengo entonces tu perdón? ─preguntó dudosa.

─Lo tienes.

Al escuchar esas palabras la mujer cerró los ojos y respiró con alivio─. Gracias ─decía al tiempo que su pelo parecía secarse un poco. El bicolor se quedó mirando tanto al fantasma como al peliazul. Eso no lo había visto nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando había estado muerto.

─Lo importante ahora, es que regreses con Mariam. Ella te está esperando ─aseguró limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

─Te seguiré cuando te marches. Todavía te queda trabajo por hacer aquí ─le comentó con una sonrisa, fijándose ahora en el chico de cabellos bicolores que estaba al lado del menor. Sus miradas estaban conectadas por unos momentos.

─Él es un amigo ─aclaró Takao, al ver como miraba al blanquecino de piel.

─Ya veo. Hay cosas que no puedes ver ─dijo antes de desaparecer.

Tan pronto desapareció el espíritu, los demás aparecieron, rodeando a ambos jóvenes de nuevo. El peliazul se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

─Esto va a ser toda una proeza ─se dijo así mismo─. Veamos. Los que viajasen en un autobús que se pongan a mi derecha. Los que lo hiciesen en coche, frente a mí y los que viajasen en moto, a mi izquierda ─decía para agruparlos y así intentar ir más rápido. Miró al bicolor─. Kai, hay muchos, así que tendrás que esperar bastante rato. Si quieres puedes dar un paseo por el bosque para distraerte ─decía sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos.

─No, aquí estoy bien ─respondió de forma inmediata, sentándose en el suelo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Caminaban por el otro lado del quitamiedos, por mitad del campo, para estar seguros de que así no correrían tanto peligro. Estaba empezando a atardecer. Los dos chicos caminaban juntos, pero no se atrevían a tomarse de la mano, ya que sabían que la señora Morgan los seguía como había prometido, aunque ninguno de los dos, la pudiese ver. Sabían que eso sería realmente raro de comprender para un fantasma de esa época.

─¿Quieres descansar otra vez? ─le preguntó el peliazul al bicolor.

─No, aún puedo aguantar─ decía mirando al frente─. No creo que quede mucho.

─¿Cuánto calculas?

─Más o menos, cinco horas ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─Claro, tampoco es tanto, considerando que nos oscurecerá, y aquí no hay más luces, salvo la de los coches ─sonrió por no llorar─. Kai, lo siento. Me ha llevado más tiempo del que creía el poder ayudar a esos espíritus ─decía mirando el camino.

─No te preocupes por eso ─le restó importancia─. Era eso, o era vivir con doscientos o trescientos en la misma casa ─agregó pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro al menor─. Has hecho bien en ayudarles ─le sonrió de forma cómplice, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron─. Uno pequeño ─le indicó, refiriéndose a un beso. El peliazul negó con la cabeza, a la vez que reía por vergüenza─. En la mejilla.

─Creo que eso sería mucho impacto para ella ─aclaró.

─Pero no sabemos si nos sigue. Yo está claro que no puedo verla, pero tú tampoco la ves.

─¿Sigo teniendo el tic en el ojo? ─le preguntó, lo evidente.

─Sí.

─Entonces nos sigue. Mi alarma nunca falla ─le comentó, refiriéndose a su tic.

─Vaya. Las horas me van a parecer años ─refirió con pesar, palmeándole suavemente el hombro.

─No lo sientas ahora, siéntelo cuando estemos en la casa. Hoy dormirás en una habitación aparte.

Kai cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Quería decir una palabrota, pero no encontraba la idónea. Si al espíritu le parecería algo extraño un beso en la mejilla de un hombre a otro, no se quería ni imaginar lo que le pasaría por la cabeza si lo veía dormir junto al peliazul─. De lejos vendrán, que de tu casa te echarán ─comentó el refrán.

─Jajaja. En primer lugar, esa no era nuestra casa en un principio. Sino de ellas.

Ambos vieron como el camino se les cortaba al empezar una montaña. Por ahí no podrían seguir, a no ser que subieran la montaña y luego la bajasen.

─Yo no pienso subir ─aclaró Kai─. Sólo nos queda pasar al otro lado del quitamiedos. Aunque sea algo peligroso, hay que hacerlo.

─No tenemos chalecos reflectantes para que nos vean ─agregó el peliazul con preocupación.

─No, pero podemos hacer autostop antes de que oscurezca más. Quizá alguien nos quiera llevar ─le anunció, saltando el quitamiedos.

El menor miró la montaña, y sabía que Kai llevaba razón en lo que decía, aunque tampoco le gustaba la otra idea. Después de todo, él ya había sufrido un accidente en esa autovía y no se quería arriesgar.

Kai no lo vio muy convencido. Así que se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano para que los coches, lo viesen─. No lo hagas si no quieres. Te entiendo ─le dijo para tranquilizarle, aunque pronto sintió una mano en el hombro.

─O lo hacemos juntos. O no se hace ─aclaró el peliazul, levantando también el dedo pulgar, mientras movía la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Como era de esperarse, muchos coches pasaron de largo. Aunque uno de ellos, fue poniendo las luces de emergencia y se detuvo delante de ellos, apartándose del carril.

Era una camioneta Ford ranchera, modelo del 69 americana de color rojo y blanco.

Los dos se quedaron mirando la camioneta por un segundo. Puede que se hubiese parado por casualidad. Cual fue la sorpresa de ambos, al ver bajar de ella a Michael.

─¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? ─preguntó el rubio

─Es una larga historia ─contestó el peliazul con una sonrisa.

─¿Habéis venido en coche? ─El peliazul negó con la cabeza─. Yo puedo llevaros de vuelta al lago. El problema es que sólo hay un asiento y vosotros sois dos.

─No importa ─dijo el menor─. Lo compartiremos. ¿Verdad Kai? ─le preguntó, viendo como el bicolor le dedicaba al rubio una mirada fulminante─. Está de acuerdo ─contestó Takao con una sonrisa nerviosa.

─Vale ─sonrió─. Subid entonces ─les dijo, dándose media vuelta para entrar en el coche.

─Vamos ─le dijo Takao al bicolor, corriendo hacia el coche. Takao iba a subir primero, pero Kai le hizo hacia un lado.

─Yo primero ─declaró entrando al coche. No quería que el peliazul estuviese tan cerca del otro.

El otro se metió en el coche, cerrando la puerta─. Estamos listos ─anunció, alargando el cinturón─. Toma Kai, abróchalo ─le pidió, entregándoselo─ ¿No te denunciarán si te pillan con dos personas en un solo asiento?

─Es mejor que no nos vea nadie ─aseguró Michael, quitando las luces de emergencia─. Pero haré lo que sea por un amigo ─comentó, poniendo la primera marcha para incorporarse de nuevo a la autovía, al ver que no venía nadie detrás. Kai frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta del otro─ ¿Y dime? ¿Qué hacíais ahí? ─preguntó el rubio curioso.

El menor miró al bicolor, el cual estaba muy concentrado en el rubio─. Pues…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La furgoneta aparcó en la puerta de la casa de los Morgan. Los dos jóvenes bajaron y el otro se despidió de ellos, dando unos cuantos pitos con el claxon. Tan pronto vieron que el coche se alejaba, ellos entraron a la casa, quedándose en el amplio recibidor.

─Mariam ─le llamó Takao mirando el techo, como si supiese que estaba al otro lado de éste.

La pequeña apareció frente a ellos con los ojos clavados en el suelo y sujetando al peluche en sus brazos.

La señora Morgan no tardó en hacerse ver, al ver a su hija─. Mariam.

La niña levantó la cabeza y en cuanto vio a su madre, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. –Mamá ─le dijo, corriendo hacía ella, al tiempo que la mujer se agachaba con los brazos abiertos para recibirla. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, cogió a Mariam en brazos─. No venías ─le reprochó la niña.

─Ya lo sé ─le contestó con pesar─. Pero ya estoy aquí y no volveré a dejarte sola. Te lo prometo ─confesó la mujer, feliz de por fin, tras todo este tiempo, poder ver a su hija.

─Están muy felices ─comentó Kai.

El peliazul sonrió al ver la escena─. Así que se han dejado ver para ti también.

El bicolor desvió la mirada unos segundos─. Sí ─afirmó de forma pausada.

Takao caminó unos pasos hacia ellas y se detuvo. Vio como Judy le miraba con una sonrisa─. Gracias ─dijo la mujer.

─Ahora ya estáis listas para partir. Sólo tenéis que ir hacia la luz ─comentó Takao sonriente.

La mujer desvió la mirada y ahora parecía estar más mojada que hacía unos segundos. Los dos chicos observaron eso y se miraron de inmediato.

─¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó el bicolor a ambas.

─Todavía no pueden irse. Algo se los impide ─le comentó Takao sin quitar la vista de ellas.

─Pero, al fin están juntas ─respondió Kai sin entenderle.

─Sí, pero debe de haber algo más ─le dijo el peliazul. Observándolas, se preguntaba porqué una estaba con apariencia de estar seca y la otra mojada. Las dos murieron de la misma forma. Pero, ¿por qué las dos no estaban en las mismas condiciones? Las dos debieron de ver la luz. Pero, ¿Por qué no fueron hacia ella? ¿Qué les retenía aún en la tierra?─. Te sientes culpable. ¿Verdad? ─silenció unos segundos─. No deberías. Cualquiera en tu lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo. No podías salvarlos a las dos ─se fijó en que tanto de la ropa como del pelo de la mujer, gotas de agua, se iban desprendiendo.

─¿A las dos? ─preguntó Kai sin entender nada.

─Estaba embarazada, aunque no sé de cuánto tiempo. Pude sentir sus preocupaciones y sus pensamientos en la visión que tuve del lago.

─Por mi culpa estamos así ─empezó a hablar la mujer─. Maté a mi hija. Maté a mi bebé. No puedo perdonarme por algo así. No merezco ir al cielo.

─No tenías elección. No podías vivir en paz si a Mariam le hubiese pasado algo. Fuiste muy valiente al intentar salvar la vida de tu hija sin saber nadar.

─Quería que Mariam creciese fuerte, se casase y formase una familia. Quería lo mismo para mi bebé ─explicó la mujer angustiada─. Pero yo acabé con todo eso, antes de que pudiese suceder.

─No te culpes por eso. No fue culpa de nadie.

─Maté a tu familia ─susurró─. Incluso teniendo esta forma, sólo consigo hacer daño.

El peliazul miró unos segundos hacia el suelo para luego mirar hacia la mujer. Su ceño estaba fruncido─. No te culpo por ello. Tenías buenas intenciones ─le hizo una reverencia, bajo la sorprendida mirada de la mujer─. Gracias. Si no me hubieses protegido, ahora no estaría aquí. Es cierto que durante mucho tiempo, pensé que lo mejor hubiese sido que yo también hubiese muerto en ese accidente. Otras veces, me culpaba por lo que le había sucedido a mi familia. Pero el destino de cada uno está escrito. Todo tiene un porqué. Y estoy seguro de que si sigo vivo, es porque alguien aún me necesita. Vosotras me necesitáis y ahí fuera hay mucha más gente que espera ayuda de mí. Los recuerdos son dolorosos porque hay un vacío en ellos que será difícil de llenar, aunque realmente no lo necesito. Ya que tu familia es única e irremplazable. Pero creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar ser feliz y formar mis propios recuerdos y a mi propia familia el día que me case. Aún así, algún día yo también veré la luz y sólo allí veré a aquellos que hace tiempo me dejaron atrás. De la misma forma que yo también dejaré a personas atrás, para verlas más adelante, cuando haya pasado a mejor vida. Mírame, ¿ves reproche en mi mirada? Mira a Mariam ─le pedía viendo como la mujer le obedecía─ ¿Crees que te culpa por lo que pasó? Ella comprendió que no había hecho bien al intentar coger la pelota. Sin embargo, ella no te reprocha nada porque está contigo, y es feliz así. Estoy seguro que ambas habéis visto la luz, pero ella no se atreverá a avanzar si su madre no lo hace.

─Mamá. Quiero ir con papá. Él debe de sentirse solo ─agregó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. La mujer enmudeció ante tales palabras.

─Él seguramente vio lo que sucedió, así que no te culpará de nada. Después de todo, las madres siempre buscan proteger a sus hijos a toda costa.

─Comprendo ─suspiró lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Los dos chicos, vieron como poco a poco tanto el vestido como el cabello, se iban secando, adoptando la misma apariencia que habían visto en las fotos. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver una luz─. Es hermosa ─aclaró. Lo que hizo que la pequeña mirase hacia la misma dirección.

─Papá ─dijo la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa. Se apresuró a bajar de los brazos de su madre para caminar hacia Takao, viendo como éste se agachaba para estar a su altura. Estiró su bracito para entregarle a Spyke─. Toma.

El menor empujó de forma suave el peluche hacia ella─. Es tuyo, quédatelo. Después de todo, nunca me perteneció.

La pequeña acercó su mano hasta la mejilla del peliazul y la rozó, haciendo que la piel del moreno se erizase─. Como has crecido. Estás muy guapo ─aseguró, viendo como a Takao, unas lágrimas traviesas le resbalaban por la mejilla─. No llores. Te estaremos esperando. Pero no hay prisa. ¿Vale?

El menor asintió, viendo como la mujer se acercaba a la pequeña y la tomaba de la mano─. Gracias ─agradeció sinceramente la mujer. Miró a Kai unos segundos─. La vida es muy corta, así que aprovechadla, porque sólo se vive una vez. Vivid al máximo cada instante ─sonrió al bicolor esperando que hubiese entendido el mensaje.

─Así lo haremos ─contestó Kai.

Miró de nuevo a Takao─. Cualquier madre y padre estarían orgullosos de tener un hijo como tú, nunca lo olvides ─sonrió, viendo como el otro intentaba contener sus lágrimas. ─Ha llegado la hora. Gracias ─dicho esto miró hacia la luz y se adentraron en ella, desapareciendo ante los ojos de los dos chicos.

Takao rompió a llorar, arrodillándose en el suelo. No tardó en sentir un abrazo fuerte por detrás para consolarle─. Lo has hecho muy bien ─aclaró el bicolor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ya había anochecido. El menor estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Las sábanas le cubrían hasta el pecho. Kai entró a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Se puso de lado y apoyando el codo en la almohada, se quedó mirando a Takao.

─Parece mentira que Mariam no esté por aquí ─susurró Takao con algo de nostalgia.

─Seguro que ahora están más felices. Al otro lado se encuentra su familia.

─Sí, es cierto ─contestó, mirando ahora al bicolor, observando que lo miraba con fijeza. Sonrió con vergüenza─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás preocupado por algo? ─desvió un poco la mirada y se sonrojó─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Ella tiene razón. El tiempo aquí es corto. Acabará antes de que me dé cuenta. Y la muerte no avisa cuando llega, eso lo sé de sobra ─miró a Takao con algo de nostalgia─. Takao, nunca pude decirle en vida lo mucho que significaba Yuriy para mí. No sabes lo mucho que me arrepentía de eso. Anteponía mi orgullo a mis sentimientos y no dejaré que eso pase contigo. Quiero dejarte muy claro lo que siento por ti ésta noche ─llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del menor y la acarició con dulzura─. Es más, quiero empezar a demostrártelo ahora ─aseguró. Se colocó sobre él a horcajadas, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la almohada, dejando la cabeza de Takao en medio. Agachó la cabeza lentamente para acercarse a los labios del menor. El peliazul cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el beso.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos estaban desnudos en la cama. Los dos repartían diminutos besos y mordiscos en muchas partes del cuerpo del contrario. Cuando el bicolor sintió que Takao estaba preparado, comenzó a meter su miembro poco a poco en el interior de la entrada del menor. Veía como Takao se aferraba con las manos a las sábanas, apretándolas e intentaba quejarse lo menos posible. Eso era algo doloroso y ambos lo sabían. Ese era un paso importante en su relación, aunque los dos sabían de su torpeza por falta de experiencia. Finalmente el bicolor se agachó para besar a Takao en los labios, hundiendo aún más su miembro en su cuerpo. Tras separarse del beso, Kai sujetó con una mano la cadera de Takao y con la otra, comenzó a acariciarle el miembro del mismo. No tardó en ver el sonrojo de Takao aparecer en sus mejillas. Fue en ese momento cuando decidió moverse lentamente dentro de él. Poco a poco los gemidos se fueron escuchando por parte de ambos. En parte por dolor, en parte por placer. Los movimientos tanto de caderas en ambos como sobre el miembro del menor, se iban acelerando. Los dos sentían un gran fuego en su interior, que creían que no podrían llegar a soportar. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos por tanto movimiento.

─Ya llega ─avisó el peliazul como pudo sin dejar de jadear. Su espalda se arqueó dejando salir su esencia, manchando el estómago del bicolor. El bicolor no tardó en imitarle, sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Los dos tomaban bocanadas de aire como podían. Kai salió del cuerpo del menor y bajó la cadera del contrario sobre la cama con cuidado.

Las piernas del peliazul aún permanecían abiertas. Una sonrisa se formaba en su cara, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados.

El ojicarmesí se echó hacia delante para besarle el cuello, sintiendo como el menor le rodeaba con sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia él.

─Ha sido maravilloso. Gracias ─le susurró, sintiendo los besos del bicolor en el cuello.

Kai abandonó el cuello del peliazul y le miró─. La próxima vez será algo inolvidable, ya lo verás. Me encargaré de eso ─le decía intentando regular su respiración.

─No creas que me voy a olvidar así como así de mi primera vez ─le dijo, sintiendo como la respiración del contrario, chocaba contra sus labios.

─Jajaja. Habrá que investigar nuevas posturas ─aclaró el bicolor.

─Jajaja. Cuenta con ello ─contestó besándole los labios apasionadamente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El tiempo fue pasando. Se habían quedado por un mes más en la casa de los Morgan. Tras ese tiempo, decidieron que tendrían que buscarse un trabajo para así seguir cubriendo gastos. Así que regresaron a su ciudad para intentarlo. Takao buscaba algo que se asemejase a su anterior trabajo. Pero la verdad es que al pisar la ciudad de nuevo, los espíritus le seguían sin descanso. Como en el anterior trabajo había sido despedido por faltas de asistencia, no estaba seguro ni de qué decir en las entrevistas. Por otro lado, Kai no había hecho nada en su vida, salvo ser piloto de carreras. Así que no sabía muy bien en que trabajos mirar.

Buscaban anuncios de trabajos en los periódicos, sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa del comedor de su antiguo apartamento, cuando el móvil de Takao sonó.

─¿Diga? ─preguntó al no conocer el número de teléfono que estaba grabado en el móvil.

─¿Takao Kinomiya?

─Sí. Soy yo. ¿Quién es? ─preguntó curioso.

─Soy el detective Masefield, de homicidios. ¿Me recuerdas? ─ante el silencio del peliazul, decidió continuar. ─Estaba estudiando el caso de Rei Kon y Mariah Won.

─Ah, sí. Le recuerdo. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número? No recuerdo habérselo dado.

─Es cierto, no me lo diste ─se echó a reír─. Me lo dio uno de los familiares de Mariah Won.

─¿Y para que me llama? ─preguntó mirando con cara de confundido a Kai, quien lo miraba de la misma forma.

─Tenemos otro caso de un joven desaparecido. Llevamos algunos meses intentando buscar pistas sobre esto. Pero estamos en un punto en el que la investigación no puede avanzar más.

─Vaya, lo siento.

─Bueno, verás. Te he llamado para ver si estarías interesado en ayudarnos. En estos dos casos en los que de alguna forma terminaste implicado, serviste de muchísima ayuda─.

Takao se rascó la nuca nervioso─. No sé qué decir.

─Te pagaremos por la ayuda, no te preocupes. Sé que quizá con el trabajo, no tengas mucho tiempo libre.

─Lo cierto es que ahora no tengo trabajo, pero… ─fue interrumpido por el otro.

─Entonces puedes trabajar con nosotros. Tienes buena intuición para esto. Y podrás ayudar a otras familias como hiciste en los otros dos casos.

─La verdad es que es tan repentino. No sé qué decir ─confesó.

─Mira, esto por teléfono, queda un poco frío. Así que si quieres podemos quedar en algún lugar para concretar los detalles y después te lo piensas. ¿Vale?

─Vale ─respondió inseguro.

─Toma nota de la dirección que te voy a dar ─explicaba el otro.

─Bien ─le dio la vuelta al periódico y en la parte superior, escribió una dirección, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kai─. Está bien. Adiós ─apretó el botón de colgar y miró a Kai.

─¿Quién era? ─preguntó el bicolor lleno de curiosidad.

─Era el detective Masefield. Quiere reunirse conmigo ésta tarde a las cinco en éste lugar para hablar conmigo. Cree que puedo serle de utilidad en otro caso de desaparición ─decía enseñándole el apunte que había tomado.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Por fin las dos se reúnen y se aclara todo lo que sucedió en el pasado. Yo creo que más de uno/a estaba esperando a que este momento por fin llegase. Pero aún más cosas quedan por salir.

Bueno, ahora quiero pedir perdón por haber publicado tan tarde, pero no tuve más remedio ya que tuve un pequeño accidente no hace mucho y tanto los brazos como el cuello, se me dañaron, aunque por fortuna no me rompí nada. Así que en los primeros meses ni escribir podía porque o me mareaba o me dolía la espalda y brazos considerablemente. Tuve que tomarme mi tiempo de reposo, ya que los brazos se me quedaban dormidos y de hecho no puedo coger todavía cosas de peso. Pido de nuevo perdón por la larga espera y espero que os haya gustado este capi.

Otra cosa, si entráis en mi profile, tengo una encuesta y sois libres de participar en ella.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kiray Himawari**

**Sol Yuki Uzumaki**

**Maritessa Pérez cortes**

**Hinamela**

**Hiika**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tanto Takao como Kai bajaron del taxi y miraron hacia el edificio que tenían a su izquierda. Era un edificio un poco deteriorado, al menos por fuera. Le hacía falta varias manos de pintura. Caminaron hacia la puerta acristalada de este y la abrieron a su paso. Frente a ellos había un mostrador en el que se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, con unos papeles en las manos, dispuesta a graparlos.

Takao se acercó a la mujer y esta cuando notó su presencia, enseguida le miró a los ojos.

–Hola. ¿Buscabais algo? –preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa al chico peliazul.

–Verá, tengo una cita con el señor Masefield.

–Oh, tú debes ser el joven Kinomiya –intuyó–. El señor Masefield debe de estar esperándolo en su despacho. Está en la segunda planta, tercera puerta a la izquierda. –Les informó a los jóvenes.

–Gracias –siguió hablando el peliazul, tomando después el ascensor que estaba a su derecha. Las escaleras estaban justo enfrente del ascensor, pero prefería evitar los pasillos, ya que era el punto de encuentro favorito de los fantasmas.

Tan pronto, llegaron a la segunda planta, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Caminaron hacia dónde la mujer había dicho y tocaron la puerta. Muy pronto, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico alto, de ojos verdes y cabello naranja.

–Hola, te estaba esperando –confesó animado el joven, dándose cuenta enseguida que el peliazul no había llegado solo–. Vienes acompañado, no me había dado cuenta –se hizo hacia un lado, abriendo la puerta de par en par–. Pasad por favor –les invitó.

La habitación era grande para una persona, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. Tenía tres escritorios. Uno en el centro, otro a la derecha de éste y otro a la izquierda. No tenía una gran decoración, ni siquiera tenía cortinas, sólo una persiana para evitar el sol a ciertas horas. Algunos cuadros colgaban de la pared, los cuales contenían algunos títulos. Varios armarios metálicos que contenían ficheros, estaban repartidos a lo largo del despacho. Un ordenador algo antiguo estaba sobre el escritorio principal. Todo eso pasó desapercibido para Takao, al sentir una presencia. Sin embargo, no podía verla aún.

–Tomad asiento, por favor –indicaba el detective, sentándose en su sillón giratorio, viendo cómo los recién llegados, se sentaban frente a él.

Kai se dio cuenta de que el detective no paraba de mirar a Takao– ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Kai un poco enfadado.

–¿Tenías antes ese tic en el ojo? –le preguntó el detective a Takao sin rodeos.

–Me da de vez en cuando –contestó, restándole importancia.

–Anda, mira. Ya ha parado –se respondió a sí mismo el detective con una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando Takao se percató de que la presencia que había estado sintiendo, estaba ahora justo al lado del detective.

Era una niña, de más o menos nueve o diez años de edad. Su cabello era bicolor anaranjado y vestía con una falda blanca y una blusa de manga corta azul cielo.

–Takao. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kai en un susurro, cogiéndole la mano. Aunque ya sabía que si el peliazul estaba mirando a un punto en concreto, era porque había visto algo.

–Bueno, el hecho de que te hubiese citado aquí Takao, era porque aquí nadie nos molestará. Me explico –decía el detective, viendo cómo ahora el peliazul lo miraba–. Me quedé muy sorprendido al ver cómo ayudaste en los demás casos, pero también veía cosas raras en ti. Me refiero al hecho de que supieses justamente pistas claves que tanto a mí como detective y a la policía, nos daba quebraderos de cabeza. Así que hablé con los familiares de las víctimas y me contaron ciertas cosas sobre ti. Les pedí tu dirección. Pero sólo tenían tu número de teléfono –silenció unos segundos–. Mira, no es que no crea en eso del más allá, pero es un poco… –intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas–… todo el mundo se puede llamar médium, vidente. No sé el término que te guste, la verdad –confesó sonriendo con nerviosismo–. Pero realmente no creo que haya muchas personas así. Está claro que siendo verdad que lo seas o no, ayudaste a encontrar esos cuerpos y ahora me gustaría que me ayudases con la investigación de ese niño –finalizó esperando la respuesta de Takao, aunque su silencio parecía indicar que se lo estaba pensando.

–Hasta no hace mucho tiempo, huía de los espíritus. Ni siquiera sabía el porqué, era el único que podía verlos. Como detective, supongo que habrá investigado mi pasado. Así que cualquiera pensaría que estoy majareta. Yo incluso, llegué a pensarlo. –Silenció unos segundos para luego continuar–. Esos espíritus vinieron a mí en busca de ayuda. Otro espíritu les había dicho que podía verlos y que les ayudaría con sus problemas, hablando con sus familiares para que después pudiesen descansar en paz. –Kai sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, recordando que él había sido el causante de eso–. Me reconfortó mucho el hecho de ver cómo la familia se quedaba más tranquila al saber que sus familiares descansaban por fin en paz. Y el ver cómo los espíritus podían cruzar la luz sin remordimientos y con una sonrisa. No sólo puedo verlos. Tengo premoniciones, sueños.

–Entonces no te dejan en paz –intuyó prestando atención.

Sonrió–. No quiero asustarle. Pero en estos momentos, hay una niña con nosotros.

–¿Aquí? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Está justo a su lado. Dice que es su sobrina Julia. Y que siempre la llamaba la niña de sus ojos.

Sonrió perplejo, a la vez que dejaba salir un suspiro–. Vaya –fue lo único que atinó a decir– ¿Siempre está conmigo?

–Siempre que puede –repetía las palabras del espíritu–. Quiere que sepas que no fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió. No fue culpa de nadie. Intentó comunicarse contigo, pero no sabía cómo.

–Julia, si sólo te hubiésemos encontrado unas horas antes –se llevó las manos a la cabeza con arrepentimiento–. Tenía nueve años cuando la secuestraron. Ahora tendría veinte –tragó la saliva con dificultad–. Encontramos a su asesino, pero ya era tarde para ella –sintió algo muy frío sobre su cabeza. Así que poco a poco la fue levantando y por inercia miró hacia su izquierda, viendo con sorpresa a su sobrina.

–Ese hombre no volverá a matar –habló la niña, mostrando una diminuta sonrisa. Llevó ahora su mano de la cabeza, a la mejilla de su tío–. Tengo que cuidar de Raúl. ¿Cuidarás tú de mamá por mí?

–Siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré –afirmó el ojiverde.

–Siempre serás mi tío favorito –decía la niña, viendo cómo ante esas palabras, su tío dejaba resbalar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

–Y tú siempre serás la niña de mis ojos.

–Quiero despedirme de mamá –confesó la niña, mirando a Takao– ¿Me ayudarás?

Takao sonrió–. Claro –respondió, viendo cómo tras decir estas palabras, la niña desapareció. Ante la mirada atónita del detective, Takao decidió avisarle–. Se ha ido, seguramente a casa de su madre.

–Yo os llevaré hasta allí –decía limpiándose las lágrimas y poniéndose en pie.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos estaban tumbados sobre la cama boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo, como si encontrasen algo interesante en el.

–Así que recapitulando. La única hermana del detective Brooklyn, Matilda. Dio a luz a gemelos. Raúl y Julia. Raúl murió al poco tiempo de nacer porque su salud era débil. Sólo quedaban Matilda y Julia, ya que el padre de la niña había muerto en un accidente de tren poco después de la muerte de Raúl. Secuestraron a la niña cuando Brooklyn trabajaba para la policía. Cuando encontraron a la niña, ya era tarde y cuando encontraron al asesino… –contaba Kai, cuando fue interrumpido por el menor.

–Estaba muerto frente a Brooklyn, quien dijo haberle disparado en defensa propia. Salió del cuerpo de policía y ahora trabaja por su cuenta como detective privado, investigando exclusivamente la desaparición de niños –finalizó Takao–. Pobre mujer. No ha tenido mucha suerte que se diga.

–Pero al menos has conseguido que se quede más tranquila –le recordó Kai.

–Es una suerte que Brooklyn también te haya contratado a ti –decía Takao sonriente, cambiando el tema.

–Seguro que no lo ha hecho porque quisiera. Estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho porque los has ayudado con su sobrina, y como le mencionaste que yo también estaba buscando trabajo, ha decidido devolverte el favor.

–Quien sabe. Pero lo que sí dijo, es que necesitaba a alguien para que le fuera archivando los casos. Alguien que le ayudase, ya que empieza a quedarse falto de personal.

–Pensaba que para esas cosas hacía falta un título como el tuyo.

–Y así es, pero supongo que para él, da lo mismo. De todas formas, ya hemos arreglado el hecho de que no teníamos trabajo. Y tenemos la suerte de que trabajaremos juntos. –sonrió–. Creo que no se puede pedir más. Así que ahora cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa –le preguntó girando la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarle.

El bicolor dejó de mirar el techo para cambiar su postura en la cama y estar más cómodo, poniéndose frente al peliazul–. No estoy preocupado por nada –contestó.

–Pues yo no diría eso –adoptó la misma postura que el bicolor – ¿Echas de menos competir?

Suspiró –Algunas veces. Pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse, tal y como lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora. Anda –se acercó hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla–. Descansa, que mañana tenemos que madrugar. Ya que me ha contratado en estas condiciones, será mejor dar lo mejor de mí. ¿No crees? –sonrió–. No creo que sea muy difícil eso de ordenar unos papeles. Así que cerremos los ojos y a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –le contestó.

–Buenas noches –le dio un beso en los labios y esperó la contestación de Takao mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Buenas noches –respondió cerrando los ojos.

El bicolor los abrió y se quedó mirando al peliazul. No podía contarle qué le preocupaba. Sabía que Takao se enfadaría al enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y que no podría ocultarle sobre todo a él, la verdad para siempre. Pero quería ahorrarle el sufrimiento el mayor tiempo posible. Además, él hasta ahora había pensado que lo sucedido quizá era casualidad y le había restado importancia. Hasta que un día lo vio claro y empezó a atar cabos sueltos.

_Flash Back_

El autobús llegó a la estación y ambos jóvenes bajaron del vehículo, cada uno con una maleta en la mano. Caminaban hacia delante, buscando la salida del edificio. Takao se detuvo en su caminar.

–Oye, Kai. ¿Vamos al servicio? No puedo aguantar más –le hizo saber, dejando la maleta que cargaba en el suelo.

Cogió la maleta que había soltado Takao–. Ve tú. Yo te espero aquí –decía apoyándose en un pilar del edificio que estaba cerca de él. Soltó tanto la maleta que él llevaba como la de Takao en el suelo, justo a su lado.

–Vale, no tardo –aseguró Kinomiya echando a correr hacia la izquierda, buscando los aseos.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el suelo. Había sido realmente relajante el hecho de haberse quedado un mes en la casa de los Morgan sin fantasmas a su alrededor. Le hubiese gustado estar más tiempo allí, pero la verdad es que necesitaba encontrar un trabajo. No podía depender siempre de la infinita ayuda por parte del peliazul. Así que ya era hora de ponerse las pilas. Alzó la cabeza para dar un suspiró que fue entrecortado de inmediato.

Frente a él, había un hombre vestido de época con un bombín en la cabeza, un bastón y un reloj de bolsillo colgado de su traje. Este miraba la hora y parecía algo desesperado. No sólo ese fantasma rondaba por ahí. Podía ver cómo ahora varios de ellos de distintas épocas, cruzaban frente a él tranquilamente. Niños, animales, ancianos, adultos…

¿Cómo podía ver a tantos? Normalmente los fantasmas se mostraban a alguien cuando ellos querían. Y dudaba que cientos de ellos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para que los mortales pudiesen verlos. Además, al juzgar por la gente que los cruzaba sin darse cuenta y la tranquilidad de los mismos, suponía que nadie más, salvo él, podía verlos.

¿Por qué? Takao tenía ese don, pero desde luego él jamás lo tuvo en su otra vida y dudaba que lo tuviese ahora. ¿Entonces qué estaba sucediendo ahí? ¿Sus sospechas acaso eran ciertas?

Frente a él, Takao llegaba más animado– ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos? –Al ver que Kai miraba hacia el frente para luego rehuirle la mirada, decidió preguntarle– ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido –afirmó, cogiendo de nuevo su maleta en mano, pero sin apartar la vista del bicolor.

–No es nada. Estoy un poco cansado por el viaje, eso es todo –cogió su maleta y con su mano libre agarró la mano libre de Takao para empezar a caminar.

_Fin Flash Back_

Se puso boca arriba en la cama y se arropó con las sábanas. Tendría que aprender a convivir con eso de ver a los espíritus, como hasta ahora lo había hecho Takao. Bueno, ya había sido un espíritu una vez, así que no se intimidaría tan fácilmente por ellos. El problema era otro y ese sí le daría un terrible dolor de cabeza. Empezó a sentirse cansado, así que poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tres años después…

El detective Brooklyn aparcó el coche frente al edificio del apartamento de Takao. Los casos en los que habían trabajo, se habían resuelto de distintas formas gracias a la ayuda del peliazul. Mientras Takao acompañaba al pelinaranja en las escenas de los crímenes o desapariciones, Kai era de una gran ayuda a la hora de llevar los documentos en la oficina. Claro estaba que Takao le había tenido que enseñar en casa algunos secretos para que agilizara el trabajo y no se le hiciese tan pesado el archivar expedientes. Tenían distintos horarios, pero ganaban bastante dinero y el fin de semana solían tenerlo libre, a no ser que hubiese algún caso de desaparición.

La verdad es que no se podían quejar. Ganaban dinero, trabajaban juntos y se amaban ¿Qué más podían pedir?

–Excelente trabajo, Takao. Saluda a Kai de mi parte y dile que le dejaré otro archivo sobre su mesa para que lo archive en el expediente.

Bajó del coche y miró al detective con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba la puerta–. Claro. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –dicho esto, vio cómo el menor cerró la puerta, así que encendiendo el intermitente para salir, empezó a alejarse.

Takao vio cómo el coche se alejaba, así que se dio media vuelta y entró al edificio por la puerta principal. Ya estaba oscureciendo y se preguntaba si Kai ya habría llegado. Iba a subir las escaleras, cuando al poner la mano en la barandilla una imagen le azotó la cabeza.

Kai estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo del comedor con la cabeza mirando hacia la izquierda según se entraba a la casa y a su alrededor había un líquido rojo a la altura de su pecho. Tan pronto como le desapareció la imagen, echó a correr escaleras arriba para llegar lo antes posible a su apartamento. El edificio tenía ascensor, pero tardaría más al tener que esperar que bajase. Definitivamente iría más rápido por las escaleras.

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón las llaves. La mano le temblaba y no podía meter la llave en la cerradura con la rapidez deseada. Finalmente cuando consiguió meter la llave, la giró hacia un lado y abrió la puerta, azotándola contra la pared. Sabía que detrás de la mesa, se encontraba Kai, así que sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacia allí y ahí estaba. Tirado en el suelo, con ese líquido alrededor.

–Kai –lo llamó, arrodillándose a su lado con nerviosismo. Miraba a su alrededor buscando a su espíritu y no lo veía, lo que significaba que aún "estaba vivo". Se fijó en el suelo. Al lado de Kai había una jarra tirada, que contenía parte del color rojo. Eso en parte le alivió ya que no era sangre de él.

–Kai –lo zarandeó con suaves movimientos– Kai, despierta. Por favor –pedía. Viendo que no despertaba, se puso de pie para ir a buscar la agenda que tenía en el primer cajón del mueble del comedor–. Llamaré a una ambulancia.

Abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la zona afectada por el golpe en la cabeza– ¡Ah! –se quejó y se empezó a incorporar despacio hasta quedar sentado.

Takao al escuchar esa queja ahogada, se dio la vuelta, soltando la agenda que tenía en las manos sin importar que esta cayera al suelo– ¡Kai! –tan rápido salió a su encuentro para abrazarle, que se dio un buen golpe contra el pecho de Kai.

–¡Au! –se quejó de nuevo el bicolor, sin dejarse de tocar la zona afectada con la mano.

–Lo siento –se disculpó intentando que el abrazo no fuese tan fuerte– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó soltándole para mirarle con preocupación– ¿Qué ha pasado?

–No lo sé. La vecina me había dado zumo de grosella negra. Lo último que recuerdo es que había sacado la jarra de la nevera y la iba a llevar a la mesa para cenar. –Miró al suelo–. Pero creo que nos hemos quedado sin zumo, por lo que veo.

Takao se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento–. Menos mal que sólo ha sido eso. He tenido una visión y… Me he llevado un susto de muerte. Pensaba que era sangre.

–Siento haberte asustado así. Pero seguramente me haya desmayado por el cansancio, no tiene importancia –le dijo llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla del menor–. Será mejor que limpiemos esto, esta mancha no se va tan fácil.

–Últimamente siempre estás cansado –decía mientras Kai se ponía de pie, imitándole segundos después.

–El trabajar duro es lo que da –le sonrió. Takao intentó imitarle la sonrisa, pero no podía–. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Simplemente es cansancio. –Se agachó para coger la jarra del suelo y la llevó al fregadero de la cocina. Cogió el estropajo y empezó a frotar la jarra. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todo eso hubiese sucedido. Pero si era cierto de que cada día se encontraba más cansado y eso no era normal. Tampoco el hecho de que ahora pudiese ver espíritus. No sabía hasta cuánto sabía Takao. Él no le había contado nunca nada, pero sus visiones se encargaban de contarle las cosas–. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué has visto en la visión?

–Pues tú estabas tirado en el suelo con un gran charco a tu alrededor que me hizo pensar que era sangre –comentó sin dejar de mirar el charco.

–Ya veo –agregó más aliviado–. No sueles tener muchas visiones de mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó de forma tonta, aunque quería asegurarse. Dejó la jarra en el escurreplatos después de enjuagarla y se dio la vuelta, esperando a que Takao le respondiese–. Y para una que tienes, no ha sido de las mejores –finalizó, viendo cómo el peliazul no dejaba de ver ese charco– Takao –lo volvió a llamar.

–¿Eh? –preguntó desconcertado, mirándole–. No. No –respondió sin saber muy bien a que había contestado–. Será mejor que limpie esto –mencionó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para coger la fregona y el cubo para poder recoger todo aquello.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Habían terminado de cenar y los dos tenían el pijama puesto. Takao estaba terminando de cepillarse los dientes y Kai estaba ordenando unos archivos sobre la mesa del comedor. Tenía un buen montón de carpetas sobre la mesa.

El peliazul salió del cuarto de baño y se quedó mirándole por unos segundos– ¿Vienes a la cama? –le preguntó, esperando su respuesta.

Le miró unos segundos–. Lo siento, pero esta noche creo que terminaré tarde también, así que no me esperes. Seguramente dormiré en el sofá otra vez.

–Últimamente tienes mucho trabajo. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? Así terminarás antes.

Sonrió –Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta, es mi trabajo –contestó volviendo a fijar su vista en los papeles.

–Vale, pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estoy –decía al tiempo que se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios–. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –contestó–. Te quiero –le dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero.

–Yo a ti –decía dándose media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación–. No te exijas.

–No lo haré –respondió sonriente, escuchando cómo la puerta de la habitación se cerraba.

El bicolor suspiró y miró el reloj. Eran las diez de la noche. No le llevaría mucho tiempo el terminar con dos de las carpetas, aunque prefería dormir en el sofá por otra razón que no era la del exceso de trabajo. Sólo se llevaba a casa todos esos documentos para así tener una coartada, porque en realidad, esos informes ya estaban rellenados de antes.

Serían las once cuando decidió tumbarse en el sofá y arroparse con la manta. Sabía que cuando cerrase los ojos, no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Así que era mejor adoptar una postura cómoda.

En cuanto cerró los ojos, el espíritu del bicolor salió de ese cuerpo que ahora permanecía inmóvil, flotando sobre este. Se quedó contemplando el cuerpo mientras se cruzaba de piernas, apoyando su codo sobre una de ellas y su mano sobre la mejilla. Ese era el motivo por el cual no quería pasar la noche con Takao. No olvidaría la primera vez que esto sucedió.

_Flash Back_

Dormía plácidamente junto a Takao, dejando como siempre su mano sobre la cadera del menor y su frente junto a la del otro. El día de hoy había sido muy activo y estaba realmente cansado.

De repente sintió cómo todo ese cansancio se había evaporado. Abrió los ojos, como si hubiese dormido más de diez horas. Su cabeza estaba despejada y… ¿Por qué estaba el techo tan cerca? Se dio media vuelta y lo que vio, le sorprendió.

Pudo ver el cuerpo que él había poseído junto a Takao. Pero él estaba casi en el techo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se miró las manos. Eran transparentes y estaba flotando sobre la cama. No había duda. Su espíritu había salido de ese cuerpo. ¿Por qué? No esperaba vivir para siempre, porque sabía que no sería así, pero pensaba que al menos su vida sería más larga. Vio cómo Takao se movió un poco, quizás iba a despertarse. Si Takao descubría eso, se sentiría mal. Y tan pronto como abriese los ojos, vería que Kai no estaba metido en el cuerpo y pronto lo buscaría. ¡Se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal! Tenía que evitarlo. Se metió con rapidez en el cuerpo y abrió los ojos, fijándose en cada detalle de los movimientos de Takao. Suspiró aliviado al ver que éste seguía profundamente dormido y no se había enterado de nada. Si cada noche iba a ser así, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto. La mentira no conducía a nada y sólo le haría más daño a ambos, pero por otro lado quería ahorrarle el sufrimiento a Takao el tiempo que estuviese en su mano.

_Fin Flash Back_

Al principio pensó que no podría regresar al cuerpo de nuevo. Pero cuando pudo regresar al cuerpo tras las prisas, se relajó un poco y vio que no había sido así. Por algún motivo que aún desconocía, ese cuerpo cada vez parecía rechazarlo más. Y ya empezaba a ver más cerca el momento en el que tendría que contarle la verdad a Takao.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se había dado de que la luz del comedor estaba encendida. Al escuchar un ruido, fue cuando por reflejo dejó de mirar "su cuerpo" para mirar hacia la otra dirección. Se quedó sorprendido al ver a Takao delante de la puerta de su habitación, con la boca entreabierta.

No sabía qué decirle al bicolor, ni por dónde empezar. Simplemente las palabras se atropellaban en su cerebro y no le dejaban reaccionar. Únicamente podía ver cómo el rostro de Kai seguía reflejando preocupación.

–Kai –por fin pudo articular– ¿Qué está sucediendo? –sabía que Kai no saldría de ese cuerpo por las buenas.

–Takao. Estoy bien… yo…

–Algo va mal, ¿verdad? –Miró hacia el suelo y silenció unos segundos, para apretar los puños–. Llevas muchas noches que no compartes cama conmigo. Te sientes continuamente cansado y dudo que sea por el trabajo. Y además siempre estás pensativo. Dime, ¿desde cuándo está sucediendo esto? Es más –le miró unos segundos, dejándole ver al bicolor cómo Takao intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar– ¿Pensabas contármelo algún día? –nada más hacer la pregunta, se dio media vuelta y se encerró en la habitación.

Kai cerró los ojos por unos segundos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con un fuerte golpe– Mierda –se quejó.

Realmente había sido descubierto con más rapidez de la que pensaba. Se apresuró a meterse en el cuerpo. Tan pronto lo hizo, abrió los ojos y se destapó. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación.

–Takao –al no recibir respuesta, cerró los ojos por unos minutos con pesar–. Voy a entrar. –Abrió la puerta y la luz de la habitación estaba encendida. Takao estaba sentado en la cama, le daba la espalda. Por lo que no podía verle aún la cara, pero se la imaginaba–. Sé que estás muy enfadado conmigo –se acercó hasta él con pasos lentos, hasta que finalmente se sentó a su lado.

–Me siento como un idiota.

–Pero no lo eres. Takao, los dos sabíamos que esto no podía durar para siempre. Aunque yo francamente no esperaba que tuviera este efecto. Cansancio, ver espíritus… –contaba con voz sedosa.

–Así que hasta puedes ver espíritus – asintió–. Genial –dijo en un tono que Kai no supo ni descifrar, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había confesado se reprendió por darle otro disgusto a Takao.

–Eso lo descubrí cuando regresamos de la casa de los Morgan, en la estación. Pensaba que las veces anteriores habían sido casualidad y quizás lo fueran en su momento. Pero ahora ya no lo son –decidió terminar de contar, ya que había metido la pata.

Takao recordó entonces las palabras de la señora Morgan–. La vida es muy corta, así que aprovechadla, porque sólo se vive una vez. Vivid al máximo cada instante. –Fue el mensaje que creyó le daba a los dos, pero en realidad se lo estaba dando a Kai–. Ya veo. Hay cosas que no puedes ver –cuando la señora Morgan le dijo esas palabras, pensó que se refería al hecho de que él no viera la posesión que había hecho Kai en el otro cuerpo, así que en ese momento no le dio importancia. Pero ahora comprendía lo que le había querido decir. No podía saber el tiempo de vida que le quedaba a Kai en ese cuerpo y eso le angustiaba. Tendría que vivir con él como si fuera cada momento el último que fuesen a pasar juntos.

–Se dice que un espíritu puede saber cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a un mortal. ¿Lo sabías? –preguntó el peliazul, intentando que su voz no se escuchase tan quebrada.

–Creo que la señora Morgan pudo verlo en ese momento. Yo he visto sólo algunos casos en los que los espíritus no cruzan al otro lado porque pueden ver que la hora de su ser querido está cerca. Así que deciden esperar para partir juntos al otro mundo. –Estiró su mano hasta el hombro de Takao y lo abrazó.

–Mi familia sabía que mi abuelo estaba enfermo y que tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, así que mientras que estuve viviendo con él, nunca me dejaron solo. Querían partir todos juntos. Pero supongo que no esperaron por mí, porque vieron que mi hora todavía no estaba cerca –decía empezando a sollozar. Se abrazó a Kai, girando su cuerpo para así adoptar una mejor postura– ¿Por qué el destino siempre se empeña en dejarme solo? Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando vi el zumo de grosella en el suelo. Sabía que algo andaba mal. –El bicolor escuchaba atentamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda–. Y después he tenido esa premonición en mi sueño, por eso me desperté y fui al comedor para ver cómo estabas.

–¿Qué premonición?

–Estabas preparado para partir, pero decidiste quedarte por mí –se separó un poco de Kai para poder mirarle a los ojos.

–Así que has visto el día que tomé posesión de este cuerpo.

–No sólo eso. La luz sigue estando ahí todavía para ti. No ha desaparecido ¿verdad? Te persigue para que la cruces, porque hace mucho tiempo que estás preparado para cruzarla, pero tú la evitas y la niegas.

El bicolor cerró los ojos con pesar, para después abrirlos de nuevo y asentir–. Así es, pero no puedo verla mientras que esté dentro de este cuerpo. Es más, me llama constantemente para que la cruce. Pero no quiero hacerlo –llevó su mano hasta la mejilla mojada del menor–. Puede que lo dejara todo resuelto en mi anterior vida, puede que como espíritu también. Pero quiero estar contigo hasta que este cuerpo me lo permita. Sentir tus besos, tus caricias… todo de ti.

El peliazul le rodeó el cuello–. Si de verdad quieres todo de mi, por favor, no me vuelvas a ocultar otra cosa así jamás, ¿entendido? –le preguntó sintiendo cómo las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por sus mejillas. El bicolor asintió rápidamente antes de darle un beso al menor–. Duerme conmigo –le pidió, viendo cómo Kai lo recostaba en la cama.

Hiwatari se puso de pie y apagó tanto la luz del comedor, como de la habitación y se metió en la cama con Takao, todo bajo la mirada de éste. Se abrazaron y se miraron unos segundos.

–Intenta descansar, mañana nos espera un día largo –mencionó Kai–. Yo te protegeré.

Al principio al peliazul le costaba conciliar el sueño tras ese duro golpe y Kai no quería cerrar los ojos, porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciese, su espíritu abandonaría su cuerpo. Y eso, en estos momentos, pondría más nervioso al peliazul y era lo que menos quería. Así que cuando comprobó que el peliazul dormía plácidamente, dejó que el cansancio lo invadiera por completo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Unos días habían pasado desde que Takao descubriera la verdad. Desde aquel incidente, los dos volvían a dormir juntos. Brooklyn notaba que los dos jóvenes estaban algo más distraídos que de costumbre, pero no sabía el motivo. Imaginó que tendrían algún problema del que preferían no hablar, ya que se si estuviesen peleados no se hablarían y era todo lo contrario.

El bicolor se encontraba en el despacho, mientras que los otros dos, se encontraban fuera, intentando resolver un caso. Tenía que hacer unas fotocopias así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la fotocopiadora con el folio en la mano. Abrió la tapa de la máquina y metió el folio en el interior, bajando de nuevo la tapa. Apretó los botones necesarios y la máquina se puso a funcionar. Se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y con los dorsos de las manos comenzó a frotárselos. Realmente estaba cansado. Se apartó las manos y miró hacia el suelo. Estaba comenzando a verlo borroso. Recordó que tuvo la misma sensación cuando se desmayó la anterior vez y derramó el zumo de grosella en el suelo.

Esa vez se escondió tras el sofá, al sentir cómo alguien quería abrir la puerta. Pudo regresar al cuerpo cuando Takao le dio la espalda al cuerpo para buscar el número de teléfono de la ambulancia.

Como pudo llegó hasta su mesa sin importarle que había dejado la máquina encendida haciendo su trabajo. Total, esta se detendría sola cuando hiciese la última fotocopia. Una vez que consiguió enfocar un poco la mesa, se sentó en la silla. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y colocó su cabeza sobre estos. De esa manera sabía al menos que ese cuerpo no recibiría otro golpe tan brusco como el de la otra vez. Al volverse espíritu no sentiría el dolor, claro estaba. Pero sí que lo sentiría al regresar al cuerpo. Después de todo, todavía tenía un chichón en la cabeza del anterior golpe. Así que cerró los ojos sin ya poder evitarlo e inmediatamente el espíritu salió de su cuerpo.

Suspiró cuando vio el cuerpo que cuidadosamente él había dejado ahí. No sabía qué hacer para no sentirse tan agotado. Y nada parecía indicarle que aquello iba a desaparecer y sentirse mejor cada día. Ya no le bastaba con dejar descansar ese cuerpo durante la noche, sino que además debía de darle algún tiempo antes de regresar a él. Se acercó flotando hasta el reloj que colgaba de la pared que estaba frente a él. Eran las una y media. Le daría media hora para que así el cuerpo descansara un poco. Como su horario de la mañana terminaba a las dos y media, no se podía permitir darle más tiempo. Si hacía falta, se acostaría mucho antes que todas estas noches anteriores, en las que ya incluso, se acostaba antes que Takao.

Utilizaría su poder de espíritu para seguir haciendo su trabajo en la medida que pudiese hacerlo. Después de todo estaba todavía en el trabajo y no se iba a quedar adorando a un cuerpo que descansaba, ¿verdad?

Así que se puso manos a la obra y siguió con lo que hacía.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Media hora había pasado y Kai miró de nuevo al cuerpo.

-Bien, vamos allá –dijo preparado para meterse en el cuerpo. Lo hizo despacio, entrando por la espalda, pero no pasó ni un segundo, cuando salió del cuerpo como si le hubiesen dado una patada. Parpadeó un par de veces confuso y enarcó una ceja. Negó con la cabeza, pensando que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Así que intentó entrar de nuevo, pero recibió la misma respuesta. Tan pronto salió otra vez del cuerpo, frunció un poco el ceño. Al igual que un perro gira alrededor de su dueño, rodeó un par de veces el cuerpo, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese, sin importarle que atravesase las cosas en su camino. Decidió meterse esta vez por el lado, pero sucedió lo mismo-. Esto no pinta bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El detective y el peliazul terminaban de despedirse del niño que habían encontrado. El tío de ese niño que ya era un espíritu, le había contado a Takao dónde se encontraba su sobrino secuestrado. Fue en el momento en el que el peliazul le acarició la cabeza al niño, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Es mi móvil –decía Kinomiya a la vez que lo cogía del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Al mirar la pantalla vio cómo decía Masefield. Miró hacia Brooklyn el cual le sonrió- ¿No me estás llamando tú?

-Yo no –contestó al tiempo que se despedía con la mano de la familia y empezaban a caminar.

De inmediato Takao cayó en la cuenta de que se trataría de Kai y que algo sucedía, así que se apresuró a contestar- ¿Diga?

-Takao.

-Kai. ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupado.

-Será mejor que vengas a la oficina. Lo antes que puedas.

-Ya hemos terminado por aquí, así que le pediré al detective que me acerque a la oficina lo antes posible, ¿vale? Ya voy para allá.

-Aquí te espero –contestó colgando el teléfono de la oficina.

Brooklyn vio cómo Takao se guardó el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Parecía nervioso- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el detective, abriendo la puerta del coche nada más llegar a él.

-Necesito que me lleves a la oficina lo antes posible –decía entrando en el coche, poniéndose el cinturón con prisas-. No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero Kai no me llamaría si no tuviese una buena razón –explicaba al tiempo que Brooklyn arrancaba el coche.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Subía las escaleras del edificio todo lo rápido que podía. A cada paso que daba, sentía que su mal presentimiento crecía. Brooklyn intentaba seguirle el paso, aunque Takao era realmente rápido cuando corría. Finalmente el peliazul jadeante se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho del detective. Miró apresurado hacia izquierda y derecha para verificar que nadie estaba en el pasillo. Salvo por algún fantasma que otro, no había nadie, ni siquiera Brooklyn. ¿Dónde se había metido? Bueno eso daba igual. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, viendo cómo Kai estaba como espíritu frente a sus ojos y el cuerpo que éste había estado utilizando estaba apoyado en la mesa de la derecha. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, echando el seguro.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó jadeante por la falta de aire.

–No puedo entrar.

Silenció unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar– ¿Cómo qué no puedes entrar?

–Como lo oyes. Lo he intentado varias veces, pero es como si me diesen una patada. Salgo despedido en cuanto intento entrar.

–Quizás necesites más tiempo. Anoche hicimos… –se sonrojó–… ya sabes y puede que eso lo haya agotado más de la cuenta. –En ese momento ambos jóvenes escucharon cómo intentaban abrir la puerta y luego la tocaban.

–Takao –lo llamaba Brooklyn– ¿Va todo bien?

–El problema va a ser él –añadió Kai cruzándose de brazos–. No podrás sacar el cuerpo de aquí si no es con su ayuda. –Le hizo ver– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Tendremos que contarle la verdad, aunque creo que después de esto nos quedaremos sin trabajo– afirmó dándose la vuelta. Llevó su mano hasta el cerrojo y lo quitó, permitiendo al pelinaranja entrar–. Adelante –le invitó a entrar, aunque ese era su propio despacho.

Nada más entrar, el ojiverde vio el cuerpo que él conocía como el de Kai con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, durmiendo– ¿Se encuentra bien tu novio?

–Más o menos –contestó cerrando la puerta y echándola con el seguro de nuevo.

–Oye, no te ofendas, Takao. Pero no le pago para que se eche a dormir. Si está enfermo puedo llevarle al hospital y después a tu casa.

–No será necesario. Estará bien, o eso espero. Detective…–no le dio tiempo a continuar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por el ojiverde.

–Os tengo dicho a Kai y a ti que no me habléis de usted. No me gusta. Brooklyn –le recordó.

–Cómo sea. Tengo que hablar con usted –rectificó –…contigo sobre un tema muy delicado, así que será mejor que tomes asiento.

–Prefiero estar de pie.

–Una cena en el restaurante más caro de la zona a que se desmaya cuando le cuentes la verdad.

–No es justo, así sales ganando –contestó Takao, mirando hacia Kai. Cuando Takao volvió su vista al detective, se dio cuenta de que éste le miraba sin comprender.

–¿Con quién hablas? –Preguntó y entonces cayó en la cuenta–. Hay alguien aquí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, aparte de los tres. Hay un fantasma –viendo cómo Takao asentía, siguió hablando– ¿Y de quién se trata?

–De Kai.

Al escuchar eso, Brooklyn miró rápidamente al cuerpo sin vida que había en la mesa–. ¿En serio? Vaya, Takao. No sabes cómo lo siento. Yo… no sé qué decir para reconfortaros a los dos. –decía con preocupación.

–Se está haciendo la idea equivocada, Takao –decía Kai, apareciendo frente a Brooklyn. Éste dio un pequeño respingo hacia atrás.

–Detective. Él es Kai.

–¿Qué Kai? –preguntó confundido.

–Su Kai –respondió el bicolor.

El pelinaranja miró hacia el cuerpo un momento. Piel morena, ojos verdes, cabello moreno. Miró ahora al espíritu. Vestía con un traje de cuero que estaba rasgado y manchado de sangre. Sus ojos eran carmesí, su cabello bicolor grisáceo y era mucho más alto que el otro Kai que él había conocido. No se parecían en nada.

–No lo entiendo –finalizó.

–La historia es larga y complicada, así que yo que tú, me sentaba y escuchaba atentamente –decía Kai con seriedad.

–Vale –respondió casi con rapidez, dirigiéndose a su asiento para finalmente sentarse en el. Frente a él, se sentó Takao y a su lado Kai flotaba con los brazos cruzados–. Bien. Soy todo oídos –se inclinó en la mesa y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa, para escuchar la historia de ambos jóvenes.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Y esa es nuestra historia –finalizó el peliazul.

El detective estaba estupefacto. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que eso fuese posible. Que esos dos estuvieran teniendo ese tipo de relación. Ahora entendía porqué los dos parecían tan preocupados en este tiempo. Además de que partía de la base que eso era antinatural. Pero desde que trabajaba con Takao codo con codo, se había dado cuenta de que había otra realidad, otro mundo.

–Se ha quedado en shock –habló Kai para romper el hielo, viendo cómo Masefield era incapaz de cerrar la boca mientras pensaba.

–¿Estás bien, Brooklyn? –Preguntó el peliazul con preocupación–. Sé que esto es duro de digerir.

–Bueno –dejó escapar el pelinaranja casi en un suspiro. Se echó hacia atrás, apontocando la espalda en el respaldo de su sillón giratorio. Se llevó ambas manos tras la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos. Se mordió el labio inferior y mientras miraba hacia el techo, giraba el cuerpo de derecha a izquierda, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

–Ahora parece que encuentra algo interesante en el techo –decía Kai con sorna, a lo que Takao respondió con una mirada severa–. Vale, no ha tenido gracia.

–Lo vuestro –rompió el silencio por fin Masefield–, es simplemente raro. Paranormal. –Abandonó esa postura, para mirar a ambos–. Perdón por la palabra que voy a utilizar, pero… Takao, el que tú puedas ver espíritus, es algo raro y a la vez asombroso. Pero esto. Enamorarte de alguien que está muerto. Es un poco fuerte.

–Ya lo sé, aunque no se elige de quien se enamora –contestó el peliazul.

–Tienes razón. Y eso no lo vamos a discutir y no me voy a meter en vuestra relación. Pero si que tengo algunas dudas –explicaba en un tono pausado y tranquilizador.

–Dispara –intervino Kai, dándole a entender que empezase rápido a preguntar–. De todas formas lo vas a hacer.

–Son muchas. De hecho tengo tantas en la cabeza, que no me dejan pensar con claridad, pero… creo que empezaré por estas. ¿Cuándo le hiciste la llamada a Takao, ya estabas fuera del cuerpo? –Vio al bicolor asentir, así que siguió con las preguntas–. Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste para llamarle por teléfono?

–Es complicado de explicar. Pero lo hice canalizando mi rabia.

–¿Tu rabia?

Takao decidió intervenir–. Todos los espíritus guardan algún sentimiento antes de morir. En el caso de Kai, por su muerte prematura, fue rabia. En el caso de otros espíritus es el amor, la tristeza, el miedo, la codicia, la envidia… –explicaba el peliazul– Ya has presenciado en un par de ocasiones, cómo los objetos vuelan en las casas, o cómo mueven ciertos objetos. Según el sentimiento que tuviesen, así de fuerte será su poder.

–De no ser porque estuviste conmigo, hubiese salido corriendo –añadió Masefield.

Takao le sonrió–. Es lo más normal del mundo, créeme. Los espíritus en ocasiones, pueden meterse en los sueños. Si dejaron algo a medias, pueden incluso mandarte visiones o intentar comunicarse contigo mediante mensajes. El ejemplo más claro que he tenido hasta ahora, ha sido cuando estuve en la casa de los Morgan, ayudando a dos espíritus. Madre e hija. Las dos estaban separadas. La niña en la casa, esperando mi regreso para que la ayudase y la madre en la autovía. A raíz de mi accidente, tuve el mismo sueño todas las noches, durante todos estos años, hasta el día en que resolví el caso. Siempre pensé que el soñar cómo teníamos el accidente, era un trauma que me quedó. Pero cuando tras las pistas y las visiones conseguí reunirme con la señora Morgan, descubrí que ella me mandaba esos sueños. Quería indicarme dónde se encontraba.

–Un día me mencionaste que una espíritu había estado involucrada contigo de cierta forma en el accidente. Así que te referías a ellas –al ver que el menor asentía, decidió continuar– ¿Qué clase de pistas te llegó a mandar?

–Una noche, encendió la tele y lo único que se veían imágenes de autovías en todos los canales. Otra vez, para decirme que murieron ahogadas, el techo se llenó de goteras. Las fotos emanaban agua. Y las escaleras de una trampilla que conducían a una habitación secreta, parecían un riachuelo. Pero esa es otra historia, necesitaría otra tarde para contártela, si es que quieres saberla. El sentimiento que movía a esa mujer era la culpabilidad.

–¿Y esa mujer podía hacer todo eso desde tan lejos?

–Nosotros tenemos más poder del que te puedes llegar a imaginar –interrumpió Kai.

Brooklyn silenció unos segundos antes de continuar con las preguntas– Cuando Kai, está dentro de ese otro chico. ¿A quién ves de los dos?

Kai miró entonces al peliazul, esperando su respuesta–. Está claro que todas las personas y tu, veis a ese chico que está ahí –miró hacia el cuerpo ahora sin vida del joven, regresando su vista al detective–. Pero yo veo el cuerpo y el rostro de Kai. Únicamente veo el otro cuerpo, cuando Kai no está en el. En mi caso por poder ver a los espíritus es distinto.

El bicolor miró el reloj de pared. Habían pasado dos horas más desde que Takao llegó. Así que intentaría entrar de nuevo en el cuerpo. Voló hasta el cuerpo y se metió por detrás, bajo la atenta mirada de Brooklyn y Takao.

Esta vez el bicolor consiguió entrar. Así que abrió los ojos y cambió su postura, irguiendo su cuerpo en el asiento.

El peliazul se apresuró a acercase hasta Kai– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

–Cansado. Muy cansado –reconoció. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le costaba.

–Será mejor que te ayudemos a bajar –decía Takao, pasando uno de los brazos de Kai alrededor de su cuello.

–Os llevaré hasta tu apartamento. Le daré la tarde libre a Kai si lo necesita, y si mañana no se encuentra bien, no hace falta que venga a trabajar –explicaba Brooklyn, imitando a Takao en el gesto.

–Intenta caminar –decía el peliazul.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Hinamela:**Bueno, lo del accidente no fue tan grave, pero si que me dejó durante unos meses un poco inútil por así decirlo. Pero bueno, el tiempo ya va curando la cosa poco a poco. Ahora sólo falta que no coja algo de mucho peso y ya está. Volviendo al fic, como tu misma decías en el capi anterior. Realmente fue duro para Takao tener que ayudar a alguien que prácticamente había matado a su familia, pero comprendía a la vez que Judy no lo había hecho con mala intención, sino todo lo contrario. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, ya que aquí se desvela parte de otro misterio, (porque Kai estaba tan pensativo en la casa de los Morgan) que se terminará resolviendo en el próximo capi.

**Kiray Himawari:**aquí tienes la continuación del capi, en la que se explica un poco que está pasando con Kai. Me alegra saber que te gustó mucho el anterior capi, ojalá y este te guste también y no te decepcione.

**Megan Hiwatari****: **hola, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Me alegra ver que sigues pasándote por aquí de vez en cuando y que te sigue gustando el fic. Y sí, a Kai le urgía estar ya con Takao y sus motivos dio. El pobre sabía desde que estuvo en la casa de los Morgan que algo no andaba bien y prefería adelantarse por si acaso.

**:**Gracias por decir que mi fic es excelente. Realmente me alegra que te guste esta historia. Mi intención es que todos disfrutéis de la lectura. Y pues sí, acertaste en la parte de que se hacen detectives paranormales, jajaja. Más Takao que Kai, pero bueno. La pregunta que me hiciste, creo que ya se respondió casi sola. Pero aún faltan cosas por suceder que puede que a más de uno, deje sorprendido.

**Sol Yuki Uzumaki:**espero que este capi también te haya gustado. La verdad es que parece que el destino se empeña en hacer sufrir a estos dos de nuevo. ¿Cómo acabará? Gracias por el fic que me estás escribiendo, esperaré la continuación.

**Takaita Hiwatari:**como ves hermanita, los dos tienen suerte de poder trabajar juntos ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Eso es lo que angustia a Takao y a Kai. ¿Qué piensas que sucederá ahora? Espero que te siga gustando el transcurso de la historia, ya que este fic lo escribí para ti.

**Maritessa ****Pérez Cortes: **espero que el capi te haya gustado. Aunque puede que ahora te surjan otras dudas, que en el próximo capi serán desveladas.

**DANHK: **pues sí, ya me encuentro algo mejor de lo del accidente, pero las contracturas son para siempre, así que la sigo teniendo. Volviendo al fic, lo cierto es que la pobre mujer cargaba con mucha culpabilidad por tantas muertes, incluidas las de sus hijas y la suya propia. Y no, Kai no terminó de repartidor de pizzas, jajaja. Espero que te guste como se está desarrollando la historia, aunque todavía quedan algunas cosas por suceder.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Hiwatari era soltado con cuidado en el sofá por ambos chicos. En cuanto su espalda tocó el respaldo del sofá, se sintió aliviado de no tener que caminar más.

–Te traeré un vaso de agua –decía Takao al tiempo que iba a la cocina.

Kai observó que Brooklyn lo miraba con atención–. He dejado las fotocopias que me pediste hechas. La mayoría de los archivos están guardados y pasados al ordenador de tu mesa. Los del departamento de policía quieren que te pases mañana por la mañana para lo del papeleo. Terminaré el resto del trabajo que me ha quedado mañana, más el trabajo que haya por hacer. –le explicaba al tiempo que Takao dejaba el vaso de agua en una de sus manos.

–A pesar de tu estado, lo haces muy bien. Mañana no es necesario que te pases a trabajar si te encuentras tan decaído –vio que ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, para luego mirarle a él con preocupación. Rápidamente negó con las manos–. Tranquilos, no estoy pensando en despedirte ni nada por el estilo. Me hace mucha falta tu servicio y no voy a prescindir de ti tan fácilmente. Me refiero a que quizás trabajes más cómodo en casa si no te puedes desplazar hasta el trabajo. Te traería los archivos aquí y un viejo ordenador que tengo en casa, para que pases ahí la información.

–¿Y qué hay de las fotocopias? –preguntó Kai antes de empezar a beberse el agua.

–Eso puedo hacerlo yo. Esa máquina es rápida, así que no tardará tanto.

–Te lo agradecemos, Brooklyn. Otro en tu lugar, nos hubiese despedido sin miramientos al saber la verdad –decía el peliazul, viendo cómo Kai dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

El pelinaranja sonrió y a continuación se miró su reloj de pulsera–. Son cerca de las 5 de la tarde. Se ha hecho bastante tarde para comer y ya tendríamos que estar en el trabajo. –silenció unos segundos–. Takao, te doy la tarde libre.

–¿Estás seguro? –respondió confuso.

–Segurísimo –contestó, dándose media vuelta para ir en busca de la puerta–. Bueno. Más tarde traeré esos archivos y el ordenador –les avisó, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta para finalmente tirar de la puerta.

–Brooklyn –le llamó el bicolor, haciendo que el detective lo mirase–. Gracias.

Sonrió– .No hay porqué darlas. Hasta luego –les despidió, escuchando la misma contestación por parte de los otros dos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Takao se sentó junto a Kai en el sofá, viendo cómo Brooklyn cerraba la puerta tras de sí– ¿Te encuentras un poco mejor?

–Un poco –contestó para tranquilizarle, aunque la verdad es que no era así–. Esto va a ser duro, ya que no hay marcha atrás. El tiempo se agota y eso es evidente –juntó su frente contra la de Takao–. Sólo me queda disfrutar del tiempo que me queda, contigo. –le susurraba tiernamente.

–Pensé que envejeceríamos juntos. Que nos casaríamos y seríamos felices. –le respondió y le habló en el mismo tono.

–Yo también. De hecho compré los anillos de boda para pedirte matrimonio, y ya tenía escogida la capilla, pero…

–¿Qué? –preguntó separándose para mirarle.

–Sí. Fue hace más de un año. Pero viendo la situación en la que me encontraba por aquel entonces y la que me encuentro ahora –negó con la cabeza–. No quiero convertirte en un hombre casado, para que al poco tiempo seas viudo. No todos los gays ven eso bien.

–Idiota –le sonrió con nostalgia, al saber lo que le esperaba–. Estemos casados o no, para mí, tú eres mi marido y siempre lo vas a ser.

–¿Y qué pasa si un día decides casarte de nuevo? No es lo mismo decirle a alguien soy soltero a soy viudo.

–No te preocupes por eso, no me casaré con otro.

–Pues no sabes el alivio que me das, porque si todos nos encontramos allí arriba, eso va a ser un tremendo lio –aclaró con evidencia.

–Jajaja –se echó a reír, por la ocurrencia del bicolor.

Sonrió al ver que su broma había alegrado por unos segundos a Takao–. Ahora en serio, Takao. Yo pensaba que Yuriy sería mi único amor y no ha sido así. Tú también puedes cambiar de opinión, aunque ahora no pienses así.

El peliazul cogió de ambas mejillas al bicolor–. Escúchame bien, Kai. Porque sólo te lo diré una vez. O te casas conmigo, o yo me caso contigo. Tú eliges.

Silenció unos segundos para meditarlo. Sabía que Takao no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente–. Prefiero casarme contigo –vio una sonrisa de felicidad en el peliazul–, pero lo haré con una condición –silenció unos segundos–. Si esto no te causa más dolor del necesario.

–Eso está hecho –le besó en los labios para finalizar su trato– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo será el gran día?

–Como estamos escasos de tiempo… Mañana, cuando se termine el horario de la mañana en el trabajo. Pero Brooklyn tendrá que llevarnos ante la capilla. No creo que me pueda mover hasta allí por mí mismo. Así que cuando venga, le explicaré los detalles –decía abrazando al peliazul.

–Gracias, me haces muy feliz. Tendremos una alianza que jamás nadie podrá romper. Ni siquiera el tiempo. –decía correspondiendo el abrazo.

–Espero que con esto luego no te cause más dolor del necesario –le hizo saber, aunque sabía que quisiera o no, realmente terminaría siendo así.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente…

Takao bajó del coche y observó la capilla que Kai había elegido. Realmente parecía una iglesia en miniatura. Era pequeña, acristalada en la mayoría de sus partes. Sus vidrios eran de colores, formando algunos dibujos. Las paredes eran de piedra y la puerta principal tenía forma de un arco ojival gótico.

El bicolor se apoyó en el hombro del detective para salir del coche.

–Creo que podré caminar solo. Me encuentro menos cansado que ayer –le informó Kai al pelinaranja–. No tardaremos mucho –avisó, empezando a caminar junto a Takao. El peliazul al verlo llegar, le cogió la mano y sonrió. Por suerte, desde la acera hasta la capilla, había una leve rampa de cemento, indicando la entrada de la misma. Alrededor había césped, árboles y flores.

–Yo os espero aquí –les hizo saber Brooklyn, apoyándose en el maletero del coche.

Tan pronto llegaron a la gran puerta de madera que estaba abierta, la cruzaron.

Takao se quedó maravillado con el interior. El sitio no era muy grande, pero era sencillo y bonito. Había tres pasillos y cuatro filas de bancos. El pasillo que quedaba en medio era el más largo de los tres. Los de los laterales, apenas tenían doce bancos, colocados de forma que todos mirasen hacia el altar. El techo era toda una bóveda de crucería, que llegaban hasta el suelo apoyadas por más arcos y columnas.

Algunos candelabros blancos, en lugar de velas, tenían bombillas, ya que los candelabros que había antiguamente habían sido sustituidos por los de este siglo. Colgaban por encima de sus cabezas, al estar atados con fuertes cuerdas desde columna a columna.

Había cuatro confesionarios de madera, repartidos en las esquinas de la capilla. La luz del sol entraba con intensidad por los cristales de colores, lo que le daba un toque mágico al mirar hacia el altar. Parecía que estuviesen echando desde el cielo purpurina.

Rosas blancas adornaban ciertas partes del lugar y alguna que otra rosa roja. Podía apreciarse cómo las columnas que sujetaba el arco de medio punto antes de terminar en crucería en el techo, no obstruían el lugar. Todo lo contrario, estaban bien repartidas y dejaban ver un enorme hueco en el centro.

Kai decidió hablar–. Esto más que una capilla parece una iglesia. Pero en cuanto la vi, me gustó –susurró, al estar en un sitio sagrado. A esas horas de la tarde no había nadie allí, ni siquiera el propio cura–. La construyó un arquitecto italiano en el siglo diecisiete. Al parecer en esa época, se llevaba el estilo gótico en Italia y creo que es la única capilla que hay por los alrededores.

Miró a Takao unos segundos y le ofreció su brazo. Takao sonrió y lo aceptó, empezando a caminar lentos por el pasillo, como hace una pareja de novios el día de su boda.

–Se supone que uno de los dos, debería estar esperando al otro cerca del altar –mencionó Takao sin dejar de avanzar.

–No tenemos padrinos para que te acompañe y te entregue a mí. No hay cura y tampoco vamos vestidos con traje para la ocasión –comentó al ver que iban vestidos con ropa normal– ¿Te hubiese gustado tener invitados?

–Eso me da igual –le restó importancia–. Tú y yo, somos los testigos perfectos para nuestra boda. ¿No crees?

Kai miró a su alrededor, al ver cómo algunos espíritus atravesaban las ventanas para entrar a la iglesia y otros ya estaban sentados en los bancos–. Parece que nuestra boda no va a ser tan íntima –finalizó deteniéndose frente al altar–. Iremos directos al grano. Creo que eso es una gran ventaja– apreció, ya que así se ahorrarían la misa. Se hurgó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar los dos anillos que guardaba. Cogió la mano derecha de Takao para comenzar a decír de forma sedosa–. No puedo prometerte grandes cosas, ni mucha felicidad. Sólo puedo prometerte que mi amor por ti nunca morirá, aunque yo lo haga. Si el cielo existe y realmente puedo verte desde allí, no dudes que te cuidaré, al igual que he estado haciéndolo hasta ahora –carraspeó–. Yo, Kai Hiwatari. Te tomo a ti, Takao Kinomiya por esposo. Y prometo serte fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe– sonrió–. Hasta el fin de mis días –corrigió, total, él ya estaba muerto. –colocó el anillo con cuidado en el dedo anular con una sonrisa cómplice que el peliazul correspondió de inmediato. Le entregó a Takao el otro anillo que guardaba aún en la mano.

El peliazul cogió la mano derecha de Kai y empezó a hablar de la misma forma que Kai había hecho minutos antes–. Nos conocimos en extrañas circunstancias, de eso no hay duda. Pero conseguiste que te abriera mi corazón y que venciera mis temores. Eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar, porque mi camino estaba marcado por la soledad hasta que te conocí. Puede que ahora el camino sea doloroso y con trabas, pero estoy seguro de que en la otra realidad, nuestra felicidad seguirá adelante y eso nadie nos lo podrá arrebatar jamás– le sonrió–. Yo, Takao Kinomiya. Te tomo a ti, Kai Hiwatari por esposo. Y prometo serte fiel, hasta el fin de mis días. –colocó el anillo en el lugar correspondiente, para acto seguido coger las dos manos de Kai y mirarle con una sonrisa.

–Ahora va eso de besarnos –añadió Kai, ya que nadie lo iba a decir por ellos.

El detective que estaba observándolo todo junto a la puerta, vio cómo los dos se acercaron para unir sus labios. Pronto los vio abrazarse para continuar con lo que hacían. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

Así que habían decidido casarse aunque sus circunstancias no eran las mejores para los dos. Cuando Kai habló con él la tarde anterior cuando fue a dejar el ordenador y lo demás en la casa de Takao, sólo le comentó que querían ver una capilla. Él no preguntó el porqué, simplemente se limitó a llevarlos a ese lugar, si ese era deseo de ambos, no iba a negarse. Dio por hecho que el bicolor quería confesarse ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba en este mundo. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que Kai ya estaba muerto, eso no tenía mucho sentido.

Había prometido quedarse a esperar fuera. Pero su curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando y también el ver esa capilla por dentro, pudo más que su promesa. Así que ahora, ahí estaba. Mirando cómo los que consideraba sus amigos, separaban sus labios para hacer su abrazo más estrecho. Aplaudió por la emoción del momento, sin importarle que fuese descubierto. Cuando se percató de que los recién casados no miraban hacía él, imaginó que no era el único que aplaudía, y que eso tendría que estar lleno de espíritus.

Todos los fantasmas ahí presentes, comenzaron a aplaudir en cuanto el peliazul y el bicolor unieron sus labios. Estaba claro que no había sido una ceremonia muy normal, pero igual era una boda.

Los recién casados se separaron del abrazo y se miraron con complicidad. Se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron a andar por el pasillo hacia delante. Podían sentir cómo de diversas formas, los espíritus les felicitaban y les aplaudían. Casi al mismo tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que Brooklyn estaba ahí parado, cerca de la puerta, aplaudiendo.

–Enhorabuena a los dos –les felicitó tan pronto llegaron hacia él. Se acercó hasta ellos y lo abrazó uno por uno, escuchando dos agradecimientos como respuesta.

–Podías haberte sentado en un banco –habló Takao con una sonrisa.

–No quería interrumpir de alguna forma vuestra intimidad. Además, las bodas siempre me han hecho llorar –confesó con una sonrisa–. Si llego a saber esto con más antelación os hubiese hecho un regalo –decía al tiempo que salía por la puerta para ir a la calle, seguido de cerca por los otros dos.

–No es necesario que nos regales nada –le restó importancia Kai.

Brooklyn chasqueó los dedos–. Ya lo tengo –dijo dándose media vuelta para mirarles, al tiempo que se detenía–. Os doy una semana de vacaciones. Me gustaría daros más, pero los casos no pueden esperar por mucho tiempo –reconoció, rascándose la cabeza–. Así podréis pasarla juntos. Como si fuera vuestra luna de miel. Si no queréis viajar, al menos podéis estar en casa, juntos. ¿Qué me decís? No es tan mala idea, ¿verdad?

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Kai.

–Segurísimo. Sabré apañármelas yo solo. Tranquilos –aseguró con tranquilidad.

El peliazul decidió entonces hablar–. Si ese va a ser tu regalo, lo tomaremos con gusto –sonrió–. Muchas gracias.

–Pues no hay nada más que hablar. Os llevaré de vuelta a casa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La semana prometida, estaba a punto de pasar. Mañana tendrían que regresar al trabajo. Los dos estaban sentados en la cama. Sus espaldas estaban apoyadas en los cojines, y estos a su vez en el cabecero de la cama. La cabeza de Takao estaba apoyada en el hombro del mayor, mientras acariciaba una de las manos de su marido.

–¿No te aburres de estar aquí tumbado conmigo? –preguntó el bicolor mirando hacia la pared del frente–. Lo único que te he podido ofrecerte en esta semana que Brooklyn nos ha dado, ha sido hacerte una vez el amor en la noche de bodas. Ni siquiera hemos salido a dar un paseo. Sólo he podido andar de aquí al sofá y del sofá a la cama.

–Para mí con que estés a mi lado, es suficiente –sonrió abandonando su mano para abrazarlo como pudo.

–Ya, pero esto no es vida. Te mereces algo mejor, Takao –le dijo rodeándole con sus brazos–. No he querido hablar del tema antes, porque era nuestra luna de miel y no quería estropearla. Pero los dos sabemos que el momento se acerca. Es más, he decidido que mañana me despediré de ti.

El peliazul se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos– ¿Mañana? –preguntó guardando silencio al ver cómo el bicolor guardaba silencio y le asentía.

Kai llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas morenas, para hacer que el peliazul lo mirase–. Te quiero y lo sabes. Se me parte el alma de pensar que te dejaré aquí y yo no podré verte en un tiempo. –El peliazul empezó a sollozar al tiempo que agarró las manos de Kai─. Sé que de seguir en esta situación, me quedaré postrado en una cama sin poder moverme y en el peor de los casos, no podré volver a entrar en este cuerpo. Incluso en estos días no he podido permanecer mucho tiempo dentro de él.

Takao dejó caer sus lágrimas, mientras apretaba los ojos–. Snif, sé que esto es muy egoísta por mi parte. Pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que entres en otro cuerpo que no tenga alma.

Kai le limpió las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar de ambas manos y pudo ver cómo su vista se nublaba por culpa de las lágrimas retenidas–. Aunque lo hiciese de nuevo, no funcionaría. Puede que por un tiempo lo haga, pero después tendríamos que pasar por la misma situación una y otra vez. Sufriríamos más así –decía ahora sí, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas. Alargó los brazos, para abrazarle y de momento Takao le correspondió. –No llores. Este no es un adiós definitivo.

–Ya lo sé. Pero aún así duele. Duele mucho –decía sorbiendo el moquillo.

–Piensa que algún día volveremos a estar juntos. Vamos, que la persona positiva y que da ánimos aquí de los dos, eres tú. –rió ante su propio comentario, escuchando cómo el peliazul también lo hacía–. Antes de marcharme, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría dejar hechas.

–¿Y qué son? ¿Puedo ayudarte? –preguntó el peliazul, separándose del abrazo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

–Quiero despedirme de Max "por ahora", y hablar con el detective. Quiero que se encargue de ciertas cosas. Que se asegure de que entierran este cuerpo dónde pertenece, con su familia. Él ha sido policía también, así que sabrá ocultar ciertas cosas. Como los detalles de la autopsia y demás –suspiró–. Pide un taxi. Intentaré levantarme de la cama y bajar por el ascensor mientras tanto –decía incorporándose de la cama.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cruzaron la puerta del cementerio y caminaban con lentitud por uno de los senderos que llevaba hasta su tumba.

–¿Estás cansado? –le preguntó Takao, al ver cómo se apoyaba en su hombro.

–Un poco. No te lo voy a negar –contestó. Miró hacia el frente y vio un grupo de personas que rodeaba cierta tumba–. Un funeral.

–¿No es en esa dirección donde se encuentra tu tumba? –preguntó el peliazul sin dejar de avanzar hacia delante. No pasó ni un segundo, cuando vieron cómo los que vestían de luto se marchaban cada uno por distinta dirección.

Tan pronto la multitud se marchó, les dejaron ver todo con claridad–. Ahí está Max –anunció Kai.

El rubio estaba sentado encima de su tumba y no estaba solo. Una mujer de joven apariencia y hermosa, estaba a su lado. El rubio la tenía abrazada con una sola mano y ambos sonreían.

–¿Pero qué serán de nuestros hijos? –preguntaba la mujer preocupada.

–Lo superarán, no te preocupes –le decía Max a la mujer.

–Max –interrumpió Kai.

En el momento en el que Max lo miró, le echó una sonrisa– Kai. Takao. Qué alegría de veros por aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última visita?

–Unos meses –contestó Takao, mirando ahora a la mujer.

–Oh, qué despistado. Todo ha sido tan reciente –se refería al hecho de que acababan de enterar a la mujer–. Está es mi esposa, de la que tanto os he hablado. Cariño, estos son Kai y Takao. Kai es mi compañero de tumba y Takao es alguien especial que puede vernos.

–Encantada de conoceros –decía la mujer.

–Es un placer –contestaron casi al mismo tiempo los dos.

¿Qué me decís? ¿A que mi esposa es tan guapa como os había dicho?

–Claro, es preciosa –contestó Kai con una sonrisa, viendo cómo la mujer se ruborizaba.

–Bien, ya estamos listos para partir. Pensaba mandarle una visión a Takao para poder despedirnos de vosotros, aunque ya no será necesario –explicaba el rubio.

–Yo también venía a despedirme de ti –agregó Kai.

–Ya veo –contestó–. Puedo ver que no te queda mucho –al decir esas palabras, miró ahora la cara entristecida de Takao–. No te preocupes. Los tres vamos a ir al mismo lugar. Yo cuidaré de él, mientras tú llegas. Estará bien.

Kai le miró unos segundos, para luego hablar– ¿No crees que echarás de menos esto? El lugar en el que naciste, te casaste... Incluso estas escenas de amor en el cementerio que tanto te gusta ver.

–Bueno, mi caso es muy diferente al tuyo, ya que yo morí siendo viejo. Pero he disfrutado de la vida todo lo que he podido. He visto nacer y crecer a mis hijos. Me he casado con una mujer estupenda y ahora voy a hacer un viaje con ella que no me traerá jamás de vuelta. Pero este es otro paso más que hay que dar en la vida. Todos lo hacen, así que no hay porqué tener miedo.

–Tan filosófico como siempre –contestó Kai con una media sonrisa, aunque las palabras de Max le habían tranquilizado un poco.

La mujer sonrió y zarandeó de forma suave a su marido para llamarle así la atención– ¿Qué es eso?

Max miró hacia la misma dirección–. Vaya, creo que se nos ha acabado el tiempo aquí.

–Estáis viendo la luz. Tenéis que ir hacia ella. –Habló Takao–. Espero que vuestra felicidad continúe allí.

–Seguro que lo hará –anunció Max–. Espero que la vida te sonría muchas veces, Takao. Sé fuerte y sigue luchando como hasta ahora. ¿De acuerdo? –le guiñó el ojo, esperando su respuesta.

–Lo intentaré. Aunque será difícil hacerlo sin él a mi lado –confesó.

–Lo conseguirás. Hasta pronto –se despidió tanto Max como su esposa.

–Hasta pronto –fue la contestación que dieron ambos.

Los dos fantasmas se pusieron de pie y se cogieron de la mano. Estaban dispuestos a cruzar, cuando el bicolor los interrumpió–. Eh, Max. La apariencia de joven te sienta genial –decidió decirle, ya que nunca antes se lo había dicho.

–Ya lo sé –le contestó mirándole con una sonrisa, regresando su vista hacia esa luz brillante–. Qué calidez. Todos estáis aquí.

–Mamá, papá –fue lo último que dijo la mujer, antes de desaparecer juntos.

–Ya se han ido –confirmó Takao.

–Sí –fue lo único que añadió Kai, antes de cogerle la mano–. Vamos, aún quedan cosas por hacer.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Hiwatari estaba pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Brooklyn mientras cenaba con Takao. Los dos estaban bastantes silenciosos y era algo normal. Las partes de la conversación en las que habían hablado sobre el entierro del cuerpo y demás, Takao había estado presente. Pero luego pidió hablar con Brooklyn a solas. Seguramente el peliazul ahora se preguntaba de qué habían hablado.

_Flash Back_

Los dos mayores estaban sentados en el despacho del detective, uno frente al otro en el escritorio de Masefield.

–Brooklyn, sé que Takao es fuerte y saldrá adelante. Pero también habrá épocas en las que decaiga y necesitará una mano amiga que lo aconseje y lo proteja. Por su pasado a sufrido bastante y ahora debido a lo que va a pasar, su soledad volverá a quedar marcada. Será como un segundo golpe en su corazón.

–No te preocupes. Nunca dejaré solo a Takao. Aunque por propia experiencia con la muerte de mi sobrina… sé que necesitará tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

–Él no es de los que piensan que el suicidio sea una solución para evitar el sufrimiento. Pero en esta situación, no sé qué pensar.

–Mira, si eso del cielo existe, estoy seguro de que tú mismo no permitirás que le suceda nada malo. Es más, yo lo protegeré en el trabajo y cuando no le vea porque está en casa, tú lo harás –le sonrió.

–Me parece bien.

Brooklyn se levantó del asiento de su despacho y Kai también lo hizo desde el asiento de enfrente.

–Te voy a echar de menos, Kai. Has sido un trabajador excelente. Ojalá te hubiese conocido antes. Y no te preocupes. Tu dinero irá a parar a la cuenta de Takao como hemos acordado. –le explicaba dándole un abrazo, que el bicolor correspondió.

–Te lo agradezco sinceramente.

–Si hay un cielo para todos, allí nos veremos –le sonrió, rompiendo el abrazo–. Así que nos volveremos a ver allí.

–Eso espero. Cuídate mucho y cuida de él.

–Así lo haré hasta el fin de mis días. Es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas –añadió con una sonrisa.

_Fin Flash Back_

–¿No te gustan los espaguetis? –preguntó Takao, haciendo que Hiwatari saliera de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó al no saber que estaba diciendo Takao.

–No estás comiendo apenas. –anunció, removiendo su tenedor en la comida.

–Ah. No. Está delicioso. Preparas mi comida favorita como nadie –enrolló el tenedor en la pasta y se la llevó a la boca–. Mmm… delicioso. Ya sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus espaguetis a la boloñesa.

–Ya no te queda nada más por hacer, ¿no? –preguntó cambiándole de tema de forma pausada.

Kai le miró durante unos segundos en silencio. Podía ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos del menor. Le miró con comprensión y decidió contestarle–. No. Todo está resuelto. Bueno, casi todo. Me falta cenar tranquilamente y disfrutar de esta noche contigo. Como despedida me hubiese gustado hacer el amor esta noche, pero… creo que por el esfuerzo, no podría quedarme dentro del cuerpo hasta mañana.

–Lo entiendo. Con tus besos y dormir contigo me basta –le sonrió al tiempo que alargaba la mano en la mesa, para coger la suya y darle un apretón firme, pero suave.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Claro que lo deseaba. Deseaba que Kai no se fuese jamás de su lado. Que se quedase a su lado para siempre, aunque fuese como espíritu y que lo esperase hasta que llegase su hora. Pero eso era demasiado egoísta por su parte. Si de verdad quería a Kai, le dejaría marchar para que su alma pudiese descansar en paz de una vez por todas. No podía exigirle al bicolor algo que ya salía de su control y eso lo sabía. Pero desde que supo que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, estaba en un gran debate entre su cabeza y su corazón.

–Anda. Comamos que se enfría –le animó Takao.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente…

Takao miraba atentamente al ojicarmesi. Éste se había sentado en el sofá y había acomodado el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo. El menor decidió acercarse y darle un beso apasionado antes dejar seguir al bicolor. Cuando terminó, se separó para dejarle continuar. Kai cerró los ojos e inmediatamente salió del cuerpo.

Se habían pasado la noche entera sin dormir, hablando de muchas cosas, excepto del día que hoy les esperaría. No querían que la última noche fuese recordada con llanto, sino con todo lo contrario. Así que evitaron sacar el tema.

–Bueno… –miró hacía el cuerpo, empezando a hablar como si este pudiese escucharle de alguna forma–. Me has servido para mucho en este tiempo. Te he cuidado lo mejor que he sabido. Aunque tu alma descansa en paz, ahora podrás hacerlo tú. Gracias –dichas estas palabras, miró a Takao–. Anda, dilo.

–¿Qué diga qué? –preguntó sin entender.

–Todo lo que te has guardado hasta ahora. Ahora es el momento. ¿No crees? Adelante, ahora o nunca –le animó el bicolor sonriéndole, aunque no lo demostrase en su rostro.

–Me gustaría que te quedases para siempre aquí, conmigo. Que me esperases como espíritu, como ha hecho Max con su mujer. De esa forma nunca estaría solo de nuevo. Eso es lo que dice mi corazón. Pero mi cabeza me dice que no estoy dispuesto a hacerte sufrir así. El sitio de un alma no es estar aquí para siempre, eso es demasiado injusto. Nunca podrías descansar. Sería como atar una cadena invisible en ti, que te impidiera decidir por ti mismo –silenció unos segundos antes de continuar, ya que notaba que un nudo se le estaba formando en el garganta –.Pero ambos razonamientos coinciden en una cosa. Quiero que seas feliz. Y por la expresión que he visto cientos de veces en los espíritus que logran alcanzar la luz, ese lugar a de ser maravilloso. No veo reflejo de miedo en sus caras. Ni preocupaciones. Es más, sus seres queridos están al otro lado esperándoles, seguramente con una sonrisa. ¡Sería un completo monstruo si te negase algo así, solo por mi propia felicidad! –estalló al darse cuenta de la realidad.

–No eres ningún monstruo. Simplemente eres humano y tienes sentimientos, como los tengo yo. Escúchame atentamente, porque solo podré decírtelo una vez. No quiero que tengas prisa en llegar hasta donde yo esté. Quiero que vivas tu vida al máximo, que la disfrutes. Ya sea casándote de nuevo o no –Takao fue a hablar, pero el bicolor le pidió con la mano que se callase–. Déjame acabar. Vive tu vida por mí. Aférrate a ella como yo no pude hacerlo en la mía por una estúpida competición. –notó como Takao intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas retenidas.

–Lo siento. Quedamos en que no lloraría cuando llegase el momento. Pero aún no te has ido y ya te echo de menos. –Reconoció.

–De hecho, estoy en una gran desventaja ahora, porque carezco de sentimientos al estar así y no puedo llorar –silenció unos segundos, ya que le estaba costando despedirse de él–.Brooklyn ya sabe lo que ha de hacer. Es un tipo confiable, lo hará muy bien con todo, así que no te preocupes. En cuanto me vaya, avísale. Realmente se está portando bien con permanecer tras la puerta para darnos intimidad, a pesar de su curiosidad –reconoció mirando hacia la puerta unos segundos, sabiendo que seguramente el detective ya estaba ahí. –regresó su vista al peliazul y éste se acercó. Aprovechando el acercamiento, Kai llevó su mano a la mejilla morena, dándole un simple roce, evitando traspasarle.

El peliazul cerró los ojos al sentir ese frío en su mejilla e inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia la misma dirección para coger esa mano invisible–. Te quiero y eso nunca cambiará. Siempre te voy a guardar en mi corazón –derramó una lágrima que Kai no pudo sentir en su piel.

–Ya lo sé, y eso me hace inmensamente feliz. –Soltó a Takao, traspasando su mano–. El momento ha llegado, ya ha venido a por mí –dijo mirando hacia un lado, para regresar su vista al menor–. Aquí es donde nos despedimos. Pero no será para siempre. Sólo por el momento. Así que digamos un hasta luego –sonrió.

–Hasta luego –le sonrió intentando no seguir llorando frente a él.

Hiwatari se puso frente a la luz─. Es tan cálida. Puedo sentir esa sensación agradable –sonrió, mirando ahora al menor– ¿Puedes verla?

Negó varias veces–. Solo vosotros podéis verla. Es una luz sólo para vosotros –dijo tragando saliva con dificultad– ¿Cómo es?

–No tengo palabras para describir algo tan maravilloso… Si te digo la verdad, tenía miedo de ir hacia la luz. De lo que me pudiese encontrar allí arriba. Pero cuando nadie ha regresado a la tierra, es porque allí no se les tratará muy mal. ¿No crees? De lo contrario, todo el mundo buscaría como desesperado una forma de regresar –echó una media sonrisa por su comentario–. Algo tan cálido no puede ser malo para nadie –silenció unos segundos para fijarse en el rostro de Takao. Notaba que desesperadamente intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Así que no alargaría más ese momento–. Te amo.

–Y yo a ti –contestó intentando sonreír, para tranquilizar al mayor y que viera que era fuerte y que lo seguiría siendo sin él.

Finalmente Kai cruzó la luz y desapareció frente a los ojos de Takao. El peliazul se derrumbó en ese momento. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Había sido más duro de lo que pensaba– ¡Kai! –gritó a todo pulmón, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas.

Fue en ese momento cuando Brooklyn entró deprisa, encontrándose esa escena. Había permanecido tras la puerta como había acordado con Kai el día antes. Tan pronto llegó hasta él, lo abrazó para intentar tranquilizarle, siendo correspondido por el menor.

–Ya está. Tranquilo, Takao –decía meciéndole con palabras sedosas.

–No va a volver, Brooklyn. Se ha ido –decía entre sollozos y lamentos.

–Algún día, todos nos encontraremos, no te preocupes. Shhh… –decía intentando consolarle, aunque no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, ya que el mismo luchaba por intentar no llorar al perder a un amigo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tiempo después…

La gente vestía de negro y formaban un corro alrededor de una tumba. Tanto el detective como Takao y Matilda, veían cómo cada uno de los presentes, iban depositando una rosa sobre la tumba a medida que iban pasando por ella. Las mujeres ahí presentes lloraban buscando el consuelo en sus maridos, mientras caminaban por distintos senderos, para salir del cementerio. El detective sintió como su hermana Matilda, le agarró de la mano, mientras con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara con un pañuelo.

Brooklyn sorbía el moquillo, sin dejar de ver como había pasado dos horas y media y la gente depositaba rosas en la tumba.

Takao se fijó en la multitud que había ahí. De inmediato reconoció a dos chicos que se acercaban con una rosa roja en la mano cada uno─. Yuriy, Boris. Habéis venido –sonrió.

El chico pelirrojo y blanquecino de piel se acercó hasta el detective para darle sus respetos, junto con otro chico de ojos verdes y cabello plateado─. Le acompaño en el sentimiento, detective –anunció el pelirrojo, dándole la mano.

─Lo sentimos de todo corazón –fue lo que dijo el que le acompañaba, imitando el gesto del pelirrojo.

─Gracias –fue la respuesta de Brooklyn, al tiempo que estrechó las manos. Los cuatro hombres y la mujer miraban hacia la tumba con dolor.

─Jamás imaginamos que este día llegaría para él –fueron las palabras del pelirrojo, quien se afligió al recordar la bondad del que ya no estaba entre ellos.

Masefield miró hacia la inscripción de la lápida, leyendo el nuevo nombre que ahora aparecía en ella─. Takao era un gran hombre. Ayudó a tantas personas como pudo –negó con la cabeza y rectificó con una sonrisa─. Qué digo. Sigue siéndolo. Seguro que su espíritu aún sigue aquí, con nosotros.

─Tienes razón –habló Boris, abrazando al pelirrojo por el hombro─. Sin duda es un chico especial, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

─Nos ayudó a tantos… –agregó Yuriy acercándose a la tumba, para dejar su rosa sobre la tumba─. No tienes más que ver cuántas personas han venido a despedirte hoy, Takao.

Boris imitó al pelirrojo─. Sin duda, toda esta gente que hoy te acompaña, no se olvidará de ti jamás y te estará eternamente agradecida –añadió, cogiendo de la mano a Yuriy.

─Chicos –agregó el peliazul parado frente a ellos─. Gracias por venir─ cogió las manos unidas de ambos y estos inmediatamente se miraron uno al otro al sentir sus manos frías. Miraron de nuevo hacia la tumba que estaba repleta de rosas rojas y sonrieron. Estaban seguros de que el peliazul seguía ahí y les estaba agradeciendo por haber venido.

Una vez que los dos jóvenes se retiraron de la tumba para darles paso a otros, Brooklyn se acercó para depositar la rosa. Takao lo miraba con comprensión y entendía la profunda tristeza que debía de sentir el pelinaranja en estos momentos.

─Takao. Imagino que sigues aquí. Aguantaste bien todo este tiempo. Has sido fuerte, hasta que la muerte ha decidido llevarte con ella. Sé que te hubiese gustado haber ayudado a más personas de las que pudiste… que no fueron pocas. –reconoció–. Incluso el cementerio se ha llenado de gente a la que ayudaste para poder decirte hoy adiós. Pero yo lo seguiré haciendo por los tres. –silenció unos segundos─. Seguramente tenga que encontrar a algún sustituto en la oficina como tuve que hacer con Kai en su momento. Pero nunca encontraré a tan buenos amigos y a tan buenos detectives como vosotros lo habéis sido –se limpió las lágrimas y prosiguió─. De acuerdo a tus deseos, me he quedado el último en tu funeral y me he asegurado de que el dinero que ya no podrás gastar, sea destinado al orfanato que querías.

─Siento haberte metido en todo este lio –comentó Takao. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del mayor y la acarició, viendo como éste se llevaba la mano a la zona en concreto y se sorprendía para luego seguir hablando.

─Dale a Kai un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte. Y dile que lo hice lo mejor que pude contigo. Algún día nos veremos, amigo. Por fin podrás ver a tu familia y a Kai. Estoy seguro de que ellos ya te esperan. –Decía con palabras lentas y sedosas.

El peliazul cerró los ojos y las cuatro personas que estaban frente a la tumba, se sorprendieron al ver a Takao delante de ellos.

─Cuidaos mucho y vivid al máximo cada día. Y no os preocupéis por mí. He hecho todo lo que he podido por mucha gente, todo lo que el tiempo me ha permitido. No quiero que lloréis mi muerte, ya que seguiré vivo en vuestros corazones. Me he ido de un mundo bueno para estar en otro mejor. Como una vez me dijo Kai, esto no es un adiós definitivo. Si no, un hasta pronto. Gracias por vuestra amistad y por vuestra ayuda –al decir esta última frase, miró a Brooklyn, ya que él se había encargado de todo, como había sido el deseo del peliazul–. Te he seguido en cada paso que has dado. Con el funeral, el papelorio… gracias de todo corazón. Sin ti, eso hubiese sido imposible –le sonrió, mirando ahora a todos–. Espero que la vida os sonría siempre, hasta que llegue vuestra hora─. Miró hacia su izquierda. Una luz cegadora pero cálida estaba presente, con la forma de una puerta–. Es preciosa. No tengo palabras para describirla –sonrió, mirando de nuevo a sus amigos, que intentaban en vano no llorar frente al peliazul─. Hasta pronto, os cuidaré desde donde quiera que esté.

─Hasta pronto –fue la respuesta unánime que recibió.

Sin dejarse nada por hacer, cruzó la puerta, desapareciendo ante los ojos de los allí presentes.

Sabía que llorarían durante un tiempo por su perdida, pero sabrían seguir adelante. Avanzaba por esa puerta y una brillante luz le cegaba los ojos a medida que seguía hacia delante. Se llevó las manos a la cara, para cubrirse por reflejo. El suelo era blando, como si estuviese pisando sobre unas nubes de algodón. Lo que no le encajaba es que normalmente todos los que veían la luz, siempre nombraban a algún familiar antes de desaparecer, pero él no había visto a nadie. ¿Acaso nadie le esperaba? ¿Había cogido el sendero equivocado?

Se quitó las manos de los ojos y pudo ver unas escaleras que conducían a otra puerta, esta vez, una en la que se reflejaba un cielo sin nubes. Decidió subir el primer escalón y se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta no era la misma que cuando murió. Llevaba una túnica blanca y en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias marrones. Se cogió entonces un trozo de la túnica y se dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la puerta brillante que antes cruzó había desaparecido. Así que ya no había marcha atrás.

Suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que a medida que lo hacía, ya no se veían unas nubes a través de esta, si no otra luz cegadora. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, decidió cruzarla, tapándose la cara con un brazo mientras con la otra mano intentaba tocar cualquier cosa que le sirviese de guía para continuar.

Sintió para su sorpresa, como al final de las escaleras, alguien le cogía la mano. Así que decidió apartarse el brazo de la cara y mirar hacia delante para ver quien le estaba cogiendo la mano. Se sorprendió al ver allí a una mujer preciosa que el reconocía perfectamente y que había estado esperando ver desde hacía mucho tiempo.

─Hola, cariño –fue el saludo de su madre con una sonrisa.

─Mamá –la llamó con emoción, atrayendo a la madre de un suave tirón hacia él para abrazarla─. ¡Mamá, mamá!

─Aquí estoy, mi cielo –decía la madre, acariciándole la espalda a su hijo para luego separarle y mirarle─. Perdona por no haberte recibido en la primera puerta, pero todos queríamos hacerlo y sólo se les permitía a dos personas –le explicaba.

─¿No me vas a abrazar a mí? –fue la voz masculina que Takao supo reconocer al momento.

─¡Papá! –le llamó entusiasmado antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

─Lo has hecho muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti –decía separándose para mirarle a la cara.

Se percató de que su hermano, que era un niño por su muerte prematura, a pesar de que era mayor que él, estaba a su izquierda para recibirle, al igual que su abuelo.

─Hitoshi, abuelo –se abalanzó prácticamente sobre ellos para abrazarlos con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente los fantasmas que estaban por los alrededores, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y empezaron a aplaudir, formando un corro alrededor de la familia Kinomiya.

Takao miró hacia la multitud, preguntándose porqué aplaudían. Pero enseguida lo comprendió al ver que todas las almas a las que había ayudado, estaban ahí.

─Tres hurras por Takao Kinomiya –gritó uno─. Hip hip, ¡hurra! Hip hip, ¡hurra! Hip hip, ¡hurra!

Todos se acercaban a él y estaba feliz de ver que había hecho un buen trabajo y que todo el mundo estuviese feliz allí. Pero no podía ver a Kai entre la multitud. ¿Dónde estaba?

─Felicidades chico, eres una persona excelente. –le felicitó uno.

─Gracias –respondió.

─Gracias por ayudarme en aquella ocasión –añadió otra.

─No fue nada –agregó Takao, mirando hacia otra dirección.

Se dio cuenta de que todo quedó en silencio y que la gente iba apartándose para dejar pasar a alguien, pero aún no podía ver de quien se trataba.

Finalmente ahí estaba el bicolor frente a él─. Hola –le saludó con una sonrisa.

─Ya estoy aquí –añadió con voz sedosa. Vio como el bicolor extendió los brazos, así que no se hizo de rogar y salió a correr hacia él, finalmente juntándose en un abrazo─. Te he echado tanto de menos –fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a besarlo con desesperación. Los dos escucharon de fondo, como la gente empezaba a aplaudir, más algunas felicitaciones por su reencuentro.

Tan pronto se separaron, se miraron con complicidad. Los dos miraron hacia la multitud.

─Gracias a todos por vuestro recibimiento –fueron las palabras del peliazul. Tras esto, vieron como la gente empezaba a despejar la zona. Quedando sólo la familia de Takao y ellos dos.

─Te he estado observando, lo has hecho muy bien –le felicitó Kai, acariciando el rostro del peliazul─. Tu cara es la misma que cuando te dejé. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

─¿Qué importa eso? –sonrió─. Lo importante es que ahora estoy aquí, con todos mis seres queridos. Por cierto. Tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Brooklyn –silenció unos segundos para luego continuar─. Quiere que sepas que lo hizo lo mejor que pudo conmigo y que te echará de menos.

Sonrió con melancolía─. Ya lo sé. Es un buen tipo.

Takao de repente cayó en algo─ ¿El alma del cuerpo que utilizaste está aquí?

_Flash Back_

Kai atravesó la luz y se encontró con que el cielo era un lugar, igual que el mundo que había dejado. Miraba a su alrededor, y sin lugar a dudas, eso era un parque. Un chico caminó hacia él y se quedó mirándole. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Kai rápidamente lo reconoció.

─Tú –solo atinó a decir. Era el alma del cuerpo que había estado utilizando durante todo ese tiempo. Quizás ahora venía a reprocharle por sus actos y no podía culparle. No todo el mundo consideraría un buen acto por lo que hizo.

─Hola. No nos conocemos, pero sin embargo he podido ver lo que has hecho.

─Si vas a reprocharme por ello, tienes todo el derecho. Lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero tenía mis razones para tomar posesión de un cuerpo que ya no tenía alma. Créeme, de haber reaccionado antes, hubiese cogido mi propio cuerpo.

─Tranquilo, no estoy enfadado –sonrió─. Esa persona. Takao, creo que se llama. Parece que realmente te importa. Y si mi cuerpo pudo ayudarte, aunque fuese por corto tiempo a estar junto a él, entonces no hay porqué enfadarse. Siento que de alguna forma ayudé a ello –vio como el otro suspiró aliviado─. Bien, sólo quería que lo supieras. Me voy con mi familia. Hasta luego.

─Hasta luego –le despidió, viendo cómo se iba corriendo, a la vez que una pareja joven se acercaba a él–. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –preguntó antes de sentir como los dos le abrazaban casi a la vez.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash B__ack_

Los padres de Kai lo llevaron ante unos pequeños charcos que había en el césped─ ¿Estáis seguros que desde aquí, podré ver a Takao?

─Claro, tu padre y yo siempre hemos seguido tus pasos desde aquí.

─Yo sólo veo agua –reconoció Kai.

─Debes pensar en la persona que quieres ver –añadió el padre y Kai así lo hizo, viendo de inmediato como en el agua aparecía la imagen de Takao─. Te dejaremos un rato a solas para darte algo de intimidad –el hombre abrazó a la mujer del hombro y se la llevó a pasear por la zona.

Desde ahí, Kai podía verlo todo. Era como si tuviese puesta una cámara de vigilancia que sólo se ocupase de grabar a Takao constantemente. Cuando lloraba, hablaba, dormía, comía, se duchaba. Ayudando a espíritus, cuando se enfadaba… todo. Incluso podía escucharlo.

_Fin Flash Back_

─Sí, ya hablé con él nada más llegar. Tranquilo, entendió la situación y no está enfadado. –le contestó para tranquilizarle─. Me alegra mucho ver que nunca te rendiste y seguiste luchando. Tu muerte… al menos no fue dolorosa –añadió, al haber visto la muerte del peliazul.

─Me dio un infarto mientras dormía, así que no me enteré. Menos mal que tras tu muerte, dejé echas ciertas cosas por si algo me llegaba a suceder. Pero de eso ya se ha encargado Brooklyn.

Silenció unos segundos antes de hablar─. Bueno, ¿y qué te parece este lugar?

─¿El lugar? –preguntó Takao mirando ahora a su alrededor. Todo había sucedido tan de repente que ni cuenta se había dado. Estaba en mitad de un parque. El suelo era césped, había algunos árboles a su alrededor. A su derecha algo distanciado podía ver unos estanques con patos. Algunos niños jugaban a volar la cometa en los alrededores. Otros fantasmas estaban sentados en algunos bancos, leyendo. Otros hablaban, otros paseaban. El cielo estaba despejado e incluso había sol. Podía sentir incluso la brisa y el calor del sol en su piel.

─Es como nuestro mundo. Aunque no tenemos que preocuparnos de comer ni de dormir. Solo de cómo entretenernos. Puedes sentir la lluvia, el agua, el sol, el aire… también tenemos sentido del tacto. Pero si algo nos hace una herida no nos dolerá –señaló hacia una dirección─. Por allí hay una ciudad –señaló hacia otra dirección─. Por allí hay una playa.

─Vaya –dijo asombrado─, me encantará ir a verlo todo –sintió como algo chocó contra su barriga, así que miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con una niña que él conocía─. Mariam –la llamó, cogiéndola en brazos con una sonrisa, sintiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de la niña. Al mirar al frente vio como también estaba la señora Morgan y su esposo brindándoles una sonrisa sin soltarse del brazo.

Más a la derecha estaba Max con su mujer, que caminaban hacia él para saludarle. Sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro, así que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su familia, que rápidamente se unió a su alrededor.

─Takao –lo llamo Kai para llamarle la atención, haciendo que éste le mirase─. Estos son mis padres –dijo poniéndose al lado de ellos. Él de inmediato procedió a presentarse.

Ahora estaba seguro de que la vida no acababa tras la muerte, si no que ésta no hacía más que comenzar de nuevo. Todos lloran la pérdida de un ser querido cuando se va, pero definitivamente se volverían a encontrar tarde o temprano y ésta vez, sería para siempre.

─Me llamo Takao Kinomiya. Y ésta ha sido mi historia.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**FIN**

Bueno, pues este ha sido el final que he escogido para esta historia. No sé si os habrá gustado o si por el contrario habré decepcionado a más de uno con el final que le di. Qué se le va a hacer.

En cualquier caso ahora más que nunca me gustaría saber que pensáis o si a vosotros os hubiese gustado otro final. Si tenéis alguna duda acerca del fic, preguntádmela que yo os la responderé encantada. Pero esto solo podré hacerlo en el caso de que me dejéis el review por login, para contestarlo por mensaje privado.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kiray Himawari: **Bien, pues he aquí el último capi. ¿Era cómo te lo esperabas? Ciertamente no se que pasó pero subí el capi anterior como cuatro veces y no se si es que no gustó el capi o es que la gente no entró a la pagina. Pero en verdad es algo que nunca me había pasado y eso hizo que retrasase la subida de este capi.

**Takaita Hiwatari:**Bueno, creo que te sorprendí con el final. Cierto es que no me gustan los finales tristes, por que al escribirlo, como lo visualizo (aunque lo mío no es explicar las cosas bien) me la paso llorando conforme avanza el capi. La verdad es que creo que estuvo triste por el sufrimiento de los personajes. Pero también creo que es algo que la situación requería ¿no? Ya me contarás.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya:**Hola, cuanto tiempo. Pues nada, ya viste el final y espero que te haya gustado. Si tienes alguna duda, pues no dudes en preguntar por que a veces no se me explicar bien o puede haber detalles que se me escapen.

**DANHK, Maritessa Perez Cortes, Megan Hiwatari, Hinamela, , Sol Yuki Uzumaki, Hiika,**** Jery Hiwatari, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Makonhi Potoya, Aishiteru-sama, Miru, Kira Minatoya, Nimphy d´Aramitz, Vampire Princess Miyu, Gatupucca 18, Kyuu Ciel, Momo 23, Florescence-Sky.**

Espero no haberme dejado a nadie, si fue así, perdón. Esto ha sido todo. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


End file.
